Oh My My My
by A-Forbidden-Love-BS-EC
Summary: Bella and the gang are friends growing up but then Bella is forced to leave. When events unfold Bella goes back to Forks and then tragedy strikes not once but three times in the same family. How will these friends survive? AH. Canon couples. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Looking for a beta for this story. If anyone would like to do it please PM me.**

**Megan**

**BPOV**

**All the kids are five on their first day of school.**

"Emmy?" I called looking or my brother. Today was our first day of kindergarten and I was so nervous. Luckily both my brother and I had the same teacher, Mrs. Black. Emmett or Emmy as I call him was my twin brother but he looked about three or four years older than me.

"Bells?" he asked, "Bells, where'd you go?"

"Emmett?" I called again.

"Bells?" he called confused.

"Marco!" I yelled giggling.

"Polo!" he responded as we walked in the direction of each others voices.

"Oh there you are Marco," I smiled.

"Why yes, here I am Polo," he laughed.

"Come on. Mom says we have to get ready," I laughed along with him.

"Okay. Come on little sister," he said grabbing my hand.

"Em, it doesn't count if you're only a minute older," I whined.

"Yes it does. Now come one," he sighed pulling me toward the open door to our house.

"Mom?" I called once we walked into the house.

"Ugh! No again!" Emmett groaned and I chuckled.

"Bells, I'm in the kitchen," mom called.

"okay," I said running up the stairs to grab my Dora the Illegal Home wrecker Backpack. (A/N The reason that Dora the Explorer has this name is a really long story. So if you want to know I will put it in my author's note at the bottom.)

Emmett and I walked into the school looking for our four friends who were also in our class. Our parents were all friends, they met in birthing class. The funny part was that we were all born on the same day, within minutes of each other. Jasper was the oldest he is a Hale, then was my brother Emmett is a Swan, then was Edward he is a Cullen, next was Rosalie or Rose she's a Hale also and Jasper's twin, next was Alice she's a Cullen and Edward's twin, and last was myself Isabella or Bella as I like to be called I am a Swan. I always hated being youngest, Alice was only ten seconds older than I was! It is so annoying!

Emmett!" Rose sang running over to him.

"Hello Rosie," he smiled at her.

"Come on lovebirds, it's time for school and we don't want to be late for our first day," Alice joked.

Bring Bring.

"See Emmett. Now we're later!" Alice groaned dragging the five of us toward the door.

**Two years later.**

**Everyone is 7.**

"Bells?" Emmett called.

"In here," I sighed.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked coming in and sitting with mw on the floor of my closet.

"They're getting divorced Em!" I sobbed.

"Who Bells? Who's getting divorced?" Emmett asked begging me to answer him, the tears threatening to pour out his eyes. Emmett never liked to see my cry, it was hard for him to see me broken like that.

"Mom and dad Em, and she's making me move with her!" I sobbed.

"It's okay Bella. Everything will be okay," he cried with me.

We didn't say anything for a while, we just sat there in silence. Although there wasn't anything either of us could say that was going to make this any better.

"Come with me," Emmett said standing up.

"Okay," I said standing up and grabbing his hand.

We walked into the room and dug around in his drawer until he found what he needed.

"Here I want you to take this with you and we can all keep in touch," he smiled handing me our dad's old laptop and a note, "Now don't open that until you get there."

"Thanks Em," I smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Now, let's go spend your last day with our friends," he smiled grabbing my hand and walking out the door to the Cullen's house right next door.

"Emmett, Bella how nice to see you. Your mother called and told me so the kids are on the back porch," Edward and Alice's mom Esme greeted us.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," I smiled at her.

"Please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's mom," Emse laughed. Carlisle was Alice and Edward's dad.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Hey Alice," I smiled.

"Hey. I'm sorry about…" Alice started to say but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back," I smiled through the tears threatening to spill over.

"We'll be right back," Alice said dragging everyone but me into the house.

"Where is everyone?" Esme asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Alice," I giggled.

"Oh," she chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I should be scared or not," I laughed.

"I'd be scared if I were you," Esme chuckled, "Have a good afternoon Bella."

"Bella?" Alice called after a minute of just sitting there by myself remembering the good memories, "Come inside!"

Coming!" I answered.

I walked into the house and everyone was sitting on the couch holding something, everyone except Emmett.

"So Bella. Since you leaving us, I decided that we're going to give you something to remember us by," Alice explained.

"As if I could ever forget you guys," I smiled tears in my eyes.

"Too bad. Your getting it anyway," Alice giggled.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Okay. I'll go first," Alice squealed, I just shook my head and laughed at her.

"Well I decided that I wanted to give you this," she smiled handing me her favorite blanket ever, it had a picture of all of us on our first day of school ever.

"Alice," I gasped, "I can't take this. You love it."

"You can and you will," she smiled coming over to give me a hug. The hug was interrupted when I saw a bright flash.

"Got you," Esme smiled.

"Mom," Alice whined.

"Sorry Al," she smiled,

"Jazzy you go next," Alice said.

"Okay. Bells, I am going to miss you so much and I want you to have this," he smiled handing me the video of us and our "band."

"Thanks Jazz," I smiled and walked over to give him a hug.

"Rose you're next," Alice announced.

"I am going to miss my little sister so much and I want you to have this," she sniffled handing me her favorite stuffed elephant.

"Rose, no. I can't take Ellie," I yelled shocked.

"Yes you can," she smiled teas falling down her face.

"Come here," I said to her, "I will always remember you and we will keep in touch."

"Thanks Bella," she smiled hugging me.

"Edward's next!" Alice giggled.

"Okay. Bells, I am going to miss you so much. These next few years are going to be horrendous but we will get through it. So Bella I want you to have this. Turn around. This was my grandmother's necklace and I want you to keep it," he smiled putting a beautiful emerald and diamond necklace, it matched the color of his eyes.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Let's go outside!" Alice giggled jumping onto Japer's back.

"Weird," I said sitting in a chair out on the back patio.

**A/N Okay. This is my new story. I've been working on it for about a year now and I could never get it quite right and then finally about six months ago I finally figured it but got too busy to post it. I decided to do it now. Please review! I really need to know if I should continue. If I get at least five reviews I will update tomorrow. **

**Thanks!**

**Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everyone. I decided that I am going to post the new chapter tonight and then give you until tomorrow to review. So I really just wanted to dedicate this chapter to A Little Bit Clumsy Bella****who was the first person to review this story and she also read my other story Because of You and left me four reviews in one day and she read the whole story in one day. Pretty awesome huh? I am going to dedicate every chapter to someone who keeps me going. Please enjoy! And I am still looking for a beta so if your interested please PM me.**

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing that I remember is someone's arms wrapped securely around my waist and a bright flash coming from in front of my unopened eyes. I opened my eyes to see everyone else had also fallen asleep, and there was Esme going from chair to chair taking pictures of us all. I turned to my right and saw the person that the arm around my waist belonged to and it was none other than Edward next to me. My eyes started to feel heavy again and before I gave into sleep I had to thank Edward.

"Thank you," I whispered into Edward's ear before kissing his cheek and then seeing another bright flash of light which I chose to ignore. 

When I awoke again, everyone was in the kitchen, having also been awoken by Emmett because there was food set out for us when we were to awake.

"Let's go for a walk," Edward suggested once we had eaten our lunch.

"Sure," I smiled.

We walked in the quiet for quite a long time. I was leaving and there was nothing anyone could do or say to change that. Edward finally stopped in front of a beautiful meadow, it was awesome.

"Wow," I sighed.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"I am really going to miss you," I said letting the tears that I had held all day long finally fall.

"I'm going to miss you too Bells. I wish that there was some way that you didn't have to leave," he sniffled.

"Me too," I sobbed into his chest as we sat down in the shade of the trees.

We sat like that for a long time, or what seemed like a long time. I could've been five minutes or it could've been fifty minutes, I really didn't care.

"Bella, do you want to marry me?" Edward asked when I had finally calmed down.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"You remember last summer when Rose and Emmett & Jasper and Alice got married?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I think that we should have a wedding too. Because we are the only ones that haven't gotten married yet and we can invite Rose, Jazz, Ali, Em, and Esme," Edward suggested.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Okay. Let's go back to the house," he smiled grabbing my hand and walking back to the house to tell Esme.

**EsmePOV**

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had just returned from their walks in our very spacious woods in our backyard. I was getting the kids drinks and then Edward called me into the living room. I grabbed the juice off of the kitchen counter and got myself a glass of water and walked into the room. 

"Mom," Edward said very seriously, it was hard not to laugh at how he looked, so I decided that it was a good idea to take a sip of water so I wouldn't laugh, "Bella and I are getting married."

"What?!" I asked spitting my water out of my mouth.

"We're getting married right now," Edward smiled.

"Ohmigod! Let's go find you a dress!" Alice squealed.

"Okay," Bella smiled.

Alice, Rose and Bella ran up the stairs almost tripping in the process.

"Do you care to explain?" I asked Edward.

"Okay, well you know how Em and Rose & Jazz and Ali got married last year?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled recalling the day.

"Em said that Bella and I are next because everyone else has already gotten married. Since I don't know when I am going to see her again, I thought that now was a good time," he explained using his manly voice to get his point across.

"That makes sense," I said trying to stifle a laugh from his voice.

"We have to go get ready," Emmett smiled like a proud brother would.

"Oh and you're invited," Edward called running up the stairs behind the other boys.

**BPOV**

**At the wedding.**

I was so excited! I was marrying my best friend!

"Bella?" Alice asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Let's go!" she squealed, she was too hyper for her own good sometimes.

"Okay Bella. You came outside after me. Okay?" Alice asked.

"I understand," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay. Bye Bells," she giggled.

Alice and Rose walked out of the house smiling and then it was my turn. I walked down the make shift aisle and saw Emmett with a book in his hands. That must be his "bible."

**(A/N Keep in mind that these guys are seven and trying to do this from their memory.)**

"Dearly beloved we are here today to join Eddie and Belly in holey matamony. Now, Belly is my little sister," Emmett began his marriage speech and I shot him death glares for calling me little, "Eddie, if you hurt her, I will kill you. Now Eddie Anthony Cullen do you take little Bella Marie Swan to be your loftly wetted wife?"

"I do," Edward smiled and then shot Emmett a death glare for calling him Eddie over and over again.

"Okay, Bella Marie Swan do you take Eddie Anthony Cullen to be your loftly wetted uzband?" Emmett asked.

"I do," I smiled.

"Okay then by the power vested in me by the one and only Dr. Seuss, I now announce you Eddie and Belly Swan Cullen. You can kiss the bride," Emmett said trying to be funny. But Edward gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and everyone clapped while Esme took pictures. 

"Bella?" Esme called after we had our wedding.

"Yes Esme?" I answered, already knowing why she called me.

"Sweetie you mom is going to be here in a few minutes to pick you up. So make sure that you say good bye," she half-smiled a forced smile.

"Esme I don't want to go. I want to stay here with my friends," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay. I know," she sighed sitting down on the couch next to me and pulling me into a hug. But suddenly there wasn't just two bigger arms around me but now there were also ten small ones.

"Stop crying Bells. We'll see you again soon," Emmett smiled wiping away a stray tear.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll all be together again soon," Edward smiled.

"Thanks. I love you guys," I smiled pilling them into a big group hug.

Ding Dong

"I guess that it's time for me to leave," I sighed walking to my mom's car.

"Bye Bella. We'll miss you," everyone called from the door of the house as I got in the car.

"Bye guts. I'll miss you too," I sobbed silently to myself in the backseat.

I was leaving my family, my friends, and my everything for the past seven years to go live in the hot and the green Phoenix. Why was my mom so evil?

**A/N Hey guys. Please leave me a review. I will update as soon as I get at least five reviews.**

**Megan**

**P.S. I forgot to tell you the story in the last chapter about Dora the Illegal Home Wrecker.**

**Okay so one day I asked my friend how weird it would be if she were to date my younger brother and then we created this joke that she was married to my brother. We then went to Universal Studios in Orlando and my brother go his picture taken with Dora because he is weird like that. So I sent this picture to my friend and she then called Dora a home wrecker. So it was really funny and then she sent me this ring tone about Dora being an Illegal Immigrant. When I came back to school I was telling my other friends the story and we started calling her Dora the Illegal Home Wrecker because it was all of those names put together so it just stuck. There is the story about that name for anyone who wanted to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is the next chapter. Please enjoy. Don't have much to say right now. Oh except this… disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Okay I said it.

Megan

P.S. The screen names are self-explanatory but I am going to tell you just in case.

ShopaholicPix is Alice

MagnificentKlutz is Bella

BlondeRose is Rose

OverprotectiveFool is Jasper

PianoPlayer is Edward

TheAwesomeOne is Emmett

**BPOV**

**Everyone is 10.**

I had just finished my final year of elementary school and I really needed to talk to everyone. That's when I saw that I had left my computer on this morning and it had about four IMs from Alice. That was Alice for you. They ended school yesterday, a day before we did.

**ShopaholicPix:** Bella…I know that you're there.

**ShopaholicPix:** Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me!

**ShopaholicPix:** Hi Bella! You better not be ignoring me!

**ShopaholicPix:** You better not have given the best friend title to somebody else, because if you did you will face the wrath that is Alice.

I just rolled my eyes and responded to her.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Hi Alice. Sorry but I was at school, you know the place you go to learn. No I didn't give my best friend title to anybody else. And I'm not allowed to come home this summer.

**ShopaholicPix:** Well that's a good thing that I'm still you best friend! Awww… your mom is evil for making you leave me.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Sorry Alice. I really wish that I could come and visit you guys but my mom won't let me.

**BlondeRose has signed on.**

**OverprotectiveFool has signed on.**

**PianoPlayer has signed on.**

**TheAwesomeOne has signed on.**

**ShopaholicPix has added BlondeRose, TheAwesomeOne, OverprotectiveFool and PianoPlayer to this conversation.**

**PianoPlayer: **Bella!

**BlondeRose:** Hey Bella.

**OverprotectiveFool: **Hi Bells.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Belly!

**MagnificentKlutz: **Hey guys. Emmy how many times have I told you how much I hate this screen name?

**TheAwesomeOne: **A lot.

**BlondeRose: **Bells, you do know that you can change it right?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Of course I do. I just enjoy giving Emmy crap about it :p

**TheAwesomeOne: **Real mature Bells.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Thanks I learn from the best.

**BlondeRose: **Okay then. That was weird. Anyway, Bella are you coming home this summer?

**MagnificentKlutz:** My mom won't let me! Argh! I am so mad!

**BlondeRose: **Awww man! That sucks! I miss you so much Bella.

**OverprotectiveFool: **Yeah! I miss you too much!

**MagnificentKlutz: **I miss you guys so much! I can't believe it my mom is such a bitch.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Bells, as much as I agree with your statement you can't go around calling people bitches.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Fine. He-he. I will just call them assholes instead.

**PianoPlayer: **My she has quite the vocabulary especially for a ten year old

**BlondeRose: **Yeah, just remember who her brother is, he started swearing when we were eight and don't you play Mr. Innocent there Edward.

**PianoPlayer: **Me? Never. How you doing there Bells?

**MagnificentKlutz: **I hate it here in Phoenix! It is to open! I am seriously going to loose it here! I want to come back to Forks.

**OverprotectiveFool: **Bella needs to be cheered up… big time.

**BlondeRose: **Right you are my brother.

**ShopaholicPix:** Hmm…

**PianoPlayer: **Oh! I got an idea!

**ShopaholicPix:** Why do you have an idea before me?! I am the bomb at coming up with ideas.

**OverprotectiveFool: **Come on Eddie! Spill!

**ShopaholicPix:** Jazz… Did you just say spill??

**OverprotectiveFool: **No, I would never say such a thing.

**ShopaholicPix:** I thought that was something that only girls said?

**TheAwesomeOne: **Jasper you aren't secretly a girl are you?

**OverprotectiveFool: **NO!!!! Why does everyone always ask me that? I am not a girl!

**ShopaholicPix:** Lol. What's the plan?

**PianoPlayer: **I can't tell you.

**ShopaholicPix:** Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you better tell me right now!

**ShopaholicPix has logged off.**

**MagnificentKlutz: **What's going on?

**OverprotectiveFool:** Mary Alice Cullen get your butt back here.

**PianoPlayer: **Shh! Somebody is at my door. And why are you talking about my sister's butt?

**MagnificentKlutz: **I know who it is! Ha-ha. Be careful there Edward. Alice is very sneaky.

**BlondeRose:** Oh god, little kids are so strange.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Hey you are only older that Alice and I, Edward, Jazz and Emmett are all older than us.

**BlondeRose:** Still.

**PianoPlayer: **How can you guys be making fun of this! Somebody is at my door! Ahhhh! Their coming in!

**BlondeRose:** God he's so freaking dumb!

**MagnificentKlutz: **Lol. Edward is this part of your plan?

**PianoPlayer is away from the computer right now.**

**MagnificentKlutz: **Edward??

**PianoPlayer is away from the computer right now.**

**OverprotectiveFool: **Oh my god.

**BlondeRose:** OMG is right.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Yeah…OMG!! Edward stop screwing around!

**PianoPlayer has logged off.**

**OverprotectiveFool: **Haha. Screwing around.

**BlondeRose:** Jasper you are sick! Just like Audrey from school.

**OverprotectiveFool: **Sorry guys it just sounds funny. And I am very advanced for a ten year old like you and Emmett and Edward and Bella and Alice. You know how they are they just don't admit it.

**MagnificentKlutz: **And Jasper you are sick. We are kids.

**OverprotectiveFool: **No! I am a man! I feel sorry for Edward though, he has to live with a crazy person.

**BlondeRose:** Did you just call your girlfriend a crazy person?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Let me guess. Alice has already hit her crazy shopping stage.

**BlondeRose:** Yeah, she started her stage when she was about eight, always begging for her mom to take her and for Jasper to come along *wink wink!*

**OverprotectiveFool: **Okay look! We are not dating! God we are ten years old!

**BlondeRose:** Well then why do you keep going shopping with her?

**OverprotectiveFool: **Just to hang out.

**BlondeRose:** Right! Jazzy has a crush! Jazzy has a crush!

**MagnificentKlutz: **You guys are so funny.

**PianoPlayer and ShopaholicPix have logged on.**

**OverprotectiveFool: **What was that all about?

**ShopaholicPix:** Nothing that any of you need to know.

**PianoPlayer: **Exactly.

**MagnificentKlutz: **That doesn't sound good. Hey whatever happened to Emmett?

**TheAwesomeOne: **…Sorry…trying…not…to…laugh…at…Jasper!!!…Not…working!

**ShopaholicPix: **Why would you be laughing at Jasper?

**OverprotectiveFool: **No reason!

**PianoPlayer: **Anyway… Bells, it's not a bad…

**ShopaholicPix:** You better not say anything!

**PianoPlayer: **Okay. Sorry Bella.

"Bella! Time for dinner!" Mom called from downstairs. Wow. I had been on the computer for a really long time.

**MagnificentKlutz: **I got to go guys. Dinner time.

**BlondeRose:** Bye Bella! I miss you sooooooooo much!

**OverprotectiveFool: **Ttyl Bella.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Oh my god! Jasper just acted like a girl again. You should probably see a doctor about something like that Jasper. Ha-ha. Bye Bells! Hope that I see you soon.

**ShopaholicPix:** Jasper! If I find out that you are a girl… never mind you don't want to know. Bye Bella!!!!

**MagnificentKlutz: **You guys are still the crazy friends that I know and love. Bye guys, and girls! Jasper, I really think you should get checked to make sure you aren't a girl…

**OverprotectiveFool: **I AM NOT A GIRL! Bye Bella.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Bye dudes.

**BlondeRose:** Dudes?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Emmett…

**TheAwesomeOne: **Did someone say my name.

**BlondeRose:** Nope. Bye Bella

**BlondeRose has logged off.**

**OverprotectiveFool: **Bye Bella! And I am not a girl… ;)

**OverprotectiveFool has logged off.**

**MagnificentKlutz: **Did he just wink? Alice be careful I think your boyfriend is a girl.

**ShopaholicPix:** We are not dating!!! Bye Bella.

**ShopaholicPix has logged off.**

**TheAwesomeOne: **Bye Bells. Make sure that you beg mom to let you come for Christmas this year.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Okay Emmy. I will work on that. Love you Em.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Love you too Bells!

"Bella!" Mom called again.

"Just a sec!" I called back, angrily she had really been getting on my nerves lately.

**PianoPlayer: **Miss you Bells.

Oh my god could I like Edward, no. God we are ten. I wouldn't start liking guys until at least middle school. But it could be a crush like Jasper has on Alice and Emmett has on Rose. And I am pretty sure that Alice also has a crush on Jasper and Rose has a crush on Emmett. Who knows.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Miss you too Eddie.

"Bella!" I could hear my mom coming upstairs.

**MagnificentKlutz: **I really have to go. Mom is coming. Bye Eddie.

**PianoPlayer: **Bye Bells

**MagnificentKlutz: **Hope I get to see you soon!

**PianoPlayer: **Me too (:

**MagnificentKlutz: **Bye.

**PianoPlayer: **Bye.

**PianoPlayer has logged off.**

**A/N Since I am extremely happy that I get to go to 9th**** grade next year because I just got my report card in the mail, if I get at least three reviews by five I will add another chapter. Please review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello everyone. This is the very first chapter that I wrote for this story and it is by far my favorite. There are some pretty funny parts to this story and some pretty weird Emmett stuff. Please enjoy!**

**Megan**

Everyone is 16.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Hey guys. What's up? I haven't talked to you guys in a while.

**TheAwesomeOne has signed on.**

**PianoPlayer has signed on.**

**BlondeRose has signed on.**

**ShopaholicPix has signed on.**

**OverprotectiveFool has signed on.**

**TheAwesomeOne: **Bells! I miss you so much! I can't believe it's been like five years since I saw you last.

**PianoPlayer: **I haven't seen you in nine years.

**ShopaholicPix: **Yeah. Come home soon.

**MagnificentKlutz: **I miss you guys too.

**OverprotectiveFool: **What's new with you?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Well nothing much. I'm just sick right now.

**BlondeRose: **That sucks… a lot.

**ShopaholicPix: **What do you have?

**MagnificentKlutz: **I have a parasite.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Are you okay? Is it flesh eating? Are you going to die?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Whoa! Emmett cool down. The parasite is not even close to flesh eating. It can be removed in about 7 months.

**PianoPlayer:** Wow. That is horrible.

**ShopaholicPix: **Yeah.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Well enough about me. What about you?

**ShopaholicPix: **Well…Jazz and I are dating…again.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Wait I didn't know that you guys even broke up.

**OverprotectiveFool: **No one knew that we broken up because we aren't very good at trying to be friends. It's either all or nothing for us. I don't want to try and be friends. It is so awkward.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Oh. And you guys just love each other too much to even bare being nothing at all. *dramatic sigh*

**ShopaholicPix: **Don't be such a drama queen :-p

**MagnificentKlutz: **Well… :-p…right back at you.

**BlondeRose: **Real mature Bells.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Thank you, thank you very much *Takes a bow*

**TheAwesomeOne: **Bells what are you on?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Nothing…

**PianoPlayer: **:-\

**MagnificentKlutz: **Honestly. What about Rose and Emmy?

**BlondeRose: **Well we haven't broken up at all and we are nearing our four year anniversary.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Guys that is awesome.

**TheAwesomeOne: **"Thank you, thank you very much"

**PianoPlayer: **Mature Emmett.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Well Bella started it.

"Bella! Dinner!" mom called.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Sorry guys got to go eat to keep my strength up. Hope that I can see you guys soon.

**ShopaholicPix: **Me too Bella. Feel better.

**ShopaholicPix has signed off.**

**OverprotectiveFool: **Yeah. Please feel better and call us after you get rid of the parasite maybe you can come and visit us in the rainiest place in the continental US.

**OverprotectiveFool has signed off.**

**BlondeRose: **Feel better Bella. And if you need to talk about anything sickness related or other wise please don't feel weird about calling me.

**BlondeRose has signed off.**

**TheAwesomeOne: **I love you Bells. Feel better.

**TheAwesomeOne has signed off.**

**PianoPlayer: **Feel better Bells. I hope that you can visit very soon.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Me too. Bye Eddie.

**PianoPlayer has signed off.**

After dinner I ran up the stairs to find my laptop still on, I could've sworn that I'd turned it off, whatever. I was about to turn it off when I saw that I had an IM from Emmett.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Hey Bells, I know that you probably don't feel good but I was wondering if you wanted to play a game with us?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Sure Em. What game.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Thanks Bells. I'll add you to the conversation.

**MagnificentKlutz has been added to the conversation.**

**TheAwesomeOne: **Okay Bells. We are playing "I Never"

**MagnificentKlutz: **And that is?

**BlondeRose: **It's a game where someone says something that they've never done and if you have done it you have to take a drink, since we are playing over the computer I suggest that we say yes if we have and no if we haven't. Easy enough. Okay?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Sounds easy enough.

**TheAwesomeOne: **I'll start… I've never watched one of those sappy TV soap operas.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Yeah.

**OverprotectiveFool:** Nope

**BlondeRose: **Yeah.

**ShopaholicPix: **Hell yeah!

**PianoPlayer: **Nope *thank god*

**ShopaholicPix: **I can change that answer for all of you, so you better not make me tell anything embarrassing.

**BlondeRose**: Okay, weird. I'll go next. I've never had to run around the school naked.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Yeah.

**MagnificentKlutz: **No and WHAT!!!!????

**TheAwesomeOne: **Edward and Jasper dared me to and you know that I can't say no to a dare, especially when it involves those to babies.

**PianoPlayer: **Yeah and again they dared me to. And Em already thinks that I'm a baby so I can't say no to him.

**ShopaholicPix: **Nope.

**OverprotectiveFool:** Nope.

**ShopaholicPix: **I've never kissed Bella at all.

**OverprotectiveFool:** Yeah I have but it was in a brotherly way when she fell while riding her bike.

**TheAwesomeOne: **She's my sister so yeah I have.

**MagnificentKlutz: **I can't really kiss myself.

**PianoPlayer: **Yeah I have the last time I saw her when we were seven.

**BlondeRose: **Yeah I have.

**TheAwesomeOne: **WHAT?!

**MagnificentKlutz:** OMG! I remember that!

**TheAwesomeOne: **And again I say… WHAT?!

**MagnificentKlutz: **Well at mom and Phil's wedding, you were sick and Rosalie and I were hanging out playing Truth or Dare with Phil's son Conner and his friends. Well they dared Rose to kiss someone that was playing figuring that one of them would get kissed but she shocked them and kissed me instead it was hilarious. The look on their faces was priceless.

**TheAwesomeOne: **I can't believe I missed that. Of all the things that I missed at that wedding I had to miss two girls kiss each other. Eww… but on the up side I am kind of glad that I didn't have to see that other wise I would probably be scarred for life.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Well guys, as much as I'd love to tell you more of my secrets and play this game more I am exhausted and the doctor told me that I need my rest. So good night everyone.

**BlondeRose: **Love you Bella. Feel better.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Love you too Rose.

**TheAwesomeOne: **Night Bells.

**OverprotectiveFool:** Night Bella.

**ShopaholicPix**: Good night Bella!

**PianoPlayer: **Alice are you ever calm? Night Bells. Feel better!

**ShopaholicPix: **No. Hehehe. (-:

I then shut my computer and fell asleep. I couldn't wait to get this parasite out of me so that I could go and see my friends again. I realized that I had forgotten to check my e-mail so opened the laptop to check it but when I signed on I saw an IM that shocked me.

**PianoPlayer: **Love you Bella.

I had no clue what to say to that. Did he mean it in a brotherly way or did he mean it in the way that I did. I was in love with my best friend Edward.

**A/N Pretty serious ending ain't it. Well… I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next should be up tomorrow. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone! I am so happy that everyone reviewed. And in case anyone wants to help me I am still looking for a beta. Enjoy!  
****Megan**

**End of junior year. Everyone is almost 17.**

I couldn't believe what my mother had just told me. She bought the ticket yesterday!

**TheAwesomeOne:** BELLY!!!!

**BlondeRose:** Bella!

**ShopaholicPix:** BELLA! You're back!

**OverprotectiveFool:** Hello Bella!

**PianoPlayer:** Hey Bells!

I quickly set my suitcases down and started to reply to their IM. I couldn't wait to tell them that I was allowed to visit.

**MagnificentKlutz: **OMG guys guess what!!

**TheAwesomeOne:** WHAT!!!!????

**MagnificentKlutz: **Nice Em…I am coming to visit!

**ShopaholicPix:** IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!!!!

**BlondeRose:** OMG is right!! Ahhhhhh! I am so excited!

**TheAwesomeOne:** WooHoo!!!!

**OverprotectiveFool:** YEAH!

**PianoPlayer:** WOOO! (:

**TheAwesomeOne:** So when are you coming out??

**MagnificentKlutz: **I am coming in like two weeks. I sent out your guy's birthday present and I want you guys to listen to it before I come and see you.

**ShopaholicPix:** THIS IS AWESOME Bella! But we have so much to do to set up for my bestie coming home! And I have to start planning our birthday party. You are invited it will be the night of our birthday the day you come in. Ahhhhh! This is so awesome!

**BlondeRose:** Shoot. Got to go mom's calling us. See you all later!

**OverprotectiveFool:** Ttyl!

**BlondeRose and OverprotectiveFool have logged off.**

**MagnificentKlutz: ***sigh*

**ShopaholicPix:** Don't say it!

**MagnificentKlutz: **Are you sure Jasper isn't a girl??

**ShopaholicPix:** ARGH!! Luv ya Bells! See you soon my best friend!

**ShopaholicPix has logged off.**

**PianoPlayer:** Ha-ha. She is like screaming her head off right now.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Oh my gosh Edward I forgot you were even signed on!

**PianoPlayer:** I am hurt! ):

**TheAwesomeOne:** Ha-ha! Eddie.

**MagnificentKlutz: **OMG Emmett! I forgot you were here too!

**TheAwesomeOne:** How could you forget me I am your brother, your own flesh and blood, we share DNA and parents and…

**MagnificentKlutz: **Okay, argh I get it Emmy stop being such a drama queen. Can't wait to come back home!

**TheAwesomeOne:** But you are home Bella.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Not in my real home. My real home is where real family, not that my mom and Phil aren't family. It's just that you guys are a better family that anyone could ever ask for.

"Bella! You better be packing up there!" Mom called from downstairs.

"I totally am," I lied moving my feet around the room to make it sound like I was packing up.

**MagnificentKlutz: **I got to go guys before mom decides to revoke my rights to come see you. So talk to you later… or… see you soon!

**TheAwesomeOne:** Bye Bella!

**TheAwesomeOne:** **has logged off.**

**PianoPlayer:** Bye Bella…

**MagnificentKlutz: **What's with the dots Edward?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Edward!

**PianoPlayer:** You'll find out eventually. See you when you get here!

**PianoPlayer has logged off.**

**EmPOV**

One and a half weeks later.

"Hey guys!" I called walking into Edward and Alice's house.

"Hey Em," they said from the couch.

"Hey. I got the present to us from Bella," I said.

"Ahhhhhh! Don't just stand there go and get Jazz and Rose!" Alice squealed. Ever since Bella told her that she was coming to visit Alice has been going crazy.

"Go get Jazz and Rose for what?" Jasper asked walking in the still open door with Rosalie right behind him.

"I got the present from Bella so let's go figure out what it is and put it in," I said.

"Okay," Edward said standing up and going into the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors so he could open the package.

"It's a CD," Edward said when he had finally gotten it out of the package.

"Well put it in!" Alice and Rose yelled.

"Okay okay," Edward said.

_Hey guys. Happy Birthday, well almost. I am going to go and guess that it is about the 11th__ of June meaning we have about three days until our birthday and until I come. I wanted to get you guys something for your birthday's but I couldn't find anything good enough so I decided to create a CD for you guys. There is a CD for each of you and at the end there is a very special surprise so be prepared and no Alice you can't just skip to the end to find out what it is. Nice try though. I hope you enjoy your present._

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're  
__Hung-over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake ID  
__But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freaking  
__Dirty looks now don't blame me_

_You want to cash out  
__and get the hell out of town  
__Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Why are these lights so bright?  
Oh, did we get hitched last night?  
__Dressed up like  
Elvis Why am I wearing your class ring? _

_Don't call your mother'  
Cause now we're partners in crime  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town_

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
__Remember what you told me  
__Remember what you told me  
Told me, you told me, oh yeah_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_That's what you get, baby  
__Shake the glitter  
__Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out baby. _(Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry)

_I wanted to include this song because it just reminds me of that one time that Emmett told me about when he told Rose that he wanted to get married in Vegas. I just thought that it fit for you Emmy. On to the next song._

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
__How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da_

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)_

_Baby please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no_

_You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.I  
always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me _(Please Don't Leave Me by Pink)

_I honestly have no idea why I put this song on here. I think it is just because I like the song. And I knew that Alice would enjoy it. Speaking of Alice… I got you another present for your birthday. I, Bella, solemnly swear to go shopping with the one and only Alice the shopaholic. There you are Alice, I'll leave it up to you to pick the date and time. Next song._

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks  
You've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh, no I Do Not Hook Up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
__Oh, no I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight_

_I can't cook no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
__Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say..._

_Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With the snap of your finger  
Oh no!_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say...  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight_

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
Cause you don't wanna miss out _(I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson)

_This song is for Edward just so you know that when I get to Forks. I am not going to be one of your sluts. Hehehehe. Sorry if I wasn't suppose to inform him that I knew all about him. Anyway on to the next song._

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm Only Me When I'm With You_

_Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can say_

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you (I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift)_

_This song is for everyone because I am honestly only me when I am with my one true family._

_You take a deep breath and walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshmen year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know I haven't seen you around before"_

_Cause when you're Fifteen and somebody tells you  
That they love you you're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool.  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
you're gonna believe them  
when you're fifteen and your first kiss  
makes your head spin 'round  
but in your life you'll do things greater than  
dating a boy on the football team  
but I didn't know that at fifteen._

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now.  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you  
That they love you you're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall.  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be.  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen._

_Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as your walk through the doors._ (Fifteen by Taylor Swift)

_I am not sure who this song for but I just wanted to tell Jasper that I really missed my brother from another mother. I can't believe that after that long talk about how we were going to walk into high school together and pretend that we were dating so that we wouldn't get teased. Those were the days._

_She said, "I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights" _

_"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes"_

_And said, "Oh my my my"_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did._

_Take me back when our world was one lot bad  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids you and I oh my my my my_

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But you eyes still shined like pretty light_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
We never believed we would really fall in love  
And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, "Oh my my my._

_Take me back to the creek that reaching dark  
Two AM riding in your truck.  
Yet all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing good night  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light oh my my my my._

_A few years ago when comin' around  
We were sitting in our favorite spot in town  
Then you looked at me and got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
The whole town came and our mommas cried  
You said "I do" and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We will rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time you and I oh my my my my._

_I'll be 87 you'll 89  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky oh my my my my._ (Mary's Song by Taylor Swift)

_This song wasn't written for anyone but I added it because I love the story within the song so much. Okay, the last song is for Rose._

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down your there pushing me to the top.  
You're always there, giving me all you've got._

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you._

_When I lose the will to win,  
I reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anthing 'cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side  
Giving me faith taking me through the night_

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, I turn to you._

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain,  
For the truth that will never change for someone to lean on,  
But for a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to oh I turn to you_

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true,  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you. _(I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera)

_This song is for Rose because I always turn to you when I have a problem even now when we are still living with one in the north and one in the south. Now everyone this is going to be the last song on this and then I will tell you the awesome news!_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, What ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams  
I think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_ (You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift)

_I bet that you are all excited about what my news could be. Now that I think about it maybe I shouldn't tell you. Maybe I should just wait until I get there to tell you my freaking fantastic news. I guess that I could tell you my news but I am only making this exception this time. Now do you really want to know? Are you sure that you really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you but only because I can just imagine that Alice jumping up and down annoying everyone. So guess what… I moving back to Forks! I would've told you sooner but when I talked to you last on IM I had forgotten to talk to Charlie about it. So soon we will be reunited once again. I sound dramatic. See you soon. Love you._

"AHHHHHHH!" Alice screamed, so loud that anyone that didn't know Alice would've sworn that someone was being killed, that's how loud she was screaming.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" Esme asked running into the room.

"She's…coming…back!!!!" Alice managed to scream through the happy tears and laughing that were blocking her airways.

"Okay. While Alice calms down do any of you with the smiles plastered on your faces want to tell me what's going on?" Esme asked.

We sat there in silence, no one was sure what was happening exactly.

_You don't have to call anymore  
__I won't pick up the phone  
__This is the last straw  
__Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
__But I don't believe you baby  
__Like I did before  
__You're not sorry, no, no, no, no. (You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift)_

I picked up my phone just in time it was just about to stop ringing. I wasn't going to answer it because that was the ring that I set for numbers not in my contacts but I was so distracted that I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Emmett?" the voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yeah who is this?" I asked letting the anger at…well no one really, I had no reason to be angry, my little sister was moving back for goodness sake. I should be celebrating and screaming like Alice was not sitting here sulking for no reason.

"Whoa. I called at a bad time. Hows about you get into a better mood and then call your sister back," she suggested her tone smug.

"Bella?" I asked just as she was about to hang up.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Put her on speaker!" Alice squealed.

"Only if you quit the squealing," I said my head starting to pound.

"Bells, you're on speaker," I said.

"Hey everyone! You sound pissed Em. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not mad Bells, just… shocked," I sighed.

"Oh," she giggled, "I am assuming that you got my present then."

"Yeah," I said.

"I was going to tell you guys sooner but then I forgot to ask Charlie before I talked to you on IM last so… sorry," she sighed sniffling.

"Belly are you crying?" I asked.

"No," she said quickly putting the façade in her voice.

"Bella, I'm s…" I said but she cut me off.

"I got to go," she said all too quickly and hung up.

What had I done?

**A/N Hello again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is by far the longest chapter that I have ever written, even without the songs thrown in there. Please tell me if you like my story. I am starting to have doubts about this story. I am not sure if I should continue, so please tell me what you think. Please review!  
****Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Emmett?" Rose asked, "Em, what happened?" **

"**I don't know," I sighed holding back the tears threatening to pour out.**

"**Em, can I please see your phone?" Rose asked.**

"**Okay," I sighed pulling the phone out of my pocket.**

"**Hello?" Rose asked into the phone after a few seconds of waiting, "Is this Bella?… Oh, hey, it's Rose…Yeah…What's wrong?…Uh-huh…Really?…Of course. I understand…Okay, see you soon Bella…Love you. Bye."**

"**What happened?" I asked as soon as she was off the phone.**

"**She said that she just has some certain monthly issues and they are causing her to be moody," Rose sighed, I could tell that that wasn't what was really wrong but I wasn't going to push it.**

"**Okay, well is she still coming in three days?" I asked starting to look like Alice when she's excited.**

"**Yes Em. She will be here in three days," Rose chuckled.**

"**Good," I smiled giving Rose a kiss on the cheek before she walked out the door and to her house. I walked upstairs and realized that everyone was logged on including Bella so I started a conversation.**

**TheAwesomeOne has started a conversation with PianoPlayer, BlondeRose, OverprotectiveFool, ShopaholicPix and MagnificentKlutz.**

**TheAwesomeOne: Hey guys.**

I typed into the computer taking a deep breath hoping that Bella would respond to my IM conversation.

**RPOV**

"Em, can I please see your phone?" I asked.

"Okay," he sighed finally pulling out his phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone hoping that Bella would answer.

"Hello?" someone responded.

"Is this Bella?" I asked, "It's Rose."

"Oh, hey Rose, this is Renée can you hold on a second?" Renee` asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Hello?" Bella finally said sadly into the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just really on edge right now. Remember that parasite that I had?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," I responded.

"Well, I got it removed and now I am just having trouble sleeping at night still. Tell Emmett that I'm sorry for jumping down his throat," she sighed.

"Of course. I understand," I chuckled.

"Thanks Rose. I'll see you soon," she giggled.

"Okay, see you soon Bella," I smiled.

"Love you Rose," she sighed.

"Love you too Bells. Bye," I sighed again hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Emmett asked as soon as I was off the phone.

"She said that she just has some certain monthly issues and they are causing her to be moody," I sighed, I couldn't tell him the real reason because then he would worry a lot more than he needed to.

"Okay, well is she still coming in three days?" Emmett asked starting to look like Alice when she's excited.

"Yes Em. She will be here in three days," I chuckled because he looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Good," he smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek before I walked next door to my house. When I got into my room I saw that Emmett had started a conversation with us.

**BPOV**

**TheAwesomeOne has started a conversation with BlondeRose, OverprotectiveFool, ShopaholicPix and MagnificentKlutz.**

**TheAwesomeOne: **Hey guys.

It took me a few minutes to compose myself enough to be able to respond to him. I realized that no one had responded to him, it must be that they were waiting for me to respond first.

**MagnificentKlutz: **Hey Emmy. I'm sorry about being so emotional and moody.

**TheAwesomeOne: **It's okay Bells. (:

**ShopaholicPix: **Awwww.

**BlondeRose: **OMG! I am so excited that you are moving back!

**OverprotectiveFool: **Hey Bells. Are you excited?

**MagnificentKlutz: **Hell yeah! Hey… where's Edward?

**ShopaholicPix: **Ummmm…

**OverprotectiveFool: **Well…

**TheAwesomeOne: **Well, he's…

**BlondeRose: **OMG! You guys are cowards! He's off with one of the many!

**MagnificentKlutz: **You mean…?**ShopaholicPix: **Sorry Bells. We didn't want to be the one to tell you.

**MagnificentKlutz: **It's okay guys. I needed to know. Well as much as I love you guys I have to go and pack.

**MagnificentKlutz has signed off.**

How could he? How could he be like _him_? When I get there he better have an explanation for why he's like this. Anyway, if I want to be noticed at this party that I know Alice is throwing I have to go shop. I am so excited to move back.

**Three days later.**

It was around three in the morning and I had just gotten to the airport. My plane doesn't leave until six but whenever I go to this airport it is always packed so better early than late. I went up to the desk and checked six bags! I had to pack six bags to fit all of my clothes. I was way too much like Alice for my own good. Thankfully my car was already waiting for me in Forks, but I have no clue where. Hopefully Emmy or Charlie know where.

As I walked through the airport there was a weird Security guy that was trying to look down my shirt. So just to make him stop looking at me, I buttoned up my coat farther than it already was. That just made him look away disappointed, I didn't care.**(A/N Haha. That was just a really random detail that I added at last minute. It actually happened to me, some old guy that was working at the airport where we got off in D.C on a layover. It was creepy.)** Everyone that I met ended up being like him, and I really didn't want another one of _him._ **(A/N I have mentioned a **_**him**_** twice, who he is will explained in a few chapters. You can guess in your reviews if you really want to.)**

When I had finally gotten through security I still had like two hours before my plane even started boarding. I ran to the little bookstore, to grab a magazine. And then to the bathroom to check out my outfit, Alice would be proud of my outfit, since she seems to be so pushy about clothing. This morning I had chose to wear something suitable for the weather in Forks, it was a purple Miu Miu satin tank top with Abercrombie flare jeans and a black AE Peacoat with Steve Madden flat boots. I also put on my necklace that Edward had given me before I left when I was seven and my favorite leather Coach purse. Renée had bought it for my last birthday even though I told her that I didn't want anything.

I sat in the airport reading my magazine and listening to music on my I-Pod for about an hour and then I started to get impatient. The plane was sitting right outside already attached to the jet way. I decided that it was time to pull out my one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice. I could just get lost in the lives of Elizabeth Bennett and her family. I loved to read this kind of book because you could see everything that happens in the book in your mind, kind of like your own personal movie.

Finally after thirty minutes of reading the plane started boarding, I was finally getting back to Forks. I couldn't be anymore happy about getting to move back. I got on the plane and I was thankfully next to an old lady who slept the whole time, she also didn't snore. The plane landed in Forks at about eleven after a one hour layover at LAX.

"Thank you for riding Delta, we hope that your flight was a pleasant one and if this is your final destination I hope you have a good time. On behalf of myself the other flight attendants and your co-pilot and pilot for the day I'd like to thank you," the flight attendant spoke in an overly cheery tone. I wonder how many times a day she had to say this over and over again?

I walked over to the luggage carousel and waited for my bags to come out. It was the moment of truth, I had all of my luggage on a cart and now I had to search for my brother. I honestly had no idea what he looked like and then being myself and looking around not paying attention to where I was going I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled still looking around for Emmett.

"No…it's…my…fault," he laughed. He sounds like Emmett, but it can't be him. Could it?

"Emmett?" someone called.

"One second Rose," he responded, "Here let me help you up."

"Thanks," I blushed and he laughed and then I saw her. A beautiful blonde who could make anyone's self esteem drop at least fifty points just by being near her. I knew that it had to be Emmett, my brother because who else would be a huge man and have a beautiful blonde girlfriend? I knew that this was defiantly Emmett and I was going to have a little bit of fun, because he still had no idea who I was.

**A/N How is it? Is it okay? I added some really random stuff but whatever. Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews. Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far, and please keep reading because this story is only going to get better.**

**Megan**

**P.S. The outfit that Bella wears in this chapter is posted on my Photobucket page which is on my profile page, so take a look.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So I think that this was my favorite chapter to write so far. It was so funny although, the next two are also going to be funny. Anyway. I was so happy to see all the reviews and story alerts and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Megan**

**BPOV**

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to get Emmett's attention again, "Are you Emmett Swan?'"

"Yeah," he said confused. Oh this was going to be fun.

"Do you remember me?" I asked hoping he wouldn't because that would ruin my whole plan.

"No I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he asked.

"I…I…I can't believe you can't remember the girl that you lost your virginity too," I said trying to act appalled, all while stifling giggles. By this point Rose had started listening and she looked murderous.

"Excuse me?!" Emmett yelled.

"You know what never mind! Because apparently you don't want to know that we now have a kid together," I said.

"What are you talking about?!" he yelled making all the heads in the airport turn toward us.

"Anyway, I met your sister on the plane and she wanted me to give you a message," I smiled evilly.

"Well?" Emmett asked waiting for news about me but still annoyed at me because now Rose was mad at him.

"She told me to tell you that she's appalled that you wouldn't remember her," I smirked hoping for a good reaction.

"What?! Where is she?!" he yelled scanning the airport although he had no idea who he was looking for. Moment of truth, here it goes.

"She's right in front of you, you big oaf!" I giggled.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed, "Bella!"

"Hey Emmy!" I squealed as he picked me up into a bear hug, "Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," he smiled setting me down.

"It's okay Emmett," I smiled at him and then squealed when I saw that Rose was still standing here.

"OMG! Rose!" I squealed giving her a hug.

"Bells, I've missed you so much! Between him and Alice I've had a headache for seven days straight," she giggled.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone's great! They are all at the Cullen's house setting up for the birthday party tonight," Rose smiled.

"It's a good thing I went shopping before I came," I giggled.

"Yeah, otherwise you would've had to go shopping with the shopaholic," Rose chuckled.

"I have an idea, Emmett get over here this involves you too," I smiled.

"Okay!" Emmett yelled.

"So I was thinking…"

**APOV**

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Get your ass down here and help before I come up there and get you myself," I yelled. Edward's girlfriend Mackenzie had broken up with him after three years a month ago and he took it hard. It broke his heart, he thought they were going to be together forever, so did I. We were all shocked when he came home from their date to the movies a month ago alone. She always came home with him, and he never said anything to us, he just ran upstairs. After she broke his heart he had a short lived player status and then he started dating the slut. If only he could see how bad she really was, she doesn't love him, she only loves his popularity. But of course, she's always a perfect little angel when Edward's around. Maybe Bella can knock a little sense into the boy.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Edward sighed in defeat walking down the stairs to help us. Currently Jasper was rearranging furniture and hanging up signs, while I was baking. Mom had wanted to help but I told her that she and dad needed to get away for the weekend. They finally gave in but said that the house better still be in one piece tomorrow when they get home.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence," I chuckled to myself. Ever since he started dating the slut, as I called her, he doesn't really ever hang out with us anymore.

"Funny!" he muttered.

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," I chuckled, "Poor Eddie. Did you and Tanya get into a fight?"

"Bite me," he growled.

"Nice comeback Edward," I chuckled trying not to laugh hysterically but that took all my strength.

"If your done laughing me would you please tell me what you want me to do?" I huffed.

"Yeah I'm done," I sighed, "Why don't you go help Jazzy move furniture."

"Whatever," he muttered unintelligible things under his breath.

"Well, you two have fun," I laughed.

**BPOV**

"Bella, your plan is genius!" Emmett squealed like a girl.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Alice so much, Emmett," Rose teased.

"You know you love it Rosie," Emmett smiled a devious smiled.

"Ewwww…can you at least wait until I am far away from you asshole?" I giggled because he knew I was kidding.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how many times do I have to tell you that swearing is bad!" Emmett scolded me as if I was a little kid. All while trying to keep a straight face, it wasn't working.

"Well, I guess that I am just going to go to hell then," I giggled.

"Isabella!" he said sternly his façade slightly fading.

"I think that we should get a dog Emmy," I suggested, "I think that we should get a bitch."

"Isa…I give…up," he managed to choke out between huge laughs.

"Okay you sailors. I think it's time that we get home," Rose chuckled, "We have to begin phase two of the plan."

"Let's go," I smiled hooking arms with her, leaving Emmett to get my bags. If he wanted to be the older sibling then he gets to carry my damn luggage.

The drive back to the house was filled with chatter about growing up and past boyfriends. We had left Rose's red Ferrari California back at the airport because my silver Porsche Cayenne Turbo S had more room than her car. They asked about my past boyfriends and I had to tell them about _him _but I didn't tell them the whole story. Only my mom and Phil know the whole story but I am slowly learning that I have to tell Charlie.

"Bella do you have any past boyfriends that I should be concerned about?" Emmett asked in his best older brother/dad voice.

"Umm… there was one guy," I sighed preparing to tell them the story.

"Bell, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Rose assured me.

"No I want to," I sighed, "Okay. His name was James Copper. He was gorgeous and obviously he was a player. I started to like him, against my better judgment, and we had to be partners in my chemistry class so we began to talk. We talked about school, friends, you guys, my family and then he told me that he liked me. There was no way that I could trust a player so I was careful with my words. I told him that I liked him also but I couldn't trust him. He told me that he would change and he was true to his word, so we started dating. As it turns out I was right not to let my guard down when I was with him, all he wanted was sex. I told him no, and he said that he understood but I didn't buy it, I knew that my not wanting to have sex with him made him angry. We stayed together and then my birthday came around and mom threw this huge party, even though I didn't want it. Anyway, everyone was there including my best friend Jessica and my boyfriend James was there too. I was hanging out with our step-brother Connor and some of his friends when I saw Jess and James walk up the stairs. I involuntarily walked up the stairs and opened the door to the spare bedroom. There laying on the bed making out was my best friend and my boyfriend. When he finally noticed me the only thing he said before I slammed the door in his face was, 'Happy Birthday baby. You want to join?' That's the story of my one and only boyfriend who was a complete and total asshole. That's why I was really scared about seeing Edward again because you guys said that he was a player."

"Wow," Rose sighed shocked, "Edward isn't a player that was just a really bad week. I'll let him tell you that story. Now he's just dating the biggest slut ever. Her name is Tanya."

"Yeah wow," Emmett was speechless. That's a first.

We finally arrived home and I got all my bags upstairs. I had bought a few dresses and apparently I had to dress like a slut to make my plan work but it was worth it. The dress that Rose and I chose was a strapless black dress with silver on the bust and at the bottom where it hugged my legs. Rose than began to do my make-up as I did my hair.

"You look hot!" Rose squealed, "Bells, you aren't suppose to look hot you're the baby."

Rose knew how much I hated being the youngest.

"You look pretty hot yourself Rosie!" I giggled as she started to spin around in her strapless red dress.

"Thanks," she giggled.

"Let's get going we have to start phase two of the plan," I smiled evilly.

I can't wait to see what everyone else thinks about me.

**A/N Ta-da! All done. I love this chapter. Please review! And if you want to try and guess her plan you can but if you want to know if you are correct just put it in your review. I will update when I get at least five reviews. Thanks!**

**Megan**

**P.S. All dresses and cars are shown on my photobucket account.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello again! This was suppose to be a part of the last chapter but I forgot to add it so I am just going to add it as a new chapter. Also I enabled the anonymous reviews for anyone who wants to review but hasn't been able to. This is a really random conversation but I like it. Please enjoy!**

**Megan**

I decided that it was time to start phase two of the plan. Rose had gone home and it was time. Anyway I signed on to IM and thankfully everyone was signed on but some of them had new screen names so I had to find out who they were, even though I was pretty sure that I could figure it out.

**Shopping=Life has signed on and created a conversation with you.**

**PlayerAlert has signed on.**

**BlondeRose 3 has signed on.**

**BrotherBear has signed on.**

**OverprotectiveFool has signed on.**

**You (BeautifulKlutz3) has signed on**

At least Rose and Jasper's names were still the same and some of the other names made sense for who I thought they were for.

**BeautifulKlutz3: **Hello?

**BrotherBear: **Bella… hahahahahahaha. You finally changed your name.

**BlondeRose3: **Bella! You have returned!

**Shopping=Life: **Bella! Ahhhhhh! My BFF has returned for me!

**OverprotectiveFool: **Alice please cool down.

**Shopping=Life: **Sorry Jazzy.

**PlayerAlert: **Emmett I am not a player! Bella you're back!

**BeautifulKlutz3: **Hey guys. I'm sorry to disappoint you but my flight was cancelled today so I will not be in until tomorrow.

**Shopping=Life: **What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't still be there! You're suppose to be here with me hanging out and talking about boys. I want to talk about boys. God damn it!

**OverprotectiveFool: **Alice? Are you okay?

**Shopping=Life: **Yeah. Sorry guys I had a moment. It happens when I am stressed.

**PlayerAlert: **Bella, what do you mean that you aren't home.

**BeautifulKlutz3: **Apparently the weather was too rainy in Forks to land and they overbooked the plane so they upgraded my flight tomorrow but I won't be there for the party tonight L

**Shopping=Life: **Oh. Don't be sad Bells. I am throwing a Masquerade Ball about half way through summer vacation.

**BrotherBear: **Woohoo! Party!

**OverprotectiveFool: **Woohoo!

**BrotherBear: **Who wants to hear a blonde joke that I just found on the internet?

**BeautifulKlutz3: **Oh god Em.

**OverprotectiveFool: **What are we getting ourselves into.

**Shopping=Life:** What is it Emmett?

**PlayerAlert: **Yeah Em do tell.

**BrotherBear: **Please don't get offended Rosie.

**BlondeRose3: **Don't worry Em I am not one of those stupid bimbos. **(A/N No offence to anyone out there who is actually a blonde. I just wanted to say that I am not calling all blondes stupid. I am a blonde also and I don't care about some joke because these jokes are actually quite funny!)**

**BrotherBear: **Okay, so… There was this bar and in the bar there was a magic mirror. If you told a lie it would suck you in. One day a brunette walked into this bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world' and it sucked her in. The next day a redhead walked into the bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world' and it sucked her in. Then the next day a blond walked into the bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think...' and it sucked her in. Hahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahaha! Do you get it! Blondes…can't…ha.

**OverprotectiveFool: **That's a pretty good one Em.

**BeautifulKlutz3: **Hahaha. LMAO!!!! That's high-larious!

**Shopping=Life: **Hahaha. Can't…breathe.

**PlayerAlert: **That's a really good one Em. HAHAHAHA!

**BlondeRose3: **Hahahahahaha! I have one. Okay so… Three blondes are in an elevator when the elevator suddenly stops and the lights go out. They try using their cell phones to get help, but have no luck. Even the phones are out. After a few hours of being stuck with no help in sight, one blonde says to the others "I think the best way to call for help is by yelling together." The others agree with the first, so they all inhale deeply and begin to yell loudly "Together, together, together." HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**OverprotectiveFool: **HAHAHAHA! Oh wait, I got one too. Okay so… Two blondes were in a parking lot trying to unlock the door of their Mercedes with a coat hanger. They tried and tried to get the door open, but they couldn't. The girl with the coat hanger stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and her friend said anxiously, "Hurry up! It's starting to rain and the top is down."

**PlayerAlert: **Haha. LMAO! I get it! I want to go next since we are all going to get the chance to tell a blonde joke.

**BeautifulKlutz3: **Go on Eddie. Tell us your joke.

**PlayerAlert: **Okay so… A blonde decided to commit suicide by hanging herself from a tree in the park. A few days later, a man was walking his dog and spotted her hanging from the tree. He asked the blonde what she was doing and she replied, "I'm hanging myself. "Your supposed to put the noose around your neck not your waist." said the onlooker. "I already tried that," replied the blonde "but I couldn't breathe" Hahahaha.

**OverprotectiveFool: **You guys are killing me.

**Shopping=Life: **Yeah. I can't breathe. I want to go next. Okay so… There was a blonde that was sick of people making fun of her. So she decided to prove to all people that blondes are not as dumb as what they think they are. She studied all the capitals of the states ALL night long. She didn't even rest one bit. The next day, she spotted a couple a guys sitting down and walked up to them and she said," I bet you I can name all the capitals of the states," and he said, "OK", "What is the capital of California?" She replied, "That's easy "C".

**BeautifulKlutz3: **That's high-larious.

**BrotherBear: **Bells your next.

**BeautifulKlutz3: **Okay, give me a minute to think… okay I'm ready. Okay so… A blonde goes into a nearby store and asks a clerk if she can buy the TV in the corner. The clerk looks at her and says that he doesn't serve blondes, so she goes back home and dyes her hair black. The next day she returns to the store and asks the same thing, and again, the clerk said he doesn't serve blondes. Frustrated, the blonde goes home and dyes her hair yet again, to a shade of red. Sure that a clerk would sell her the TV this time, she returns and asks a different clerk this time. To her astonishment, this clerk also says that she doesn't serve blondes. The blonde asks the clerk, "How in the world do you know I am a blonde?" The clerk looks at her disgustedly and says, "That's not a TV -- it's a microwave!"

**Shopping=Life: **Well then that was a good source of laughter for the day. We have really weird conversations guys.

**BeautifulKlutz3:** Yeah. I know we do, but that's exactly what I needed, a good laugh. Now as much as I'd love to keep talking I have to go back to my room so I can get some rest tonight. I want to be refreshed when I get to see you tomorrow.

**Shopping=Life: **Okay. Bye Bella. I wish you could come to the party tonight. I want to see what you look like especially if someone changed your Magnificent with Beautiful.

**BeautifulKlutz3: **Hahahaha. That's a long story and I wish that I could be there too. I will see you tomorrow though and then you can see for yourself how beautiful I am. Hahahahaha. Just kidding.

**OverprotectiveFool: **Bye Bells. See you tomorrow.

**PlayerAlert: **Bye Bella. Hope to see you tomorrow. As long as you still want to see me.

**BeautifulKlutz3: **As long as you aren't using girls as your own personal toys than I will want to see you Eddie. Bye Eddie. Talk to you tomorrow.

**BrotherBear:** How come Bella gets to call you Eddie? L

**PlayerAlert: **IDK. Just because I like her better than you. Sorry Emmett.

**BrotherBear: **Humph.

**Shopping=Life, OverprotectiveFool, ****and PlayerAlert have signed off.**

**BeautifulKlutz3: **They don't suspect a thing.

**BrotherBear: **Perfect!

**BlondeRose3: **Okay then, time for phase three.

**A/N Like I said before this was just part of the plan. The ending was just something that came to me because I was bored one day and started reading blonde jokes. Anyway hoped that you enjoyed it. I will update when I get at least five reviews. Thanks!**

**Megan**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yay! You guys rock! I got 16 reviews for my last two chapters! Woohoo! That is so cool! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And I know that I loved writing it. Enjoy!**

**Megan**

**EPOV**

I can't believe my luck! Bella isn't even coming until tomorrow. Of course Emmett and Rose told her that I was a player, but I'm not. I was never nor am I now a player, I do admit that I had a brief moment but now I am dating Tanya, well at least I was. Yesterday I was so excited because school was finally over and Bella was coming home and Tanya got pissed off because she wasn't the center of attention.

***Flashback***

"Eddie!" Tanya squealed trying to regain my attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I sighed realizing that she just wanted to talk. Her definition of talking is telling me all about herself and what she likes to do and I just basically ignore her most of the time. I don't even know why I am still going out with her.

"What's wrong Eddie?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just happy and excited that Bella is coming home, she's my best friend," I smiled.

"Oh, that slut," she scoffed turning up her nose in disgust.

"She's not a slut Tanya! You are! You know what you are so… just argh! You really need to go away right now before I say something that I really regret.

"Oh, Eddie I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking a…" she said trying to hug me.

"No. that's right Tanya you weren't thinking!" I yelled.

"Eddie…" she begged.

"No Tanya! We're over! Oh and by the way my name is EDWARD!" I yelled pushing her away from me and then opening the front door so she would get a clue and leave.

***Present***

"Edward?" Alice asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Sorry Al," I smiled.

"It's okay Edward. I'm sad too," she sniffled.

"Come here," I smiled trying to comfort her.

"Thanks," she cried.

"Shhhh…it's okay," I soothed her. No matter what I tried she wasn't going to let up. Alice wasn't easily sad and broken but the day that Bella left it was like a part of Alice had left with her. It was so hard to see my little sister like that but she was getting better. She was so happy when she heard that Bella was coming home on our birthday. And then when mom and dad asked her what she wanted for her birthday this year she told them that she didn't need anything because this year for her birthday she was getting her best friend back. My parents were in awe because Alice always wanted something big and extravagant for her birthday, but this year she said she didn't want anything. It was then that my parents realized how much Bella leaving messed our little family up. We were so happy when we were kids and then she left and we were a mess for a long time. After talking to her sometimes it's hard to keep my feeling in but we all made it through and tomorrow she will be back for good. I can't believe it.

"Sorry for getting your shirt wet Edward," she sniffled.

"It's okay Alice. You going to be okay? 'Cause I am going over to Jasper's to get ready and I am going to send Rose over here," I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine Edward. Thanks," she smiled walking up the stairs and into her room to wait for Rose.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Jasper's. I'll see you tomorrow after the party," I called to them but didn't get an answer, they must've left for their little vacation. I walked to the door and opened it and there stood Tanya in the most revealing dress ever. It was black and had a crisscross string down the open front.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked annoyed.

"I just…wanted to say that I am sorry. Okay. I'm jealous that your best friend is a girl," she sighed.

"I understand but that's no reason to call her a slut," I said thinking over if I wanted her back or not. I really didn't but I probably should give her one last chance.

"I just wanted to know if there was any way that we could get back together?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "We can try again," I sighed.

"Okay. See you later Eddie!" she squealed walking back to her Punchbug.

"I'm going to regret this," I mumbled to myself as I waved to Rose telling her that it was safe to come over. Rose hated Tanya and now I see why, but she's my girlfriend.

**APOV**

"Alice?" Rose called.

"Up here," I answered from my closet looking for something to wear.

"Alice? Can you come out here? I need to know if this dress looks okay," she asked.

"Just…one…second. Aha! Found it," I said coming out of the closet with my dress. It was a short halter dress with black on the bottom hugging my legs and black around the bust area. Then the middle of the dress is a black and white flower pattern as is the string around the neck.

"Holy shit!" I gasped when I came out of the closet and saw Rose.

"That bad?" she asked quickly covering up herself.

"No Rose of course not. You look freaking hot!" I smiled. Rose was wearing a short red dress that cut off mid-thigh and was strapless.

"Really?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" I squealed, "Time for hair!"

**BPOV**

**Party time.**

"You ready Bella?" Emmett asked getting ready to get out of my car.

"Yeah. I'm just going to take a quick drive but I will be back," I smiled.

"Okay. Love you Bells," he smiled giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too Emmy. I missed you," I smiled.

"I missed you too," Emmett said as he walked into the house and I pulled away. When I looked up toward what use to be Alice's room I saw the curtains quickly shut, I wasn't sure if it was still her room or not but the plan was working.

**APOV**

I walked over to the window to wait for people to get here and I saw Emmett's Startech Jeep Patriot with a girl driving and Emmett in the passengers seat.. They were talking and then when Emmett was about to get out he gave her a hug and then he kissed her. Sure it was on the cheek but still a kiss is a kiss. I can't believe that Emmett would cheat on Rose. It couldn't be true.

After Emmett came in everyone started to file in the doorway and we went downstairs to say "hi" to everyone.

"Guess who?" Jasper asked putting his hand over my eyes but still being careful not to mess with my make-up. God I love this man.

"Umm… Zac Efron?" I asked.

"No," he said shocked.

"I'm just kidding Jazzy. I could never replace you even if I tried to," I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Ali," he chuckled wrapping his big arms around my small waist. I was not angry that I was small, it was actually quite nice because he didn't have to stand on his toes to see over me.

"I love you Jazzy," I smiled turning around to kiss him.

"I love you too, Alice," he said giving me a kiss. Then someone with impeccable timing interrupted us, but we just ignored it.

"Alice stop sucking face with my brother," Rose chuckled.

"Fine," I huffed turning so he could wrap his arms back around me.

"Baby. I'll be right back. I have to go… and talk… to someone… about something," Emmett said very nervously.

"Okay. Love you," Rose smiled.

"Love you too," he smiled walking over to a girl not far away. It was the same girl from the car. Who the hell is this girl?!

I walked over to them Jasper and Rose trailing behind me. I was mad, no that's an understatement, I was pissed. How could Emmett cheat on his girlfriend who is basically my sister right in front of her face at OUR birthday party.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled at the girl.

"Umm…well…you see…umm…" Emmett said nervously.

"Emmett who is this?" Rose asked furiously, can't say that I blame her for being mad, she just caught her boyfriend of over four years cheating on her with a slut.

"This is… well…" Emmett stalled.

"I'm his girlfriend," the girl said in a matter of fact tone.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked mad.

"Who are you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and jutting one out.

"Umm…Sorry to tell you sweetie but I'm his girlfriend. Have been since long before freshman year," Rose said.

"No! He told me that he broke up with you," she said stunned.

"Ass!" Rose said slapping Emmett across his face.

"Ass!" the girl said slapping him across his face on the other cheek.

"Wow. Never did I ever think that I would have two girls fighting over me," Emmett laughed.

"Retard! You just got caught cheating on your girlfriend and you have the nerve to make a joke out of it!" I yelled. Emmett was silent but the girl commented on Emmett's comment.

"Ha-ha right," I scoffed.

"Tch! Yeah right Emmett! Hahaha," Rose laughed.

"Hahahahahahaha," the girl laughed, giving the Rose and Emmett both a big hug, "Sorry Emmy but that won't be happening. Not now, not ever."

"What…the…hell…is…going…on…here?" I asked through my clenched jaw. I was annoyed because suddenly Rose wasn't mad anymore.

"Sorry Em, looks like the charade is done," the girl chuckled.

"Who…are…you?" I asked again spacing out the words incase she was a wannabe blonde.

"I am shocked that you don't remember who I am!" she gasped and Rose chuckled at her face.

"Who are you?' I asked again hoping that I would finally get answers for myself and a very confused Jasper.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't remember your best friend," she gasped. Why won't she tell me who she is? Wait, she just said that…ohmigod!

"BELLA!!" I squealed.

"Hiya Ali, Jasper. How you been?" she asked.

"Good," I smiled running over to give her a hug.

"Hey Alice. I missed you so much," she smiled.

"Bella, your hot!" I squealed.

"Thanks," she blushed same old Bella.

**BPOV**

"Come sit," Alice smiled after I had finished blushing, "We have to talk."

"I'll be right over. There is someone that I have to go and talk to," I smirked.

I knew exactly where I was going, and I had the feeling that they knew where I was going too. I was going to find my good friend Edward. I wonder what he was going to say when he saw me. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder ending an argument between him and some girl.

"Excuse me," I said.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Eddie, don't talk to her. She's a slut," some girl whined.

"Takes one to know one," I shot back at her.

"Excuse me?" she scoffed.

"Nothing," I smirked.

"Who are you?" she asked again pissed that I had Edward attention and she had nothing from him but a dirty look.

"I'm his wife," I smiled, this was going to make her very angry.

**A/N Please review! And I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! I will update when I get at least seven reviews. Thanks.**

**Megan**

**P.S. Emmett's jeep and Alice's dress on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Omigod! I got like over twelve reviews for last chapter! You guys are so awesome! This chapter is for anyone who reviewed! Please enjoy!**

**Megan**

**EPOV**

I had just arrived at the party after picking up Tanya and as soon as we got there she went off on her own. I couldn't find any of my friends and then of course I see Tanya. She freaking grinding on Mike Newton! Mike Newton!

"Tanya, what the hell?" I yelled over the music.

"Eddie, this isn't what it looks like," she tried to defend herself.

"Like hell it is. How could you?" I asked appalled.

"Eddie…" she tried to explain but couldn't find a way.

"Really?! You really can't find a way to explain why you are grinding on Mike?" I yelled turning around to see my friends in some kind of fight with a new girl. She was beautiful. Then Alice started squealing and gave the girl a big hug. Interesting, I am going to have to talk to them about that later.

"Eddie!" Tanya squealed trying to regain my attention.

"What?" I asked pissed, turning around to face her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"I don't care," I said grinding my teeth.

Before Tanya could say anything else she was cut off by another voice.

"Excuse me," she asked, tapping me on the shoulder.

"How can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Eddie, don't talk to her. She's a slut," Tanya whined.

"Takes one to know one," the mystery girl shot back at her.

"Excuse me?" Tanya scoffed.

"Nothing," the mystery girl smirked.

"Who are you?" Tanya asked again, more annoyed than she was before.

"I'm his wife," the mystery girl smiled. Not possible. I can't be, could it? This was the same girl that I had just seen Alice squeal over. It had to be!

"Bella!" I whisper yelled."Hey Eddie!" she squealed.

"I can't believe you're here!" I laughed pulling her into a big hug and spinning her around.

"Ahem!" Tanya cleared her throat trying to regain my attention.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Eddie, I'm sorry," Tanya sighed.

"I don't care Tanya. I can't do this anymore! We're over!" I yelled.

"Why?" she begged. God talk about desperate!

"Because you don't respect the fact that I gave you another chance. And this is the second time that you called Bella a slut. I don't care if you didn't know it was her. You really need to stop calling everyone a slut Tanya. Look right in front of your face and you will find the real slut!" I growled.

"Fine!" she yelled, walking back out on the dance floor with Mike Newton.

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Edward whisper yelled."Hey Eddie!" I squealed.

"I can't believe you're here!" he laughed pulling me into a big hug and spinning me around.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat trying to regain Edward's attention.

"What?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Eddie, I'm sorry," she sighed.

"I don't care Tanya. I can't do this anymore! We're over!" Edward yelled. So she was the infamous Tanya.

"Why?" Tanya begged.

"Because you don't respect the fact that I gave you another chance. And this is the second time that you called Bella a slut. I don't care if you didn't know it was her. You really need to stop calling everyone a slut Tanya. Look right in front of your face and you will find the real slut," Edward yelled.

"Fine!" she yelled, walking back out on the dance floor with some blonde guy.

"Sorry that I got you guys into a fight," I said looking at the floor, feeling guilty.

"Hey," he smiled taking two fingers and lifting up my chin, "It's not your fault. Okay. We broke yesterday and then got back together today and then I find her dancing with some other guy. Totally not your fault."

"Still, I'm sorry," I blushed realizing that he was staring at me, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"We are going to go and talk to our friends," I smiled at him.

"Okay. But I get to tell them the news," he chuckled.

"Okay. Deal," I smiled grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the kitchen where everyone else had gathered.

"So as I was saying…" Alice trailed off looking at Edward and I.

"Look who I found," I smiled and again caught Edward looking at me. I quickly looked away and blushed.

"Edward… your…your….your smiling," Alice squealed walking over to him and giving him a hug, "I missed it."

"Okay. Enough of the brother sister bonding time," I interrupted, "Edward's got some news."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Alice giggled.

"Well," Edward sighed trying to annoy her, "Let's see, well I got my best friend, Bella, back, brokeupwithTanya, and hung out with all my friends,"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, go back what did you just say?" Alice asked.

"Well, I kind of broke up with Tanya," he chuckled at their shocked faces.

"Are you serious!?" Alice and Rose squealed.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I was a witness," I giggled raising my hand.

"This calls for a toast. Let's get out the liquor Cullen," Emmett laughed.

"Fine. One shot Emmett. Do you really want a repeat of last year?" Rose asked.

"No," he shivered.

"That's what I thought," Rose chuckled turning to me and whispering, "We'll tell you later because you are spending the night."

"Okay. I would like to make a toast," Emmett cleared his throat after pouring the vodka into shot glasses and passing them out, "I would just like to say that… Thank god the bitch is gone! You did a good thing Edward! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" we all laughed downing our shot.

"Bella, come do karaoke with Rose and I," Alice begged after swallowing her shot.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Yay! Let's go!" she cheered.

"Hello everyone!" Alice said from the make shift stage, "I just wanted to make sure that everyone was having a good time. And now I would just like to say the Rose and I, along with our best friend who is moving back, Bella are going to sing karaoke. When we are done the karaoke will be open to anyone who wants to try."

"Let's sing "Animals" by Nickelback first," Alice begged.

"Okay Alice," I giggled.

(**A/N These are the fonts for the songs… **_Bella _**Rose **Alice  _**All**_)

I, I'm driving black on black Just got my license backI got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the trackI'll ask polite if the devil needs a rideBecause the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the runYour mom don't know that you were missingShe'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been 

kissing

_**Screamin' no!**_

_**We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with itJust acting like we're animalsNo, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knowsWe're just a couple of animalsSo come on baby, get inGet in, just get inCheck out the trouble we're in**_**You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my kneesAnd you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeezeIt's hard to steer when you're breathing in my earBut I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my**

**gears**

**By now, no doubt that we were heading southI guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switchIt felt so good I almost drove into the ditch**

_**I'm screamin' no!**_

_**We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it**_

_**Just acting like we're animals**_

_**No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows**_

_**We're just a couple animalsSo come on baby, get inGet in, just get inLook at the trouble we're in**__We were parked out by the tracks, we're sitting in the backAnd we just started getting busy when she whispered, "What was _

_that?"The wind, I think, 'cause no one else knows where we areAnd that was when she started screamin', "That's my dad outside the _

_car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignitionMust have wound up on the floor while we were switching our _

_positionsI guess they knew that she was missingAs I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

_**Screamin' no!**_

_**We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it**_

_**Just acting like we're animals**_

_**No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows**_

_**We're just a couple animals**_**So come on baby, get in**_(We're just a couple animals)_**Get in, just get in**_(Ain't nothing wrong with it)_**Check out the trouble we're in**

_(We're just a couple animals)__**Get in, just get in**_

"Woohoo!" Edward, Emmett and Jasper cheered for us.

"Thank you," Alice smiled, "Now we will be singing, "LoveGame by Lady GaGa."

"WOO!" people cheered.

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick **_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick **_

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick **_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick **_

I wanna kiss you 

But if I do then I might miss you, babe 

It's complicated and stupid 

Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid 

Guess he wants to play, wants to play 

A love game, a love game 

Hold me and love me 

Just want touch you for a minute 

Maybe three seconds is enough 

For my heart to quit it 

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick **_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick **_

_**Don't think too much just bust that kick **_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick **_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game **_

_**Do you want love or you want fame? **_

_**Are you in the game? Doin' the love game **_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game **_

_**Do you want love or you want fame? **_

_**Are you in the game? Doin' the love game **_

**I'm on a mission **

**And it involves some heavy touching, yeah**

**You've indicated you're interest, I'm educated in sex, yes **

**And now I want it bad, want it bad **

**A love game, a love game **

**Hold me and love me **

**Just want touch you for a minute **

**Maybe three seconds is enough **

**For my heart to quit it **

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick **_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick **_

_**Don't think too much just bust that kick **_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game **_

_**Do you want love or you want fame? **_

_**Are you in the game? Doin' the love game **_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game **_

_**Do you want love or you want fame? **_

_**Are you in the game? Doin' the love game **_

_I can see you staring there from across the block _

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_

_The story of us, it always starts the same _

_With a boy and a girl and a huh! and a game _

_And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game **_

_**Do you want love or you want fame? **_

_**Are you in the game? Doin' the love game **_

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game **_

_**Do you want love or you want fame? **_

_**Are you in the game? Doin' the love game **_

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**

**Do you want love or you want fame?**

**Are you in the game? **

_(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)_

**Doin' the love game**

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**

**Do you want love or you want fame?**

**Are you in the game?**

_(Don't think too much just bust that stick)_

**Doin' the love game**

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_**Doin' the love game.**_

"Woohoo!" Edward, Emmett and Jasper cheered once again and I blushed.

"Thank you! We have one more song for you guys before we leave. It's called "Goodbye by Kristina DeBarge," I smiled.

**Am I supposed to put my life on holdBecause you don't know how to act?And you don't know where your life is going?**

**Am I supposed to be torn apart**

**Broken-hearted in a corner cryin'?Pardon me if I don't show it**

**I don't care if I never see you againI'll be alrightTake this final piece of advice and get yourself togetherBut either way baby, I'm gone**_**I'm so over it, I've been there and backChanged all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swagGot me with my girls and we're singin' it**_

_**Sing!**_

_**Na na na na, na na na naHey hey hey, goodbyeNa na na na, na na na naHey hey hey, goodbye**__Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of youI know you like the long do,Had to switch my attitude up_

_Thinkin' of changing' up how I ride_

_No more on the passenger sideToo bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_

_I don't care if I never see you againI'll be alrightTake this final piece of advice and get yourself togetherBut either way baby, I'm gone__**I'm so over it, I've been there and backChanged all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swagGot me with my girls and we're singin' it**_

_**Sing!**_

_**Na na na na, na na na naHey hey hey, goodbyeNa na na na, na na na naHey hey hey, goodbyeH-hey, h-hey**_

_**H-hey, goodbyeI'm so over it, I've been there and backChanged all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'I got that new, I'm-a-single-girl swagGot me with my girls and we're singin' it**_

_**Sing!**_

_**Na na na na, na na na naHey hey hey, goodbyeNa na na na, na na na naHey hey hey, goodbyeNa na na na, na na na naHey hey hey, goodbyeNa na na na, na na na naHey hey hey, goodbyeGoodbye**_

"WOO!" everyone cheered.

"Thanks. Have a good night. And make sure that you are out of my house by eleven," Alice warned.

We walked off the stage and I was picked up into a huge hug.

"I'm sorry but I don't think my boyfriend would approve of such hugs," I joked.

"Oh, sorry," Edward said embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding. Sorry Edward," I smiled.

"Not a problem," he chuckled walking over to the group. I had completely forgotten that Edward was carrying until Alice gave me the "what the hell is going on here" look and I gave her the "we'll talk about it later" look.

"You do know that you can put me down now," I smiled.

"I don't think that I feel like it," he chuckled.

"Oh really," I challenged.

"Yeah," he smiled setting me down on my feet.

About two hours later everyone had left and we had started cleaning up. For some reason we started listening to "We Made You" by Eminem and we eventually started singing along the guys vs. the girls. It was so much fun.

**(A/N These are the fonts for this song… Boys **_Girls __**Both)**_

**Guess who, did you miss me? Jessica Simpson, sing the chorus **_**When you walked through the door it was clear to me **_

_**(Clear to me) You're the one they adore, who they came to see **_

_**(Who they came to see) You're a rock star everybody wants you **_

_**(Baby, everybody wants you) Player, who could really blame you **_

_**(Who could really blame you) We're the ones who made you **_**Back by popular demand Now pop a little Zantac or antacid if you can You're ready to tackle any task that is at hand How does it feel? Is it fantastic? Is it grand? **

**Well, look at all the massive masses in the stands Shady, man, no, don't massacre the fans Damn, I think Kim Kardashian's a man She stomped him just cause he asked to put his hands **

**On her massive Gluteus Maximus again Squeeze it and squish it and pass it to her friend Can he come back as nasty as he can Yes, he can can, don't ask me this again **

**He does not mean to lesbian offend But Lindsay, please come back to seeing men Samantha's a 2, you're practically a 10 I know you want me, girl, in fact I see your grin Now come in girl**_**When you walked through the door it was clear to me **_

_**(Clear to me) You're the one they adore, who they came to see **_

_**(Who they came to see) You're a rock star everybody wants you **_

_**(Baby, everybody wants you) Player, who could really blame you **_

_**(Who could really blame you) We're the ones who made you **__The enforcer, looking for more women to torture Walk up to the cutest girl and Charley Horse her Sorry Portia, but what's Ellen DeGeneres have that I don't?_

_Are you telling me tenderness? _

_Well, I can be as gentle and as smooth as a gentleman Give me my Ventolin inhaler and 2 Xenadrine And I'll invite Sarah Palin out to dinner then Nail her, baby, say hello to my little friend_

_Brit forget K-Fed let's cut out the middle man Forget him or your gonna end up in the hospital again And this time it won't be for the Ritalin binge Forget them other men, girl, pay them little attention _

_A little bit did I mention, that Jennifer's inLove with me, John Mayer, so sit on the bench Man, I swear them other guys you give 'em an inch They take a mile, they got style, but it isn't Slim __**When you walked through the door it was clear to me **_

_**(Clear to me) You're the one they adore, who they came to see **_

_**(Who they came to see) You're a rock star everybody wants you **_

_**(Baby, everybody wants you) Player, who could really blame you **_

_**(Who could really blame you) We're the ones who made you **__And that's why… my love you'll never live withoutI know you want me girl, 'cause I can see you checking me out And baby, you know, you know you want me too Don't try to deny it, baby, I'm the only one for you_ **Damn girl, I'm beginning to sprout an Alfalfa Why should I wash my filthy mouth out? You think that's bad? You should hear the rest of my album Never has there been such finesse and nostalgia **

**Man Cash, I don't mean to mess up your gal but Jessica Alba put a breast in my mouth bruhWowzers! I just made a mess of my trousers And they wonder why I keep dressing like Elvis**

**Lord, help us, he's back in his pink Alf shirt Looking like someone shrinked his outfit I think he's about to flip, Jessica **

**Rest assure, Superman's here to rescue ya **

_Can you blame me? You're my Amy, I'm your Blake Matter fact make me a birthday cake With a saw blade in it to make my jail break Baby, I think you just met your soul mate Now break it down girl__**When you walked through the door it was clear to me **_

_**(Clear to me) You're the one they adore, who they came to see **_

_**(Who they came to see) You're a rock star everybody wants you **_

_**(Baby, everybody wants you) Player, who could really blame you **_

_**(Who could really blame you) We're the ones who made you So babyGet down, down, down Baby, get down, down down Baby, get down, down down **_

_**Baby, get down, down downBaby, get down, get down Baby, get down, down down Baby, get down, down down Baby, get down, down down Baby, get down, get down Oh Amy, rehab never looked so good, I can't wait, I'm going back, haha, woo!**_

_**Dr. Dre, 2020, yeah**_

"Yay! We're done!" Alice cheered seeing that the house was clean.

"Now let's get ready for our sleepover!" Rose smiled.

"Yeah! This is the first day in years that I have gotten to see my other best friend," Alice giggled.

"Let's go," I chuckled with them hooking elbows and going up into her room to find clothes for me.

**A/N So…you like? Please review! I will update when I get at least seven reviews. Thanks!**

**Megan**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you so much for all the review. And I would just like to thank TayBee for agreeing to be my beta and for doing an awesome job with this chapter. Now enjoy this chapter! I also added Tanya's dress from last chapter to my Photobucket account. Also, pajamas and couches meationed in this chapter were added to my accout.**

**Megan**

Alice, Rose and I ran upstairs to "get ready for bed". We all knew we wouldn't be sleeping much. We had way to much to catch up on. The boys stayed downstairs to play some stupid video game.

I barely had time to lock the door before Alice bombarded me with questions.

"So Bella, would you like to explain to me what was going on with you and Edward earlier? Why was he carrying you? How did you get him to dump Tanya? Why was he looking at you with those stupid puppy eyes all night?"

"Yeah. You guys totally looked like a couple," Rose said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Well… I walked up to Edward. And he was fighting with that girl, Tanya?"

Both girls nodded.

"So she saw me walk up, called me a slut, and then I told her that I was Edward's wife. She got pretty pissed, yelled, and Edward broke it off."

"Ha!" Alice yelled. "Anything else?"

"I like Edward, like... a lot," I sighed looking at the floor.

"What?!" the girls asked shocked.

"I think... well- I like him," I giggled looking at their shocked expressions.

"I knew it! Didn't I know it Rose?!" Alice smirked. "Does he feel the same?"

"Well that's where I need your help. Can I use a computer?" I asked.

"Yeah, here," Alice smiled handing me her laptop. It was pink- of course.

I logged onto my IM account and scrolled through all of my past conversations until I found the one that I was looking for.

"Here it is," I smiled.

Alice and Rose leaned into the screen to read the text.

**PianoPlayer: Love you Bella.**

It was from the conversation where I told them about my parasite.

"What does it mean?" I asked, "I've been trying to figure it out for months and I've had no luck whatsoever."

"I have no clue. But as soon as you leave I leave I will talk to him," Alice giggled, "Let's get our pajamas on."

Alice reached into a bag that was sitting next to her bed, She chuckled, throwing me a short blue nightgown with short boy shorts. The tags were still on, naturally.

"Rose, take this," Alice giggled throwing her a short black nightgown with boy shorts.

Alice approved our skimpy outfits before slipping on her own short magenta nightgown with pink detailing on it with short boy shorts also.

I quickly took the poof out of my hair and then pulled half of it back into a pony tail.

"Okay, we need to talk," Alice declared.

"Why?" Rose and I asked simultaneously.

"Well, I wanted to talk about boys but we already covered that so we are going to talk about the Masquerade party that I am throwing in three weeks." Alice smiled.

"Okay," I smiled. We just sat there for a few minutes, planning this massive party. Eventually we got off track and Alice told me we were going to first beach in the morning, They had swimsuits for me.

We ended up doing nothing, just hanging out and we all grew bored..

"Guys… I'm bored. Can we go downstairs and play a game with the boys," Rose begged.

"Why of course. Let's go play truth or dare," I suggested.

"Brilliant!" Alice exclaimed.

"Let's go," we giggled, hooking elbows.

I took extra care walking down the stairs. In the back of my mind, I noticed the boys had switched games from Guitar Hero to some shooting game. We couldn't see into the game room, but we could hear it!

"Emmett?" Rose called out loud. Emmett ran out of the game room to the stair we had just reached the bottom of.

"Yeah Rosie?" Emmett called before he came into our line of vision. "Holy shit!" Emmett yelled looking all of us over. Crap! I forgot what we were wearing! My brother plus really short shorts equals all hell breaking loose.

"Emmett, just calm yourself," I warned.

"Bella," he sighed, shaking his head. Instead of arguing with me he just walked over to Rose and carried her into the living room. When we walked in Edward and Jasper both turned their heads to see what Emmett was yelling about. They both looked at us for a long while. "Shit!" Jasper yelled when the game he was playing made an odd noise and the word "Dead" flashed across the screen.

"Hah!" Edward yelled. "That's what you get for staring!" He looked smug, until the same thing happened on his side of the screen, his character dying too.

"What was that Edward?" Jasper asked as he stood from the couch and dragged Alice to sit next to him.

Emmett had thrown Rose on the dark blue chaise lounge. Edward just sat on the floor staring at me, I caught him staring and blushed ferociously. Are moment was ruined when Emmett threw a pillow at Edward's head.

"Stop staring at my sister you perv!" Emmett joked.

"Ha-ha Emmett," Edward fake laughed.

"Eddie gets to sit next to my little sister on the green love seat. Oooohhhhh," Emmett whistled like an immature little kid.

"Emmett did mom and dad drop you on your head as a baby or something?" I asked.

"No," he huffed sticking his tongue out at me.

"Whatever you say Emmett," I smiled.

"Let's play a game." Alice said, jumping off of Jasper and walking over toward me.

"Sure Ali. Whatever you want," I chuckled.

"Okay. We're gonna play two truths and a lie. I go first. Let's see… I've had sex. I never wanted to be a doctor. And I've only had one boyfriend my whole life," Alice chuckled, "Bella you get to go next, so you guess which is my lie."

"That's easy, you've never had sex because you would've told me if you did," I chuckled noticing that both Alice and Jasper were blushing.

"This game isn't embarrassing enough. Let's play truth or dare," Emmett whined.

"Fine," Alice huffed.

"Okay, Emmett truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare little sister," he chuckled at my face.

"I dare you to dye your hair pink for a week," I smiled evilly.

"Fine," he said, trying to look like he didn't care, "I'll do it tomorrow morning."

"That should be interesting," Edward chuckled.

"Shut up Eddie! Ummm… Jasper truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Truth. I don't trust your dares," Jasper shivered.

"Fine. Have you ever been in love with a girl besides Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Not really in love. But when I was four, before I developed my crush on Alice, I had a crush on Tanya," he shivered, "Scary! I can't believe I ever liked her."

"It's okay Jazzy I forgive you," Alice smiled. Turning on his lap to give him a kiss.

"Get a room!" Rose yelled as a joke.

"This isn't even half as bad as you and Emmett," Alice shot back at her.

"Let's start again," Jasper suggested, "Rose truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rose answered.

"Let's see have you ever had sex in a place other than a bed?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered with her head down blushing, "And that's a weird question for a brother to ask his little sister."

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and laughed at her facial expressions.

"Alice truth or dare?" Rose asked quickly changing the subject.

"Dare," Alice answered quickly.

"I dare you to kiss the person to your left," Rose smirked, looking at… oh crap! She was looking at me.

"Bella?" Alice asked shocked, looking at Rose.

"Yep! I remember that time we played I Never, and you won cause you were the only one that hadn't kissed Bella. So, I'm getting you back for that." Rose chuckled to herself.

"Okay," Alice shook her head walking over to me, "Sorry Bella."

She kissed me really quickly and then automatically after our quick kiss we book started cracking up at the stupidity behind this dare. It was so funny, but now at least Alice didn't feel left out anymore. We were both wiping our lips when Alice spoke.

"There done," Alice chuckled walking over to where she was sitting before.

"Okay, Edward, since you are finding this so funny. Truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare," Edward answered.

"Hmmmm… I dare you to kiss Bella for fifteen seconds," Alice smirked at me. God! What was this kiss Bella day?

"Oh, um... okay." Edward said turning his head toward me.

"I'll tell you when time is up," Alice chuckled basically to herself.

I looked up into Edward's eyes and slowly moved my head toward his. I knew that I was blushing like crazy.

Within seconds our lips were touching and it felt like an electric shock went though me. It was so different from anything else that I had ever felt ever before. Our lips moved in synchronization and it felt like we were two puzzles pieces that fit together perfectly. Edward's tongue grazed my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to him.

"Times up!" Alice called breaking us out of our kiss. I was first to pull away even though I really didn't want to. I could've sworn that I heard Edward growl at Alice's impeccable timing.

"Well, that was intense. Since Bella is the only one left and she has already been kissed twice, by two different sexes might I add," Rose chuckled, "I vote that we watch a scary movie."

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered.

"Let's watch either One Missed Call, Quarantine or The Strangers," Emmett suggested.

"Why not watch all three?" Jasper asked, "It's not like we have school to worry about."

"Let's start with The Strangers," Alice smiled standing up.

"Okay," I chuckled realizing that I didn't have Phil anymore to keep me safe. When I was growing up in Phoenix, mom, Phil and Connor really loved watching scary movies and I didn't. So Phil would always sit next to me and make sure that I felt safe while I was watching that movies. Now that I had moved I didn't have anyone to keep me safe. Emmett was with Rose and Jasper was with Alice, that only left…Edward.

Emmett put in the movie and I shifted in my seat, already scared. I tried to keep brave through-out the movie, but I covered my eyes half of the time.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me about five minutes into the movie.

"I hate scary movies and back in Phoenix I made Phil keep me safe. I wasn't as scared then." I said, blushing.

"What did Phil do to keep you safe?" Edward asked.

"He would put his arm around me. It just made me feel safe."

"I could keep you safe," he smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Like this?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you," I said.

The movie continued and got even scarier. I buried my head in Edward's neck during all the scary parts.

Eventually, Edward laid down on his side, pulling me with him. His arm moved to my waist and his hand played with my hair. "Did Phil do this?" He whispered into my ear.

"No." I whispered back.

"Is it okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I stumbled out. He smiled and returned to watching the movie. I felt so comfortable in Edward's arms. He was very calming. He didn't seem to mind that I kept my face pushed into his neck or chest, and he would whisper comforts to me and tell me when the scary parts were over.

The movie came to and end and someone flicked the lights on.

"Well don't you two look comfortable," Alice commented chuckling.

"Hey," I grumbled, "I don't like scary movies."

"Sure, sure," Alice smiled.

"Whatever you say Bella," Emmett chuckled.

"Your suppose to be on my side Emmett," I whined.

"I play for both teams," Emmett said and it just made Edward and I chuckle.

"You got that didn't you?" Edward whispered in my ear still laughing.

"Yeah, I did," I chuckled answering him.

"Emmett I didn't know you played for both teams," I smiled hoping that they would catch on. Rosalie got it automatically, as did Jasper.

"I'm very capable of playing for both teams, Bella. I'm a big hunk-o-man" He said, and we all burst out laughing. Emmett finally caught on.

"Really funny," Emmett fake laughed.

"I thought it was funny," Edward commented.

"I still don't get it," Alice whined.

"Both teams as in he likes guys and girls," I chuckled not making eye contact with Emmett.

"Oh," Alice laughed putting the movie in the player and laying down with Jasper.

Alice put in Quarantine and sometime during that movie I fell asleep.

_I was in my room back in Phoenix and Connor and James were there. They were both wearing orange jumpsuits, the ones they wear in jail._

"_What do you want?" I asked them._

"_You," they answered._

"_No." I cried out._

"_We will do whatever it takes," James smiled evilly._

"_No!" I cried again._

"_Maybe we should kill Renee and then go look for her dad, hell, we can kill my dad even" Connor suggested._

"_I like that idea," James chuckled._

"_No! Stay away from them," I said sternly._

"_I told you we'll do whatever it takes," James answered._

"_Don't touch them!" I yelled._

"_How about I just kill you instead," James suggested._

"_No! Stay away from me!" I cried._

"_How about we finish what we started," Connor suggested to his friend._

"_I think that's a good idea," James chuckled his evil laugh._

"_NO! Get away from me! Get away!" I yelled through sobs._

"Bella?" someone shook me awake, "Bella, wake up, it's just a dream."

It took me a moment to realized where I was. Edward was looking at me with worry, His hand was rubbing circles on my back. "Sorry for disturbing the movie," I blushed.

"You didn't. Don't worry. We were just worried about Edward because we thought that he was going to get punched," Emmett chuckled to himself earning a slap from Rose.

"Sorry Edward," I blushed even more.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at me, "Are you sure that you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you," I sighed.

He smiled weakly at me and told me to go back to sleep. I nuzzled my head into his chest and fell back into sleep. This time, I slept peacefully.

**EPOV**

At the very beginning of the second movie she fell asleep and then she started tossing and turning.

"Careful there Eddie she looks like she is going to punch someone," Emmett laughed.

"No" Bella whispered.

"Bella?" I asked trying to get her attention, "Emmett does she talk in her sleep?"

"I don't know about now, but she used too. I would never get any sleep," he chuckled.

"No! Stay away from them," Bella whimpered, it was starting to scare me.

"Don't touch them!" Bella cried. "No! Stay away from me! NO! Get away from me! Get away!"

She had started to cry and thrash, and that's when I decided to wake her up.

"Bella?" I shook her, "Bella, wake up, it's just a dream."

She looked around for a moment before her eyes met mine. "Sorry for disturbing the movie," she blushed.

Emmett made some stupid remark that embarrassed Bella even more, earning a slap from Rose.

"Sorry Edward," she blushed even more.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, "Are you sure that you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you," she sighed. I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling us but I wasn't going to push it.

"Go to sleep Bella. It will all be okay," I whispered in her ear.

**A/N Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review. I will update when I get at least seven reviews. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written/posted! Woohoo!**

**Megan**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry that that took longer than I expected. I love all the reviews that I got. It was so cool to see that you guys really like my story! All outfits and accessories are on my profile page. Please enjoy!  
Megan**

**P.S. I keep forgetting this... Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Duh!**

The next morning I woke up in the oddest position. I was on my stomach, and half of my body was still on the couch. My head and chest were on a hard surface. My eyes refused to open, but I thought back to the night before. That's when I remembered my entire night with Edward. I carefully opened one eye and saw evidence for what I thought was going on. Edward was laying next to me with my head on his perfectly sculpted chest. His arm was around my shoulders and his other arm was around my waist. He looked so handsome with his hair mussed from sleep. His arms felt so soft but strong around me. I buried my head in his neck for a second and inhaled his sent. Edward shifted underneath me. That was my sign to stop acting like an idiot and stop before I woke him up.

I carefully slipped out of his embrace to run upstairs and change. I had taken to a tradition of going for a quick run every morning, I had started running when I wanted to lose some fat. It wasn't that I was obsessed with my weight, it was just that I wanted to stay healthy. I ran upstairs and dug through Alice's dresser. Thankfully she had a tank top and shorts that would fit me. I grabbed my phone, I-Pod and the spare key Alice had given me to use and left for a run. Before I left I decided to leave Alice a note so she wouldn't freak out when she woke up and found me missing.

_Alice,_

_Hey bestie! I went for a quick run because I couldn't sleep anymore. I just wanted to let you know incase you wake up before I get back. I took the key you gave me and my phone. I should be back by eight. Love you!_

_Bella_

I took a piece of tape from the cabinet and taped the note to the middle of Alice's face. I tried my best not to laugh but I knew that she would read it as soon as she woke up. I did one quick check to make sure that I hadn't woken anyone up while I was getting ready to go and then I left.

Growing up in Phoenix I was never aloud to run outside but I ran on the treadmill that my mom had bought during her "I can be an aerobics master" phase. Her "phases" didn't last long, I think fitness was between the "I can be a painter" phase and the "I can be a lifeguard" phase. I really missed my mom after I moved here but we both decided that it would be the best thing for me if I left for a while.

I had only gotten a little way when I heard one of my favorite songs. It was "Damn" by Katy Perry. It was really my favorite song right now just because. I go through phases where I love a song for a week, but I may hat it the next. I slowed down to a speed walk so I could sing along.

_We woke up late, said goodbye_

_Now I'm standing outside on the street_

_I walk through the city I'm laughing,_

_bouquets staring down at my feet_

_And I look up and this sky might fall_

_Open up and pull me in_

_I feel like an angel who's fallen_

_I just got to have this first taste of original sin_

_Damn, can you feel it?_

_Damn, I can't believe it_

_Damn, you got me feelin' good_

_Damn, do you dig it?_

_That's the way you so it_

_Damn, you know, you give it good_

_Two minutes later_

_I'm counting the seconds and hours to go_

_I'm working a sweat out of bed_

_Just the thought of you is making me glow_

_I goin' about it, you gave it good_

_You're back up, can't just leave it alone_

_I'm walking from acres across_

_Now I'm going home to do it all again on my own_

_Damn, can you feel it?_

_Damn, I can't believe it_

_Damn, you got me feelin' good_

_Damn, do you dig it?_

_That's the way you so it_

_Damn, you know, you give it good_

_You got my tongue, it's so tied_

_My eyes are open wide_

_And my hair is standing up on my skin_

_And I keep sayin'_

_Damn, do you dig it?_

_That's the way you so it_

_Damn, you know, you give it good_

_Waltz through the door and into your room_

_Cause this whole world lies_

_But you tell me the truth_

_Think I'll give you up?_

_You're not gonna to let me down_

_Your love is like an ocean_

_And I'm starting to drown_

_Damn, can you feel it?_

_Damn, I can't believe it_

_Damn, you got me feelin' good_

_Damn, do you dig it?_

_That's the way you so it_

_Damn, you know, you give it good_

_You got my tongue, it's so tied_

_My eyes are open wide_

_And my hair is standing up on my skin_

_And I keep sayin'_

_Damn, do you dig it?_

_That's the way you so it_

_Damn, you know, you give it good_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_I can't believe it, I can't believe it_

_Oh yeah, you got me feelin' good_

_Good, good, good_

I finished singing the song on a high note, laughing at myself. I couldn't hear anything but the music, but suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist. I slapped the hands and spun around, phone in hand, 911 already dialed, to see who it was. I turned around and imagine my surprise when I turned around and saw none other than… Edward.

"I hate you," I growled smacking his arm playfully. I yanked the headphones out of my ears.

"Right back at you," he chuckled.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked sounding ruder than I had wanted.

"I woke up when you were writing your letter Alice. I wasn't really awake but I decided that I wanted to join you for a run," he smiled his crooked smiled. I hadn't seen that smile in years, it was really nice to see.

"Cool. Why didn't you tell me to wait for you?" I asked.

"I wanted to scare you," he chuckled.

"Ha-ha. You are so funny," I smiled at him.

"I know. You don't have to tell me," he said although I knew he was joking.

"You are way too cocky for your own good," I chuckled.

"Let's get running," he insisted. I smiled shaking my head at him.

We ran down to where the opening to the road was and then we ran back home. We talked about random things and it was really fun. I had learned that he was a football and basketball player, and a dancer. I told him that I was a dancer and a cheerleader and he almost passed out from shock.

"You mean that you're a cheerleader? Bella, the klutz is a cheerleader?" he asked laughing.

"Well, I was a cheerleader. I had to stop for a few months when I got that stupid parasite, and I guess I'll have to try out again next year when school starts." I sighed.

"Well that sucks. But Alice and Rose are cheerleaders and dancers too. They will help you with tryouts," he told me when we almost got to the house again.

"I figured. Thanks for running with me Edward," I smiled.

"Not a problem," he chuckled, "I am going to show you the shower that you can use."

"Thanks," I smiled unlocking the door and letting him in. We walked into the main hall and I saw the small spike of Alice's hair sticking out around the corner. Stupid eavesdroppers.

"Hey," I whispered really quietly. He turned and looked at me but I just pointed to the other room and whispered to "Follow my lead."

"That was so much fun Edward! My body is going to be so sore tomorrow!" I smiled at him stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, it was a ton of fun for me too, definitely the best workout I've had in a while." Edward smiled.

"I think that we should do it again sometime, for sure. " I smirked at him.

"Yeah, I like that idea," he smiled. Edward and I both knew that Emmett would yell and Alice would squeal in three…two…one…now!

"Like hell you will!" Emmett yelled.

"Ohmigod! I want details!" Alice squealed.

"What ever do you two mean?" I asked, looking surprised.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" Emmett roared.

"We went on a jog to the end of the road. What did you think?" I asked, barely holding in a laugh.

"Wow…" Emmett sighed.

"That's impressive," Alice complimented.

"What did you to think?" I asked again

"Never mind, time to go get ready for going to the beach today," Rose smiled hooking arms with Alice and walking upstairs. I just followed them because I was all sweaty. We were trumping up the stair when I heard Emmett speak to Edward.

"You'd better not scare me like that again, kid."

I laughed and sped up to keep with the girls. We walked in to Alice's room before she gave me her orders.

"Go take a shower so we can get ready for going to the beach," Alice squealed.

"Okay. I tell you what Alice, you can choose my outfit," I answered, taking a towel from her and walking into her bathroom.

APOV

Bella had just walked into the bathroom and it was time for Rose and I to talk.

"Rose?" I asked.

"What's wrong Alice?" she asked.

"Do you think that Bella really likes Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can tell that she does and you can also tell that he likes her. You know?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't seeing what I wanted and I was actually seeing what was happening," I smiled.

"Don't worry. Everyone but Edward and Bella know that Edward and Bella like each other," she giggled.

"Let's go and look for our outfits and bathing suits!" I squealed.

"Okay," she smiled.

BPOV

The warm shower water was cascading down my back and felt good. It released all the tension that had built up in the past years of my life. It was so nice to feel. I didn't want to get out but I knew that it was time to get out. I had to get my outfit from Alice, which I was dreading, I had no idea what she was going to pick for me. I finally turned off the water and dried my hair, then walked out into Alice's room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," she smiled.

"Would you like to see your outfit?" Rose asked, as Alice squealed and ran into her closet to grab the outfits she had picked for us.

"Sure," I smiled, at Alice's enthusiasm.

"Here you are," Alice smiled handing me and Rose both a bag, "Now go and get yourselves ready."

"Yes ma'am," Rose and I saluted.

I walked into the bathroom and Rose walk into Alice's closet to get ourselves changed. The suit Alice had chosen for me was like a rainbow colored suit, with a circle holding the top together and then two more circles holding the bottom together. It was a lot more revealing than I would've liked but it was really cute. I had put all piercings back in before I put on my clothes. I had taken them out yesterday before I got on the plane even though I wasn't suppose to. I had gotten three holes in my ear plus the cartilage in my left ear, two years ago my mom finally gave in and let me pierce my belly button and my nose.

"Bella before you put your clothes on come out here and show us your suit," Alice called.

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath. I had just put my piercings in and now I had to show them all of mine. My belly button ring was a dangly silver ring that had emeralds in it. I walked out into Alice's room and saw that both Rose and Alice were standing there in their suits. Surprise, surprise they both had their belly buttons pierced too. Alice's ring was a purple gem and Rose's ring was a pink gem. Alice had on a yellow suit with pink squares in the same places that my circle were in.

"I love your suits!" I giggled looking at Rose's suit. Her suit was striped pink and white with black designs on both the top and the bottom and black circles holding her suit just as both of ours.

"I like yours too. I love the belly button ring," Rose smiled.

"I didn't know that you both had your belly buttons pierced," I smiled.

"And we didn't know that you had as many piercings as you have," Alice giggled.

"Yeah. I still have to tell Emmett," I sighed.

"Well, go get your outfits on so we can see it," Alice urged Rose and I.

"Okay, okay," we answered walking back to our changing areas.

Alice had most likely chosen outfits that were very similar. The one that she gave me was a yellow and white tube top with white short shorts with a tan belt. I finally got my outfit on and then I walked out into the room to show Alice and Rose.

"Hot!" Alice squealed.

"You look awesome too Alice," I giggled. She was wearing the same tube top as me only hers was striped green and white with light blue cut-off shorts that were slightly destroyed.

"Ahh! You look awesome!" Rose smiled.

"You look awesome too!" I smiled at Rose. She was wearing the same tube top as Alice and I again hers was a different color. Her top was striped pink and white with dark blue shorts.

"Here take these," Alice smiled throwing me and Rose shoes. She gave me yellow, herself green and Rose pink, they were all the same pair of flip flops.

"You guys ready to go?" Emmett yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah. One second," Rose answered taking a quick glance in the mirror before opening the door and walking down the stairs with Alice and I right behind her. This was going to be a great day.

**A/N YAY! Please review! I will update when I get at least seven reviews. And I would like to thank my beta TayBee for editing my story.  
Megan :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Decided that it was time for a change. Well…hope you enjoy this chapter! It goes back to when they are watching the girls walk down the stairs after the party…before the movie and truth or dare. Enjoy!  
****Megan**

**EmPOV**

"Dude!" I yelled, "How did I die?"

"I don't know man," Edward chuckled.

"Here Jasper you can play Edward," I grumbled, tossing the remote at him.

The guys had just started playing the game when I heard Rose calling me.

"I'll go see what they want," I volunteered.

"Yeah, whatever," Edward mumbled.

"Sure, Em," Jasper said distracted.

"Emmett?" Rose called out loud again. I ran out of the game room to the stairs they had just reached the bottom of.

"Yeah Rosie?" I called. I rounded the corner when I saw Rose in one of the hottest little pajama sets I had ever seen.

"Holy shit!" I yelled looking over her.

"Emmett, just calm yourself," Bella warned me. I looked over to her and to my horror found she was wearing a matching outfit.

"Bella," I sighed, shaking my head. Instead of arguing with her I just walked over to Rose and carried her into the living room. When we walked in Edward and Jasper both turned their heads to see what I was yelling about. They both looked at the girls for a long while, and I started to get annoyed.

"Shit!" Jasper yelled when his alien died. I snickered when the word "dead" flashed across the screen like it had earlier.

"Hah!" Edward yelled. "That's what you get for staring!" He looked smug, until the same thing happened on his side of the screen, his character dying too.

"What was that Edward?" Jasper asked as he stood from the couch and dragged Alice to sit next to him.

I had thrown Rose on the dark blue chaise lounge. Edward just sat on the floor staring at Bella until she caught him staring and blushed ferociously. I decided to ruin their moment by throwing a pillow at them.

"Stop staring at my sister you perv!" I joked.

"Ha-ha Emmett," Edward fake laughed.

"Eddie gets to sit next to my little sister on the green love seat. Oooohhhhh," I whispered a little too loudly.

"Emmett did mom and dad drop you on your head as a baby or something?" Bella asked me.

"No," I huffed sticking my tongue out at her.

"Whatever you say Emmett," Bella smiled.

"Let's play a game." Alice said, jumping off of Jasper and walking over toward Bella.

"Sure Ali. Whatever you want," Bella chuckled.

"Okay. We're gonna play two truths and a lie. I go first. Let's see… I've had sex. I never wanted to be a doctor. And I've only had one boyfriend my whole life," Alice chuckled, "Bella you get to go next, so you guess which is my lie."

"That's easy, you've never had sex because you would've told me if you did," Bella said. She giggled when both Alice and Jasper blushed.

"This game isn't embarrassing enough. Let's play truth or dare," I whined.

"Fine," Alice huffed.

"Okay, Emmett truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Dare little sister," I answered.

"I dare you to dye your hair pink for a week," Bella smiled evilly.

I almost cried inside, but I didn't want Bella to think she won. I put on my tough face and answered. "Fine, I'll do it tomorrow morning."

"That should be interesting," Edward chuckled.

"Shut up Eddie! Ummm… Jasper truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth. I don't trust your dares," Jasper shivered.

"Fine. Have you ever been in love with a girl besides Alice?" I asked.

"Not really in love. But when I was four, before I developed my crush on Alice, I had a crush on Tanya," he shivered, "Scary! I can't believe I ever liked her."

"It's okay Jazzy I forgive you," Alice smile while turning on his lap to give him a kiss.

"Get a room!" Rose yelled as a joke.

"This isn't even half as bad as you and Emmett," Alice shot back at her.

"Let's start again," Jasper suggested, "Rose truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rose answered.

"Let's see have you ever had sex in a place other than a bed?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered with her head down blushing, "And that's a weird question for a brother to ask his little sister."

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and laughed at her facial expressions.

"Alice truth or dare?" Rose asked quickly changing the subject.

"Dare," Alice answered quickly.

"I dare you to kiss the person to your left," Rose smirked, looking at Bella. Ha-Ha Bella!

"Bella?" Alice asked shocked, looking at Rose.

"Yep! I remember that time we played I Never, and you won cause you were the only one that hadn't kissed Bella. So, I'm getting you back for that." Rose chuckled to herself.

"Okay," Alice said. She slowly stood up and walked over to Bella, "Sorry Bella."

She kissed her really quickly and then automatically after their quick kiss they both started cracking up at the stupidity behind this dare. It was so funny! They were both wiping their lips when Alice spoke.

"There done," Alice chuckled walking over to where she was sitting before.

"Okay, Edward, since you are finding this so funny. Truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare," Edward answered.

"Hmmmm… I dare you to kiss Bella for fifteen seconds," Alice smirked at me. Alice say what?

My muscles tensed and my jaw clenched. Rose put her hands around my shoulders and rubbed soothing circles. "Emmett, breathe," she whispered into my ear.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Calm down baby," she smiled again, noticing that I hadn't, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Okay. I'll calm down," I smirked at her.

"Good," she smiled.

"Oh, um... okay." Edward said turning his head toward her.

"I'll tell you when time is up," Alice chuckled basically to herself.

"Oh Emmett," Rose whispered in my ear. She kissed right behind my ear. God, she was good at distracting someone. So good that before I knew it Alice spoke again.

"Times up!" Alice called breaking their kiss.

"Well, that was intense. Since Bella is the only one left and she has already been kissed twice, by two different sexes might I add," Rose chuckled, "I vote that we watch a scary movie."

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"Let's watch either One Missed Call, Quarantine or The Strangers," I suggested.

"Why not watch all three?" Jasper asked, "It's not like we have school to worry about."

"Let's start with The Strangers," Alice smiled standing up.

"Okay," Bella chuckled looking uncomfortable.

I put in the movie and I looked over at Bella, she shifted in her seat . I really wasn't concentrated on the movie, I was making sure that Bella was okay. Then she and Edward started talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. But the next thing I know Edward has his arm wrapped around her shoulder. The movie continued and got even scarier. She buried her head in Edward's neck during all the scary parts.

Eventually, Edward laid down on his side, pulling her with him. His arm moved to her waist and his hand played with her hair.

"Emmett, stop staring," Rose scolded.

"Sorry baby. I just worry about her a lot," I sighed.

"I know sweetie. I worry about her too," Rose smiled sincerely.

I looked back to them. Edward whispered something in her ear and then watched the movie again.

The movie came to and end and someone flicked the lights on.

"Well don't you two look comfortable," Alice commented chuckling.

"Hey," Bella grumbled, "I don't like scary movies."

"Sure, sure," Alice smiled.

"Whatever you say Bella," I chuckled, even though I didn't like the fact that she was in some guys arms.

"Your suppose to be on my side Emmett," Bella whined.

"I play for both teams," I said and then Bella and Edward started cracking up.

"Emmett I didn't know you played for both teams," Bella smiled. What?

"I'm very capable of playing for both teams, Bella. I'm a big hunk-o-man," I said and then realized the error in my words. "Really funny," I fake laughed.

"I thought it was funny," Edward commented.

"I still don't get it," Alice whined.

"Both teams as in he likes guys and girls," Bella chuckled.

"Oh," Alice laughed putting the movie in the player and laying down with Jasper.

Alice put in Quarantine and sometime during that movie Bella fell asleep. She began tossing and turning and she was really worrying me, Once again, Rose kept me calm.

"Careful there Eddie she looks like she is going to punch someone," I laughed.

"No" Bella whispered and I thought she was talking to me.

"Bella?" Edward asked trying to get her attention, "Emmett does she talk in her sleep?"

"I don't know about now, but she used too. I would never get any sleep," I chuckled.

"No! Stay away from them," Bella whimpered, it was starting to scare me even more.

"Don't touch them!" Bella cried. "No! Stay away from me! NO! Get away from me! Get away!"

She had started to cry and thrash, and that's when Edward woke her up. He whispered in her ear and shook her lightly.

She looked around for a moment before she looked into Edward's eyes. "Sorry for disturbing the movie," she blushed.

"It's not like Edward was even watching the movie anyway, he was too busy watching you. But you did almost punch him which was funny," I smiled and then got a smack on the back of the head from Rose.

"Sorry Edward," she blushed even more.

"Don't worry about it," Edward smiled, "Are you sure that you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you," she sighed. I knew that there was something behind her dreams but no one wanted to push it.

The next morning when I woke up Bella and Edward were both missing.

"Rose?" I asked trying to wake her up.

"Hmm?" she asked groggily.

"Rose, wake up and I'll make it worth your while later," I teased her.

"I'm up," she chuckled.

"Bella and Edward are missing," I said pointing to the couch where they were both sleeping last night.

"Oh," she laughed, "Alice?" she tried to shake her awake.

"Alice wake up!" I yelled.

"What do you want?" Alice asked angrily.

"Bella and Edward are both missing," I laughed realizing that she had a piece of tape stuck to her forehead, "What's that say?"

Alice read over it and then laughed. "Says… Bella…went …running…"

"Nice excuse. I think that I'm going to use that one sometime," Rose snickered. We heard the front door open and Alice quickly stuck her head around the corner but then automatically pulled it back and nodded, signaling that it was them.

"That was so much fun Edward! My body is going to be so sore tomorrow!" Bella breathed heavily.

"Yeah, it was a ton of fun for me too, definitely the best workout I've had in a while." Edward gasped for air.

"I think that we should do it again sometime, for sure. " Bella sighed.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Edward gasped again. That's it! It's time for big brother mode!

"Like hell you will!" I yelled.

"Ohmigod! I want details!" Alice squealed.

"What ever do you two mean?" Bella asked, looking surprised.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" I roared.

"We went on a jog to the end of the road. What did you think?" Bella asked.

"Wow…" I sighed.

"That's impressive," Alice complimented.

"What did you two think?" Bella asked again

"Never mind, time to go get ready for going to the beach today," Rose smiled hooking arms with Alice.

"You'd better not scare me like that again, kid." I scolded Edward.

"Sorry Emmett," I chuckled.

"We need to talk about you and my sister," I sighed.

"What about, Emmett?" he asked annoyed.

"Do you like her?" I asked bluntly. I wanted a direct answer.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked because I wanted to make him say it louder.

"YES!" he yelled but then added, "But she doesn't like me back. I am just a really good friend."

"Whatever," I sighed. He didn't know the half of it. She was in love with him!

"Let's play a game," Jasper suggested. As he set up the game, we all talked.

"Are we going to do that dance recital this summer?" I asked.

"Yeah. We will talk to the girls later," Edward answered and Jasper nodded looking for a game. I didn't really like dancing- it seemed really girly to me, but it really helped with football. I was quicker and knew how to move without falling. Plus, I got to partner dance with Rose, which was always pretty hot.

We played for a while and then when we got bored we quickly ran upstairs and changed. I was a faster runner than all of them so I called the girls when we got downstairs.

"You guys ready to go?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah. One second," Rose answered.

They walked down the stairs and I was shocked by what I saw. My little sister was not leaving the house like that.

"Bella?" I scolded.

"Emmy, don't start," she looked at me.

"Fine. Just don't let me catch you making out with any guys on the beach or I swear you will be in trouble," I threatened.

"Whatever Em," she chuckled hooking arms with Alice and walking out to her car with her bag. I knew that she had a book and her phone in there. As she was walking out the door she put her hair up on the top of her head and I caught a glimpse of her piercings…seven just on her ears and then what?! She had her nose pierced! Oh, good lord, this girl is going to be the death of me!

**A/N Hello again! Hope you liked it. Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews.  
Megan :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I have to say that this was one of the hardest as well as one of the first chapters I ever wrote. I knew what I wanted to happen for this, so instead of forgetting my ideas I decided to write them. This chapter was hard even thinking about this makes me sad. Well, I would like to thanks everyone who reviewed and my awesome beta TayBee. Now, please enjoy!  
Megan**

**BPOV**

"One second!" Rose called down the stairs to Emmett.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"No, not really," I chuckled.

"Too bad," she smiled dragging me out of her room.

We walked to the bottom of the stairs to where Emmett was standing and waiting for us. When he saw me he shook his head and I prepared for an argument.

"Bella?" Emmett scolded.

"Emmy, don't start," I looked at him.

"Fine. Just don't let me catch you making out with any guys on the beach or I swear you will be in trouble," he threatened.

"Whatever Em," I chuckled. Alice and I hooked arms and walked out to my truck, which we would all be taking to the beach. Edward sat next to me in the passenger seat to give me directions. "It's about an hours drive. I'm sure Alice will keep us occupied." He laughed.

"Damn straight!" Alice yelled from the back seat. We were just driving down the road to get on the main road when Alice got bored.

"Can we play "I Never" please?" Alice begged hitting me on the back of the head.

"We are only playing if you stop hitting me," I threatened.

"I will be good," Alice promised, "Okay, if you have just raise your hand. The first one to raise their hand ten times loses."

"Got it," everyone agreed.

"I've never made-out with someone for more than fifteen minutes," Alice chuckled, getting Emmett and Rose to raise their hands.

"That was a low blow Alice." Rose said.

What Bells never had a boyfriend?" Emmett asked, seeing my hands still on the steering wheel.

"No, I had one boyfriend, remember," I urged not wanting to tell the whole story over again.

"Oh, the asshole," Emmett sighed.

"Okay, my turn," Rose volunteered, changing the subject, "I've never gotten suspended."

Emmett, Jazz and Edward raised their hands, "Stupid goody-two shoes girls," Emmett mumbled.

"I've never been a cheerleader," Emmett said.

Rose, Alice, myself, Edward and Jazz raised their hands.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"We will explain later," Alice smiled.

"Edward, your turn," Rose smiled.

"I've never been slapped by the person I'm dating," he laughed, "Sorry Emmett, I just want to see you lose."

Emmett grumbled and raised his hand. Very timidly, I raised my hand of the steering wheel. I wasn't going to lie about what happened back home.

"What?!" they asked shocked.

"James," I sniffled swerving. Everyone in the back seat was freaking out.

"Bella pull over!" Emmett said sternly, "Edward can you drive?" he asked.

"Yeah. No problem," Edward smiled sadly at me. He climbed over me and took the wheel. My hands sat in my lap as I held back the tears. Edward reached over and rested one of his hands on top of mine.

Everyone in the car was looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. It's just not something I talk about." I said, looking at my lap.

"That's how Rose was at first." Jasper said.

"What?" My head snapped up. Was Rose hurt by someone?

"Oh, sorry Rose," Jasper said.

"It's okay. I can talk about it," Rose sighed putting her hand up. "I was raped last year Bella. It took me a long time to talk about it."

"Who?" I asked, "Was it someone you trusted?"

"Some football player at the school named Royce. He asked me to homecoming, but I said no. He followed me home that night. It was just really hard to talk about. I don't know, most people don't understand it." Rose said softly.

"I understand better than you might think."

"Bella?" Alice asked slowly.

"Yeah," I sniffled. "It's one of the reasons why I begged to move out here." I didn't want to talk about my rape. Not now. Edward's grip tightened on my hand. I looked up to him and he smiled the saddest smile I had ever seen.

"Oh my…Bells. My little sister," Emmett sighed. His hand reached over the seat and held my shoulder tight. Small tears sat in the corners of his eyes.

"Well I know how to dampen a mood, don't I?" I asked almost jokingly. I hated that everyone was so sad. "Why don't we forget about all this for a few hours and we can talk about it later."

I put on my best cheery voice even though my heart was breaking.

No one said anything for the remainder of the ride. As soon as we got there, I jumped out of the car and ran before I collapsed too close to the car. I found a spot that was secluded but still on the beach. I felt my knees give way and then I fell to the ground my body racking with sobs. I can't handle this pain that is coming back. I have to talk to someone soon…Rose. I will talk to Rose about it and then I will call Esme when we get home. Esme always was my lifeline when I was little, she was like my own therapist.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position and stared at the ocean for a little while. I was listening to the wave when I heard my name being called. "Bella! There you are!" Edward called and ran up to me. He sat on the beach next to me and scooted close enough that I could rest my head on his shoulder. "Are you okay," he asked me, his hand rubbing circles in my back.

"I will be. Today just brought back a bunch of memories. I got help back in Phoenix, but it's still hard to deal with sometimes. I want to act like it didn't happen right now."

Edward nodded and stood up. He stood in front of me and put both hands out to help me up. I grabbed his hands and was again surprised by the electricity I felt. He yanked me up and only let go of one of my hands. We walked down the beach hand in hand back to the group. "I should warn you, we ran into some- well- I guess they're friends- when we got out of your truck. They're going to hang out with us. Edward started pointing to different people. "The blonde greasy one is Mike. Don't let him sit next to you, he'll try something. That's Tyler, and that's Eric."

I looked closer and saw three girls as well. "Of course you know Tanya, but you haven't met her evil minions, Jessica and Lauren. They absolutely thrive on gossip."

"Well they are going to have a field day with me then." I sighed. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Hey Bells! Are you okay?" Emmett asked when I had gotten back over to them.

"Fine," I tried to smile at him.

Edward spoke up to introduce me, not dropping my hand. "Everyone, this is Bella, Emmett's twin sister.

"Hello Bella," everyone replied politely while Tanya was shooting me dirty looks.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jessica suggested.

"Sure," Alice smiled after looking at us, me in particular because of the very eventful "I Never" game.

"Who wants to go first?" Alice asked.

"I will," Tyler smiled, "Mike truth or dare?"

"Dare," Mike answered.

"I dare you to run naked down the beach and back," Tyler smiled.

"Okay," Mike sighed.

"Bella I would close your eyes," Edward chuckled in my ear. I looked around and saw Rose and Alice both had their eyes shut.

"Good idea," I smiled at him closing my eyes.

Mike ran down the beach screaming "I feel so alive!" at the top of his lungs while everyone else was just watching or laughing. Finally he finished, he had to be like the slowest runner ever.

"Done," Mike huffed and puffed.

"Finally," I muttered.

"Okay, Eric truth or dare?" Mike asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"Ugh! Fine! Who do you like?"

"Lauren," he muttered quickly averting his every from everyone that was there. Everyone was too stunned to speak, "Jessica truth or dare?"

"Truth," she smiled.

"Have you ever had sex with someone as a one night stand?" Eric asked.

"Once," she answered as both she and Mike blushed. At least we know who the guy she had sex with was. Eric looked shocked.

"Eric is learning a lot about his so-called friends" Edward laughed into my ear. I shivered at his breath running down my neck.

"Tanya truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"Truth," Tanya answered. This was so boring why couldn't anyone pick dare and do something interesting?

"What is the worst thing that's ever happened to you?" Jessica asked. I shifted in my seat. I'm glad I wasn't asked that question. I felt like I was about to explode.

"The worst thing to ever happen to me besides Eddie breaking up with me twice?" she asked herself, "Oh, I got it. It was last year and my boyfriend were walking up in Port Angeles and some guy walked up to me and pinched my ass."

Is she serious? Some perv pinched her butt?

"_That's _the worst thing that ever happened to you?" I asked loudly, astonished.

"Yeah!" Lauren yelled. "I was like, holding hands with my boyfriend and I was just walking down the boardwalk and this guy pinched my butt! I swear I needed to be on suicide-watch or something."

My eyebrows shot up and Lauren got angry at my lack of understanding. "Oh puh-lease Bella. You've probably never had anything happen to you ever. What's the worst thing that's happened to you? Did you get rejected for prom?"

"You don't know the first thing about something bad happening to you!" I yelled.

"Bella what's going on?" Emmett asked looking confused.

Lauren looked glad she got a reaction out of me. "Oh really? What could be so horrible about your life? You lived in sunny Phoenix, living it up by a nice pool perhaps? And then you move back here and it's like you never left. Every one loves you right away. _Yeah, _your life is _real _bad." She said sarcastically. I sprang up from my seat.

"Bella, don't," Emmett said.

"Shut up Em. I have to say this. You think that someone pinching your ass is bad? One pinch? Try having an abusive boyfriend!" I yelled but she didn't say anything.

"Trying being raped not only once but four time by two different people. Try having one of those people be your boyfriend who you thought loved you. And try having the other guy be your step-brother who you thought you could trust. Try living in the same house as him. It sucks. I suffered for two years in an abusive relationship and then being scared to death to go to bed at night in fear of being raped again. You try a life where, every time your parents go out your boyfriend and step brother touch you and try to kiss you. You try having my old life in Phoenix for even a year and I promise you that you will want to kill yourself. I did. I was put in a mental hospital, I was suicidal, I was put on suicide watch at the hospital and I was and still am on anti-depressants to control my suicidal thoughts. Sometimes I still feel like the world would be better off without me, but then I think of my family and my friends and I don't want to kill myself over my old life. You try living like I did for ten years and then you come and tell me that you don't have problems like I do!" I hadn't realized that I had started to cry until I had finished talking. Alice and everyone else started walking toward me and I couldn't deal with it. I just ran, I couldn't deal with it right now.

"Alice call mom!" I heard Edward call to her as he and Rose started running after me.

**EmPOV**

I sat there in total shock. Surely this was a dream. I couldn't believe this was real.

"Alice call mom!" Edward yelled. He and Rose took off after Bella. I couldn't move, I just fell to my knees, sobbing. Grown men shouldn't cry!

I felt two soft arms wrap around my shoulder. Alice.

"Why Alice? Why?" I asked through tears.

"I don't know Em. I just don't know," she sniffled.

"I thought that I could trust him!" I yelled, "Phil was such a nice guy! How could his own _son _be such a creep? How could he let him do that to Bella?"

Alice just cried. Jasper came over and joined our little group of two letting Alice cry into his shirt. I could see that Jasper was trying to stay calm for Alice but there were tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Lauren and Jessica just sat on the beach with stunned expressions.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe Bella," I cried to myself, "I'm sorry!"

**A/N Anyone surprised? Please tell me if you liked this chapter or not. I would really like to know. And just for the record, if I didn't have my beta, TayBee, I have no idea how well this chapter would've gone over. I know that I already thanked her but I would just like to do so again. And now... If you read all my rambling, please review! I will update when I get at least seven reviews. Thanks  
Megan :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello everyone. Thanks for waiting. I was thinking about how I wanted the story to go. Now this chapter was just as sad as the last one to write but I don't think that it will make you cry...but what do I know? I am leaving for Chicago today and won't have any internet access so this will be the last chaper for a while but as soon as I get back I will be better about updating. And I would like to think my wonderful beta TayBee for helping me with this. Now, please enjoy!  
Megan :D**

**EPOV**

Rose and I ran down the beach in the direction Bella had gone. She had gotten enough of a head start that we couldn't see her. After a minute or so of running, I spotted her.

"Rose, look!" I pointed, she was curled in a ball on the very edge of the shore so that the freezing water hit her bare feet. I started running towards her, but Rose grabbed my shirt to stop me. I spun around and gave her a questioning look.

"Edward, listen to me," Rose sighed, "I need you to grab Bella's keys and take everyone home. Okay? I'm going to call Esme and the two of us will take care of her. She needs girls right now."

"Okay," I sighed. I spotted Bella's bag to my right and ran to it to dig out her keys. I unzipped the first pocket and spotted her keys shining from the bottom. I grabbed them and yanked them out of the back.

"Shit." I mumbled as a few things fell out of her bag. I bent down and grabbed a receipt from the gas station, her chap stick, and a few other things. I stopped moving when I picked up a small clear circle filled with little pills labeled monday through sunday. I looked at the name of the medicine and realized that Bella was taking... birth control?

"Edward, hurry up. I've got to talk to her soon." I shoved the contraceptive in her bag and spun around to see Rose standing behind me. "I just called Esme, she's on her way. Get everyone else home."

"Please Rose…help her!" I begged, "She's your best friend and _my _future. Please help her. You know what she's been through."

"Don't worry your pretty little head Edward. I will help _your_ Bella," Rose chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I blushed and held Bella's bag out for her.

"I'll leave Bella's bag back here," I sighed, "And, thanks Rose." I smiled before walking slowly back to our friends. Emmett was a mess when we left, I can only imagine what he's like now.

I found the three of them right where they were sitting when I ran off. Emmett's head was in his hands. Alice had her arms wrapped around Emmett. Jasper rubbed his hands on Alice's back. They heard me approach and stood up.

"Edward?" Alice asked her voice hoarse, "What are you doing over here?"

"We've been here a few hours, so I'm going to take you guys home. Esme is on her way to help Rosalie with Bella. I'm sure we will get more details when they all get home."

"Thanks Edward." Emmett said. "You're good for her, you know." Emmett smiled weakly. His eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Thanks Emmett. I am glad that you trust me with your sister," I smiled.

"I do… but if you hurt her I will kill you!" Emmett growled.

"Don't worry Emmett, I promise you that I won't hurt her," I smiled at him sincerely.

"I trust you Edward," he smiled.

"That's good Em, I'm going to be your brother-in-law someday." I chuckled and gave him a hug.

"If you guys are done with your man hug I think that it's time to get home, mom just pulled up," Alice sighed slightly.

"Okay. Let's go home and focus on other things until they all get home." I smiled.

"We still have to learn the choreography for this summer's dance recital. We need to plan it, too." Alice interjected.

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered, "I get to dance with my Rosie again this year! And Ali gets to dance with Jazz and then that means…Eddie gets to dance with Bella!"

"Emmett… you are quite weird sometimes. No offense," I chuckled.

"None taken," Emmett smiled for the first time today.

"Let's go guys," Jasper called walking hand and hand with Alice back to Bella's car.

"Hey Mom!" Alice called softly to Esme when we were a few yards closer to her.

"Hello kids," she smiled sadly at us.

"Hey," Emmett sighed, realizing that everything was still happening.

"Don't worry Emmett, I am going to talk to them now," Mom sighed.

"Thanks Esme," Emmett half-smiled a fake smile.

**RPOV**

Edward and I found Bella curled up on the edge of the beach. I knew exactly how she felt.

Once when Edward was gone, I got Bella to breath normally again. I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure where to begin so I was just going to start at the beginning.

"Bella?" I asked turning her head slightly.

She didn't speak, but she did turn her head to acknowledge my presence.

"Bella do you…" I began but was then caught off when my cell phone began ringing. My caller ID read _"Esme!! :)_". It seemed odd to have such a happy name on such a sad call.

"Hi Esme," I sniffled looking at Bella's hurt expression.

"Hey Rosalie. Stay strong for her Rose, she will need it. I will be there in a minute to help you talk to her," Esme sighed.

"Thanks," I smiled into the phone hanging up as I saw her coming out from the shadows of the forest. It was still scary to be there by myself sometimes but I have gotten used to it. Royce killed himself within his first week in jail, so I knew he couldn't come after me anymore. It didn't always help though. I could sometimes still feel his hands, too tight on my waist, his knees, too heavy on my legs, his mouth, too hot on my neck...

I shuddered away from the memories and refocused on the situation.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah Rose?" she replied, finally looking back at me.

"Everything is going to be okay. We are going to keep you safe, nothing like that will ever happen to you again. Esme will be here in a minute," I smiled trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Rose. You've been a really good friend. I am glad that someone knows what I went through," she sighed, "Not that I'm happy this happened to you." she added quickly.

"Don't worry," I smiled.

"Rose?" Esme called.

"Hi Esme," I smiled helping Bella stand up. When I got her up she swayed side to side before her knees gave out. "Maybe you should sit down." I said.

"Probably," she sighed.

"Okay, Bells," Esme took a deep breath, "I need you to tell me everything that happened to you. There is no need to go into graphic detail, but I can help you more if I know about everything."

"Okay," Bella sighed. I remembered Esme doing this to me not to long ago, it was so scary to have to relive one of the worst times in my life.

"Well when I was thirteen I started dating James Copper. He had the reputation of a player so I carefully guarded myself from him. He said that he liked me a lot and he wanted to change for me. I was stupid and believed him. I loved him so I believed every last lie he told me.

"I thought we were perfect, but one day I caught him kissing his ex. He told me she came on to him, and I believed it. I knew that he was lying, but it didn't hurt as much if I pretended to keep believing him. When I turned fifteen I caught him making out with my best friend in my guest bedroom at my birthday party.

"I ran downstairs and ran right into the arms of my step-brother. He seemed like a smaller version of Emmett so I trusted him. I told him everything and he helped me through all the tough times.

"One night about two months later, my mom and Phil were away on some kind of business for his team so it was just me and Connor at home. Late that night, James came over. I had no clue that he did. He came into my room when I was asleep. He covered my mouth with his hand and started undressing me. When I asked him what he was doing he said that he was taking what was rightfully his. I was so scared that I didn't even put up a fight."

Bella took a deep breath and I put my arm around her tense shoulders and played with her hair to relax her. Esme was holding one of her hands trying to get her to control her breathing. Bella took another deep breath before continuing.

"Later that night when he finally finished, Connor walked in. I expected him to help me out and kick him out. I was wrong. So wrong. Connor did that stupid knuckle punch thing and walked over to me. He whispered in my ear something like "Now it's my turn to take your virtue." They continued like this for another year, they never raped me when my parents were in town, but they touched me and kissed me when no one was home. About a month after I turned sixteen my parent were out for the night and James came over again. Connor raped me first and then just as James was finishing my parents walked into my room.

"I was crying and trying to get him off of me this time because I was tired of this but I was too weak to do anything. Phil came over and ripped James off me and then grabbed Connor and him and dragged them downstairs. My mom came over to me tears streaks down her face. She said that she had tried to call me but I didn't answer so they came home to make sure everything was okay. Phil called the cops and both James and Connor were charged as adults.

"They were both eighteen at the time so the judge charged them with endangering the welfare of a child and rape. The trial was horrible. The lawyer for the boys kept asking me questions that made them seem innocent. He asked me why I didn't tell anyone, and why I didn't try and fight them off. It was the worst time in my life. When the trial was finally over I begged my mom to let me move to Forks and she finally gave in after about a week saying that I needed my friends and my brother more than anything. The last thing that the guys said to me after the trial was, "You are going to pay for the hell that you are putting us through."

"Bella it's not your fault," Esme smiled.

"I know it's just what if they get out and they hurt someone that I love?" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"They won't get out. And if they do, Charlie will make sure that everything is okay," Esme soothed her.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard. Trust me," I smiled at her.

Bella looked up to me. "What is your story Rose? Why did Royce pick you?" she asked. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"No, it's okay, I can talk about it.

"Royce was the captain of the football team when I was a freshman. Emmett and I had been dating for a little over a year then.

"Royce was obsessed with me and he wanted to be with me. Back in seventh grade we had dated for like a day. Even after three years, he still followed me. He asked me to homecoming, and I said no. That night after practice I was waiting for Emmett outside the locker room, and Royce came out. He looked very happy to see me and greeted me like any other time he had talked to me. He said it was no big deal about homecoming.

"Instead of walking away he dragged me into the alley out behind the school and raped me. It was the worst thing that could happen, losing your virginity to someone who you could never love. Emmett found me curled up in a ball in the alley with no clothes on and called 911. He thought that I was going to kill myself, because I was just rocking back and forth like I was possessed. I told him everything that had happened and he took me to the hospital to get checked out.

"I was late that month and I was scared out of my pants. I knew that I was way to young to take care of a baby. I found out that I was pregnant and I told my parents, our friends and Emmett. Emmett was so nice to me, he said that even though the baby wasn't his he would stay by my side no matter what. He was even prepared to marry me, in ninth grade.

"About three months into my pregnancy, I wasn't even showing yet, we were at school standing out in the parking lot waiting for school to begin. I started feeling dizzy and ill and then I saw blackness. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital connected to an IV. Emmett was right by my side holding my non-IV hand and sleeping. I gently woke him and he started crying when he saw me. He told me that I had a miscarriage and that was why I had fainted. Apparently, I lost of blood. I was in the hospital three weeks before I woke up and then I was in for about two more to make sure that I was okay to go back to school.

"When I got back to school the rumors were flying, some said I was in a mental hospital, some said that I tried to kill myself but I just shook my head and laughed. Emmett never left my side for three weeks after that, he even skipped basketball practice claiming that I was more important than his spot in the games. The coach was happy to give him excused absences for three weeks but then he had to be back. When he went back to practice I would sit and watch him and then after I would go into the coach's office and talk until Emmett was ready to go. About a year later, I could finally be by myself. While I was unconscious in the hospital, Royce was convicted and sentenced to twenty years. He killed himself a week into his sentence. I woke up two weeks later. Sometimes I still get scared, but it gets better when I think of Emmett." I smiled.

"Thanks Rose," she smiled.

"How are you doing Bella?" Esme asked.

"Much better. Thank you so much," Bella smiled.

"And remember that if you ever need to talk to someone about anything we are always available," I smiled.

"Thank you so much guys. It's really hard to talk about, but knowing that someone that I love like my own sister went through the same thing makes it easier to talk about," she smiled.

"You girls ready to get home?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. Did they take my car Rose?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Emmett and Edward were freaking out so I told them to go home," Bella smiled at the mention of Edward's name, "Come on lover girl let's get you home so you can talk to Emmett."

"Okay," she sighed.

"Don't worry. I will be right beside you when you tell him," I assured her.

"Thanks Rose. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you," she smiled giving me a hug.

"Let's go girls," Esme called chuckling at us.

"Come on Bells," I smiled hooking arms with her.

"On the bright side…at least you didn't have to tell Emmett about your belly button ring," she chuckled.

"True," she smiled hopping in the back of the car. The hard part was just beginning for her. I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling Esme and I but I didn't want to push her, she would tell us when she was ready. I was just happy that I could help her through this time in her life.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Please review! Tell me if you like my story and try and guess what the next big surprise is. I shall update as soon as I get the chance. I will update when I get at least seven reviews.  
Megan :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello everyone. Sorry that this took so long. Now, I would like to thank my awesome beta TayBee. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to twilightfan252 because someone close to her had been diagnosed with cancer, I know what that's like. Without further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy!  
****Megan**

**EmPOV**

My head was still in my hands and Alice had her arms wrapped around me. I heard Edward coming over and we automatically stood up. Why wasn't he taking care of my sister? Didn't he know that I was to terrible to take care of her?

"Edward?" Alice asked her voice hoarse, "What are you doing over here?"

"We've been here a few hours, so I'm going to take you guys home. Esme is on her way to help Rosalie with Bella. I'm sure we will get more details when they all get home."

"Thanks Edward." I said. "You're good for her, you know." I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Emmett. I am glad that you trust me with your sister," Edward smiled.

"I do… but if you hurt her I will kill you!" I growled. I trust Edward, but now that I knew about Bella's rape, I was going to be much more protective of her.

"Don't worry Emmett, I promise you that I won't hurt her," Edward smiled sincerely.

"I trust you Edward," I smiled.

"That's good Em, I'm going to be your brother-in-law someday." Edward chuckled and we hugged.

"If you guys are done with your man hug I think that it's time to get home, mom just pulled up," Alice sighed slightly.

"Okay. Let's go home and focus on other things until they all get home." Edward smiled.

"We still have to learn the choreography for this summer's dance recital. We need to plan it, too." Alice interjected.

"Yeah!" I cheered, "I get to dance with my Rosie again this year! And Ali gets to dance with Jazz and then that means…Eddie gets to dance with Bella!"

"Emmett… you are quite weird sometimes. No offense," Edward chuckled.

"None taken," I smiled for the first real time today.

"Let's go guys," Jasper called walking hand and hand with Alice back to Bella's car.

"Hey Mom!" Alice called softly to Esme when we were a few yards closer to her.

"Hello kids," she smiled sadly at us.

"Hey," I sighed, the sadness hitting me again.

"Don't worry Emmett, I am going to talk to them now," Esme sighed.

"Thanks Esme," I half-smiled in thanks.

"You guys ready to get home?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "It's time to get home and…"

"Let's go to the dance studio and talk to Mrs. Volturi!" Alice interjected squealing.

"Yeah. Anything to get my mind off this for a while," I sighed dramatically.

"Well who's going to drive?" Jasper asked.

"I will," Edward volunteered.

"If you want," Alice chuckled jumping into the back with Jasper as I got into the passengers seat.

The drive to the dance studio was absolutely silent, except for the radio and the hopeless romantics in the backseat.

It was a very fun, distracting, ride though because Edward was purposely driving like a mad man just to make Alice mad. He was swerving into lanes in front of cars and getting honked at, but not once the whole car ride did he get caught by a cop. When we finally pulled up to the studio, Alice was red in the face from anger. Jasper had to actually pull her into the studio so she wouldn't go after Edward.

I stood in front of Edward, to protect him from the tiny monster. We remained just inside the door.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked the receptionist at the desk.

"How can I help you dear?" she responded.

"We are here to speak to Mrs. Volturi and her husband the choreographer.

"One minute please," she smiled politely. She left the room for a moment before she told us that they would be with us momentarily.

"Thank you," Alice smiled.

"Alice?" Jane asked walking over toward us.

"Hello Jane, hello Felix. We would like to speak to you about the summer recital," Alice smiled.

"Sure. Come into our office," Jane smiled.

"Guys," Alice waved us over. We were still hiding out by the door.

"How have you guys been?" Jane asked, "Wait…" she said, looking at Edward and I. "Are we going to have a boy couple this year?"

"No!" Edward and I yelled at the same time.

"Where is Rose, Emmett?" Jane asked chuckling at how fast we answered, "And where is…umm…Tanya I think her name was, Edward?"

"Umm…well Rose is my partner and she is taking care of my little sister Bella who is going to be Edward's partner," I explained.

"Oh, I see. If you don't mind me asking, why aren't they here?" Jane asked.

"Umm…" I sighed.

"She's had a very bad day, Rose is helping her through it." Edward answered for me. I wasn't sure how public Bella wanted to be about her rape, so I was glad Edward graced over the subject for me.

"Oh," she sighed sadly, "I am sorry about your sister Emmett. Now, if you'll come this way I will give you the music for your dances. I will give you a pre-recorded videotape of the dance so you can practice on your own terms. I will also get you guys your practice schedules."

"Okay. Thanks," Alice smiled answering for us.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Jane asked taking the notes and tapes from Felix.

"I guess since we are the only couple here we will go first," Alice smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but we are giving each couple three dances this year. We know you can handle it," Felix explained.

"That's fine we can do it," Alice smiled.

"Okay. Your first dance is, to "Mercy" by Duffy and it is about a crazy ex-girlfriend basically, this one is contemporary. The next dance is to "Like You'll Never See Me Again" by Alicia Keyes and it's about getting one last chance with a loved one, and this one is slow hip-hop. And your last dance is to "Make It Work" by Ne-Yo and it's about a struggle between lovers, and this one is hip-hop," Jane finished. **(A/N All dances meationed in this chapter are going to be posted on my profile, check them out they are awesome. I don't own any of the dances, I only watched them on TV. So You Think You Can Dance is the real owner. Enjoy!)**

"Okay, sounds cool!" Alice squealed taking all the papers and videotapes that Jane was holding.

"Next is going to be Emmett and Rose. Emmett I know you don't dance outside of hip hop, so I made sure you got the most hard hitting stuff." I smiled at Jane. She knew me too well. "Your first dance will be to "Mad" by Ne-Yo and it's about a boy and a girl being mad at each other basically, and this one is hip-hop. Your next dance is to "Here I Come" by Fergie and it's about a guy chasing after a girl, and this one is also hip-hop. And your last dance is to "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown and it's about a significant other going off to war, and this one is contemporary, but you'll be able to handle it. Promise," Jane smiled at my shocked expression.

"And last but not least is Edward and Bella was it?" Jane asked.

"Isabella Swan but she goes by Bella," Edward smiled.

"Okay. Your first dance is to "The Garden" by Mirah and it's about a battle of the sexes, this dance is actually jazz. Your next dance is to "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis and it's about a workaholic who breaks his significant other's heart every time he leaves for work, this one is hip hop. And your last dance is to "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz and it's about two childhood friends who want to become more than that but are afraid to take it to that next level, this one is contemporary," Jane smiled. Alice, Jasper and I burst out laughing at the coincidence. Edward started at us, completely oblivious.

"What's so funny?" Felix asked.

"You don't know how spot on that last dance is for that couple," I chuckled pointing to Edward.

"Oh really?" Jane chuckled, "You and Bella want to get together?"

"Well, um, I mean... I don't know what Bella thinks..." Edward sighed.

"Oh how dense are you Edward? I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward responded.

"Dude she's in love with you! Unfortunately, you're both chicken shits and can't find the courage to tell the other!" Jasper laughed.

"How can you be so sure?" Edward asked unsure.

"Alice," Jasper and I answered at the same time.

"What? Is it a crime to want my brother and best friend to be happy?" Alice asked innocently.

"Of course not Alice," Jasper answered as we all chuckled.

"You guys ready to get home?" Jasper asked us.

"Yeah. Let's go wait for Bella and Rose to get home," Alice sighed.

"Okay. That's fine," I near whispered, wishing that this hadn't happened to the people that I love the most. We just climbed in the truck when Alice's phone rang.

"Crap, I can't find anything in the Marc Jacobs. He always makes the biggest bags," Alice explained while she dug around for her cell.

_I trusted him_

_But when I followed you_

_I saw you together I didn't know about you then_

_'Till I saw you with my man, yeah, I walked in on your love scene_

_Slow dancing, you stole everything_

_How can you say I did you wrong You never know When the pain and heartbreak's over Have to let go_

_The innocence is gone_

_("Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira)_

Alice finally pulled the screaming thing out of her purse and with a cry of success, answered it.

"Hello?" Alice answered, "Are you okay? Uh-huh. Okay. Here he is." Alice handed me the phone but didn't tell me who it was.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emmy," the girl on the other side of the phone sniffled.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sobbed.

"Bella, sweetie calm down," I soothed.

"Emmett?" someone else asked.

"Yeah. Who's this?" I asked politely.

"It's Esme. Rose is driving," Esme answered.

"Oh," I answered.

"We just want to make sure that you guys are home so Bella can talk to you guys," Esme sighed.

"Yeah. We are almost home now," I sighed deeply into the phone.

"Okay Emmett. Don't worry sweetie, everything will turn out okay," Esme assured.

"I wish I could believe you," I sighed hanging up the phone.

We drove home in silence not knowing what to say to each other. I was silently letting tears fall from my eyes. I knew that everyone could see that I was crying but they weren't saying anything. It wasn't every day that your friend who is the size of a bear cries.

The last time I cried was when this same thing happened to my Rosie. Now history is repeating itself with my little sister. I was horrified by the thought of Bella going though it _four times,_ I know it only happened to Rose once. I can't imagine what it's like to have someone destroy your trust like that. I was thankful that Bella at least was okay now. I was glad she didn't end up pregnant like Rosalie, it was a terrible thing for her.

"Em?" Alice asked when we pulled up to the Cullen's house.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat.

"Do you want to talk to me?" she asked. When this happened to Rose, Alice had been my big helper and she let me cry with her.

"Yeah, please," I bit my lip.

"Okay. One second," she smiled. She walked over to Edward and Jasper to talk to them really quick. She told Edward something, gave Jasper a kiss and turned to walk back over to me.

"Okay. Now talk," she commanded.

"Alice, this is all my fault. If only I had talked to her more often. If only I had figured out that this was happening to her. I could've protected her. I feel like I haven't done my part as big brother," I sobbed into my hands.

"Come here," she sighed putting her arms around me and rubbing my back, "Listen to me," she said pulling back for a minute so I would look at her, "This is not your fault. No matter what you knew about Bella's life there was no way to help her. They would've done it to her anyway, so you have to stop blaming yourself for things that you have no control over. It wasn't your fault when it happened to Rose and it isn't your fault now that it's happened to Bella. The only people to blame are the sick bastards that did this."

"Thanks Alice," I smiled.

"Not a problem," she answered, "You ready?"

"Honestly?" I asked wearily, Alice nodded, "No, I'm not ready."

"It's okay to not be ready," Alice answered. "Just put on a brave face for Bella."

"Let's do this," I sighed taking her out-stretched hand and walking into the house. I could be brave for Bella. She had been so brave all on her own.

**A/N Hey. So my trip was pretty sucky… but whatever. I didn't get a chance to write as soon as I got home because I had a bunch of cheerleading stuff and no just in case anyone out there is wondering, I am NOT one of those stupid blonde bimbo cheerleaders. I love cheerleading but I am not a whore. Now… I hope you enjoyed. I will update when I get at least five reviews.  
Megan**

**P.S. I forgot to tell you guys but I have been nominated for "Best Incomplete Twilight All Human Fanfiction" for the "Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards." The link is (dot)webs(dot)com, just replace the (dot) with an actual period. Voting begins August 1st, so be sure to vote for your favorite. And, thanks to whoever nominated me, that was really cool to see after a long day a cheer camp.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey, Hey! What's up? So I will tell you what's up in OMMM. First of all I would like to thank my awesome beta Tay Bee for helping me out with my story. I would also like to thank an anonymous reviewer named Cappsse, who loved what I write. I would just like to say thank you so much for that review it really made me smile. Trust me there are many more people that I have to thank but I can't do that until I get to a certain part of the story. Now that I'm done thanking people on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Megan!!**

**End of chapter 15**

"_True," she smiled hopping in the back of the car. The hard part was just beginning for her. I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling Esme and I but I didn't want to push her, she would tell us when she was ready. I was just happy that I could help her through this time in her life._

**End of chapter 16**

"_Let's do this," I sighed taking her out-stretched hand and walking into the house. I could be brave for Bella. She had been so brave all on her own._

**BPOV**

Rose, Esme and I made it to the house before the others did. Esme let us in the house and led me to the living room. "I'll go make us some tea," Esme said as she left the room. I didn't miss the pointed look she gave Rose before she left. Rose sat in front of me, a hand on my knee, and looked up to me.

"Bella, I'm going to give you a minute alone while I help Esme, okay?"

I nodded sadly and sank down into the couch. Rose stood up and left the room. I sat in silence for a few moments before I heard the crunch of tires on the gravel outside. I stood up and looked out the window just in time to see Emmett and Alice walk off in another direction. Jasper and Edward sat down on the porch. I leaned closed and realized I could hear them.

"He's beating himself up." Jasper said. I knew immediately he was talking about Emmett.

"He wants to be her rock." Edward returned. They sat still for a few moments before I saw Emmett's massive form break through the tree line. Tears streaked his face. I couldn't believe I had put him through this! What had I done?! I sprinted back to the living room and dove into the couch.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she entered the room, worried about me.

"He's crying because of me." I said as tears began forming in my eyes.

"He is not crying because of you but because he is blaming himself for what happened to you," Rose explained.

"It's not his fault. Even if I had told him earlier there was nothing he could've done to prevent everything afterwards, I mean, the emotional stuff." I sighed. I almost told her my biggest secret.

"I know that and he knows that but he doesn't believe it," Rose sighed. "Sweetie, they are coming inside right now, do you want to go out there and talk to him really quick?" she asked.

"Please?" I cried.

"No problem," she smiled.

We walked to the front door and we were met by four of my best friends. Rose took Alice's hand and the two of them went inside. Jasper and Edward followed. Emmett didn't realize what was happening at first and started to follow everyone in. I grabbed his hand to stop him. We didn't say anything for a minute but then I slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug. He was still crying and that made me cry.

"Listen here teddy bear… it's not your fault this happened okay?" I asked smiling.

"I know it's not my fault, but I should have helped you. I should have realized something was off," he sighed.

"Even if I had told you Emmy, I wouldn't have allowed you to help me. I am too damn stubborn," I chuckled earning a genuine smile from him.

"I'm just glad that you don't freak out when people touch you," Emmett sighed, amazed, "It took Rose at least a month to want to be touched by anyone, including us. After all that torture, it's hard to let anyone in."

"Every person is different, really. They all react differently. I think that I didn't go through that because the rapes happened so far apart. Plus, I trust you guys with all my heart." I smiled.

"Come on kid, it's time to go talk to these hooligans," Emmett smiled, he knew that they were eavesdropping, well at least Alice and Rose.

We walked in the house and saw that they were all trying to act normal, but it didn't look exactly normal.

"Now, did you guys just hear our whole conversation or do I need to repeat anything?" Emmett joked.

"Shut up!" Alice chuckled.

"You ready Bella?" Rose asked me while Emmett walked into the living room with everyone else.

"Honestly, no," I sighed.

"Don't worry Bella, there is nothing to worry about. I will be right next to you. I promise that I will help you through this," Rose smiled.

"Thanks Rose. Your always saving me," she sniffled.

"I'll always catch you in these type of situations. However, I'm letting Edward catch you for anything else." Rose joked batting her eyelashes at me.

"Shut up blondie," I chuckled.

"Come on Bells," she sighed holding out her hand for me.

"Yeah. Let's go," I took a deep breath and took her hand mentally preparing myself for the emotional trauma that I am going to have to relive.

We got into the living room and found seats. I sat tightly in between Rose and Esme. I took another deep breath and then looked at Esme and then at Rose. They were giving me the "you can do this" nod.

"Well when I was thirteen I started dating James Copper. He had the reputation of a player so I carefully guarded myself from him. He said that he liked me a lot and he wanted to change for me. I was stupid and believed him. I loved him so I believed every last lie he told me.

"I thought we were perfect, but one day I caught him kissing his ex. He told me she came on to him, and I believed it. I knew that he was lying, but it didn't hurt as much if I pretended to keep believing him. When I turned fifteen I caught him making out with my best friend in my guest bedroom at my birthday party.

"I ran downstairs and ran right into the arms of my step-brother. He seemed like a smaller version of Emmett so I trusted him. I told him everything and he helped me through all the tough times.

"One night about two months later, my mom and Phil were away on some kind of business for his team so it was just me and Connor at home. Late that night, James came over. I had no clue that he did. He came into my room when I was asleep. He covered my mouth with his hand and started undressing me. When I asked him what he was doing he said that he was taking what was rightfully his. I was so scared that I didn't even put up a fight."

I took a deep breath scanning the room. Everyone was crying, I hadn't even realized that I was crying. Rose put her arm around my tense shoulders and played with my hair to relax me like she had done at the beach. Esme was holding one of my hands trying to get my to control her breathing. Why is it that every time I talk about this my breathing gets messed up? I took another deep breath and then continued the story.

"Later that night when he finally finished, Connor walked in. I expected him to help me out and kick him out. I was wrong. So wrong. Connor did that stupid knuckle punch thing and walked over to me. He whispered in my ear something like "Now it's my turn to take your virtue." They continued like this for another year, they never raped me when my parents were in town, but they touched me and kissed me when no one was home. About a month after I turned sixteen my parents were out for the night and James came over again. Connor raped me first and then just as James was finishing my parents walked into my room.

"I was crying and trying to get him off of me this time because I was tired of this but I was too weak to do anything. Phil came over and ripped James off me and then grabbed Connor and him and dragged them downstairs. My mom came over to me with tears streaks down her face. She said that she had tried to call me but I didn't answer so they came home to make sure everything was okay. Phil called the cops and both James and Connor were charged as adults.

"They were both eighteen at the time so the judge charged them with endangering the welfare of a child and rape. The trial was horrible. The lawyer for the boys kept asking me questions that made them seem innocent. He asked me why I didn't tell anyone, and why I didn't try and fight them off. It was the worst time in my life. When the trial was finally over I begged my mom to let me move to Forks and she finally gave in after about a week saying that I needed my friends and my brother more than anything. The last thing that the guys said to me after the trial was, "You are going to pay for the hell that you are putting us through."

When I finished my story there wasn't a dry eye in the house. No one spoke for the longest time, they were too shocked.

"Bella it's not your fault," Alice finally said gripping onto Jasper like he was her final lifeline.

"I know that now, but the first time this happened, they said that "I got what was coming to me," and I believed them," I sniffled trying to control the tears. Edward was sitting there; a shell, Emmett looked broken and damaged, Jasper had tears falling down his face but was trying to remain calm for Rose, myself and especially Alice… Alice, Alice was the worst by far, she looked so different, she wasn't happy and bubbly like she normally was, she just looked broken.

"Ali?" I asked standing up and looking over at her. She looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, and let go of her lifeline taking a step toward me. As soon as she got close enough she pulled me into a hug.

"How did you manage to survive through all that?" she asked.

"Courage, I needed a ton of courage. That's why I would IM you guys so much, you were, I mean, you are my reason for courage. When I knew of the impending torture that would resume that night I would IM you as soon as I got home from school so I would have something to give me hope. I needed hope and that's exactly what you guys gave me. You and the jokes and the Jasper may be a girl and just everything, it made me hopeful that I would get through this. You are the only reason that I wanted to live, you guys, Charlie, my mom and Phil,"

_And her._ I thought to myself

"Thanks Bella, for telling us about your past," she smiled slightly at me.

"I'm just glad that you accept me after all this shit," I sobbed.

"It's not your fault Bella, it's just a sucky hand of cards that you were dealt," Alice smiled, "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't stick by you in the good times and the bad?"

"Normal ones," I laughed for the first time today.

"Well, like I've said before, we aren't exactly normal Bells.

"True that!" Rose exclaimed coming over to join our hug.

"Hell yeah!" the boys cheered walking over to us.

"Language," Esme scolded them, and they looked like little kids with their hands stuck in the cookie jar.

After our hug we went upstairs and got cleaned up. Us girls decided that we were going to put on our cool pajamas, so we did. I had bought mine back in Phoenix and just never worn them while Alice and Rose wore their only once when they were alone.

"Come on out Rose!" Alice cheered from outside the bathroom while I was standing next to her.

"Hot!" Alice whistled and I laughed so hard. Rose was wearing a blue tank that said, "Pop Rocks" with a picture of two soda bottles with guitars, it was hilarious, while the bottoms had the same picture spread out a million times.

"Alice next!" Rose cheered, that means that I had to go last.

"Come on out Ali!" I cheered.

Rose wolf whistled really loud. Alice was wearing a purple tank that said "Go Commando" with little army guys on the tank as well as the pants. I had to say that it was a coincidence that she had that because Jasper was in love with history, especially wars. She claims that she didn't buy them for that reason but I know her too well.

"Bella you're next!" Alice squealed.

"Fine, fine," I sighed walking into the bathroom. I was a mess! My make-up was smeared and I had tear tracks all over my face. I quick washed my face and threw my hair in a bun on the top of my head and grabbed my pajamas. I loved these! I was wearing a light blue tank that said "a salt & battery" with a picture of a salt shaker and battery holding hands. It was cute.

I walked out of the bathroom and Alice and Rose both whistled, I just shook my head and grabbed their hands. We walked down the stairs and went to sit in the living room. Apparently everyone had a surprise for Rose and I that they needed to share. I sat down next to Edward on the same blue chair as the previous night.

"Okay, so today while you two were still at the beach we decided to pay one of our friends a little visit. We went to go and see Jane and Felix. We talked about this summer's recital. We're going to do couples dances again. This summer, each couple will have three danced. What do you girls think?" Alice asked bounding up and down on Jasper's lap. I looked at Rose and she shrugged her shoulders as to say "why not?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled. "Of course I'd love to dance with Emmett."

Alice looked to me and I frowned deeply. Let her wonder for a moment. I watched her eyes grow wide and I laughed.

"Of course I'll do it," I smiled.

"Good. Now we can watch these dances," Alice cheered.

We spent the next hour or two watching our dances, I had to say that my favorite dance was going to be the one to "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz. It was such a beautiful dance, the only part that worried me was that I would have to kiss Edward at the end. We had very intimate pieces. We were really going to have to work up the sex appeal. However, that shouldn't be too big of a problem for me. I smiled. This was going to fun. I hadn't done anything like this in a long time, and I could use the stress relief.

**A/N Hello again. Please review! I will update as soon as I get as least ****seven reviews. Now that we know who the mysterious **_**him **_**is, we now have the mysterious **_**her**_**. If anyone would like to guess who her is then by all means add it to your review, but I can't promise that I will tell you if you are right or not because it will ruin the story. Please review! Thanks a ton!**

**Megan :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey everyone... this was by far my worst chapter until I sent it to my magnificent beta Tay Bee. She is amazing and made this chapter so much better. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.  
Megan**

_One Month Later._

EPOV

It had been a few weeks since all the drama with Bella. Things were finally calmed down and we were really focusing on the dance recital that was in a few weeks. Everyone had been going to rehearsals once or twice a week to learn the choreography. Bella and I were ahead of the game. We already had two of our dances learned. We hadn't touched the piece to "If It Kills Me."

I think it scared us both. We had learned the basic moves to the dance, but we had never done it together. I was so nervous about every move. I had to touch her so many times, and I didn't think that my body could handle the electric shocks much longer.

And that kiss scared the hell out of me.

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose stared at me as I dazed off into the day. Today was dance rehearsal, which wasn't really that special, except for the fact that today, we would be pairing our final dance. I tried to gain the courage to force myself downstairs to head to practice.

"Bella!" Rose broke me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. What?" I asked.

"You need to get changed. We have to leave in like twenty minutes," Rose chuckled at me.

"Here take this," Alice smiled throwing a practice outfit at me.

"Give me one minute to get changed," I smiled. I walked into the bathroom and balked at what Alice had given me to wear. It wasn't uncommon for dancers to wear only spandex shorts, it helped prevent varicose veins from dancing. However, it was uncommon for _me _to wear spandex shorts, especially because my legs would literally be wrapped around Edward's body today. They were black and had a blue band around the top. I threw on the black tank top and cut off sweatshirt she gave me and laughed. Alice knew how to throw and outfit together. I grabbed the sparkly blue and white Nike Airs that I used for the hip hop dance and the dance paws I used for the other two dances. I imagined that we would practice the other dances once or twice today. I slipped on the tennis shoes and held my abused paws as I emerged from the bathroom.

The girls both wolf whistled when I walked out of the bathroom.

"You guys are immature," I chuckled bending over to retie a shoe.

"Nice sneakers!" Alice squealed.

"You guys too," I smiled. Rose had purple and blue sparkly sneakers and Alice's were sparkly blue and green with white.

"Are you guys excited?" Alice squealed.

"Yeah!" we both answered.

"Hey. After practice today you two _have_ to go shopping for dresses for the masquerade! You've put it off _way _to long. I need to pick mine up anyway. Oh! And maybe you could help me do a little planning?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Cool," Rose smiled.

Alice was having a masquerade party this weekend. The crazy pixie had been sending us texts alerts every day, reminding us how many days remained until her party. We were down to the final four days and Rose and I hadn't found dresses yet. Of course, Alice had bought hers the day she decided on the party, and she had been back to the store to reserve several choices for us.

An alarm went off on Alice's phone and a smile spread across her face.

"Time to go!" Alice squealed running out the front door to wait for the guys in the car.

"Alice! Wait! You'll freeze!" I yelled after her. She spun in her tracks and grabbed a sweater and yoga pants off the bed. She smiled wickedly at me and ran off to the car. Rose and I laughed as we threw on out college sweaters and yoga pants. The last few days had been weirdly freezing, and I wasn't about to get a cold that would last the rest of my summer. Rose tugged on my sleeve and we both headed to my truck.

I hopped in the driver's seat and Jasper softly grabbed my shoulder from the seat behind me.

"How you doing today Bella?" Jasper asked from behind me. He was like my therapist and was helping me through so much.

"I'm good Jasper. Thanks for worrying about me," I smiled.

"Not a problem Bells, your like my little sister," he chuckled. "What is taking them so long?" Jasper asked. Emmett and Edward were standing right in front of the car talking. Jasper reached over my shoulder and laid on the horn. Both of the boys jumped in surprise as the girls and I broke out in laughter.

Edward rolled his beautiful eyes and Emmett made a beeline around the car to kill Jasper. Edward grabbed him to stop his advances.

"Are you ready now?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Emmett sighed. Edward sat next to me and Emmett jumped in the back with Rose.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, really excited!" I squealed.

"Have you been practicing?" Edward asked.

"Some but it is kind of complicated," I smiled.

"Yeah, but we can do it," he sighed thinking deeply. The rest of the drive was quiet and then when we got to the studio we all went our separate ways.

"Hello guys," Jane smiled.

"Hey Jane," we answered.

"Okay, so all we have left to do it the love piece, right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I smiled proudly.

"That's terrific. That's the hardest one, I wonder why we're doing it last?" she asked but probably could've guessed.

"Umm." I stuttered. The truth was that I was so afraid of this dance. I had such a crush on Edward and this dance was going to be hard to pull off.

"Well, you see, Jane. Edward and I haven't practiced it together yet because of, um... well..." I blushed, thinking about the dance I was about to try with the guy I'm pretty sure I loved.

Edward held in laughter when he finally decided to speak up. "There are just so many lifts, we wanted to practice with a spotter." Little jerk. He had such a good excuse, and he just let me fumble around for words like and idiot.

"That's fine, I wanted to help you guys with a few things in that one anyway. I guess that you can just take off your sweaters and shoes and go and stretch really quick."

Edward went over into the corner to dispose of his stuff. Under his sweatshirt he only had a wife beater on and then a pair of basketball shorts.

I do have to say that he is making me look forward to this kiss more and more each day.

When I took of my sweats, I heard him groan and I laughed. "I know I'm not wearing tights, but they are slippery with lifts. I promise I shaved and moisturized today." I explained.

"Wha?" Edward asked, but just snapped his mouth shut. "Right. Okay." He sat down and started to stretch a little. I slid down to the ground next to him and started with some basic stretched. After I was a little warm I tried to get the splits. I was so frustrated I didn't have them back yet.

Edward laughed. "You can't do the splits? I though all you girls could."

"Shut up!" I giggled back. "It can take quite a few months for your hips to reset after-" but I cut myself off. I still hadn't told anyone about that. I was getting closer to slipping every day.

"After what? What happened to your hips?"

"Oh, uh, I fell down in Phoenix one day. I landed on my side and my hips got all unsettled. They haven't settled back in just yet, but the doctors said it should only take a few months."

"Oh," Edward responded, satisfied with my answer. Jane walked up to us to interrupt our banter.

"Okay, I want you guys to start at the beginning." Jane said. She handed us our one prop, a necklace that had a huge heart on it. It represented Edward's heart. At the end of the dance, I wore it around my neck.

Edward walked up to me and ran his face up my back. I arched away from him and began my moves. So began practice.

We started with the easy parts and then we moved on the more difficult moves.

We weren't supposed to drop the necklace once, which was hard to master. We planned lots of little ways we could pick it back up if one of us dropped it.

The hard part for me is the ponche. I stand on one leg and do a split vertically off the ground. Edward grabs onto the leg that has all my weight and picks me up and tosses me to the ground behind him.

That was the part that took the longest for us to master in the beginning.

At one point, after Edward throws me, he crawls up behind my and I have to pretend to hit him. I can't see where he is, and I accidentally hit him for real about ninety percent of the time,

We took a quick break and then moved on to the hardest part. Edward and I stand back to back. He bends down and I stick a leg from behind me over his shoulder. He stands up and I end up with both legs on both of his shoulders. Its a very close position for us. After he spins me around, I have to flip over the front of him and land on my feet. The rest of the dance went magnificently, and then we got to the very end.

"Okay, guys. They chemistry is looking _so _great in between you both. Now, this kiss at the end has to look real, because if it doesn't, you'll lose everything you just danced for."

I blushed and looked to the floor. "Okay, from the top!" Jane yelled and started the music. Edward and I moved quickly across the flow, flying and swirling with the music. The end came and Edward's eyes met mine as we leaned in for the kiss.

I gasped when his lips hit mine and pushed myself even more into the kiss. I felt him smile and soon I was smiling too, our lips still touching. His lips pushed back to mine and the kiss returned.

Jane's laughter broke us apart. "Guys, the music ended two minutes ago. You don't have to kiss anymore. Good work. You need to practice those lifts some, but I think you'll do great at recital. You probably don't need to practice that kiss anymore. I think you've got it down." Jane said, lauging.

I blushed and smiled involuntarily as I walked over to put my sweats back on.

Edward groaned and I laughed when I heard him say, "What if I want to practice?"

The whole way home, my eyes were locked on the road and Edward's eyes were locked on me. No one else seemed to notice how awkward it was, because they were too busy talking to their significant other about their pieces.

I refused to look at Edward directly. I knew I would blush and smile and that would give me away. I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

He sighed and yanked out his cell phone before typing frantically into it.

**EPOV**

The trip home was extremely awkward. I really liked Bella but I was extremely worried that she didn't like me back. She wouldn't even look at me now! What if she did like me? I'm the guy- I'm supposed to make the first move. What if that is all she is waiting for? I sighed angrily and sent out and IM on my phone.

**PlayerAlert: **I seriously need help!!!!!

**BrotherBear:** Dude, chill.

**OverprotectiveFool: **What's wrong?

**PlayerAlert: **I am in love with my best friend!

**BlondeRose 3: ***squeal*

**Shopping=Life: ***squeal*

**BrotherBear: **Well that's not appropriate to be talking about with ladies present.

**PlayerAlert: **Huh?

**BrotherBear:** I understand that you like Jazz but that isn't something that we should talk about with girls present.

**PlayerAlert:** Em, your pushing it.

**BlondeRose 3: **Em, stop being an ass hole he likes Bella.

"Who likes me?" Bella asked. Shit, Rose said that aloud.

"Umm… Mike Newton," Alice said spur of the moment thinking.

"Ewwww…" she scrunched her nose up returning to her driving.

**PlayerAlert: **That was a close one. Nice thinking Alice.

**Shopping=Life:** Thanks.

**BrotherBear:** So you like my baby sister.

**PlayerAlert:***gulp* Yeah.

**BrotherBear:** What do you plan on doing about it?

**PlayerAlert:** I wanted to know if I was allowed to ask her to the masquerade party?

**BrotherBear:** Of course. But if…

**OverprotectiveFool: **You hurt her…

**Shopping=Life:** I will…

**BlondeRose 3: **Kill you.

**PlayerAlert:** I get it. Thanks guys.

I knew what I had to do, so I signed out of IM and sent a quick text message.

_Bella,_

_We need to talk about something._

_Edward_

My heart jumped when she grabbed the vibrating phone out of her sweater pocket. She flipped it open at the stoplight and looked to me with confusion clear across her face. I just smiled weakly at her. The light turned green and she shrugged and started driving again.

When we got back to the house, every one jumped out and ran up to the door. When Bella saw I was staying in the car, and turned to face me.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

"No!" I laughed. "Okay, well, I'm not very good at this, but I wanted to aske you something. Would you be my date to the masquerade party?" I asked kind of quietly.

"Sorry what?" she asked shocked.

"Will you be my date to the dance?" I asked again.

"I'd love to," she smiled brightly.

I smiled back at her as she got out of the car and ran into the house to find Alice and Rose.

"I'd love you, too." I smiled sheepishly. I knew she didn't hear me, but it still felt good to say it out loud.

**A/N Yay! So waht do you think? You like it? PLease review! I will update when I get at least seven reviews and enough time.  
Megan**

**P.S. My Happy Ending? will be updated soon but life has been crazy so I haven't had time to do so yet.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello again! Thanks for the reviews and everything it's really cool to see how much you guys like the story. Anyway, please read my new story Here Comes GoodBye and please review! I really need to know if people like it. There were a lot of guesses about who the mysterious _her _is and let me just say that as soon as I tell you anyone who got it right will have their name meantioned in that chapter at the end though becasue I wouldn't want to ruin the chapter for you. Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**BPOV**

I ran into the house still in a daze. Had that really just happened? Did Edward really just ask me to be his date to the dance? I couldn't think!

I ran right into Alice's room and dove onto the bed. The girls just stared at me like and idiot.

"So anyway Rose." Alice said. I ignored them and let them finish their conversation. They dug threw Alice's closet to find outfits for the rest of the day.

Eventually, they asked about my stage dive.

"So what happened?" Alice asked.

"Edward asked me to be his date to the dance," I sighed happily.

"Ohmigod! Rose! Edward finally grew a pair!" Alice squealed throwing her arms up in the air and jumping on the bed.

"It's about damn time!" Rose smiled joining her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing… I'm sure you'll find out soon," Alice smiled evilly.

"Here Bells. We picked out our outfits for today," Rose smiled. She picked up the clothes Alice tossed to jump on the bed and handed them to me.

"Okay," I sighed walking into the bathroom as Rose walked into the closet. These were like our own personal changing rooms.

The girls had already taken showers while I was in the truck, so I hopped in for a quick wash. When I got out of the shower I towel dried my hair and then threw it up in a bun. I would let Alice and Rose, who I knew were waiting for me, do it.

Alice picked out a blue and black checkered tank with distressed, boot cut jeans. The cute black heels had a bow on the side, but were terrible for me. I really liked the outfit, but those heels were death traps. I opened the door to the bathroom and struck a pose.

"Woo!" Alice cheered.

"And pose! And pose!" Rose chuckled while I hit poses. The little things amuse us sometimes. The girls joined in to my pose-fest and soon we were all laughing like crazy. I grabbed the elastic in my hair and yanked it out for another pose. Getting a little crazy, Alice jumped on my back and I stumbled on top of Rose. Thankfully, the bed caught the fall.

It was an awkward position. Rose and I were face to face and Alice was on my back, but it was so funny that we all burst out in laughter.

The door to Alice's room flew opened to reveal three dumbstruck boys.

"Well…" Emmett shook his head.

"Close your mouth, Em, you might catch a fly," I smirked at him.

"Mature Bells. Considering you are the one laying on top of my girlfriend," Emmett chuckled.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Alice kissed me on the cheek.

"God Alice!" Edward laughed.

"Hey Edward, I hear you finally grew a pair!" Rose cheered.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked frustrated.

Emmett broke the silence with his laughter. Every one started laughing at my expense.

"Shut up! _Obviously_, I know what _that _means, but why do you keep saying that?" I asked.

"I can't tell you yet. You have to wait until Friday," Edward winked and walked out of the room with Emmett and Jasper right behind him.

"Well, then. I think it's time to go shopping," Alice said after a few minutes.

"Me too," Rose answered.

"I really like your outfits," I smiled changing the subject. Alice had decided on wearing a yellow off-shoulder shirt with a blue belt around the waist and skinny blue jeans and pink heels. Rose had chosen a black tank top with black and white striped straps with dark blue skinny jeans and wedge heels with a flower on them.

"Thanks. Glad you like them," Alice spun around in a circle and Rose chuckled.

"I like your hair," Rose looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair," Rose smiled.

"I didn't do anything to it," I chuckled, "I just got out of the shower threw my hair in a bun then after I got dressed I took it out."

"Oh, well it looks good," Rose laughed.

"Thanks," I laughed with her.

"Are you two ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Let me just find my…" I spun around the room taking everything in. "Crap. Anybody seen my-"

"…Keys?" came his musical voice from outside of Alice's door. I turned around to see Edward dangling my keys off a finger.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Not a problem," he smiled, "Just remember when you leave them in your car from now on, okay?"

"Fine," I huffed, and then laughed.

"You girls have fun!" Edward called walking out of the door.

"Let's go Bella!" Alice chuckled walking out of her room.

We drove to the mall singing and talking about the most random things ever but it was fun. When we finally arrived at the mall, we went to the store where Alice bought her dress.

"Hello Angela," Alice greeted a girl around our age.

"Hey Alice, Rose," she smiled then looked at me confused.

"This is Bella, Emmett's little sister," Alice chuckled.

"Oh," she smiled at me. "Hi Bella, nice to meet you."

"So Angela are you and Ben coming to my party Friday?" Alice asked.

"Ben?" I asked.

"Ben's my boyfriend, and yeah, we're coming," Angela smiled.

"So, Angela can you grab my dress and the dresses that I put on hold for these two?" Alice asked pointing to us.

"Of course. Give me a few minutes to grab them all, there's a million," she chuckled.

"Not a problem," Alice smiled walking toward the changing rooms with Rose and I behind her.

Angela came back about five minutes later with Alice's dress and five for me and five for Rose. Rose went first, she tried on three dresses before she finally came out in something that looked great on her.

"Hot!" Alice smiled and I wolf whistled. The dress was a beautiful color that was faded and looked kind of black. It was ruffled and had silver designs, two on the front and a few on the back where the zipper was. It looked perfect on her, it looked gorgeous!!

"Alice you go next and then we can play the torture Bella game," I giggled.

"Okay," Alice sang grabbing her dress and walking into the dressing room. When she came out we were awe-struck. The dress was pink, totally Alice, and had a sweetheart neckline with a floral design outlining it. The dress had a black bow around the stomach area and was also ruffled with crystals on some of the ruffles.

"Alice…" Rose breathed.

"You look fantastic!" I finished for her.

"Thanks!" Alice squealed, "I was hoping you would like it!"

"Bells, you're next!" Rose smiled throwing Alice her clothes to change so I could take my turn.

I tried on about two dresses before I found the dress for me. It was gorgeous! It was dark blue, and strapless with a silver design on the top where the bust was. It was also ruffled and had silver sparkles in places around it.

"Whoa!" Alice and Rose gasped when I walked out.

"That bad?" I asked shocked.

They both shook their heads no.

"Bella, that dress is…" Alice was at a loss for words, whoa!

"It looks magnificent on you," Rose smiled at me.

"Good! Because I like it too," I smiled going back into the room to put my clothes back on.

"You guys ready to pay and get home?" Alice asked walking back over to where Angela was standing to pay. I started taking my money out of my bag when Alice hit my hand.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You're not paying," she smiled, "I'm buying these dresses because I am also forcing you to help with the party plans so I figure it's the least I could do."

"Oh, thanks," I smiled. Alice paid for our dresses and then we left them their while we finished our shopping. We still had to get shoes, even though no one would see them under the dresses. Alice was persistent. We also needed masks.

"What about in there?" Rose asked pointing to a costume store.

"Sure, let's go and look," Alice giggled.

When we walked into the store there were tons of options. They had a million different types of masks. Alice looked for a least five minutes before finding a row of masks that she approved. Alice picked the one that was black and had a ribbon falling down the side and a feather sticking out the top. Rose's was purple and black, the actually mask part was purple and the feathers were all on one side connected by a yellow flower, the feathers were black and purple. The one I picked out was a blue mask with gold outlining with blue and gold ribbons hanging off the bottom. Three feathers, two green and one big blue one right in the middle, stood out from the top corner.

They were really pretty. When we finally finished getting stuff for the party Alice decided that we needed to go school clothes shopping. School was still two months away.

By the time that the two hours of shopping were over, Alice had bought most of our clothes. She herself had fifteen bags, with six pairs of jeans, ten shirts, two fashion coats, five pairs of shoes, a summer dress, four pairs of shorts, and her dress.

Rosalie also had fifteen bags, with seven jeans, fifteen shirts, two skirts, two pairs of shorts, three pairs of shoes, one summer dress, some new lingerie for Emmett, shiver, and her dress.

I had by far the most, with twenty bags, filled with eight pairs of jeans, twenty shirts, three shorts, three skirts, two dresses, six pairs of shoes, two coats, six sweaters and my dress.

"My God Alice!" I chuckled, "It's a good thing we brought my car."

"Tell me about it. I didn't think we were going to actually go shopping," Alice smiled.

"Sure you didn't Ali," I chuckled.

"Okay, so when we get home we have to go and plan what we want the house to look like and we need to hire a DJ. Mom and Dad have a bunch on hold but we have to pick one. Everyone who was invited knows to wear ball gowns with masks for girls, and tuxes/suits with masks for the guys," Alice blabbed on while Rose and I just shot each other glances. After hours and hours of planning it was finally over.

Rose and Alice had fallen asleep on the floor of the living room, but I knew they would be sore in the morning if I didn't get them upstair.

"Rose." I said, poking her in the side. "Alice," I called, tossing a pillow on her head.

I swear, these girls could sleep through a parade.

I went to go find Edward to see if he could help me get them upstairs.

I jogged upstairs and opened the door to his room.

"Hey- Edward, I need you to-" But I stopped myself short.

Oh, shit. Edward was sitting on the couch in his room, but that wasn't what caught my sight.

It was Tanya's lips, firmly attached to his.

That bastard! He asked me to the dance freaking _today! _Oh, I was beyond livid. Rehearsal tomorrow was going to be fun. There was _no way _I was kissing those lips now.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, shocked.

"Wow, well, you really are like James, huh Edward? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to shove Friday up your ass." I said as calmly as I could. I smiled with a broken heart.

"Shit! Bella wait!" Edward yelled, but I had already slammed the door. I was running down to the living room at lighting speed.

I jumped onto of Alice, the tears already running down my face. _I thought he was different. There he was, kissing his ex. Just like James._

"If you two wake up _now_ we can go shopping again after practice tomorrow," I begged tears falling from my eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked as she woke up.

"That," I said quietly slightly pointing to Edward and Tanya walking down the stairs. We were still laying down, so they didn't see us as Edward walked Tanya to the front foyer to show her out.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"I walked in on him and Tanya. They were making out." I took a deep breath.

"Oh my God!" Rose whispered, "what did you do?"

"I told him he was just like James and that he could shove Friday up his ass."

"Bella I'm sorry. I'll find out what's going on," Alice smiled.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled.

**APOV**

What the _hell _was going through his head? I thought he really cared for Bella.

I stormed to the front foyer where Edward was just shutting the door behind Tanya. He closed his eyes and leaned up against the door, so he didn't see when I raised my palm to slap him.

I hit him hard. He yelped in surprise and brought his hand up to his cheek. He slowly brought his eyes up to mine.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed at him.

**A/N Hola! Please review! What going to happen? Who's the mysterious _her_? If anyone out there wants to guess add it to your review and if your right about who she is you will get your name meationed. I know I said this before but please read my new story! I will update when I get at least seven reviews. Thanks!  
Megan :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are awesome! Please review this chapter too! Oh, and please read my new story, Here Comes GoodBye and review it too please. Enjoy! Just so you know the mysterious _her _will be revealed soon, so stick with me!  
Megan :)**

**EPOV**

Bella raced into the house after I asked her to the dance. I just sat in the front seat smiling like an idiot. I laughed out loud when I realized she had left her truck running. I grabbed her keys and ran in the house with a light skip in my step. I was in love with my best friend, and I knew I had to tell her. Soon.

I opened the door and walked into the living room. Emmett and Jasper were busy killing each other on the Xbox.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Me," they both answered. I laughed.

"So… who's really winning?" I asked again.

"Jasper," Emmett sighed.

"I thought," I smiled.

The game had just finished when we heard the girls jumping around upstairs and decided to investigate. When we walked into the room we found them in an odd position, Rose and Bella were face to face, Bella on top of Rose and then Alice was on top of Bella's back.

"Well…" Emmett shook his head.

"Close your mouth, Em, you might catch a fly," Bella smirked at him.

"Mature Bells. Considering you are the one laying on top of my girlfriend," Emmett chuckled.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Alice kissed Bella on the cheek.

"God Alice!" I laughed. This was my sister and my crush!

"Hey Edward, I hear you finally grew a pair!" Rose cheered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella asked frustrated.

Emmett broke the silence with his laughter. Every one started laughing at Bella.

"Shut up! _Obviously_, I know what _that _means, but why do you keep saying that?" she asked.

"I can't tell you yet. You have to wait until Friday," I winked and walked out of the room, Emmett and Jasper right behind me.

We walked back down the stairs and then they started asking questions.

"So…?" Emmett asked.

"So… what?" I answered.

"So, what's going on with you and my sister?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing… yet," I smirked.

"Well, apparently something is happening on Friday," Jasper chuckled.

"Oh, that. I asked her to be my date to the dance," I smiled.

"It's about time," Emmett chuckled, giving me a high five. I looked in my other hand and realized that I still had Bella's keys.

"I'll be right back," I chuckled running up the stairs just in time to hear Alice start talking.

"Are you two ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Let me just find my…" Bella spun around in circles searching for her keys. "Crap. Anybody seen my-"

"…Keys?" I chuckled dangling her keys off my finger.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Not a problem," I smiled, "Just remember when you leave them in your car from now on, okay?"

"Fine," she huffed, and laughed.

"You girls have fun!" I called back to them walking out the door.

The whole time the girls were gone shopping the three of us guys were just playing video games.

Jasper got a text from Alice a few hours later that the girls were on their way home. She said we were going to have to help them plan the party. Jasper quickly text her back saying we weren't home.

"Jasper, we are home. We can't just hide." I laughed.

"They won't be here for fifteen minutes. We have plenty of time to leave." Jasper responded. Emmett nodded eagerly next to him.

"Fine." I laughed. "Let me run upstairs and grab my sneakers." I told them. They both nodded as I ran up the stairs.

I just got to my room when I heard the roar of Emmett's Jeep. I opened my window to see the boys peeling out of my driveway.

"Cowards!" I yelled to them. I closed the door and hid in my room when the girls got home. I would let them think I was with Emmett and Jasper. When I heard Alice's door lock firmly into place, I snuck down to the living room to watch TV.

The time passed and the girls never came down, busy planning away.

An hour or so later a light knock came on the door. I forced myself out of the couch and walked to the door. I wasn't happy with who was there.

"Tanya," I sighed.

"Hello Edward. I've missed you," she smiled.

"Tanya, it's been about two weeks," I scoffed.

"I know, but can we go and talk?" she asked.

"Sure," I sighed closing the door behind her and walking up the stairs to my room with her following behind me.

"What's wrong Tanya?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Well, how've you been?" I asked.

"I've been good. I've been living my life to the fullest. I actually met a new guy," she smiled.

"That's great Tanya," I smiled, "What's his name?"

"Well, we aren't dating yet, but we are really good friends right now," she sighed.

"Oh," I chuckled.

"What about you Edward?" she asked.

"Hah! It's stupid. I really " I paused. Tanya probably wouldn't take well to the _love_ because I never said it to her. "I have a really big crush on this girl, but I don't know if it will happen." I sighed hitting my head against my wall.

"Who is she?" Tanya asked.

"Are you sure that I can talk to you about this?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Well, it's Bella," I smiled.

"I figured," she chuckled.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Edward, just by the way you talked about her even when we were still dating it made me think that there was more going on then you were letting on," she explained.

"Oh," I chuckled. "Well, I guess we're doing okay. We are dance partners for the recital this summer."

"That sounds fun. Are you enjoying it?"

"Well, we're doing three dances. They are great, but one dance is about two friends who want to become more. They are afraid to take it to the next level. It ends with this big kiss," I explained. Tanya laughed but quickly covered her mouth.

"So it's basically a replica of what you want to happen with Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah," I chuckled at how outrageous it sounded.

"So, what's so wrong with it?" she asked.

"We practiced the kiss for the first time today," I explained.

"Oh," she chuckled.

"Yeah, and she's either a really good actor or she wants the same thing I do. I'm so frustrated," I sighed.

"Now I understand. Well, is she a good kisser?" Tanya asked.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Well, is she?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah! It was awesome," I said confused.

"Is she better than me?" She asked, laughing.

"Tanya, don't make me answer that." I said back to her, uncomfortable.

She laughed and pushed me back into my couch and set herself on my lap. Before I could say anything, Tanya forced her lips on mine. What the hell was she doing? She _knew _I liked Bella! I tried to push her off but her nails dug into my shoulders. The door swung open and my heart broke when I heard her voice.

"Hey Edward, I need you to-" Bella said. Her voice broke off when she saw Tanya on top of me.

"Bella!" I shouted in surprise. This was horrible. I had just hurt the girl I wanted more than anyone. Bella took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling to chase away tears. Her voice was eerily calm when she spoke up.

"Wow, well, you really are like James, huh Edward? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to shove Friday up your ass." She smiled at me, broken, and it killed me even more.

"Shit! Bella wait!" I yelled, but she had already slammed the door. Everything she said struck me hard then. I _was _just like James to her now. She was putting me in the same category as someone who _raped _her.

"What the hell Tanya?" I yelled, "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I might have seen _her_ truck out front," she chuckled.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. MY. HOUSE!" I yelled through clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine," she sighed and stood from the couch.

I led her to the front door and waited for her to leave. She tried to give me a hug, but I just moved out of the way so she would get the point. I leaned up against the door and closed my eyes to trap the prickling tears when I felt something hard smack my cheek. I yelled in surprise and then brought my hand up to my cheek, slowly looking at who was in front of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alice screamed at me.

"Alice, please," I begged tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Edward, what the hell were you thinking making out with Tanya?" Alice asked shaking her head.

"I wasn't making out with her. She tricked me, Alice. Can you please ask Bella to talk to me? I have to talk to her. Please Alice?" I begged, a few traitor tears falling from my eyes.

"I'll try," she sighed.

"Thank you so much," I said and tried to smile. She left the foyer and walked back into the living room. After about five minutes, Alice came into the foyer and glared at me. "Go." Alice said, pointing to the living room. I walked in and saw Bella, sitting there crying.

"Bella?" I asked timidly.

"What do you want?" she sobbed.

"Bella, please let me explain," I begged.

"Edward, what's there to explain? You are still in love with her so there really isn't a point to this argument," she sighed.

"I don't love her, I never did," I sighed.

"Why then?!" she yelled, "Why the hell were you making-out with her?"

"She tricked me okay!" I shook my head, "I was just talking to her and she kissed me and wouldn't let me go."

"That's not a very good excuse!" Bella screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you! But it's true." I yelled back.

"Why do you even care?" Bella asked.

"Because I _really _like you," I mumbled, not letting her hear me. I wasn't prepared to tell her yet.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you think that I care?" I asked.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to say that there is no one else," she yelled.

"There isn't anyone else!" I yelled back.

"How the hell am I suppose to know that?!" she yelled.

"You are just going to have to trust me," I sighed.

"Trust is a lie," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you but I want to make it up to you. Please just believe me when I say that I don't love Tanya and there is no way that I ever wanted to kiss her," I explained.

"Fine. I'll trust you this time, but if you hurt me again… I don't think that I can be around you anymore," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you," I smiled, "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and I started to walk up the stairs.

"Please, don't leave me," she asked.

"I won't," I promised.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Will you still go with me? To the dance, I mean." I asked.

"Yeah," she giggled. I sat next to her on the couch and threw and arm over her.

"Thanks," I smiled, kissing the top of her head. She lay down and pulled me with her; soon she fell asleep. As I drifted off, I thought of the dance tomorrow. It would be the day I told her. I knew I could do it.

**A/N Sorry that took longer than I expected. Now as for my story My Happy Ending... I am kind of bored with it so that's why it's taking me so long to update, but it will be updated soon, and it is almost done. Please review! I will update when I get at least seven reviews. And please read my new story Here Comes GoodBye! Thanks!  
Megan :)**


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

Friday came and so did practice. I found myself very reluctant to kiss Edward still. Every time I saw his lips nearing mine, I instantly thought of him and Tanya. I always turned my face at the last second.

Edward seemed hurt, but he understood. I felt bad for making him feel even guiltier. At the very end of practice, I finally let Edward kiss me. His eyes snapped open in surprise, as if he was expecting my cheek again. He kissed me only as much as the dance needed and then pulled away with a giant smile.

Jane came over, praising us for a hard worked practice, and told us we were free to leave.

Edward jogged off to grab his clothes when the feeling of dread struck me. I shook it off. Tonight was going to go off without a hitch. It was just a date. I smiled as I realized nothing could go wrong with the date tonight. What could be bugging me? Nothing. Everyone was safe and happy. Dread be gone!

"Are you excited?" he asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"About tonight," he chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah! I'm so excited!" I smiled.

"That's good," he chuckled.

We walked out of our room to see that Rose and Emmett were still dancing, and Alice and Jasper were still learning a dance.

I sighed as I sat against a wall. "We're going to be here a while."

"What's your favorite color?" He asked me.

I laughed. "What, are we playing Twenty Questions?"

"Yes." Edward laughed. "Favorite color?"

"Green," I answered automatically. My blush made its appearance and I quickly asked Edward the same question.

"Brown." He said without hesitation.

"Brown is such a boring color." I responded.

"Not in your eyes." He smiled. I looked away.

"Favorite TV show?"

"Parental Control," he chuckled, "It's just so over-the-top that it's funny."

"I know right?" I smiled, "My favorite show has to be One Tree Hill or Dawson's Creek."

We asked way over twenty questions. The others were taking forever!

"Where do you want to live when you're older?" I asked.

"Here." He replied. "Rich with a man you hate or poor with a man you love?"

"Poor with a man I love." I smiled. "How many pets will you have?"

"Two dogs and an exotic parrot." He smiled. "What do you name them?" He asked me.

It struck me at this moment that Edward was envisioning _me _in this fake future.

"Harley and Bandit for the dogs, Squawker for the bird." I smiled. I thought for a moment for a new question. "Sports car or SUV?"

"Depends if I have kids. How about your favorite name for a baby?" he asked.

"Umm… let me think. You go first," I chuckled nervously.

"Umm… I like Cameron for a boy's name," he answered.

"I guess I choose the girl's name," I chuckled, "I like the name Evangeline."

"That's a very pretty name," he smiled.

"Yo Eddie! Bella! You guys ready to go?" Emmett called.

"Yeah Emmett," we chuckled. He nodded and sprinted out of the studio like a two year old.

"Ready?" Edward asked standing up and then holding out his hands to help me up.

"Thanks," I chuckled taking them.

"Not a problem," he smiled.

We walked out of the room and toward my car where everyone was already gathered. Did they _all _walk past Edward and I when we were talking?

Alice was jumping up and down all the while Jasper was trying to calm her down. Rose and Emmett were making out on MY car.

"Excuse me!" I yelled to them, breaking them apart. Rose blushed a little and Emmett just laughed his deep, booming laugh.

"Okay, so Bella. You have to drop the boys off at your house and then grab your over night stuff," Alice bounced in her seat.

"Got it Ali. You think you can wait about fifteen minutes while I get my stuff?" I joked with her.

"Don't mess with me woman," she giggled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I smiled pulling into my driveway.

"Be fast!" Alice called as I jumped out of the car behind the guys.

On my way inside I tripped on the step, and closed my eyes. I waited for impact, but it didn't come. I looked up, feeling two arms wrap around my waist, and saw Edward.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled.

"There's the same Bella, we all know and love!" Emmett called out the door.

I ran up the stairs grabbing two outfits, just incase, as well as my mask. My dress was left at Alice's house.

I had to grab my phone and money just to have. This feeling was becoming more prominent as the day was going on but I kept trying to shake it. I just wanted it to go away. I ran down the stairs throwing my cheerleading bag from Phoenix over my shoulder on the way down. Charlie stopped me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey dad!" I smiled.

"Be careful tonight kid," he said.

"Don't worry daddy," I smiled. When I moved to Forks, I told him why. Besides the people back in Phoenix, he was the only person who knew the whole story. He had been protective of me ever since.

Charlie smiled and pulled three corsages out from behind his back.

"One question kid, this one's for the clueless guys in the kitchen!" he said louder than he needed to. He didn't need to finish his question; I already knew what it was going to be.

"Alice is wearing a pink dress, Rose is wearing a purple one and mine is dark blue. Love you dad!" I called walking out the door.

"Ready?" I asked the girls as I jumped in the car.

"Yeah! Totally ready!" they yelled.

"Well, then let's get to Alice's house and get ready," I cheered.

"Woohoo!" they smiled.

"Hey Ali?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella?" she responded.

"Where _is _the dance tonight?" I asked. Alice decided not to have it at the house. She had turned it into a charity event for a rape crisis center, as long as my story wasn't told, and she was charging five dollars a ticket.

"To the school, they let us borrow it as long as we clean it," Alice explained.

"I see," I smiled.

We walked into her house to begin getting ready and I decided that it was time for music. I turned on the radio and laughed out loud when Alice and Rose automatically started dancing to "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears. I joined in and soon we were all dancing.

We all collapsed on Alice's bed when "If U Seek Amy" came on.

I laughed out loud when the girls started singing the chourus.

"You do know what that song means right?" I asked the girls.

"No," they said confused.

"It's spelling something. If you seek Amy. If is the F, you is the letter U, the see of seek is C, and the k of seek and the a of Amy make a K. The end of Amy says "me". F-U-C-K Me, is what it means," I chuckled at the realization hitting their faces.

"Well, then," Alice laughed collapsing on the bed.

"Yeah," Rose chuckled falling on the ground in a laughing fit.

"Will someone please fix my make-up once I take my shower?" I asked.

"I will!" Alice squealed.

"Okay Alice. You can do it," I turned to walk into the bathroom when my phone started ringing. I blushed as "I Wanna" by All-American Rejects came on.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_

_You wanna touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time_

_Our love's the perfect crime._

"Edward!" I yelled into the phone as I dove for it. I tried to shush Alice and Rosalie who were dying from laughter on the bed.

"Hey Bella," he said calmly.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"One question… what's your favorite slow song?" he asked out of the blue.

"Umm… I would have to say "Collide" by Howie Day," I answered.

"Thanks. Just wondering," he said.

"Okay. I will talk to you soon Edward," I smiled.

"Bye Bells."

I hung up the phone only to see my two best friends ever waiting to make fun of me for my ring tone.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You do realize what your ring tone is don't you?" Alice chuckled.

"I do," I smiled.

"And you want to what?" Alice asked.

"She wants to touch Edward!" Rosalie squealed.

"Shut up!" I blushed, walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage," they laughed.

"It doesn't always have to go in that order!" I yelled jokingly.

I quickly took a shower trying to wash away all the feeling of anxiety and the imminence. Thankfully it worked, but not for long. What could go wrong? Could it be mom and Phil? Or Charlie? Or would it be _her_? I would kill whoever hurt _her_.

I got out of the shower and looked at what Alice wanted me to wear under my dress. No way! It was black lace lingerie with straps attaching the bottom of the "dress" with the stockings. There was no way in hell I was going to let any guy see me in this tonight, or any other night, because they may not leave me alone. I put it on, this was Alice that gave me it, I had no other choice.

When I opened the door Alice and Rose were waiting for me, when they turned around to look at me their jaws dropped.

"Tah-dah?" I asked.

"Holy…!" Alice whisper-squealed.

"…Shit!" Rose finished for her.

"Bad?" I asked, teasing them by walking back toward the bathroom.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I swear if you take that off I will tie you down and put it back on for you," Alice yelled.

"I wasn't going to take it off. I wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of the pixie," I joked.

"How about us?" they asked and I finally really looked at what they were wearing. Alice was also wearing a black lingerie set that was more along the lines of a bathing suit rather than a dress. It had black straps attaching the bottom to the stockings also. Rose was wearing a purple and black lace number with ribbons all over the top and then a little black lace skirt on the bottom, with straps attaching everything again.

"Wow!" I breathed.

"Yay! She's speechless!" Alice squealed.

"Please don't tell me we are all going to be in the same house tonight," was my brilliant answer.

"No," Alice answered.

"Thank God," I sighed under my breath.

"No, all the parents are going to some hotel for the night because they don't want to be woken up at like three when the party is over. Anyway, Rose and Emmett will be at your house, myself and Jasper will be at Jasper's house and then you and Edward will be here," she smirked.

"I see. And again I say, thank God!" I smiled.

"Ha-ha Bella!" Alice smiled.

"What?" I asked. Is it really a bad thing I don't want to hear you guys having sex?"

"No, it's not," Alice laughed.

"Thank you," I huffed.

"You ready to finish getting ready?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." I smiled walking over to the mirror where they were going to start doing my hair and make-up.

_About three hours later._

_Party time._

We were all in our respective "changing rooms" getting our dresses on. I couldn't wait for tonight, besides the feeling of imminence, I was feeling good. I walked out of the when I heard the doorbell ring. Alice and Rose also came out from changing. They looked awesome! Their dresses were perfect for them.

"You look great guys!" I smiled.

"You look good too Bells," they answered.

"Here take these," Alice threw a cloak at both of us of taking one for herself also. She wanted to save the moment that we revealed our dresses for when we were all down the stairs.

We walked out of the room and got in order of who would go downstairs first.

We all exchanged keys for the night and took preparatory breaths.

"Good. Now if anything bad happens we have our phones, and pepper spray still, right?" Alice asked.

"Got it!" we answered.

"I love you guys!" I squealed.

"We love you too!" Alice and Rose answered.

Alice was first down the stairs, then it was Rose's turn, finally it was my turn, I was so nervous. I carefully made my way down the stairs, careful not to trip, of course I did, and there was Edward to catch me again.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Not a problem," he smiled taking his place back in line next to Emmett and Jasper. I was in the middle, so I looked at both the girls, then counted to three. On three we took the cloaks off to show the boys are dresses.

"Oh…" Jasper gasped.

"…My…" Emmett sighed.

"…God!" Edward finished his eyes bugging out of his head.

"You girls look beautiful," Emmett smiled walking over to me and kissing the top of my head before taking Rose's hand and leading her out of the house.

"Gorgeous," Jasper whispered before taking Alice's hand and walking out of the house.

"Ready?" Edward asked holding out his hand.

"A gentleman," I smiled.

"After you ma'am," he smiled.

"Why thank you kind sir," I chuckled.

"How are you?" he asked helping me in the car.

"I'm good. How about you?" I answered.

"Good," he smiled.

"You excited?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, "And you?"

"I think that I am border-line Alice," I smiled.

"I don't think that anyone could be that bad," he chuckled.

The rest of the car ride was silent but very comfortable. I stared out the window thinking about _her_. I wondered what she looked like now, and _whom_ she looked like. I certainly hoped that she didn't look like him.

"Bella?" Edward asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"We're here," he smiled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I blushed.

"I know what you're talking about," he chuckled. _Did he, now?_

"Ready?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he smiled.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Alice!" I squealed back using her same voice.

"Nice," she smiled.

"Thanks, I try," I chuckled.

"Let's go dance!" Alice squealed to Rose and I.

"Fine," we answered.

The dance was awesome; I was having so much fun. There were about ten minutes left when the DJ came over the loudspeaker to announce something about a song request.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to thank you for being a good audience tonight and I hope that you had a good time. For the last song of the night, I will be playing "Collide" by Howie Day. This song was requested by a young man for one Isabella Swan,"

As he finished speaking I was tapped on the shoulder, I turned around to find Edward standing there.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled, taking his hand. We walked over to the dance floor and as the song started playing we started dancing.

"Bella, I have to ask you a question," he smiled.

"Okay," I smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Remember yesterday when you asked me why I cared that I wasn't enough for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said confused.

"What was my answer?" he asked again.

"You asked me, 'Why do you think I care?'" I sighed, "And I said 'I don't know.'"

"Exactly," he sighed, "You want to know the real reason why I care?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"I care because I like you Bella, I like like you, and I like you _alot_. I've liked you forever, even back when we were seven. I've always just been afraid of rejection. That's why everyone kept saying that I finally grew a pair, because I finally asked you to be my date and because of what I am going to do now," he sighed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"This," he answered, "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Was this actually happening, or was my imagination of in La La Land again? Did Edward Cullen, my best friend and the guy I was in love with just ask me out?

"What?!" I whispered shocked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yes!" I smiled, "You don't know how long I've liked you."

"Same goes for me," he smiled, "Bella, can I try something?"

"Okay?" I said but it sounded more like a question. He took a step toward me and closed the gap that was between us. When we first touched it felt like an electric shock was running through us. The only thing that broke us up at that moment was my phone ringing.

"Sorry," I half-smiled, giving him a quick kiss and walking out into the hallway of the school to answer my phone. He followed closely behind me, but I wasn't sure if he could hear me.

"Dad?" I answered my phone.

"Bella, oh God." Charlie sighed into the phone.

"Charlie what's wrong?" I asked, a little more frightened.

"Bella, Connor didn't get jail time. He never went to prison." Charlie sighed.

"What's happened?" I asked with a tremor.

"He tried to kidnap Evangeline, but she was in daycare when he stopped by Renee's house."

"No! Oh my God, daddy, what happened?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"I just got a phone call from the Phoenix police department, Bella. Connor was arrested for the murder of Renee and Phil and attempted kidnapping."

"Is she okay?" I sobbed into the phone.

"Yes. She's being held in social services, they are on the other line." He answered.

"Let me talk to her," I ordered sobs still ripping through my body.

"She can't talk," he tried to reason with me.

"I don't care, let me talk to her!" I yelled.

"Okay. Here she is," he said. I heard the line transfer over to Evangeline. I felt Edward's hand press into the small of my back.

"Hey baby. I know that you can't understand me because you are still too little, but I'm your mommy," I sobbed into the phone.

**A/N The mysterious **_**her **_**is reveled! But when will Bella tell everyone else, Edward knows, but no one else does. I really hoped that everyone has enjoyed the story so far, but don't go anywhere I still have plenty of twists and turns up my sleeves. Please review! I will update when I get at least eight (Just because it's time for an even number. Hehehehe. I know I'm weird.) reviews! Please read my new story Here Comes GoodBye. Thanks for reading!  
****Megan :)**

**Congratulations to everyone who guessed that the mysterious **_**her**_** was Bella's daughter or guessed that Bella had a daughter. They will be listed right below…**

**FRK921**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala (an anonymous reviewer)**

**loonymoon1**

**TwiInsane**

**KianaBby.**

**I'M CULLEN**

**twilightlover93**

**.Sugarr. .Babiee.**

**O Ma Gad**

**earth-fairy2006**

**wolfgrl04**

**CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! **

**P.S. Sorry if I spelled your name wrong. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N You guys are awesome! I got 22 reviews for last chapter, give yourselves a pat on the back for that one. I would like to thank everyone who has read and my beta Tay Bee because she is pretty awesome! Thanks again! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**BPOV**

I spoke to Evangeline for a few short moments. I told her that I was coming to get her, that she would be safe; that I loved her. I listened to the soft gurgles of her one year old voice when a social services representative took over the line.

"Hello?" she asked timidly.

"Hello," I sobbed.

"I'm very sorry about you loss Miss Swan. We will take care of Evangeline until you can get here," she offered.

"Thank you," I sobbed trying to regain my composure. I suddenly noticed Edward's presence. His hand on the small of my back, his face looking deep into mine. I was slightly comforted by his presence.

"I think it would be best to fly down to Phoenix as soon as possible, Miss Swan. Make sure to bring your ID, and Evangeline's birth certificate, if you have it." she explained. I instantly thought of the copy of her birth certificate that sat in a shoe box under my bed. I had wanted to keep it, as a memory. "When you arrive in Phoenix, call social services and ask for me. My name is Lisa Graph." Lisa said. Her voice was soft and calm. It took away some of the hurt of the current situation.

"Thank you Mrs. Graph," I sighed and hung up the phone. I sat the phone on the science lab counter and quickly gabbed the sides as I threw up in the sink. Edward rubbed my back and held my hair like the perfect boyfriend. I turned on the sink and washed out my mouth. When I was done, I pulled up on the skirt of my dress so that my feet finally found the cool air they were searching for and I sat myself down on the ground. Edward sat down, crossed legged, facing me. He reached forward tenderly and grabbed my face. I realized then that he knew about the secret I had been keeping from everyone here but Charlie.

"Your secret's safe with me." He whispered, reading my mind.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He pulled my body into his lap where I promptly burst into tears. I buried my head into his neck and he ran his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't believe this, not only had I lost my mother and step-father, but Evangeline had also lost her guardians. I lost the people that were taking care of my baby, at least until I felt ready.

It was then that I realized I was going to bring Evangeline home with me, and I would be a teenage mother.

**EPOV**

"May I have this dance?" I asked, as I walked up behind Bella.

"Of course," she smiled taking my hand. We walked over to the dance floor and as the song started playing we started dancing.

"Bella, I have to ask you a question," I smiled.

"Okay," she smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Remember yesterday when you asked me why I cared that I wasn't enough for you?" I asked working up the courage to ask her. If I wasn't such a big coward I would've asked her the day she moved back to Forks, but I was too pathetic.

"Yeah," she said obviously confused.

"What was my answer?" I asked again.

"You asked me, 'Why do you think I care?'" she sighed, "And I said 'I don't know.'"

"Exactly," I sighed, "You want to know the real reason why I care?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

"I care because I like you Bella, I like like you, and I like you _a lot_. I've liked you forever, even back when we were seven. I've always just been afraid of rejection. That's why everyone kept saying that I finally grew a pair, because I finally asked you to be my date and because of what I am going to do now," I sighed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. I smiled, giddy at just the thought of asking.

"This," I answered, "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled again, proud I finally found the courage to ask her.

"What?!" she whispered and she sounded shocked. Crap. Crap crap. She _was _rejecting me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked again. Too much, Edward. You asked too much too fast.

"Yes!" she near yelled.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes!" she smiled, "You don't know how long I've liked you."

"Same goes for me." She was _my _girlfriend now. I was the guy that got to hold her hand. I was the only guy that got to...

I smiled, "Bella, can I try something?"

"Okay?" she said.

I laughed internally at her insecurity. She figured out what I wanted quickly enough, and leaned in to kiss me too. I felt sparks when my lips touched hers. We were both smiling during the kiss, that lasted rather long until her cell phone interrupted. She pulled back and yanked it out of the top of her dress.

_She keeps her phone in her bra._

"Sorry," she half-smiled, giving me a quick kiss and walking into a science lab to answer her phone.

I followed closely behind her, but I stayed far enough away that she wouldn't feel like I was being an overprotective boyfriend. _Boyfriend_… that sounded really good to me. I shut the door to the lab behind us. She leaned against a lab counter and flipped open her phone.

"Dad?" she answered phone, "Charlie what's wrong? What's happened? No! Oh my God, daddy, what happened?" Tears started streaming down her face and I slowly walked towards her. I didn't know what was going on, but I had to take care of her.

"Is she okay?" Bella sobbed into the phone, "Let me talk to her! I don't care, let me talk to her!

When she started yelling I placed my hand on her back and rubbed circles into her skin. She looked at me briefly before turning her head.

"Hey baby. I know that you can't understand me because you are still too little, but I'm your mommy," she sobbed into the phone.

Mommy? _No. _Bella would have told me if she had gotten pregnant. Wouldn't she? Oh my God. So much made sense now. Her rape, it had to be Connor or James' baby. The parasite. The running _to lose fat. _Her hips, which still hadn't _reset. _I couldn't believe this. Bella hid it from me, from us, for a reason. Did she think we would reject her? Did she think we would judge her? I would have accepted it, not matter what. I will always want her.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Bella start talking to someone new.

"Hello," Bella sobbed, "Thank you. Thank you Mrs. Graph." she sighed and hung up the phone.

She got sick in the lab sink and I tried my best to care for her. After she was better, we sat on the floor together. Eventually, her eyes met mine and widened when she really realized I was with her.

"Your secret's safe with me," I smiled, trying to comfort him.

"Thanks," Bella sighed.

"Don't worry about it," I sighed. I pulled her into my lab and she buried her head into my shoulder as another round of sobs over took her body. I rocked her back and forth while she told me about Connor. About how he murdered Renee and Phil and went for his daughter, Evangeline. She told me that she got pregnant after her rape, and that Renee and Phil had kept the baby for her, until she was ready to keep it. She said that now she needed to fly to Phoenix to pick up her daughter. After a while, her crying calmed down, but her voice was still riddled with hiccups.

"Can you please get the others so I c-can t-tell t-them about my m-m-mom and P-Phil?" she sobbed, stuttering.

"Of course sweetie," I smiled. I kissed the top of her head and stood up. She remained crumpled on the ground.

"Thanks Edward. Your always saving me," she sighed. Her eyes closed and she leaned against the wall behind her.

I slowly walked down the hallway trying my hardest to get rid of the tears that we threatening to pour over at any minute.

When I got into the gym, I saw the four of them standing together, worried looks on their faces. Alice was the only one facing me, and when she saw me, she ran over. I couldn't keep it together anymore, the tears fell, and they fell hard. No one knew what to do because no one knew what was going on. I didn't say anything, instead I took one finger and told them to follow me.

As soon as I was in eyeshot of Bella, I ran to her and sat down next to her again. Not even three seconds later the other four were sitting in front of us on the ground. Bella refused to open her eyes, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

"Bella?" I asked, "Bells, please open your eyes, for me?"

She sighed deeply and slowly opened her eyes. They were red and bloodshot from crying. Alice and Rose already had tears running down their faces, seeing us like that, and they didn't even know what was going on.

"Bella?" Emmett asked timidly, afraid he was going to scare her. Instead of answering, she scooted over to him and hugged him tightly and cried.

"Their dead," she sobbed, after a minute of preparing herself.

"Who Bells? Whose dead?" Emmett asked.

"M-mom and P-p-phil," she sobbed burying her head in my chest again. Emmett broke down with tears, standing up and pacing the room muttering things under her breath. Alice and Rose were also crying, Alice was leaning into Jasper who had tears falling down his face. When Rose was stable enough to walk she slowly stood up and walked over to Emmett who just started crying. Rose and him slowly walked over to the group, and Rose sat in between Emmett's legs. Alice was leaning against Jasper's shoulder with her legs in Rose's lap. Bella had moved slightly so she was sitting like Rose was, in between my legs. When everyone was all cried out we began talking about what we were going to do.

Bella had to leave tomorrow morning, as soon as possible and we were going with her, wether she liked it or not.

"Ali, should I call dad?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Tell him we need to go to Phoenix with Bella and Emmett tomorrow."

"No," Bella tried to reason, "You guys don't have to go."

"We don't have to, but we want to," Alice smiled.

"Yeah, Bella. Emmett's going to go, and Rose goes everywhere with Emmett, and I don't leave Rose's side for that long, and when I go, Alice has to come, and Edward always goes where she does," Jasper chuckled at our tight-knit group.

"We are so weird," Bella giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Let's see. My brother is dating Rose, who is Jasper's sister, who's girlfriend is Alice, who's brother is my boyfriend. My mistake, we are so normal," she smiled for the first time tonight.

"Wow," Alice sighed, "We are weird."

Leave it to Alice to make us laugh. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my dad's cell number. It rang three times before someone finally answered.

"Hello son," he answered.

"Hey dad. I'm assuming Charlie called you," I sighed.

"Yeah. We know. And just because we know the _whole_ situation we have six tickets to Phoenix for you guys tomorrow morning at six," he chuckled at my gasp. "We booked you a hotel, too."

"What?" I asked shocked, "I figured that I was going to have to argue a little."

"Listen Edward, I may be old but I still know what love is, and I know that you aren't going to leave Bella's side. Emmett lost his mom too, and Rose isn't going to leave his side. This is a hard time for all of you, you need each other," he answered.

"Thank you, so much Dad," I smiled.

"Not a problem. We will see you Sunday, when we fly in with Charlie and the Hales," he said.

"Okay. See you then," I sighed,

"Bye son," he said hanging up the phone.

"Bye dad," I smiled taking the phone away from my ear.

"What's going on Edward?" Alice asked confused. I shook my head trying to clear it and make sure I heard him clearly.

"Sorry. Dad bought six tickets to Phoenix tomorrow at six," I sighed.

"Really?" Bella asked shocked, "They really didn't have to do that."

"They wanted to," I smiled.

"Tell them thank you," she smiled.

"I guess we have to go pack then," Alice sighed. "After you get everything packed, head over to our house and we can all head to the airport together." Everyone nodded and walked to their respective cars.

I walked over to Alice and took her hand. She was crying silently, so I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Alice," I said softly.

"I just wish that there was something I could do for them. You know?" she asked.

"I know Ali, but the only thing we can do is be good friends," I sighed.

"I can do that," Alice smiled.

"Let's go," I smiled, throwing my arm around her shoulder and walking to my car.

**BPOV**

Emmett came to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. He was basically holding me up at this point, I couldn't believe that Connor wasn't in jail anymore.

"Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Emmy," I answered.

"Why would he do that?" Emmett asked. He sounded like a little kid who got made fun of. The answer was too hard to explain right now.

"I don't know Emmy, I don't know," I shook my head, tears falling down my cheeks.

We climbed into the jeep and rumbled off towards home. I started thinking about what I needed to pack for Phoenix. Short sleeved clothes, a funeral dress. Who would plan the funeral? I knew I couldn't handle that.

We pulled up to the house and saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. He greeted us both at the door with a big hug. He pulled us into the living room and sat us down on the couches.

We talked about what had happened for a little while, but not much was said. Finally, Charlie straightened up on the couch. "About their funeral," he murmured, "Connor's birth mom called me and asked if she could plan it. She feels the need to respect them."

"That be great dad." I sighed with relief. "I don't think we're up to planning it."

"She wanted to know if either of you wanted to say a eulogy."

"I couldn't say a whole speech, but I could go up and say a few lines with Bella." Emmett volunteered.

"I want to speak." I said softly.

"Alright." Charlie said, patting my knee. "I'll tell her. Now you two go get packed. Esme also called and told me you were flying out in the morning."

"Thanks dad. I love you," I smiled.

"Love you too kid," he said, pushing me in the direction of the stairs.

I grabbed the essentials and shoved them in a bag. I found the only black dress I had and stuck it in too. Before long, I sat down on the floor and stared out the window. After a while, a knock came on the door. I was to frozen to reply, but Emmett came in anyway.

"Ready to go?" He asked. And like that, it all came tumbling down.

"No!" I sobbed. Tears streamed down my face. "Going is going to make it real."

Emmett rushed over to me and picked me up. I was still in my dress, but he crushed me to his chest. He rocked me until I quieted and then grabbed my back. He walked me to the Jeep and got in the drivers side, driving off to Edward's.

When we got to the Cullen's, Emmett helped walk me inside. The boys were sitting on the couch, still in there tuxes. Edward's eyes quickly met mine. "The girls are upstairs, I'll walk you," he said.

I nodded and he walked in front of me towards the stairs. I wondered why he wasn't holding my hand. As soon as we reached the stairs, thought, he grabbed hold of me and walked next to me. When we reached Alice's door, he spun me around and kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry that tonight didn't go as planned, Bella." He said softly to me. I blushed as I remembered the lingerie under my dress. Of course, Edward knew nothing about it. I kissed him once more and walked into Alice's room. The girls sprang up and hugged me before telling me to change into some pajamas.

Alice was already wearing a shirt that had a picture of a ruler saying "You rock," and a rock saying, "You rule," Rose was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a knife with a piece of bread. The bread had a jelly heart on it and it said, "Spreadin the love." I slipped on a shirt with disguise glasses on them that said "You don't nose me," I found it appropriate when I realized how much Alice and Rose still didn't know.

They didn't know I would bring home my daughter from Phoenix. They didn't even know she existed. The didn't know Edward and I were official.

_Oh. _That's why Edward didn't hold my hand in front of Emmett.

We walked downstairs to find it empty. The girls sat down on different couches, but I stayed standing. I didn't want to sit down without Edward.

"What time are we going to leave?" I asked whoever would answer.

"Soon," he whispered in my ear, "You will see her as soon as we get there."

"Thanks Edward," I smiled. He picked me up and walked over to the couch.

"We are leaving at three thirty because it takes about an hour to get to the airport," Alice answered. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that was only thirty minutes away.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I know how we can fill the time!" Alice yelled in mock excitement. "Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on between you two!" Alice said, pointing to Edward and I.

"She doesn't know" I whispered to Edward. "I don't understand." I said to Alice.

"Whatever do you mean?" Edward joked with her.

"You know what I mean, you guys are acting like a couple," Alice threw a glare at Edward.

"We are _not_ acting like a couple…" Edward began to say but was cut off.

"You most certainly are, with the cuddling, and the dancing, and the running off together in the halls, and all that jazz." Alice huffed.

"Well, as I was saying, Alice. We aren't acting like a couple. We _are _a couple." Edward smiled. He turned his head to mind and laid a soft kiss on my lips just to prove his points.

Of course, I forgot the rest of the room was there and got a little into it. Alice's scream broke us apart.

"Ahhhh!" Alice squealed.

I glared at her for breaking our moment.

"I think that's our cue to get out of here," Emmett joked picking up his and Rose's bag and walking to the car.

Edward helped me off the couch and we started walking towards the door.

Alice grabbed my shoulder and yanked my back into the living room. "We are going to talk about this," she warned.

"Of course," I smiled.

We walked out the door and began our trip to the airport.

Again, everything hit at once. I was going to have a baby to take care of and my parents were dead. How could this happen? Connor better be ready for hell, because he was going to get it.

Momma bear was in full mode now, and there was blood to pay.

**A/N Hello again! I will update when I get at least seven review. Please read my other story! Thanks for reading!  
Megan :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I am so sorry that took so long. My life has been crazy! Today was Freshman Orientation and that was for four hours and then I had to go to Cheerleading pratice everyday, plus I have to ride my bike there. Anyway, sorry. I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me, and don't go anywhere because this isn't over, not even close. I would also like to thank my beta, Tay Bee without who my stories wouldn't be as gramatically correct and sound good. Thanks again to everyone! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**P.S. All picture of outfits are on my Photobucket account, on my profile page, and HCGB will be updated soon. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I followed Emmett out to the car but Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car.

"You're going with me." He said softly before kissing my cheek.

He held the door open for me as I climbed into the passenger seat. He ran around to the other side of the car and quickly turned on the heat to chase away the summer chill that had settled in with the night.

"We'll be there before you know it." He said softly to me, gabbing my hand with his, resting his other on the steering wheel.

"I haven't seen her in so long." I murmured. "She's going to be so big."

"I'll bet she's beautiful." Edward said, placing a kiss on the top of my hand.

"I have to tell the others, don't I?" I asked.

"Eventually." Edward sighed. "They'll know something is up when you have to pick her up from social services."

I nodded, knowing my time was limited. How could I tell them? I laid my head against the cool window and drifted in and out of consciousness for the rest of the drive.

Soon, Edward was rubbing my shoulder to wake me. "We're here, love." I nodded mutely and struggled with the seatbelt with heavy eyes. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked, pulling my face to look at his.

"I don't know how to tell them about my daughter." I said, allowing myself to fully admit the situation for the first time. "I don't know how they will react. Will they judge me? What if they don't accept me?"

Edward silenced my worries with a kiss. He held my lips for a short moment before pulling away and smiling sheepishly at me.

"You will know when the time is right. They will accept you and your daughter. They will love her." He said. He always knew what to say. I nodded, afraid to speak. "Come on, they've been waiting for a while," Edward said, nodding to the figures that stood outside of his tinted windows.

We grabbed our bags out of the trunk and made our way to where everyone else was waiting. We carried our small bag up to the group to see Emmett laughing hysterically while every one else made disgusted faces.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Emmett's convinced that you just, in his words, 'got it on,' because Edward's windows are tinted. And you were in there way too long, apparently," Rose rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You are so immature Emmett," I smiled.

"What? You guys were still in the car after we all walked away, what do you expect me to think?" Emmett asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," I chuckled, taking Alice and Rose's hand while walking toward security.

"You okay Bells?" Alice asked.

"You don't seem like yourself," Rose said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm just sad, I guess," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you don't have to keep it bottled up," Alice sighed.

"You would tell us if something was wrong, right?" Rose asked.

I looked to her in shock. Did she know something was up? "Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Well good," Alice said. "Now lets get through security so we can get to those yummy airport shops."

"Okay," I smiled, shaking my head at my overly hyper best friend.

"Good!" Alice cheered, skipping, that's right skipping, at three in the morning, toward security.

We made it through security with no problems. We finally found our gate, it was the last one might I add, and found some seats. We didn't stay in the seats long, because we knew we would fall asleep if we sat still long enough.

"Coffee," Alice said out of the blue,

"What?" I laughed at her.

"Coffee, java, liquid motivation, black gold. " Alice said.

"I know what it is, what about it?" I laughed at her.

"Let's get some!" Alice smiled.

"No no no way," I shook my head, "No way are you getting coffee, missy."

"Please Bella?" she begged, putting on her best puppy-dog pout.

"Fine, only one cup," I sighed deeply.

"Thank you. You guys want coffee?" she asked.

"Sure," everyone answered. Alice jumped up to get coffee. I stood up to go with her. There was no guarantee that she wouldn't drink a cup there and bring another back. Edward tried to pull me back down and I just smiled.

"I'll be right back, I have to go monitor your sister," I chuckled.

"Fine," he sighed leaning his head against the chairs.

I ran ahead to catch up with Alice, who was walking at super-speed. She saw me and slowed down with a frown because I had ruined her plan to drink two coffees.

"Sorry Ali," I smiled.

"Whatever," she giggled.

"I think that it's time to change, don't you?" I asked, realizing that I was still in my pajamas.

"I'm actually very comfortable wearing my pajamas in public." Alice said, but burst out laughing at her own ridiculous sarcasm. "Yeah, after we grab the coffees we'll go change. We've still got a hour or so, maybe we could play a game or something."

We made our way through the line to get six coffees and made our way back to the others. Emmett saw us upon our return and ran to get a coffee from us.

"Thirsty Em?" Alice asked.

"No, I want to get this to Rose fast. She's being a meanie bo beanie because she's tired." Emmett said childishly.

"You have the intelligence of a household plant." I told Emmett. He just grabbed the coffee and spun around with out another word to me.

"We are going to go change," Alice announced to Rose.

"Fine," Rose sighed, standing up.

"Let's go," I smiled.

"Why did your dad buy such early tickets?" Rose whined.

"Just 'cause," Alice smiled at Rose's death glares.

"Girls, girls, let's get changed in peace and then we'll find something to do," I sighed.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, digging through each of the bags to find something suitable for us to wear.

She picked something for myself and Rose and then pushed us into one of the bathroom stalls, throwing our bags in after us. I hadn't realized what she had picked for me because I hadn't gotten the chance to drink my coffee and I was still half-asleep. When I was dressed, I looked down and realized that she had sneakily managed to put me into a dress, that little… argh!

The dress actually wasn't half bad, after I gave it a second glance. It was a white bubble dress with a greenish embroidery on it, it was actually very pretty. I walked out of the stall to see what they thought of the dress.

"I knew you would look good in that," Alice gloated. I figured that it came from her secret stash of clothes.

"You look good too Ali," I smiled, Rose was still getting dressed. Alice was wearing, a navy blue spaghetti strapped sun dress with gold flats. It looked really cute on her. Just then Rose walked out of the bathroom, in a turquoise halter dress with gold heels.

"Hey good lookin,'" Alice chuckled.

"Nice," I chuckled, "Very pretty Rose."

"Thank you," Rose giggled.

"I for one think that we should get back to the guys," I smiled.

"You don't want to get back to the guys," Alice joked, "You want to get back to my brother."

"Such assumptions! Alice Cullen, I expected better out of you," I teased.

"I'm sorry, _mom_," Alice chuckled.

"Let's go trouble maker, time to get you back to Jasper. It's his turn to care for you," I smiled.

"He is always taking care of me," Alice wriggled her eyebrows.

"God, Alice! Your almost as bad as Emmett when it comes to innuendos," I teased.

"God!" Rose laughed walking a little in front of us, careful not to hear anymore.

"He takes care of me every night," she said a little louder than she needed to.

"Shut up Alice!" Rose smiled.

"Let's play 'I Never" when we get back," Alice cheered.

"Sure," I sighed, receiving a look from Rose.

We walked the rest of the way to the guys in silence. When we finally got back to our gate, I sat on Edward's lap and prepared myself to play this jinxed game.

"We're playing I Never. If you've done it, drink from your coffee. Bella, you go first," Alice smiled.

"I've never had to attend a funeral," I sighed. No one drank because this was everyone's first one.

"I'll go next," Edward volunteered, "I've never had to write a paper in gym class."

Both the other guys had to take a sip of their coffee. Ha-ha boys!

"My turn!" Alice smiled, "I've never drank more than five cups of coffee."

Emmett was the only one to drink. There was no way I wanted to see Emmett, all caffeinated.

"No comment," I chuckled.

"What?" he asked, "It was because these two kept me up all night playing video games."

"Who, kept who up?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah, who kept who up?" Jasper laughed.

"Fine, I kept them up because I drank too much coffee," Emmett sighed.

"Better," Edward smiled.

"I'll go. I've never peed my pants because I was laughing so hard," Jasper winked at Rose.

Rose, Alice and myself all drank, which made us laugh, for some reason. What can I say, the three of us have some good times.

"Okay, then," Rose giggled, "I've never had the desire to not wear underwear, except during…"

"I get it Rose!!!!" I yelled plugging my ears. I didn't want to hear about my brother and his girlfriend. I buried my head deep into Edward's neck and he sat his hand on my hair.

"Sorry Bella," Rose chuckled.

Emmett took a big sip, very predictable. Emmett liked to, "Feel the wind." God! He's different.

"Oh, you're paying for that Rosie." Emmett laughed, "I've never been pregnant."

I went tense and I felt Edward grab to me tighter.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear, "Sweetie, you have to talk to them."

"I don't know if I can. That's why I didn't tell anyone in the first place, I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to change how they feel about being your friend," Edward reassured me.

"Thanks," I sighed. I quickly wiped my eyes and then turned to face the others.

"Bells?" Alice asked nervously. "It's your turn."

I shook my head at her and sighed, pulling the coffee cup up to my lips and taking a sip.

Everyone gasped as the realization hit them. Emmett's expression was the worst, changing from fear to sadness to plain fury.

"Do you guys want to hear the rest of the story of my rape?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. They nodded, hoping that I would tell them.

"After Connor and James were arrested, I had to go to trial and they were convicted, like I said. But then about two weeks later I started getting sick every morning. I was so scared because then when I went to my physical for cheerleading, they asked me when my last period was and I couldn't remember.

"My mom took me to the doctor to have a pregnancy test. We sat in the room for a few minutes before the doctor came in. He told me that I was pregnant and that I was about two months along. I was in shock, I didn't know what to think," I sighed trying to regain my breathing. Edward was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I took another deep breath before continuing,

"I told you guys the day I found out. I called her a parasite, because I still couldn't think of her as anything else. I had an ultra sound the next week. As soon as I saw her, swimming across the screen, I knew there was no way I could have an abortion. As much as I hated James for what he did, I couldn't abort her. She was a blessing in disguise. Mom and Phil agreed to take care of her until I was out of high school because I couldn't possibly take care of her.

"My dad said that Connor got out on parole last week. James asked him to do a little research and found out that I got pregnant with his baby. He found out Mom and Phil were taking care of her. Connor was supposed to kill her. That's why Mom and Phil are dead, it's my fault."

"Bella, it's not your fault," Emmett sniffled.

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't let my baby with them then they would still be alive," I sobbed.

"You listen to me Bella, it's not your fault. You didn't go in there and take their lives away. You didn't ever hurt them. I know they must have been so proud of you, and honored to take care of your baby." Emmett said forcefully.

"Thanks Emmy," I sniffled.

"Wow," Alice sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked.

"Because I was afraid of how you would react," I sniffled.

"Bella, we will always be your friends, no matter what happens," Rose promised.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"What's going to happen now? What's her name?" Jasper finally spoke up.

"Well that's why we were in such a hurry to leave. I have to get her from social services," I smiled, realization crossing everyone's face, "Her name is Evangeline, after our grandma, but I call her Eve."

"Awww," Alice and Rose smiled.

"What's her full name?" Emmett asked curious.

"Her full name is Evangeline Rosemary Renee Swan," I smiled waiting for the squealing.

"You named her after us!" Alice squealed.

"Thank you Bella," Rose smiled a single tear falling down her face.

"How is that named after you two?" Emmett asked confused.

"Rosemary. Rose for Rosalie and Mary for Mary Alice. Duh!" I giggled.

"Oh," he smiled. "So you're keeping her?" Emmett asked.

I smiled and nodded. "She's coming back with us."

"Attention passengers, boarding for flight 357 is now in progress. Please make your way to the main desk with your boarding passes ready," the lady at the desk announced.

"That's us," Alice smiled, still happy that Eve was named after her and Rose.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was going to be. They know about my little girl, and they had already accepted her.

**A/N Yay! It's about time I got a chapter out. I will try and get the next one out soon, but I still have to write it. Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long. Thanks for sticking with me, and please review! I will update when I get at least eight reviews. And for anyone who reads My Happy Ending, it will be up by Friday, I am working on it. Please review!  
Megan :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Hello everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter! Here is the next one! Enjoy! And thank you to my beta Tay Bee!  
Megan :)**

The flight was pretty quiet, I am pretty sure that everyone, including myself, fell asleep. I finally woke up when the flight attendant began talking. It was way too early for her to be that happy. As we began to land, everyone else slowly began to wake up. I just stared out the window. It wasn't until Edward squeezed my hand that I finally broke out of my daze.

"You okay love?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, sorry, just tired," I chuckled.

"Well, we have about an hour drive from the airport to the hotel, maybe you can get some sleep," Edward suggested.

"Hopefully," I smiled and then remembered something, "When we land I have to call social services to set up picking up Eve. Is that okay?"

"Sure love," he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a smile gracing my face for only a small moment.

"Nothing. It's just that you're already so motherly," he smiled, "It's really cool to see."

"I am glad that I amuse you," I teased.

"You are my favorite pastime," he smiled.

"You're _so_ cheesy," I chuckled.

"Yes, but you love my cheesiness," he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed out loud. "You have been hanging out with Emmett _way _too much," I chuckled, and he feigned hurt. "Just kidding. Of course I love your cheesiness."

"I love you," he smiled out of the blue. I was about to answer when the flight attendant began to talk again. Damn, her timing! I hadn't realized that we had landed. She was worse than Alice, and that was hard to do.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat, for who knows what reason. We got off the plane and made our way toward the car rental to try and find our cars. Carlisle had rented them so that we could pick them up, even though we weren't twenty-one.

When we had finally gotten out cars, we walked out to find them within the millions of cars there. We had all gotten convertibles, considering the weather was really hot and humid in Phoenix. Alice and Jasper had gotten a 328i convertible, Rose and Emmett got a 128i convertible and I had gotten a 650i convertible, all BMWs. They were really nice, but I was worried that they were too expensive. I was very distracted on the way to find the cars, of course Edward noticed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Just excited I guess," I smiled.

"When are you calling Mrs. Graph?" Edward asked.

"It's like you can read my mind" I laughed. I pulled out my phone and called social services.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Mrs. Graph," I answered.

"This is she," she answered.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan," I smiled.

"Hello Bella," she smiled.

"We just landed in Phoenix. Can you give us directions to the building you're at?" I asked.

"Of course." she said. She gave me the instructions to the building; it seemed pretty easy to get there.

"Okay, thanks a ton," I chuckled.

"Not a problem Bella. See you soon," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Are we all good to pick her up?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for being so supportive through this whole thing," I smiled.

"Not a problem Bella. I wouldn't have it any other way," he answered.

"Well still, thank you," I kissed his cheek, because he was driving.

"Let's go get your little girl," he smiled.

We drove to the building in silence. The others had taken their cars and went other ways. Emmett and Rose had gone to check us all in, and Alice and Jasper went to go and get some food for today.

I was thankful for all of them, because they were making sure that it was safe for my one year old.

We drove for a little over an hour when we finally came to the street where the DSS building was located. Edward was an expert navigator, we didn't get lost once.

I was so excited, but at the same time I was nervous that I wasn't going to be enough for her. She needed parents who knew what they were doing, not an eighteen year old high school student who has never cared for a baby before. I just hoped that with the help of my friends and family I will be able to be enough for her. Edward noticed my eagerness and took my hand.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"Never apologize for being happy to see your daughter," he smiled.

"Thanks Edward. You're too good for me," I sighed.

"No, you're too good for me," he smiled.

"Are you playing football this year?" I asked out of the blue looking out the window for the building.

"Yeah. First practice is next week," he answered, "Cheerleading?"

"I don't know. Now I have Eve to take care of, so I'm not sure if I'll have time to commit myself to cheerleading. You know?" I sighed. I really wanted to cheer, but my daughter's needs had to come before what I wanted from now on. It was a small price to pay for her.

"I'm sure that my mom would love to take care of Eve for you, so you can cheer," Edward smiled.

"No, that's too much for me to ask. I could find another way to do both, I don't want to put all that on your mom…" I rambled but was stopped when I saw the building, "There."

He pulled into the parking lot behind the building before answering me. "She would be happy to do that for you love."

"No, it's too much. You guys are too much for me," I chuckled looking at my hands.

"Love, we could never be too much for you. You are perfect and my mom would be happy to do it," he smiled.

"Okay, maybe I will ask her," I answered. He got out of the car and walked over to my side.

"Fine," he chuckled holding out his hand, "Shall we?"

"We shall," I chuckled taking his hand and walking toward the front door.

We walked hand and hand into the building, my hand shaking inside of his. He was smiling the whole time, just taking it in.

This was one of the best, and worst moments of my life. Once we got in the door, I walked up to the front desk and Edward went and sat down in the "waiting room".

"Hello," the receptionist smiled.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan," I smiled taking a deep breath.

"Oh, Bella." Someone called from behind her.

I looked up to see a woman with glasses and shoulder length blonde hair, "I'm Mrs. Graph."

"Hello," I smiled.

"Are you ready to see your daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah," I bit my lip.

It had been about three months since I had last seen her. Mrs. Graph led me through a maze of hallways to the last room on the left. The door was slightly ajar.

There, sleeping silently in the crib, my beautiful little girl. She looked different, not in a bad way. Thankfully she had no traces of James in her. She was truly gorgeous; she had chin length curly brown hair. I knew that under her closed lids were doe brown eyes. She was slightly taller than the last time I had seen her and, according to Mrs. Graph, she had a few teeth.

I walked over toward her and she began to stir, I hadn't noticed Mrs. Graph had left the room until I turned around. By the time I turned back around Eve was awake and staring at me, her big brown eyes full of wonder and confusion at who I was.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled a single tear falling down my face, "I'm you mommy."

She smiled up at me and tilted her head slightly to the side before, making her little one-year-old noises. She pointed to the door and I quickly turned around. When I turned to the door, I saw Edward standing there, wonder and amazement in his eyes. I motioned to him and he walked over to my side, his looks still landing on Eve.

"Edward, this is Evangeline," I smiled and she giggled.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," he smiled.

"Thanks," I blushed as he looked over at me.

"She's amazing love," he smiled, and I could've sworn that I saw a tear in his eye.

"She's perfect," I smiled and looked over toward her. She lifted her arms up wanting to be held. I slowly reached down toward her and took her out of the crib. When I held her it just felt natural. After I held her for a few moments, I realized we probably get moving.

"Ready?" I asked Edward whose gaze was still transfixed on Eve.

"Yeah," he smiled, snaking an arm around my waist. We walked to the front desk to see what papers we had to sign. The papers were already sitting on the desk, so all I did was sign where I needed to and then gave them back to the receptionist.

"Good-bye Bella, Evangeline, Edward," Mrs. Graph waved.

"Thank you," I smiled at her.

"My pleasure," she smiled walking back to her office. We walked out of the building and toward the car. I suddenly gasped realizing that we didn't have a car seat. The worry must've been visible on my face because Edward held up the seat in his left hand.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"There's nothing to blush about love," he smiled.

"I know. I can't control it," I sighed.

"Good," he chuckled setting up the car seat in out rental. When everything was safe I put Eve in her seat and then got into my seat beside Edward in the front. The drive to the hotel was quiet, Eve had fallen back to sleep. So far she seemed like an easy baby. When we pulled up to the hotel I had to call Alice and tell her to meet us in the lobby.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Alice, can you meet us in the lobby so we know where to go?" I asked.

"Why of course Bella," she smiled.

"Thank Ali. See you in a few." I walked to the backseat to try and get my sleeping daughter out of her seat. When I finally got her out, I glanced down at her to see that she was, thankfully, still sleeping. Edward walked up to my side and again put his arm around my waist. We walked toward the front door to find Alice standing outside, key in hand, waiting for us.

"Hey Ali," I smiled.

"Bella," Alice gasped, "She's so pretty."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Well, you are going to get you settled in your room and then we will have dinner in my room," Alice smiled.

"Who's with who?" Edward asked.

"Couples," Alice answered.

"Tell Rose and Emmett to tone it down about two notches tonight," Edward chuckled.

"Gross," I shook my head trying to erase the mental image that would be forever imbedded in my brain.

"Let's get to your room," Alice smiled. We were waiting for the elevator when Alice turned to us and smiled at the key in her hand.

"Oh, here," Alice chuckled throwing the key at Edward.

"Thanks," Edward rolled his eyes. We walked to the room and got everything ready, I just lay Eve in the crib that the others had gotten for me and collapsed on the bed. I was really here, with my daughter, waiting for my parent's funeral tomorrow. We decided that it was time to eat so I took Eve out of her crib and walked to the room to the right. Edward knocked and then Alice came to the door.

"Well, hello," Alice smiled.

"Hey Ali," I chuckled.

"Come in," she smiled. We walked into the main part of the room, where everyone was doing something. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching some preseason football game and Rose was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Guys," I said getting their attention so I could introduce them to Eve.

"My God," Emmett breathed looking at me.

"Guys, this is Evangeline," I smiled.

"Bella, she looks just like you," Emmett smiled.

"She's gorgeous Bells," Rose smiled walking over to me to give me a hug.

"Thanks everyone," I smiled.

The rest of the night was spent eating and watching movies. At around eight I decided that it was time to go to sleep because tomorrow was going to be a long day. We said outr goodnights and walked out of the room.

I told Edward that he could stay but he said he wanted to come with me. He opened the door for me and then locked it behind us so we could sleep in peace. I put Eve into one of the only other pair of clothes that I had for her and laid her sleeping body in the crib. I walked into the bathroom, changed and washed my face before walking back toward the bed to see Edward already sleeping.

I lay down next to him on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I was woken by a knocking at the door at seven. I groaned before walking toward the door. I looked through the peephole to see Alice standing there with a dress in her hands. I reluctantly opened the door to see what she wanted.

"Hey Ali," I yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to wake you up," she said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. What's up?" I asked.

"Is this appropriate for a funeral?" she asked holding up a plain black dress, as well as a black shall and black heels.

"Perfect," I sighed, "Give me like two minutes and I will be right back with my dress."

"Okay," she sighed.

"You can come in," I smiled.

"Thanks," she giggled, walking in the room and sitting on the bed next to her half-awake brother.

"Good morning sleepy head," she giggled ruffling his hair.

"You aren't Bella," he said, slightly muffled from the pillow in his face.

"Right you are brother. When you are awake enough, go next door to my room, the other guys are already there," Alice smiled, picking up her dress. I finally finished digging through my bag, after finding all the pieces to my funeral ensemble, as well as Eve's little dress.

"Okay. Ready. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Rose's room," she smiled opening the door and walking out. I took Eve out of her crib and kissed Edward before walking to the room on our left. I walked in and Alice was already in the bathroom getting changed.

The funeral was at ten but we were going to get there at nine, just so we were there and ready. Rose was sitting on the bed in a black dress which was slightly ruffled and black peep toe heels, with a long black coat by her side, because today was one of those rare, chilly days in Phoenix.

"Can you dress Eve for me?" I asked Rose.

"Sure," she smiled taking the dress and Eve from my arms and pointing me toward the other part to the bathroom. I walked in and put on the dress and jacket, then looked in the mirror. It looked too gloomy, but it was suppose to look like that. The dress was a black dress with an empire waist and a bubble skirt part, with a cropped jacket that had puffy sleeves and one button, as well as the black flats Alice had approved. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Rose had already dressed Eve. She looked cute, even in her funeral dress. Her dress was black with little flowers around the hem at the bottom. By the time I walked out of the bathroom, it was time to get to the church. We drove in our separate cars all the way to the church and then walked inside together.

The funeral went by, and even before it started I was already crying. For most of the funeral I was mentally absent. It was too painful to listen. Emmett touched my shoulder when it was our turn. I was going to leave Eve with Esme, but she was the only thing keeping me sane at the moment so I readjusted her on my hip and walked toward the podium with Emmett's arm around my shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother Emmett, Renée was our mom and Phil was our step-dad. My mom and Phil were the best things that could've happened to me. They were so loving and supporting and they helped me through the most difficult time in my life. I loved my mom and Phil, and I always will. I hope that the man who took them from me understands the severity of what he has done. I would like to say goodbye reading a poem called "The Dash" by Linda Ellis," I sobbed. I took a deep breath before going on to read the poem.

"I read of a man who stood to speak

At the funeral of a friend,

He referred to the dates on her tombstone

From the beginning to the end.

He noted that first came her date of her birth

And spoke the following date with tears,

But he said what mattered most of all

Was the dash between those years.

For that dash represents all the time

That she spent alive on earth,

And now only those who loved her

Know what that little line is worth.

For it matters not how much we own;

The cars, the house, the cash,

What matters is how we live and love

And how we spend our dash.

So think about this long are

There things you'd like to change?

For you never know how much time is left,

That can still be rearranged.

If we could just slow down enough

To consider what's true and real

And always try to understand

The way other people feel.

And be less quick to anger,

And show appreciation more

And love the people in our lives

Like we've never loved before.

If we treat each other with respect,

And more often wear a smile

Remembering that this special dash

Might only last a little while.

So, when your eulogy is being read

With your life's actions to rehash

Would you be proud of the things they say

About how you spent your dash?"

"Thank you," I sobbed, leaning into Emmett. He was my rock right now. It was over, my parents were gone forever and there was nothing that I could do about it.

Emmett said a few words, but I was busy wiping away tears and didn't hear him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me back to our bench.

We sat down in the seat and Eve started to shift and whine in my arms. I looked at her and the tears filled my eyes again. _I couldn't do this. _I didn't know how to make her settle down. I couldn't raise a child by myself.

As if he was reading my mind, Edward's hands wrapped around Eve's small body. He pulled her off my lap and cradled her in his chest. She settled instantly.

Edward looked to me and wiped a tear off my stunned face. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm always here for you. We'll make it through this together." He whispered.

I could do this. _We _could do this.

**A/N Hello again! Hope you liked it! Lets aim for ten reviews and then I will update on Friday or Thursday and theat will be the last time for a while becasue my uncle is getting married in Wisconsion and I won't have a computer, then school starts a week from today. It may take me like a week to get use to school before I can update. Sorry but school comes first. Review! I will update soon!  
Megan :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hello everyone! If you don't read my other story, I will try and get new chapters up by next weekend. Thanks for reading, and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
Megan :)**

The funeral came to a close with Eve fast asleep in Edward's arms. She had been up all morning. It had to be tiring to a one-year-old. Edward walked us to his car where he strapped Evangeline into the back car seat and opened the door for me. The entire drive to the funeral home was silent. We were going to eat dinner. Finally, towards the end of the drive, Edward spoke up.

"Love?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yeah," I sniffled, not taking my eyes off my hands in my lap.

"Sweetie, what's really bothering you?" Edward asked. "I feel like there is something more that's upsetting you. Every time you look at Eve you look like you're about to burst into tears."

"I'm afraid I won't be enough for her," I cried, "What if I don't make her happy? What if I don't spend enough time with her? God! I sound like a broken record!"

"Bella, it's okay to be scared, but you have your dad, and me, and Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jasper, and then my parents. You have so many people to talk to if you ever need help with anything. They can watch her anytime you need."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling sadly.

"I guess," I sighed reluctantly. He got out of the car, and by the time I was about to open the door, he was standing there holding my sleeping daughter.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Do you want to take her?" he asked.

"No, that's okay, you can," I smiled. It was really cool to see that he got along with Eve so well. She is a big part of who I am, and if he didn't want her too, I don't know what would have happened.

"You want to know something?" I asked out of the blue.

"Sure," he smiled.

"You are great person. And I love you," I smiled, "I know that we haven't been dating that long, but it feels like it's been a long time, but I don't…"

"I love you too," he smiled kissing me and then putting his arm that wasn't holding up Eve around my waist. We started walking toward the funeral home for a very long after noon.

_Esme's Point of View_

(Let's do something new)

That was the hardest thing to watch, ever. I hated seeing these two kids, who were like my own children, so broken and sad. It was horrible, but I would do whatever possible to try and help them. After the funeral we all made our way back to the funeral home where we would have a dinner. We were the first group to arrive, after Ms. Dwyer, who had planned the funeral. She noticed we had walked in and took a deep breath before walking over to us.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hello. I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my husband Carlisle, and you know Charlie," I smiled.

"Yes. I am very sorry. My name is Stephanie, I was Phil's ex-wife," she sighed.

"Thank you very much for doing this for my kids," Charlie sighed, "It means a lot to me."

"It was the least I could do," she sighed walking back toward the table that had the food on it.

After a few minutes of standing around talking about anything that came to our minds we saw the children starting to arrive. First was Alice and Jasper, which I expected because Bella and Emmett were going to have a hard time.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled at Alice.

"Hey mom," she sniffled. Today was one of those days where Alice wasn't her normal hyper self and it was horrible to watch.

Tears began to fall down her face. She was so sad for Bella and Emmett. She walked over to Jasper and buried her head in his shoulder. It was a very cute gesture on Jasper's part, letting Alice cry into his shirt.

About ten minutes later, after Alice had calmed a slight amount, Emmett and Rose walked in, hand in hand.

"Hey guys," I smiled.

"Hey," Rose answered.

"You guys doing okay?" I asked, worried especially about Emmett.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rose answered, looking up to Emmett with a worried look on her face.

"I'll be okay," Emmett sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You sure?" I asked Emmett again.

"Yeah. Thanks for being there for me, Esme," Emmett smiled.

"Not a problem Emmett. You guys didn't happen to see Bella and Edward out there did you?" I asked, wondering where they were.

"No, but they still hadn't left the church when we were pulling out," Rose answered.

"Okay, thanks." I smiled and then realized something.

"Hey Alice!" I called her over.

"Yeah Mom?" she smiled, beginning to act like the normal Alice again.

"Is there something going on between Bella and Edward?" I asked, "Because they seem more and more like a couple."

At first Alice didn't say anything, instead she was just biting her lip, then said," I don't know anything about that." She smiled innocently.

"Whatever you say, Alice," I smiled and then noticed Bella and Edward in the doorway.

"My God! Alice, can I have that camera?" I asked seeing it dangling from her wrist.

"Sure. Why?" she asked handing me the camera. She then turned to look toward where I was looking and saw Edward holding Evangeline in one arm with his other arm around Bella's waist, her head resting on his chest. I made sure the flash was off and snapped a few quick pictures.

"I knew they were a couple, I just knew it," I smiled, basically to myself. Edward and Bella walked over to Carlisle and I, when I noticed that Bella was still crying. I didn't know how I could help her. She had just lost two of the most important people in her life.

"Hello guys. I know," I smiled.

"You know…?" Edward said confused, I looked pointedly at him, then at Bella. She blushed bright red.

"Oh." He said, and shot Alice a death glare. I laughed.

"Alice didn't tell me," I smiled. "Dear old Mom is pretty clever, you know."

"Love you Mom," Edward smiled walking over to where the other four were standing.

BPOV

"You know that you could've chosen a more believable way to walk in if you didn't want people to know," Alice joked.

"Whatever," I chuckled.

"I just wasn't sure if we wanted people to know or not because I wasn't able to talk to Bella about it," Edward admitted. I saw that Ms. Dwyer was standing off by herself and decided to go talk to her.

"I'll be right back," I kissed Edward's cheek.

"Mrs. Dwyer?" I called. She turned around to see me and smiled.

"Hello Bella, please call me Stephanie," she smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said.

"I'm okay," I sighed.

"I'm very sorry for all the pain that my son has caused you and your family. I'm sorry for your loss," she said. She refused to look at me, instead staring at her hands, ashamed in her son.

"Thank you," I smiled sincerely, "I'm sorry for your loss to."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "The day that Connor agreed to take care of James's dirty work was the day that you lost him forever. James took away your son, and for that I am sorry," I sighed.

"Thank you," she sighed. I knew she tried to hide the tear slipping, but it was difficult to disguise. "It's hard. You lost your parents. Eve lost her grandparents. I lost my only husband and love, and my son, all in one stupid act. Thank you Bella."

"Not a problem, and thank you so much for doing this for my parents," I smiled.

"It's not a problem Bella," she smiled. I was walking over to everyone else when I saw someone I never wanted to see again.

"James," I growled seeing him with handcuffs around his ankles and wrists and cops behind him.

"I just came to pay my respects." he smirked.

"Bull shit! It's your damn fault that this happened!" I yelled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he shook his head. He took two steps toward me trying to console me.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I yelled slapping him across the face. I spun around to run away, but he grabbed my wrist in between his handcuffed ones.

"Bella, now that wasn't very nice," he smirked again.

He only had one hand, so my other fist was very free when it hit him square in the jaw. He swore loudly as he fell and Edward's head snapped around to see me. I looked at him for a brief moment before running out the front door.

Edward's POV

"I'll be right back," Bella kissed my cheek.

I watched Bella walk away and then turned, once again toward our friends. They looked at me with a curious look in their eyes. I then looked toward where their eyes were pointed and noticed that I was still holding Eve.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you holding Bella's daughter?" Alice smiled.

"She was having a hard time getting out of the car when we got here, so I helped her by giving her extra time to get out. Okay?" I shook my head at my nosy sister.

"Okay brother," Alice smiled sitting down at a table near where Bella was standing with a blonde lady. I sat down next to Alice and watched as Emmett and Rose walked toward the food, seeing that we had missed lunch and Emmett was starving. I laughed as I watched him load a plate full of chicken, brisket, fruit, cupcakes and pastries.

My head snapped to Bella's direction when I heard a loud slap and curse. Bella looked that the boy in handcuffs one last time before looking at me and running out the door.

I handed Eve to Alice and went off to find Bella. I walked outside and looked around before finally spotting Bella sitting by a fountain crying.

"Bella?" I asked sitting down next to her, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"No," she sobbed turning toward me.

"Bella, who was that?" I asked.

"James," she managed to choke out. She sobbed out again. "My hand hurts." She laughed through her tears as she held a bloodied hand up to prove it to me.

"I'm going to take you to my dad, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," she nodded. I then lifted her up in my arms and walked back toward the funeral home. As soon as I walked in, I saw that dad was standing behind the table we were just sitting at and walked over to him.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hey son," he said slowly lifting his eyes off the table to see Bella, "What happened?"

"She punched James. I think that she broke it," I sighed.

"James was here?" he asked.

"Yeah. He had police escorts and everything," I answered.

"That's who it was? They took him out of here right after Bella punched him," he answered. I nodded and held Bella's hand up to him.

"Okay. Let's go check out that hand then Bella." He held it close to his eyes and wiped it with a wet napkin. Bella hissed in pain. Carlisle sighed. "We are going to have to go to the hospital and probably won't have time to come back here. Is there anyone else you wanted to talk to?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm… excuse me?" Bella shouted getting everyone's attention, "Thank you. I would just like to thank everyone for coming."

"You all better?" dad asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Except for the fact that my hand hurts."

"Well we are going to take care of that," I smiled.

"Where's Eve?" she asked.

"With Alice," I answered, "She is going to take care of her. We'll pick Eve up as soon as you're better."

"Okay. As long as she is safe," she sighed, closing her eyes.

We drove to the hospital and waited two hours in the ER to get in so dad could fix her hand.

Bella was in so much pain that the receptionist allowed Carlisle to give her some painkillers before we had a room.

Bella was out cold from the drugs when X-ray finally opened up. We wheeled her into the room and set her hand on a table to X-ray it. Dad had a technician take the shots and examined them with a surgeon from the floor.

Bella hit him hard. She had broken two knuckles, but luckily hadn't dislocated anything. She had some slight ligament damage that would heal in a few weeks. While she was still asleep, Dad stitched up the cuts on her hand and cleaned her all up.

After her hand was all bandaged up, Carlisle drove us back to the funeral home to pick up our car. I frowned when I saw the empty back seat. I already missed her car seat. As I was getting her into the car she woke up and started talking to me.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Are you ready to get home?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am excited to get home to normalcy," she smiled.

"Well, let's get back to the hotel so we can get ready to get home," I smiled, driving back to the hotel in silence.

We got out of the car and walked into the hotel, where we had to get ready to go home the next day. Back to Forks, back to my life and back to normalcy. Well, it wouldn't _exactly _be normal. Now I had a beautiful girlfriend and her beautiful daughter to hold. I knew it wouldn't be the same, but I couldn't wait to see what it was like.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Lol. Please review! I will update as soon as I get eight reviews and enough time. Check out the poll on my profile reguarding my new story. Thanks fore reading!  
Megan :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Sorry that this took so long! The wedding was simply marvelous and school was hetic. I would like to thank anyone who has read, reviewed, favortied, or alerted my story! Thank you so much! And a big thank you to my aweson beta Tay Bee for helping with my stories! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**This will be the only other one for the story because I wouldn't be on here if I were Stephenie Meyer. SO here goes nothing... I don't own Twilight or any of the original characters, I only use them in my stories.**

**Regaurding HCGB~ As anyone who reads it knows it was based on a true story. I got permission from the author of "Our Boys" to write the story, but it was just too similar, so I deleted it and now I am rewriting the story. Just as a precautionary method I wanted to tell anyone who plans on reading it that the beginning chapters are mostly the same except for the deaths. The deaths are going to be more morbid and less heroic, but Maria and Jasper's will be exactly the same. So keep a look-out for the new and improved version of HCGB!**

**Megan :)**

Ugh! Eve, drink the milk. Please." I bargained with my daughter, pushing the bottle into her sticky hands again.

"No!" She yelled, messily throwing the bottle off the side of her high chair. I sighed and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess.

One of Eve's most recent developments was saying the word "no." I was thrilled at first, considering the only other word she knew was mama, but now it was getting annoying. She was teething, and thus very fussy, but I wouldn't have it any other way. She kept me on my toes.

"Oh give me that, Bells." Charlie chuckled, grabbing the bottle from the counter and scooping Eve out of her high chair. He kissed her forhead and quickly stuck the bottle in her mouth. She took right to it.

Two weeks had flown by, and several new developments had come along. For one, Charlie absolutely loved Eve. She adored him, too. She always behaved for him, and he loved to point that out.

"You were the same way when you were a baby, Bells. You wouldn't eat unless someone was holding you." He laughed and carried her out of the room.

The door burst open and Alice and Rose stormed in the kitchen.

"Girls! Be quiet when you come in. You never know when Eve is napping, and you wake her up all the time." I laughed at them.

"Sorry Bells." Rose said. "We're just frustrated with cheer tryouts."

Another development was that I wasn't trying out for cheer this year. I decided it would be best for my daughter if I could spend as much time with her as possible.

"Did we wake her?" Alice asked.

"No, Charlie's got her in the living room." I replied. Rose squealed and got up to run and see her. She loved playing with her. She came back in the room with her a few moments later, sitting down at the table and wiping the milk off her chin.

"So what's up with tryouts?" I asked.

"Well, we won't be going back." Alice said. My head snapped to hers and she laughed. "You wouldn't believe these girls, Bella. They actually suggested that we start sleeping with the football guys after every game, so that they play better."

I laughed. "But you are both sleeping with guys on the team." I snorted.

"True," Rose said, "but we're in love with them. You better watch up on Edward." She laughed. "They kept bringing him up, and since no one here knows you, they don't really know you are dating."

"I'm not worried." I laughed. "When do the boys get out of football practice?" I asked.

"In a few hours." Alice responded. "I'm gonna run home and get ready for the dance recital. I'll be back to pick you girls up in a few hours. Bella, take a nap. You look tired." She said, waggiling a finger at me.

"I am, Eve didn't sleep through the night last night." I sighed. "Something she ate didn't agree with her."

"Ewe." Alice said before spinning away.

Tonight was the night we had all been waiting for, the recital. We were going to pick the boys up from practice and then head over to the theatre.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower," Rose said, heading up the stairs.

Another development over the last two weeks was Rose moving in.

Jasper and Rose's parents had a sudden job offer in Texas, and decided to move. Of course, Jasper and Rose only had one more year in high school, and didn't want to leave Forks, so their parents decided to let them stay her. Rose moved in with me, and Jasper was staying in the "extra room" at the Cullen house.

I took a nap and woke up an hour or so later feeling refreshed. I waited for the baby monitor to alert me that Eve had woken and picked up a book. I was on the second page when I heard her cries.

I got out of bed walking down the hall toward her room, an old storage room that Charlie had painted after he met Eve. I stopped to knock on Rose and Emmett's door, yelling for Rose to wake up. I opened the nursery door and Eve smiled and started happily squealing, a skill that she picked up from Alice.

"Hey baby," I smiled, pulling her out of her crib, "You want to go watch Uncle Em, Uncle J and Uncle Eddie practice?"

At the sound of Emmett's name she giggled, she was a smart one year old.

"Let's get you dressed then," I smiled walking toward the bathroom to begin our after nap routine.

When we finished getting ready and dressed I opened the gate to the top of the stairs and walked down them. I quickly learned that walking babies could get into anything, so we put gates at the top and the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Bella!" Emmett cheered running down the stairs, Rose about ten steps behind him.

"Hey Bella, Eve," Rose smiled.

"Emmett? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I called in sick," he laughed, reaching over and squeezing Rose's butt. She squealed and spun around to slap him.

"Are you ready to dance tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, so ready!" Emmett cheered. Throughout the weeks of practice he had begun to actually like the dances that weren't hip hop.

"Is Eve coming tonight?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that Esme wanted to watch her," I chuckled to myself.

"It's good that you have her to watch your daughter," Rose smiled.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Mama," Eve giggled pointing to Emmett. I started laughing because he had basically just called Emmett a girl.

"No sweetie, that's Uncle Em," I chuckled. I looked over toward Emmett to see that he had a shocked expression on his face.

"That's okay Em, she didn't mean to call you a girl," I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna go to the second half of two-a-days," he grumbled. "I think I've had a miraculous recovery," he said, looking at the clock. He began running around in circles looking for all of his football pads.

"You should stop sleeping with your girlfriend and get ready for football practice, oh captain."

"Shut up," Emmett rolled his eyes, running up the stairs to get dressed.

"So... Rose…?" I looked at her.

"Yes Bella?" she chuckled.

"Are you two being safe?" I joked.

"Yes mom," she sighed. We looked at each other and then started cracking up. A loud crash upstairs broke our laughter.

"Shit!" Emmett yelled.

"What did he do?" Rose chuckled peering around the corner.

"Who knows," I chuckled pulling Eve out of her highchair and walking to find my clothes for the day. Eve was dressed and ready to go so all I had to do was get her ready.

"Rose, do you want to go with Eve and I or with Mr. Captain?" I chuckled.

"Considering that I have to get dressed I will probably go with you, I really don't want to ride with three smelly guys," she giggled.

"Okay. I am going to call Alice," I chuckled, turning the corner to see Emmett's scrambled figure on the floor.

"What did you do Emmett?" I laughed.

"Tripped over that damn baby gate," he grumbled. I shot him a glare, "What?"

"Stop swearing in front of my daughter please," I begged. "She's going to start picking words up soon."

"Sorry Bells, I'll work on it," he sighed.

"Thank you. I really don't want her to get a mouth like you," I joked running up the stairs to get myself dressed. I ran into my room, shutting the door behind me so I could let Eve run around in circles. I patted around on my bed looking for my phone, until I finally found in under my pillow.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Alice?" I chuckled at her heavy breathing.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"Do you want to come over to pick up the guys? I decided that I would let Eve run around," I asked.

"Sure Bella. I got to go," she said quickly, her breath still heavy.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I giggled, "Is Jasper at practice? Or did he call in sick too?"

"I'll talk to you later Bella," she giggled hanging up the phone.

"That hyper little pixie," I chuckled in disbelief.

"Knock, knock," Rose smiled opening and shutting the door.

"Hey," I chuckled.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"I think that Alice and your brother were having sex on the phone while I was talking to her," I chuckled in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Yeah. I think," I giggled.

"Wow. Now it's your turn." she joked.

"Are you going to get dressed or wear your pajamas?" I asked Rose.

"I am getting dressed," she answered showing me the clothes that she was going to wear today.

"Okay. I am going to take a quick shower, would you mind…" she cut me off.

"Of course not Bells. Go take a shower, I can watch Eve for a few minutes," she answered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I giggled running into the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower letting the warm water cascade down my back, letting all the tension roll off.

I was so scared that when school started again, Edward was going to find someone new. I knew Edward loved me, but those new cheerleaders scared me.

I got out of the shower when I was done and got dressed and ready for hanging out today. I carefully walked out of the bathroom and turned left moving back towards my closet to find some clothes for today. I finally found something to wear and I pulled it on then carefully went back into the bathroom to look in the mirror before walking out to relieve Rose of baby duty. I had decided to wear a purple shirt with a radio on it that said, "Just dance. Turn that record babe," with black skinny jeans and black flats with a buckle on the toe.

"Your turn," I chuckled walking out of the bathroom.

"Mama!" Eve squealed pointing towards me.

"Yes, that's your mama," Rose giggled.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep. How do I look?" she chuckled spinning around in a circle. She was wearing a grey three quarter length sleeve shirt, with denim boot cut jeans and silver ballet flats.

"You look simply marvelous darling," I giggled.

"Why thank you. I do think that it is time to pick up our good friend Alice," She chuckled.

"Indubitably," I giggled, grabbing Eve before walking down the stairs. We drove the whole ten feet to the Cullen's house, still laughing at Emmett for falling down the stairs. When we got all the way up the driveway I honked twice before Alice came running out the door. She was wearing a very Alice like outfit, a plain grey tee shirt that said "Only vampires can love you forever," with skinny jeans and flat grey boots.

"Good morning Alice," Rose laughed, looking at her, which made me laugh because I knew why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," we chuckled.

"Uh-huh," she sighed.

"So Alice what were you and my brother doing while you were on the phone with Bella?" Rose asked causing Alice to blush bright red.

"Hey, I thought that was my job," I joked.

"We will talk when we get there," Alice sighed burying her head in her phone.

We pulled up the driveway to Forks High, driving up and down aisles looking for a parking spot. When I finally found an open one I pulled into it and put my car in park. I got out of the car and got Eve out of her seat. We walked into the stadium, and I started looking for Edward.

I jumped ten feet in the air when I felt two hands grab me from behind. Alice and Rose burst out laughing.

"Sorry that I scared you love," Edward smiled.

"It's fine," I chuckled.

He grabbed Eve from my arms and spun her in a soft circle. Her giggles broke the silence that had settled. Edward laughed and sat her on his hip. I could never doubt his love for me.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing." I smiled, pushing the negative thoughts out of my head.

"Okay, I'll see you later right?" he asked.

"Of course you will," I smiled.

"That's right, because tonight I get to dance with the most beautiful girl," he smiled.

"I love you," I smiled.

"As I love you," he chuckled, kissing me.

"Oooohhhhh…" the guys on the football team laughed. Three guys, none of which I knew walked over.

"You must be Coach's girl," he chuckled.

"Stop being a twit Newton," Edward smacked his head, "This is Mike Newton, transfer student from two years ago, and these two fools are Jeremy and Jake. Both of them are sophomores."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, "I'm Bella."

"Bella, name suits you," Mike looked at me lustfully.

"Newton, two laps." Edward glared at him.

"Yes sir. Bye beautiful!" he called running away.

"Sorry about him," Jeremy smiled.

"It's okay, but he looks familiar for some reason," I shook my head trying to get rid of questions that kept coming back.

"He's an ass Bells, just ignore him," Edward smiled, kissing my forehead. He handed Eve to me before walking toward the field.

"Dada!" Eve shouted after him.

"Oh shit!" I muttered under my breath.

"Chit." Eve giggled, looking up to me.

_Of course she'd start picking up words as soon as _I _swear._

**A/N Hello again! Please review! I will update as soon as I get enough time and at least eight reviews. Thanks for reading!  
Megan :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! Some people were confused about Mike's comment so here is an explination. Edward is not the coach of the football team. He is one of four captains. However, he is the most serious player (surprise, it's _Edward) _and so the team calls him "coach". It's kind of derogatory, they are trying to make him sound like an old man. He's 18. Everyone is. Sorry if I did confuse you! I would like to thank my beta for fixing this chapter because it wasn't very good to start! Thanks again to everyone! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

* * *

Two-a-days had started and were making life... difficult. I hadn't had alone time with Bella in forever, and I hated it. I knew that _tonight, _however, I would get her to myself. In front of a crowd, maybe, but I'd get to dance with her.

Morning practice had ended a few hours earlier and I ran home to take a shower. I worried at first when Jasper called in sick, but when Emmett's call came five minutes later, I knew something was up. It was about thirty seconds later I realized what they were probably doing. _Gross. _Didn't need that mental image. I headed back to the field later that afternoon, hoping that they had "recovered". Emmett and Jasper were captains. They should probably be at practice.

I saw them on the field a few minutes after I got there.

"Hey slackers!" I called, laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emmett asked, appalled.

"Don't insult my intelligence Emmett. You were both 'sick.' I know you were spending some _quality _time with your girlfriend, _and _my little sister," I narrowed my eyes at Jasper.

"Don't worry man, I didn't do anything with your sister," Jasper said. I let out a deep breath before looking at Jasper. He had a small smile spreading across his face.

"Anything I'd like to share," he laughed, running away from me.

"Disgusting!" I yelled, chasing after him.

I saw Bella in my mid sprint and ran to grab her. She jumped in fright and I laughed, internally, before apologizing.

I took Eve from her arms and spun her in a soft circle. Her giggles broke the silence that had settled. I laughed and set her on my hip. She was getting so big.

I looked up to see a soft smile on Bella's face. Her eyes were on me, but not looking at me at the same time.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she smiled. I let it slide.

"Okay, I'll see you later right?" I asked.

"Of course you will," she smiled.

"That's right, because tonight I get to dance with the most beautiful girl," I smiled.

"I love you," she smiled.

"As I love you," I chuckled, kissing her.

"Oooohhhhh…" the guys on the football team laughed. I groaned as I saw d-bag Newton walk up to Bella. He was doing his "seduction walk". I only knew because he once felt the need to teach me... and the entire football team.

"You must be Coach's girl," Mike Newton chuckled.

"Stop being a twit Newton," I smacked his head, "This is Mike Newton, transfer student from two years ago, and these two fools are Jeremy and Jake. Both of them are sophomores."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, "I'm Bella."

"Bella, name suits you," Mike looked at Bella, much too lustfully for my taste.

"Newton, two laps." I glared at him.

"Yes sir. Bye beautiful!" Mike called running away.

"Sorry about him," Jeremy smiled.

"It's okay, but he looks familiar for some reason," Bella shook her head.

"He's an ass Bells, just ignore him," I smiled, kissing her forehead. I handed Eve back to her before walking toward the field. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me about ten steps away when I heard it.

"Dada," Eve's soft voice called.

I felt so many conflicting emotions.

The teenage boy in me was scared that I was someone's _dad._ I knew that I was going to be there for Bella and Eve no matter what, so what difference did it make if she called me dada or not? It seemed weird, though. Knowing she saw me as a dad just made it so much more real.

The heart in me, the part of that belonged solely to Bella, and now her daughter, had always loved Bella. Since I was a little boy, I had been imagining our lives together. We had children together in every fantasy.

_Never_ had those visions held the child Bella had given birth to with another man.

However, Eve's father wasn't a man. He was a coward, a rapist, and he was _not_ Eve's father.

She was calling me dad, and that thrilled me.

The thought of knowing Eve could be mine, even though she wasn't biologically mine; the fact that she could belong to Bella _and_ I, made me smile wider than I ever had.

I knew I was young, and that did scare me, but I knew I was willing to be a family; with Bella.

* * *

BPOV

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Emmett scolded from across the field. "Did I just hear you swear!?"

"Kiss my ass," I mouthed to him, smirking before walking over to Alice and Rose. Eve would forget that word soon enough. Right?

I turned around once more before climbing up the bleachers, Edward was deep in thought. I'm guessing he had heard Eve call him dada. What the hell was I going to say to get out of this one?

I carefully walked up the stairs careful not to trip while I still had Eve in my arms.

How would Edward react to the title Dad? I wasn't even sure how Eve had learned that word. Maybe Renee had used it with her.

My heart dropped at the thought of my deceased mother and step-father.

"Bella?" Rose asked carefully, "Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," I sighed.

"Bella?" Alice looked at me with sad eyes, "What's really wrong?"

I took a deep breath tears beginning to fill in my eyes, "Eve called Edward 'dada', and I don't know what to say to him now."

"Oh, Bella. He shouldn't think too much of it. He loves you so much sweetie," Alice smiled, "and I know he loves Eve."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I know that, of course, but it's nice to hear it."

"Bella, speaking or _hearing love,_" Rose said, "wasn't there something else we had to talk about when we got here?" Rose innocently looked at Alice.

"That's right, Rose." I smiled wickedly. "Alice I do believe that there was something that you wanted to share with us," I smiled.

"Fine," she sighed standing up, "Bring yourselves over to the playground and we will talk."

We all moved down to the playground where Eve ran around for a little while. She was feeling good today, her teeth weren't bothering her as much.

Alice told us she was doing laundry with Jasper, and that she had to run for the phone. She said she was out of breath from the running.

We finally got the truth out of her. It was gross.

* * *

EPOV

* * *

Practice had been easy today. Emmett, Jasper, a boy named Seth and I were the captains of the football team this year, and since Emmett and Jasper hadn't gotten their morning workout, we went a little easy.

When practice ended I walked to the bleachers to see that Bella wasn't there.

I heard a soft giggle that I knew belonged to Eve. _Playground._

I started my soft jog and rounded the corner of the field house.

"Oof!" I yelled, running smack into Tanya Denali. Ugh. She tumbled to the ground.

"Oh God!" She yelled, her hand snapping up to her nose.

"Oh Tanya I'm sorry. Let me help you up." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "Are you okay?" I asked, quickly dropping my hands from hers.

"I'm a little dizzy," she said, trying to laugh it off. She swayed a little and I quickly put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She blinked a few times before looking up to me again. "Thanks," she said softly. "I'm rushing to cheer tryouts and wasn't paying attention."

I nodded and started to remove my hand, but a small stumble from her quickly brought it back. "How are tryouts going?" I asked.

"Well, we pretty much know who's on the squad, now we just have to decide how we're going to handle a few new ideas." She said, laughing at something.

"What kind of ideas?" I asked. In the past, the cheerleaders hadn't been very involved in football. They brought us candy before games and cheered at the games, but most girls, besides the ones who actually _cared,_ didn't know a touchdown from a first down.

"Well, we were talking about an after game, um, _rewards _program." Tanya said, swaying softly into my body.

"Rewards?"

"You know, Edward. Special _treatment _for special players. Players like you." She said.

I tilted my head in confusion. She made things perfectly clear when she ran her hand down the front of my jersey to rest on my pants.

"Woah there, Tanya. I'm not that guy." I slowly backed away from her.

"Of course you are Edward. You're a head football player, I'm a hot cheerleader. We're supposed to do this. I could help loosen you up. Do you know that the whole team calls you 'coach'? It's cause you act like one. You act like an adult out there. They just want to get laid after the game. Don't you want that to?" Tanya asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah Tanya, I do." I said, smirking when she snapped her eyes up to me. I leaned in close to her ear and breathed on her neck for a short second. She shivered, and I whispered. "I want that with my _girlfriend, _Bella."

She snapped back to look at me again, completely turned off by what I had just said.

**BPOV**

"Will you set Eve up in the car while I go tell the boys that we're leaving?" I asked.

Rose squealed and nodded. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

I rounded the corner of the field house but quickly stepped back when I saw Edward with his hand resting on _Tanya's _shoulder.

"Well, we were talking about an after game, um, _rewards _program." Tanya said. Her body slowly moved towards Edward's.

"Rewards?" He asked, his voice a little off.

"You know, Edward. Special _treatment _for special players. Players like you." She said. I gasped when I saw her hand move down his body. What the hell?

"Woah there, Tanya. I'm not that guy." Edward stuttered, stepping back. I smiled softly at his reaction.

"Of course you are Edward. You're a head football player, I'm a hot cheerleader. We're supposed to do this. I could help loosen you up. Do you know that the whole team calls you 'coach'? It's cause you act like one. You act like an adult out there. They just want to get laid after the game. Don't you want that to?" She asked with a sultry voice.

I watched, stiffing my laughter. She was so desperate!

"Yeah Tanya, I do," Edward said. What?! My head snapped around the corner as I watched Edward lean in to her ear. Was he kissing her neck or just way too close for comfort?

I stormed around the corner, pissed off, and ready to hit them both.

"Girlfriend?" Tanya shouted. "There's no way you and Bella are gonna last. I heard she has a kid! You know that means she'll be terrible in bed."

Tanya hadn't seen me approaching from behind her. Edward had. His eyes grew wide when he saw the fury in my eyes.

My hand grabbed Tanya's shoulder and I quickly spun her around. "Perhaps you'd like to say that to my face, Tanya." I said. She just stared at me in shock. "No?" I asked calmly.

"I've just heard that girls who have pushed out babies are all flabby and stuff in bed. You'll have to tell me what it's like when some guy will touch you again." She said bitterly.

My fist snapped up and hit across her nose. My broken knuckles protested, but I didn't care. I smiled as she fell to the ground, swearing and grabbing her nose. "If you want to talk, Tanya, talk. Tell everyone about my rape. Tell everyone about my daughter. But she is the best thing I have. I'll never be embarrassed by her." I spat. I turned around when I heard Tanya whisper under her breath.

"Rape?"

Edward grabbed my shoulder as I started to walk off. "Bella, wait."

"Get your hand off me, Edward. I heard you. I saw you. I'll see you tonight, and then I don't want to see you again for a while," I muttered. I was angry. Hurt. Betrayed. Proud.

Crying.

I didn't want him to see, so I stormed off to find Alice before he could get another word out.

**EPOV **

What had just happened? I had gone from being so exited about Bella and our "family" and now she didn't even want to see me!

I thought back over my conversation with Tanya, who was now staring off in Bella's direction.

"_They just want to get laid after the game. Don't you want that to?"_

"_Yeah Tanya, I do." _

_Then I leaned in to her ear._

Oh God.

"Edward." Tanya whispered. I lazily looked over to her. "She was raped?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"Tell her I'm sorry I said that to her. Tell her I won't talk about it. I won't talk about her or Eve. I'll apologize in person if she'll let me."

"I'll tell her if she lets _me _talk to her, Tanya." I said, walking off.

How was I going to fix this?

Tonight's recital was going to be awkward.

And suddenly, I knew how to fix it. I knew how to prove to Bella _exactly _what she meant to me.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I will update when I get at least eight reviews. Thanks again!  
Megan :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I am so sorry this took so long. Life has been crazy and I am still really sick and weak. Please read and I will try and update again by Friday but it may not be until the weekend. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**BPOV**

I got away from Edward's grasp as quickly as I could. Angry, sad, hot tears leaked through my eyes. I swatted at them with my hand, embarrassed. I stumbled to the car, slipping in the mud once as the rain pelted my face.

I reached the car door and wiped off my muddy pants before climbing in the passenger seat, forcing Rose to slide across the bench seat and drive.

"Bella?" Alice asked, seeing my face.

"That's me," I responded, my voice quiet.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Nothing… I-I-I'll tell you later," I sighed, flipping on the radio.

"_And no one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_"

I dove at the radio, quickly turning it off. I was in no mood for love songs. Alice and Rose looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"That's your favorite song." Rose said.

I looked away from her. "Not today," I murmured. Rose sighed and quickly turned the radio on and changed stations.

"_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_Because she's everything to me_"

This time I only changed the channel. I had always hoped a boy would sing that song to me. Alice rested a hand on my shoulder, comforting me even though she didn't know what was wrong.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find that you and I collide_"

No, no, no! This couldn't be on right now! This was the song Edward and I danced to when he asked me to be my girlfriend. I screamed lightly and turned off the radio. Rose didn't touch it this time.

Tears stung the back of my eyelids and I blinked furiously to chase them away. My vision was blurred, and I couldn't see where we were going.

"Bella?" Rose asked carefully.

"I had to leave him… I-I had to do it!" I sobbed.

"Bella sweetie what happened after practice?" Alice asked, rubbing my arm.

"Umm… Tanya… sex…" I said between sobs.

"Bella, you aren't speaking coherent sentences," Rose sighed.

I nodded through my sobs. "In a minute." I said between hiccups.

We slowed to a stop in front my house and turned into the driveway. Thankfully, Charlie wasn't home. I glanced in the backseat where Eve was sound asleep, tired out from her running.

I got out of my seat quickly and ran to the backseat, not wanting to get soaked. I took a blanket and held Eve close to me before lightly draping the blanket over the top of her head, so she wouldn't get wet. I ran toward the house as fast as I could, between my clumsiness and carrying my one and a half year old on my hip.

As I reached the house, Alice was already standing there waiting patiently for a retelling of what happened. I walked in the house and quietly walked up into my room laying Eve down in the crib Charlie had taken out of storage for me. I softly kissed her head and then slowly walked down the stairs awaiting the questions that I was sure were going to be thrown at me.

"Bella, what happened sweetie?" Alice asked silently.

I took a deep breath and sat on the couch. "I don't even know. I was going to tell him where we were going, and I saw him and _Tanya _together. His hand was on her shoulder. They were talking about that, um, rewards program the cheerleaders want to do. She asked if he wanted to get laid after the game, and he said yes." The girls gasped.

"What did you do?" Rose asked. I pulled up the wet jacket sleeve that covered my hand, and they smiled when they saw my red knuckles.

"I stormed up there, _while _listening to Tanya rant about how I'd be horrible in bed, and hit her in the face. I told Edward I didn't want to see him after tonight."

"Bella, sweetie, I am so sorry," Alice sniffled.

"Bella, Edward is an ass, just forget about him," Rose smiled sadly.

"How the hell am I going to dance with Edward tonight?"

"You're not going to let him take that away from you." Rose said stubbornly. "You'll pretend you're dancing with someone else, then walk off stage without a word to him."

I nodded. It would have to be that way. I was done with him, done speaking to him, done dealing with him.

I wondered briefly if I could ever be done loving him.

"Well, let's get our asses moving," Alice giggled pulling both of us up.

We ran up to my room and started getting ready. Curtain call was in an hour, so Alice had to rush. I piled all my costumes in a bag, slicked my hair back into a ponytail, and put on some bright makeup (which also conveniently covered the tear stains still on my face.) I found my dance shoes and shrugged on a sweatshirt and jazz pants to wear to the theatre. I walked over to collect Eve and drop her off at Esme's house.

"Good afternoon baby," I smiled, pulling her still sleeping form out of her crib. She was silent, all I could hear was the soothing sound of her breathing.

"Mama," she giggled sleepily.

"Hey girly," I smiled carrying her down the stairs and out to the car to get ready to go. The girls piled in to my SUV and we drove off to Esme's house.

The drive was short, and soon I was pulling Eve out of her car seat. I walked her up to the door while the girls waited in the car. I had only knocked on the door once before it was ripped open by Edward. His vivid, beautiful eyes wildly found mine and looked down to Eve. They traveled between me and Eve for a moment before I remembered I hated him and shoved my way past to find Esme. I heard him sigh behind me.

Esme smiled brightly and took a wriggling Eve out of my arms. She wished me luck and told me she'd see me after the recital. I nodded silently and made my way out of the house, hoping to not see Edward again.

I made it to the front door and saw all the guys surrounding my car. Emmett was talking to Rose, and Jasper was talking to Alice. Edward was standing silently in the background.

Alice met my eyes and saw my panic. She looked at me for another second before speaking, interrupting Jasper. "All right boys. We're gonna be late if we don't leave now. Go on. Get to your car."

Edward was staring at me. It was so hard to hate him.

He gave me one last look before turning and walking to Emmett's jeep.

We silently made our way to the high school theatre where the recital was being held.

I parked close to the door and we all let ourselves in backstage. I rushed to the girls dressing room and changed into my first uniform. I moved out to the hall after I was dressed and started to stretch. The girls looked at me sadly as I did everything in my power to avoid Edward.

When it came time for our first dance, I was falling apart inside.

The first dance was _perfect_ for my attitude. It was the battle of the sexes dance. I got to beat up on Edward and dive at him. In the end, the girl wins the battle.

The dance before ours ended and the lights faded to a dim glow before I took my place on stage. I saw Edward warily take his spot next to mine. It went perfectly. I'm sure I had never been so convincing as I was for that number. I seeped anger and hatred.

The lights died out and Edward grabbed my hand. I quickly ripped it away and walked off the opposite side of the stage. I heard him sigh and curse under his breath.

Alice and Jasper danced, and I watched from the side of the stage, smiling brightly at their perfection. Rose and Emmett danced beautifully. Emmett was a really good hip hop dancer. I changed into my next costume and made my way to backstage.

"Bella." Edward called. I spun around to see him in his next costume, a business suit. He was carrying his briefcase and rushing towards me.

In that exact moment, I saw our future. I saw Edward, calling my name and finding me in our house every day after work. I saw Eve, older and playing with her little siblings, making a mess I would complain about later.

As quickly as I saw it, the vision was gone, replaced by the boy who had broken my heart. I sighed and quickly turned away from him before he reached me.

I rushed to my entrance for the stage and waited for the music to begin. This piece was also easy for me to find inspiration for. I played a girl who got her heart broken. I had no trouble finding proper facial expressions. I found no problem getting angry.

The dance ended and Edward grabbed my waist. He yanked my off the stage and dragged me to a small unused dressing room.

"Bella, we have to talk. That wasn't what it looked like."

"I'm sick of that excuse Edward." I said loudly. I heard Jasper and Alice's music start up on stage. I sighed when I realized I wouldn't see them because I had to fight with Edward.

"It's true. Just let me explain."

"Edward, I'm done with this. I'm done with you. Just, let me be alone."

His eyes fell away from mine. He looked at the floor and dropped his shoulders. "I've never loved anyone but you, Bella," he whispered. "I love you now, and I'll love you always."

"You seem to love Tanya's body more, Edward. Let's face it, she's right. I _don't _have that perfect body. It's what happens when you have children. What eighteen year old boy honestly wants to date a girl with a kid? I get it." I said bitterly.

"I do love you Bella. I love your daughter. I want both of you, always. You have to know I don't want Tanya."

"I don't have to do anything." I sighed.

I turned to leave the room once Rose and Emmett's music started. Edward stopped me for a moment, grabbing my wrist. "Will you ever be able to love me again?" He asked.

I spun around and wiped away a single tear. "I'll never be able to stop." He looked up with a bright smile. "It doesn't change anything, Edward." I said, spinning away before he could grab me again. The door slammed behind me.

I rushed to the dressing room and quickly changed. Our final number, the closing piece, was next.

I pulled on the skimpy costume, basically lingerie. With a sigh I headed to side stage, where Rose and Emmett were just finishing. The lights dimmed and I walked out on stage. Edward came out in his costume and stood right behind me. Before the lights or music started, he ghosted his hands up my sides. His face came to my neck and he whispered in to my skin. "Only you, Bella. I love only you. You have to let me explain."

I shivered from his touch, but pulled away when I realized I liked too much what he was doing. He couldn't be loyal to me. He _couldn't _love me, not the way he was acting.

The whole dance, Edward tried to give me his heart. I kept refusing it. I couldn't help but whimper at the irony. The end of the dance came, and Edward sat me on the ground, his heart around my neck, and softly put his body on top of mine. We sat up and he looked to my eyes as he leaned in for the final kiss.

His lips touched mine and my eyes closed quickly to keep the tears away as the lights faded out.

This would be the last time I kissed him. With the lights out and the curtains closed, it was safe to cry.

His lips stayed firmly attached to mine and his mouth opened slightly, asking me to do the same. I allowed it, only wanting this kiss to never end. He gasped when I responded, surprised, and his warm mouth opened even more. His hands grabbed my head and wove through my hair, holding his face to mine, as if I would pull away at any second.

I should have pulled away. Parts of me were _screaming _to pull away, but I couldn't. My heart, for these last few moments, was firmly attached to his.

I was surprised when Edward pulled away. He kept our foreheads touching, his fingers still woven in my hair, and stared into my eyes. It was still dark, but I could see the white of them, so close to my own.

"Bella," he whispered, pressing another kiss to my lips. "It's only you, Bella." His lips touched mine again, lingering a bit longer. "It's only you and our daughter." His mouth came back to mine. I let him kiss me for a short moment before pulling away.

"Our?" I asked, tears streaming down my face. He pulled one hand out of my hair and wiped them away.

"If you'll let me." He said, kissing my tear stained cheeks. "Bella, I'm guessing you heard Tanya and I talking." He said. He kissed me again, stopping my protesting. "What you didn't hear was what I whispered in her ear." He kissed the hollow under my own ear, and I shivered. "Would you like to know," he interrupted himself with another kiss, "what I said?" I was dumbfounded by what was going on, lost for words. I just nodded. "I told her that I _did _want those things. I told her I wanted to have 'fun' after the games." I pulled away from him, but he held me close and kissed me again. "I told her I wanted all of that, with you."

I dove at him, my lips connecting desperately with his, moving in a disarrayed pattern as my tears fell even heavier than before. He laughed in to my mouth before returning the kiss will equal fervor. We moved frantically, hands grasping at hair, arms wrapping around bodies, legs tangled beneath us.

We only pulled away when we needed air, and when we noticed that the auditorium on the other side of the curtain had grown quiet. Edward wiped the rest of the tears off my face and pulled me up off the floor. We peaked out the curtain to the the theatre was empty. How long had we been kissing?

I laughed and skipped off to the dressing room to change into my coverup. Alice and Rose were waiting for me. They didn't ask where I had been, and I wondered what they already knew.

"We've already packed our bags, so we're gonna go to my house with Emmett and Jasper, we're all staying the night there," Alice said. "Can you ride home with Edward," she asked with a smile on her face.

I nodded and both girls squealed. They grabbed their bags and raced out of the room. I started shoving costumes in to my bag when Edward knocked on the door. "Ready to go?"

"Very," I replied, yanking the big bag over my shoulder and grabbing his hand. We walked in silence for a few peaceful moments before he spoke.

"Bella, there's one other thing with Tanya." I sighed and turned to face him.

"What," I said, my voice dry.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, she knows about your rape now, and she, well, she wants to apologize to you."

"No." I said, walking away from him towards the parking lot.

"Bella, you should talk to her. I think she really meant it this time. Something about what you said really upset her."

"I'll consider it," I said coldly, turning into the main entrance for the theatre. "Let's get home to Eve." He smiled and grabbed my hand again. I reached the main doors before I saw Tanya turn around.

Her nose was red and swollen, and I _almost _felt bad for hitting her.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"I need to talk to you. Please. I am so sorry for what happened between you and Edward," she begged.

Edward squeezed my hand tightly to calm me down. I planted my feet in the middle of the entryway and looked at her, jumping her into conversation.

"You two danced beautifully tonight." She said softly.

"Thanks." Edward said.

"Look, Tanya, can we get this over with? I want to get home to my baby." I said. She had taken to sleeping next to me in bed (particularly in between Edward and I), and I knew she would be getting fussy soon.

Tanya sucked in a deep breath and lowered her eyes. "Yeah, we can get this over with. Bella, Edward, I want to apologize to both of you. Edward, I'm sorry I came on so strong. I'll explain that in a minute. Bella, I'm sorry for saying bad things about your daughter. You can rest assured I won't say anything about her."

When she looked back up at us, I was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I have to tell you a story." She said with a wavering voice. "It's not a pretty one, but you deserve to know. Just under two years ago, I met this new guy. He was sweet, romantic; cute. We hit it off pretty fast, but kept it pretty secret. I wasn't sure why, really, but he said that he wanted me to himself for a while. I thought it was sweet, so I didn't tell anyone that we were hanging out so much. Two weeks after we started going out, he tried something I was uncomfortable with. We were heading to a park, but never got out of his truck. He forced me into the backseat and tried to rape me. I punched, kicked, screamed, tried everything I could." Tears were streaming down her face in the middle of her story. She took a small second to catch her breath and looked up to my face again, eyeliner running to her chin. "That really struck home, Bella. When I heard you were raped, I felt so terrible. I was the girl that got away, Bella. You weren't.

"I'm the girl I am today because of that assault. I felt like such a rotten girl afterwards, that I started throwing myself at guys, praying that just _one _would want me. Edward, I saw how wonderfully you treated girls and I wanted to be one of them. One of the girls that felt like she meant something. I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you Bella. I didn't realize what I was putting you through. I just wanted someone to want me, someone better than Mike."

"Mike did this to you?" I asked in shock.

She nodded softly, a fresh round of sobs breaking at his name. "I told my parents, but I didn't want to take legal action. He came to me the next day, and he apologized over and over again. He told me everything that was going through his head while we were in the backseat. He told me that his friend back home told him how to do it, that it was easy. How sick is that? He was giving him tips!" She asked, her voice raising a pitch.

Suddenly, the whole world stopped moving. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, my breathing coming in short gasps, and my dry tongue moving around in my mouth; kind of like when you plug your ears in a silent room.

I saw that Tanya's mouth was still moving, but I didn't hear her words. I saw Edward's eyes reach mine and his brows furrow in confusion. I saw both of them reach out to grab me as I collapsed to the ground.

All of the sudden, I knew exactly where I recognized Mike Newton from.

**A/N Hello again! Hope you liked it! Again I am very sorry it took so long. Please review. I will update when I get enough time and let's try for ten reviews. Thanks for reading! And thanks to my beta for sticking with ,e!  
Megan :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Hello again everyone! I am so so so so sorry that this took so long. I am just starting to feel better and I am really behind in school and Cheerleading is done for like a month so I am hoping that I will have more time to write. Please stick with me through this hard beginning of the year. I will try to update again soon. Thanks for reading, and a big thank you to Tay Bee who, as well as doing pre-med college work, she also finds time to fix my stories so thanks to her and all of my reviewers and readers. Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe Tanya had been assaulted. She looked so broken, so much like Bella had. She looked nothing like the strong Tanya I had known for years. She looked distraught.

I started feeling worried for Bella when she yelled Mike's name. The tone of her voice was off. Something wasn't right.

I had lost focus on Tanya, who was still speaking about her assault, and found myself staring at Bella's wavering form. She was swaying slightly side to side and her hands wrapped themselves in a ball in front of her stomach. Her face had gone white of color and her eyes were watering up, darting around the room.

Her eyes met mine, but she didn't seem to realize I was standing there, still holding her hand, which had gripped painfully tight to mine. She sucked in a quick breath when she realized she hadn't been breathing and fell to the ground.

Tanya and I dove for her at the same second and managed to catch her before she hit the cold floor. Tanya pushed her into my arms and I sat down on the ground with her.

"Bella!" I yelled, shaking her limp form softly. "Bella!" I yelled again, pulling her face up to mine. Her small breath fanned across my face and I sighed in relief that she was at least breathing. I looked away from her mouth and saw that her eyes were already open and staring at me. "Bella?" I asked warily.

She closed her eyes and let small tears slide out. "Mike." She whispered.

"Mike isn't here, Bella. You're fine. What's wrong?" I asked all at once, worried. Tanya scooted closer to the other side of Bella and grabbed her other hand. Bella's eyes snapped open and she looked to Tanya. "Oh! God, Tanya, I'm sorry. I'm just such a mess," she said, trying to sit up. "I didn't mean to faint on you, I guess I just got a little upset with your story. I'm sorry. I know what it feels like, Tanya. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

She was trying to change the subject. I squeezed her hand softly and she quickly looked to me, clearly asking me to drop the subject. I nodded and looked up to Tanya.

"Thank you Bella. I'll remember that. I met Eve tonight; she's lovely. If you ever need a sitter, just give me a call, I'd be more than happy."

Bella pulled herself off the floor and quickly thanked Tanya before rushing out to my car. I almost had to run to keep up with her. I opened her door ran to my own seat. I turned in my seat and stared at her. I wasn't planning on going home until I had some answers.

She was eerily calm, all traces of tears gone. She sat back in her seat, sighed softly and closed her eyes. A small shiver ran through her body, and I turned up the heater, afraid she might be cold.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly. She didn't move from her trance in my passenger seat. I was so worried.

"Bells, please," I begged, reaching out and grabbing her limp hand. Her eyes sprung open and her body jerked away from mine like a snake had struck at her. She pressed her body up against the passenger door before she looked at me.

"Oh." She said softly, looking at me, finally moving her body back into her seat. "I'm sorry." She whispered, ringing her hands before grabbing one of my own.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what's happening to you." I said softly.

She obeyed my instructions, sitting back in her seat, squeezing my hand, and closing her eyes. "I didn't realize it till now, Edward, or I would have told you. I didn't even remember most of it. Tonight, it just all clicked. Mike was from Phoenix. He was James' step-brother." She stopped talking when she heard my sharp intake of breath, waiting for me to calm down before she continued

"James' mom and Mike's dad got married when they were young. They got divorced when Mike was fourteen or something. Mike was accused of rape, and it broke up the family. Mike moved to be with his mom, but I never knew where.

"I didn't see him that much, which is probably why I didn't recognize him right away. It just all came flooding back tonight. Mike always grossed me out. When he would come over with James or to visit Connor, he would hit my ass and grab me whenever he could. He talked shit about me all the time. He said I was a whore; he started rumors that I slept around with other guys, including him. He claimed I had had abortions so James wouldn't find out I was cheating on him. He was the reason James and I fought so much. He would do something inappropriate and I would tell James. We would fight because James would defend Mike. Then we'd fight over some new story Mike was telling. He'd yell at me for denying Mike's rumors. But that was years ago. I don't think Mike even remembers me."

"I can' believe it, Bella." I said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"That's not why I got so upset Edward. I can handle seeing Mike when I have to. I'm scared of what James is telling him. There isn't a doubt in my mind that James was the friend giving Mike 'tips' on how to rape someone. James sent Connor after Eve. What if he sends Mike too?"

I took a deep breath. What if she was right?

"Bella, listen to me. No one is going to get Eve. They'd have to go through me, and Emmett and Jasper and Charlie and my dad. We love her way to much to let anything happen to her. You know Emmett would never let anything hurt her, even though she threw up on him last week." I said, hoping to console her.

She laughed loudly. "Thank you Edward. You are too good to me."

"No Bella. It's because I love you. I am willing to do anything for you and our daughter," I smiled at her.

"Ours," she repeated, smiling as wide as I was. "I freaked out when she called you dad, I thought it would scare you. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." I said, kissing her softly. I pulled out of the parking lot, driving back to my house. I was happy that I was going to be able to sleep next to Bella and Eve again. I loved sleeping next to my girlfriend and Eve loved to sleep right in between us. It was just like our own little family. It was quickly becoming the best part of my life.

It already was.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"Us…Eve…family," I smiled, feeling my cheeks warm up a little bit.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I think about us being a family too," she smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," she answered smiling at me.

"Well then, we should get home to _our _daughter," I smiled. She chuckled, taking my hand.

We drove the rest of the way to my house in comfortable silence. It only took about five more minutes to get to my house. Bella was staring out the window looking at the scenery pass by.

"Bells, you okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah," she blushed, "Perfect."

"Let's get inside and hang out with our friends then," I smiled, getting out of the car. I walked over to her side and opening her door. She giggled as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, carrying her inside like a caveman.

I opened the door, both of us laughing, and tripped over Emmett's damn shoes. I flew backwards, but managed to get Bella of my shoulder before I took her down with me.

She fell over anyway, landing promptly on top of me.

We burst out laughing at the awkwardness of out situation. Bella laid her head on my chest, practically vibrating with laughter.

"Looks like some of my clumsiness is rubbing off." She giggled.

"No, it's not rubbing off, Bella. It's multiplying." I said.

Eve ran in the door and saw the two of us sprawled out and ran straight to Bella. She grabbed at her clothes and hair, squealing with excitement. She tossed her tiny body on top of Bella's, grabbing at whatever part of her she could.

"Edward Anthony Cullen what are you teaching Eve?" My mom tried to say sternly, walking in after Eve with a slight grin on her face.

"Hello Esme," Bella giggled.

"Hey Bella," mom chuckled. "Dinner is on the table," she said, scooping up Eve to take her to her high chair.

I helped Bella up and we walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. She stopped right before we walked into the room.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I have to tell them about Mike." She sighed.

"I know." I replied simply. "You'll do great," I told her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

We walked in to the kitchen, and Alice and Rose smiled brightly when they saw our interlinked hands.

"Not a word girls." Bella interrupted. They both laughed nervously and went back to their meals.

Jasper watched us carefully as we sat down and started loading up our plates. "So why did you guys take so long to get home from the recital?" He asked. "Did you get a little busy?" He laughed.

Emmett started choking on his food. Rose rolled her eyes and started hitting his back. His breath came in spurts, and his voice was too high when he looked to Jasper with a glare. "That's my sister, jerk."

Bella laughed and then looked down to her napkin. "Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

Emmett's head snapped up and he looked wide-eyed at Bella. He looked over to me quickly and narrowed his eyes. He looked back to Bella. "What?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Oh God! No Emmett! Not like that!" Bella yelled. "We took so long because we ran in to Tanya on the way out. Oh, and I had a bit of an 'episode'."

"What happened?" Alice asked.

Bella looked at me, asking me for a moment to give her a break. "Bella made a connection." I said. "It just freaked her out and got us both a little worried."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett said, exasperated.

Bella took a deep breath and told her story again. "Well, long story short, Tanya was assaulted by Mike Newton a few years ago. She said that he had a 'friend' giving him tips. I realized that Mike was a transfer student from Phoenix. He was James' ex stepbrother. James was the friend telling Mike how to rape someone."

She looked to me, asking me to continue for her. She needed me to be strong for her.

I spoke up, finishing her story for her. "We're afraid that James is going to send Mike after our daughter, just like he sent Connor."

I didn't miss everyone's reaction when I called Eve "ours."

Carlisle looked at the two of us for a moment and then looked to Eve, playing with her food in the high chair. "Well I can guarantee that won't happen Bella. You're the police chief's daughter, and that angel," he said, pointing to Eve, "is the police chief's granddaughter. The whole town knows not to mess with you two. Plus, you have all of us protecting you. If you wanted, we could even hire someone to watch her."

"No, no Carlisle," Bella said. "I think she'll be safe, it just frightened me."

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand under the table. I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my God!" Emmett yelled.

"Now what?" Bella yelled.

"Do you know what next Tuesday is?" He asked.

We all groaned The first day of school.

**A/N It's not as long as I wanted but this is all I had time to do. Please review! I will try and update when I get at least five reviews and enough time. If you want to in your review include what you would like to see happen in the story, that would be really awesome. I am pretty sure that the next chapter is going to skip ahead a few months because this story is starting to drag out a little bit. But that's okay, I still love this story! Keep reading and review! Thanks, and be sure to read my other story Here Comes GoodBye, it will be update soon also. Thanks again!  
Megan :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read. Please read and then review! Thanks to my beta Tay Bee who helped me with this chapter and story, without her I don't know where my stories would be. Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

_**Two months later**_

**Rosalie**

I watched as Emmett's chest rose and fell in the rising sun. It was a Saturday morning, but that didn't matter. I carefully slipped out of the bed, trying my best not to wake him.

I stepped over the one creaky spot in the floor, knowing it would wake Emmett. I had been living here long enough to know where the lose pieces of wood were.

It was no shock when my parents decided to move without Jasper and me. They had never really been home anyway. As children, nanny after nanny raised us. They were replaced often, just as soon as Jasper or I accidentally called her "mom". They worked in Seattle, staying the weeks there and coming home for the weekends. We would spend Christmas together, sometimes even Easter.

Of course Jasper and I chose to stay here when they moved.

Sleeping next to Emmett every night had been wonderful. I had never felt more like a family.

_Of course, that may be truer than I hope._

I tip toed to the bathroom a few feet away carefully closed the door behind me. I went straight to the cabinet to grab the box that I had been sneakily hiding for a week.

_I can't put this off any longer_.

I fumbled with the box, finally allowing the tears to bubble to the surface. The test looked foreign, like something I shouldn't be holding.

When I was done, I threw it on to the counter and sat on the floor, clutching my knees to my chest.

How could we have been so stupid? How could I have forgotten to pick up my birth control pills from the pharmacy?

I sat in the bathroom, three weeks late, waiting on the test that would determine the rest of my life.

What would Emmett think if it were positive? Would he leave me?

_No, he wouldn't. _

We were so young. This was too soon. But a _family. _With Emmett, that was all I wanted. I knew we were too young, but we could love a baby. Bella and Edward loved baby Eve so much. They had been doing so wonderfully.

_Not always._

I knew Bella wasn't getting enough sleep at night. Her eyes were always heavy and dark, and she was always worried she didn't study enough. Her homework wasn't always done, and more than once, I had to help her finish it before class started. I would wake up late in the night and find Bella rocking Eve, who wasn't sleeping through the nights with her final teeth growing in.

Eve had been getting better though. I knew she had. Of course it would be hard sometimes, but it would be worth it. I knew Bella would never take it back.

I looked at the small clock on my phone. My test was ready five minutes ago. My eyes slid shut, afraid to look.

The tears continued to pour, soft and silent.

If this test was negative, I would be grateful. Emmett and I would be more careful.

If this test was positive…

My eyes filled with a vision then, and I was so sure of what I saw that it made me smile.

Emmett was holding a small pink bundle, whispering to it with a beaming smile on his face. The blanket stirred and he quickly shushed it, rocking our baby girl back and forth.

I dove for the counter, finally anxious to know what was happening. The test flew across the room as I hit it wrong and I swore loudly trying to grab it.

And just like that, two little pink lines changed my life.

I was going to be a mother. Emmett and I were going to be parents, before we even graduated high school possibly. I didn't know how far along I was, but I did some math in my head; I knew I would have a little baby right around graduation. I clutched my knees to my chest and let the bittersweet tears flow as I held the test in my hands. I had someone growing inside of me. I had another life to be responsible for.

I didn't know what questions to answer first. What would I tell Emmett? Would he stay with me? What would I tell my parents? What about Charlie? Would he let me stay here? Surely he didn't want _two _babies in his house.

"Rose?" Emmett asked tentatively. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching me cry. I tried to stop, to explain what was going on, but every time I tried the sobs just got worse. My eyes watched his confused face as he watched me. Seeing him stand there, looking at me like he didn't know what to do, just made me cry even harder. He came into the open door and sat down on the floor next to me.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong," he begged.

I closed my eyes as I held out the test for him to take. I felt him take it from my hands but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. He was silent, but I still didn't open my eyes. I was terrified of his reaction.

**Emmett**

I stared at the test in my hands. Two pink lines. Positive. Rose and I were going to have a baby.

I was surprised at the emotions that I was feeling. I was an eighteen-year-old guy and I was _happy_ that my girlfriend was pregnant. I was _happy_ that the love of my life was going to be giving birth to our child. How couldn't I be happy about it?

I love my Rosie and I knew that one day I wanted her to be my wife, and I had planned on having lots of babies with her. So what if we're only eighteen? So what we are beginning our family a little earlier than I had expected?

I don't care. I love my Rosie.

"Please don't leave me." Rose whispered as she brought her eyes to look at me. I turned my head looking into her sad eyes.

_I am such an idiot._

Here I was, thinking about myself, while she was still crying her eyes out and thinking that she would be alone through this. I smiled as I brought a hand to her cheek and brushed away her tears with my thumb.

"Rosalie, sweetie, I could never leave you. I've been in love with you since I was a little boy," I said with a laugh, "We are going to have a baby."

I rested my forehead against her forehead and closed my eyes. I let out a deep breath that I had been holding in since she had handed me the test.

"How do you feel about his?" Rose asked, scared of what I was going to say.

"Honestly?" I asked. She nodded and I took a deep breath. "I'm scared shitless, but just because I am scared doesn't mean that I am going to run away from my fears. I have always wanted to start a family with you, so why can't someday be today? Yeah. I'm scared, but I'm also very happy."

"I love you," Rose said.

"I love you too baby," I smiled. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. "Your father is going to kill me," I chuckled. She kissed me again before looking into my eyes.

"We are having a baby, I think that he'll be happy for us." Rose smiled reassuringly.

"You're just saying that because you're not the one who got his little girl pregnant," I said sarcastically, "He's going to kill me."

"How are we going to tell them?" She asked. "How are we going to tell anyone? When?"

"Well I don't know about your parents, Rose. It's not like they're very involved in your life anyway. I think we should just come out with it to tell our families here."

"When?" She asked again.

"Well, are you one hundred percent sure?" I asked her softly. "We wouldn't want to tell anyone about a false positive."

I looked at her for a moment. She thought about it. "I'm sure. Emmett, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"How?" I asked her surprised.

"Well," she laughed, "if you must know. I'm three weeks late, which never happens. My boobs hurt like crazy. I've been super emotional, puking a lot, and having weird dreams. I can just… _tell. _Something is different about me. Don't I look like I'm glowing?" She giggled.

But that's when I noticed it. She _was _glowing. She was _radiant. _How had I not noticed that before?

I kissed her softly, smiling brightly before lifting her shirt and kissing her flat, warm stomach. "I love you." I whispered to our baby. I put her shirt back down and looked at Rose. "Let's tell them today. It's Thanksgiving, and I couldn't be more thankful for anything than what you're giving me." I said softly, feeling girly tears prick my eyes.

I swatted at them quickly, hoping Rose wouldn't see.

"Emmett Swan!" Bella yelled from the hallway.

"No one's home, go away!" I answered back.

"Don't make me come in there," she threatened.

"Do it, I dare you," I chuckled, knowing that she wouldn't come in for fear of what she might see.

"Fine," she huffed, "Just get ready! It's already eleven and we have to be to the Cullen's house for Thanksgiving dinner soon."

"Fine, fine," I laughed. I helped Rose stand up and hugged her tightly. She remained silent. I let her step back from me.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Huh?" she responded.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled, but it was fake. I looked at her closely. "No."

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm scared Emmett"

"Come here," I smiled, pulling her toward me, "Everything will be okay. Everything."

"Thanks Em," she kissed me before pushing me out of the bathroom.

**Rosalie**

I turned on the shower, trying my best to clear my mind. I was so scared of what everyone was going to think of me. I quickly washed my hair and my body before getting out of the shower and drying off. I looked down at my stomach and imagined a bump large enough that I couldn't see my feet. I might have been imagining it, but I swear I saw a small bump already. I quickly walked to my closet and searched for something to wear, then after about ten minutes of deliberation I finally chose what I was going to wear. It was loose, covering the imaginary bump from sight.

I threw my hair up in a ponytail and headed downstairs quickly.

This was going to be an interesting dinner.

**A/N Thanks again for reading! Please review! I will try and update when I get at least five reviews and enough time. Thanks for reading!  
Megan :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! TayBee here. Because I'm a sneaky bitch, I refuse to let you go four weeks without an update, so I might write a chapter or two with Megan's instructions. **

**Gotta love her!**

**Hope you all like!**

**Love Ya'll,**

**TayBee **

**Bella's POV**

"Ouch! Eve, don't pull on mommy's earring, please," I said, pulling Eve's constantly sticky hand off of my small dangle earring. She giggled at me before kissing her hand and placing it on my face, her special way of blowing kisses.

I was waiting in the living room of our house. Charlie went over to the Cullen's a few hours ago to watch the football game with Carlisle. I was responsible for getting Emmett and Rosalie over to their house by noon. Not to mention the fact that I was dying to see Edward.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs at full speed and ripped Eve away from me and swung her in the air. He roared at her and blew raspberries on her stomach while she squirmed and giggled. I smiled at the sight. Emmett was so good with her.

"Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Em, what's up?"

"Would you ever take it back? Being a mom I mean."

I smiled softly at him. "Not for the world." I said, walking up and grabbing Eve back from him. "It may be hard sometimes, but it's always been worth it."

"Is she a good baby? Are all babies like her?"

"Well I don't know Em, I've only had one." I laughed at my own answer. "I suppose she's about average. I know that there are some babies that look like angels compared to her, but I bet there are some demons too. Why do you ask?" I was suddenly curious as to his inquires.

"No reason really." He said quickly. "Just wondering I guess."

"Uh-huh." I said skeptically. He laughed at me and started whistling some show tune while we waited for Rosalie to finish getting ready.

"She sure has changed the way this house looked." Emmett said.

I laughed and looked at the living room. It was covered in baby toys, scattered from wherever Eve had tossed them during her play session. A pink playpen took up the spot the bookshelf had once taken. Several toy bins were scattered around the place and a bottle cleaning rack was covered in bottles next to the kitchen sink. "What makes you think that?" I asked with a laugh, gesturing to the clutter all around us.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked as she made her way down the stairs and over the baby gate.

Emmett ran up to her and hugged her tight, and her eyes slid shut and she embraced him back. Her eyes were slightly puffy, as if she had been crying.

Did her and Emmett have a fight this morning? He was holding her pretty close…

"Okay," I shouted. "We're going to be late if we don't get going." I announced, and Rose sheepishly let go of Emmett, smiling at me before walking towards the door.

Emmett ran at Eve and scooped her up from me again. "Let's go Eve!" He yelled. "Maybe Uncle Emmett can finally figure out that crazy car seat of yours!" I laughed at him as they raced out the door. There was no way he'd ever be able to work that thing.

"Are you okay Rose?" I asked, looking at her. "You look upset."

"I'm perfect, actually." She smiled at me, holding the door for me and waiting for me while I locked it.

I laughed hysterically when I saw Eve squirming in her car seat. Emmett had just taken the straps and tied them in knots around her. I got her situated and laughed at Emmett's dejected expression. "We can have a car seat lesson on the way home." I said to him.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I might need that."

Edward jogged out to my car as soon as he heard us drive up to his house. He yanked open my door and pulled me out for a huge hug.

"I missed you." He whispered in to my hair.

"You saw me yesterday." I laughed.

"I still missed you both." He said, nodding to Eve, who was back in Emmett's arms.

"He sure is affectionate today." I mumbled.

"I can't wait until we never have to go a night without each other." Edward said, not hearing my comment about Emmett.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Well, when we live together," he said, smiling brightly. "Duh." He added for effect.

I laughed loudly and grabbed his hand, walking inside after Emmett and Rose.

"You do want to live together right?" He asked. "When we go to college? You, me, and Eve?"

I smiled at him. "Of course I do."

"It's going to be here before we know it," he said, "We're going to be graduating soon!"

"We've still got like eight months Edward." I laughed.

"It will go fast." He said, pulling me up the stairs and in to his delicious smelling house.

Eve was already in her playpen in Edward's living room, squealing at some singing stuffed animal.

Esme came out of the kitchen looking adorable in her apron. "It's ready!" She yelled.

We all walked to the massive dining room and took seats next to our significant other. Edward sat on one side of me and Eve sat in her highchair on the other side of me. Alice came bounding down the stairs with Jasper close behind her and quickly say down. Emmett pulled out Rosalie's chair and quickly sat next to her.

When everyone was seated, we all started digging in to the delicious looking food that Esme had prepared for us.

We all piled our plates high with food and began eating. The dinner was filled with laughter and smiles and cheesy jokes. We all told silly stories and remembered things from our childhoods. I blushed furiously when Esme told the story of marrying Edward and I before I moved to Arizona. Edward laughed and held my hand tightly under the table, rubbing my fingers.

"Oh my God!" Emmett yelled when he got to the pumpkin pie. "Esme, this is fantastic! I'm going to take some home for breakfast tomorrow!"

"Oh gross." Rosalie said, jumping up from the table and quickly walking out of the room. Emmett stood up and followed her out of the room.

We all just sat there, looking at each other dumbfounded. I looked over to where Emmett sat and laughed at his plate. It was practically licked clean. Rose's plate, however, was still piled high with food. All she had eaten was one of the rolls and sipped on ginger ale. That must be why she stayed so skinny.

We continued talking in Rose and Emmett's absence and eventually moved to the living room, where Edward and I shared a love seat and Charlie played with Eve on the floor.

Rose and Emmett walked in the room a little later, hand in hand.

"Well welcome back," Jasper said with a laugh.

"Where did you guys go?" Carlisle asked.

"Apparently," Emmett sighed, "my 'disgusting eating habits' can make Rose feel a little sick."

Edward and Jasper burst in to laughter, but I looked to Rose in concern. She was a little pale, and her cheeks were flushed. She smiled at us, but it looked wrong.

I knew that look… I'd had it once before too. Rose and Emmett made their way over to the chair next to Edward and I and sat down.

I leaned close to Rose. "When are you going to tell people?" I asked.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me in astonishment. She looked back down to the floor and sighed. "Today."

"So let's go around saying what we're thankful for," Emmett said quickly. "Edward, you start."

"I'm thankful for my family, and my wonderful girlfriend and our daughter."

"Me too!" Jasper yelled, "Well, except for the daughter part." Alice laughed softly.

"Me too, Edward." Emmett said softly, placing his hand on Rosalie's stomach.

"What?" Jasper asked, looking seriously over to his sister.

Rosalie took a deep breath. "Emmett and I are thankful for each other." She looked up to him.

Emmett smiled before completing her sentence. "And we are thankful for our baby."

All eyes were on the couple, but the room remained silent. I looked around the room to try and feel out what people were thinking.

Esme and Alice were excited. The grins on their faces gave that away. Jasper and Charlie were disappointed. They weren't angry, but they weren't thrilled. Edward was in shock. So was Carlisle.

I didn't know what I felt. I suppose I was happy for them. They were both smiling brightly.

"Rosie?" Jasper asked. He almost looked sad.

"Yeah, Jazz," She said softly. "We found out this morning."

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked.

"We want to keep it dad." Emmett said strongly. "It's the right thing to do, and I already love him or her."

"That's a tough tough decision to make." Charlie replied.

"It is," Rose agreed, "but we've already made it."

"Okay." Charlie said. "I won't hide the fact I'm a more than disappointed." He said softly. "The only reason I let you two share a room is because I thought you were being careful." Rose pulled back in to Emmett's arms at Charlie's harsh truth. "But if you two are happy about it, then I guess I'm happy about it too."

Smiles broke out on both their faces as Emmett rubbed Rosalie's stomach.

"I'll get you in to see an OBGYN, Rosalie." Carlisle said. "If you'd like."

"That would be great, Carlisle, I'd like to know when I'm due."

"When do you think you'll have the baby?" Esme asked.

"Sometime around graduation." Rosalie answered.

"_It's going to be here before we know it." _Edward's words from earlier rang in my ears. I pushed myself back in to his embrace and he hugged me tighter.

"Why don't you and Eve stay here tonight," he whispered. "I think Charlie might like to talk to them some more."

I nodded, "I'll talk to Alice."

When the time came for everyone to go, I told Charlie that Alice wanted Eve and I to stay the night.

He was still in shock about Rose and Emmett. "That would probably be for the best." He said quietly. "I think we've got some talking to do back home anyway."

I nodded and hugged him tightly before he left. "I love you dad."

"You're being safe, right Bells?" He asked awkwardly. "I don't want to be a grandpa three times over."

"I don't think you need to worry Dad." I laughed. "I've had my taste of child birth and I think I'm done for about ten years."

He laughed awkwardly and ushered Rose and Emmett out to his car. I put Eve down for bed shortly after they left. Alice and Jasper sat with Edward and I in the living room and Esme and Carlisle retired for the night.

We talked for a few hours about various things. Alice asked me what it was really like to be a teenage mom, and if I thought that Emmett and Rosalie could do it. Jasper told us how sad he was for his sister. He was happy that she was happy, but he also knew the reality of it.

I would be able to go to college. Eve would be old enough for me to sleep through the nights. She would be able to go to daycare while I was at classes.

But newborns, they woke up all times of the night. Rose wouldn't be getting enough sleep. She would have to wait six months before she could put her baby in to a good day care. She wouldn't have enough time to do her class work _and _take care of a newborn.

I, for all intents and purposes, had gotten lucky. I had Renee and Phil to take care of my baby so that I could continue going to school. But when Emmett moved away to go to college, Rose would follow him. She won't have her parents there to help her, and Charlie will still be in Forks. Emmett would have to work, since Rose will be on bed rest and maternity leave, to pay for all the things they would need. He will be stressed, between going to school, working, and helping Rose raise the baby.

Maybe they would both wait a year before they went to school.

Their future had taken quite a turn, and it was a very bittersweet one. We reaffirmed at the end of the night, that if they were happy, _we_ would be happy too. We would help however we could, and we would be there for them every step of the way.

That night, Edward and I curled up together, with Eve tight in between us.

"This is perfect, Bella." He whispered to me.

"I know." I said softly back. "I'm glad that they'll get to have this, eventually."

"Me too." He said softly. "Plus, we'll finally have someone to give all of Eve's hand-me-downs to."

I laughed at his realizations and pecked his lips softly in the dark.

We both drifted to sleep, thinking of Emmett, Rosalie, and their unborn baby.

**A/N Being grounded sucks! :( Please review it makes me happy and I can get through this grounding faster. Thanks for reading! And thanks to Tay Bee for all the help!  
Megan :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N I am very sorry that, that took so long but everything has been crazy lately. Umm.... I am unsure when the next chapter will be up, but it should be reletively soon considering that Christmas break starts on Tuesday! Yay! And I am also extremely happy because this is the first snow of the season and everything is so pretty now! Lol. Anyway...thank you so much to my beta for all of the help she has given me! Enjoy this chapter!  
Megan :)**

**Charlie's point of view**

They were _so _young. Not even high school graduates, and they were expecting a baby.

My son, freshly eighteen, had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. They didn't seem to realize what that meant. I was having a hard enough time helping Bella support Eve. How could I pay for two newborns? I loved Eve with all my heart, and I knew that I would love my second grandchild, too, but it was stressing me out.

After a very eventful, and fantastically prepared, Thanksgiving dinner, I drove my cruiser home, Emmett and Rose drove right behind me. I was still shocked. I looked in my rearview mirror as I pulled in to the driveway. Rose and Emmett were pulling in behind me, and from the looks of it, had remained silent the whole drive. I turned my car off and unlocked the door, holding it open for the two teenagers. I thought about Bella staying at the Cullens' house. Even though she told me she was sleeping in Alice's room, I knew she would actually be in Edward's room. I trusted my little girl with him, but I couldn't think about her getting hurt again. I was just glad that Edward was still afraid of my gun and me.

Emmett dragged his feet in to the living room, sinking down in to the couch with a sigh. He knew this would be rough.

I quickly composed myself and took a deep breath, letting it out before entering the living room.

I walked in and sat down in my chair looking at the two of them. Silence hung in the air, as if no one was sure what was going to happen.

"I am _so _disappointed in you guys," I sighed looking at them.

"I know dad, and I am sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Emmett explained.

"I just don't understand it!" I said, my voice rising a little louder than I had meant it too. Rose flinched back at my tone and I quickly lowered my voice. "I only let you two room together because I just _knew _that you were being safe." A heavy sigh escaped my throat. "And look where that trust has got us."

A small sob escaped Rosalie's throat. "I'm so sorry. We didn't- I'm just, I'm so sorry."

"I don't know how I can afford this, guys." I said, being completely honest with them. "I don't get a lot of pay from the station, ya know? And with Eve already- it's been hard to keep up."

"I'll get a job," Emmett said forcefully. "Quit football if I need to."

Rose's face snapped up to his when he said that, fresh tears in her eyes. "You love football." She said with a shaky voice. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders.

"So you'll get a job to pay for the baby." I said. Emmett nodded. "What are you going to do for college? You were hoping for a football scholarship. And Rose, will you even be able to go? You may not be physically ready to go. Bella was out for a while after her delivery, and with your history, you may need a C-section, which takes a while to recover from. And the baby may not be old enough for day care. You'll have to stay and watch it."

Rose was sobbing now. I could tell that she hadn't thought about any of this. "But I love her, Charlie. I love this baby."

"I know, Rose." I said softly. "And that's why I'm not asking you to put it up for adoption. I want you to keep it." They both looked up to me quickly. "Emmett, you will be getting a job, you'll start looking tomorrow." He nodded softly. "And Rose, you'll be going to see a doctor this week. You need to get checked out, especially since you have miscarried before. I want to know your due date, and I want to know how it will interfere with graduation. You will be graduating Rose." I said seriously. "I'm not letting you miss a lot of school for this."

Rose wiped her tears and nodded. Emmett held her hand tightly as they waited for more of my verbal thrashing.

"I'm done." I said softly. "But know that you have lost my trust. You'll have to earn it back."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Emmett said softly, pulling Rose up from the couch and towards their bedroom.

I sighed and walked to my bedroom, thinking of the final call I had to make tonight.

I pulled the phone off the hook and flopped down on my bed. I dialed her cell number and patiently waited, one ring, two rings, three…

"Dad?" Bella greeted. It was clear that I had woken her.

"Oh. Hi." I said quickly. I heard Eve waking up in the background. I smiled.

"What's up?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and then told her what was on my mind.

"I know you don't stay in Alice's room," I told her.

"D-," she began to say my name but I cut her off.

"But I want you to know that I completely trust you… and Edward," I mumbled his name hoping she wouldn't hear it.

"Thanks for trusting me," she said sincerely.

"Of course," I smiled, "I just, well I just talked to your brother a lot and wanted you to know that I trusted one of my children."

"You weren't to rough on them, were you?" She asked.

"Oh I was plenty rough, but I didn't whip them or anything," I laughed, "I uh, I love you Bells."

"Love you too," she said, her voice cracking.

I hung up the phone and put it back on the hook, a single tear falling, slowly down my cheek.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

It was Friday morning when I called to schedule my appointment. I hated to miss school already, when Charlie had told me not to, but I was going in Monday morning. Maybe I could go to school afterwards.

I woke up early Monday morning as the nausea came over my body. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and got sick for the twentieth time this week.

"Baby, you okay?" Emmett asked, moving slowly in to the bathroom behind me.

"Yeah, it's your child's doing," I answered, joking.

"Baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you," Emmett stuttered.

"Sweetie I was kidding. It's not your fault," I said getting off the floor and brushing my teeth.

"I know, but I am just scared that once we make it through this you will realize that it is all my fault and you will resent me for it."

"Emmett Swan!" I scolded and chuckled at the same time, "There is no way that I will ever resent you for getting me pregnant with your baby. I love you so much."

"Thanks baby," he chuckled kissing my cheek.

"Get dressed we're leaving in twenty minutes!" I yelled after him closing the bathroom door and stepping into the shower. I showered quickly and got dressed, not even bothering to dry my hair; I just threw it in a ponytail. I was still nauseas, and it would be nice to not have to hold it back the next time I got sick. I walked out of front door and saw Emmett already sitting in the car waiting for me. Today we would learn about our little baby.

"You excited?" I asked as he started driving away.

"Extremely," he smiled looking at me.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

"Why are you scared baby?" Emmett asked.

"What if I have another miscarriage?" I asked tears rolling down my face.

"_If _that happens, then we will deal with it then, but lets just be happy that we get the chance to be pregnant," Emmett smiled.

"Thanks Emmett," I smiled.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, I was thinking about our baby and I am pretty sure that, that's what Emmett was thinking about too. We pulled up to the office and Emmett took my hand as we walked in.

"I'm here for my appointment, my name's Rosalie Hale," I told the secretary sitting at the desk.

"Okay, could you just fill out these papers and then bring them back up. The doctor should be with you soon," she answered.

I took the clipboard with the papers from her and sat down in the waiting room. As I began to fill out the papers, Emmett nudged me with his elbow. I looked at him and mouthed 'What?'

"All the people are staring at us," Emmett whispered.

"So?" I asked.

"It's scaring me," I chuckled before returning to finishing my papers. As soon as I finished I brought them up to the counter, and as soon as I sat back down the nurse called us in.

She took my blood pressure and listened to my heart, then took me back to a room where I would be examined.

"Go ahead and remove all your clothes and undergarments and put this on for me." She said softly, passing me a paper dress.

"Why?" I asked quickly.

"For the ultrasound," she said, smiling at me. "You'll get to see your baby today."

"So why do I need this dress?" I asked, "Don't they just squirt some stuff on my stomach and then put that wand thing on it?"

The nurse laughed lightly at my medical terminology. "Well you're not far enough along for that kind of ultrasound, dear. Today you'll have a transvaginal."

Emmett started coughing and choking on air. I turned around and hit him on the arm.

"What?" I asked.

"The doctor will explain." She said softly, "Just put this on for me."

I nodded dumbly and grabbed the paper dress from her.

/*/*/*/*/

We got to school a few hours later, a fresh ultrasound picture in my hand. We were walking to class when the bells rang and the halls flooded.

Bella saw us from the other side of the hall and ran to us. "How'd the ultrasound go?" She asked quietly.

"You don't wanna know." Emmett said, eyes wide.

Bella laughed. "Been there, done that." She said, "How did it go though, Rose? Do you have a picture?"

I handed her the picture of our little baby. It was so tiny, so incredibly small.

Although the ultrasound had been… uncomfortable, it had been so worth it. The second I could see my baby on the small screen, I nearly cried.

Emmett would kill me if I told anyone, but he did cry.

"Oh it's going to be so cute!" Bella said a little louder. "I can't wait to meet it."

Edward appeared then, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I don't think they've told anyone else yet, love." He whispered in her ear. "Perhaps you shouldn't shout it from the rooftops."

She blushed lightly and looked to us apologetically. "It's fine." I said to her, looking back at the picture of my baby. I loved her and Emmett, and I didn't care what anyone thought.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I will update as soon as I get enough time and let shoot for five reviews. The review buttons haven't been working lately on my stories so if it doesn't work for you, you can just send me a PM or if you want you can just wait until next chapter. Thanks again for reading! And if anyone has any baby name ideas send them this way! Have a good break and Happy Holidays!!  
Megan :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Hello again everyone!! First day of break, hell yeah! Christmas on Friday! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! The next one should be up soon after Christmas, hopefully. Big thanks to my beta Tay Bee for helping my stories. Now enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**Bella Point of View**

Thanksgiving break had ended about a week ago, but it felt like I was still on vacation.

I hadn't been home in five days.

Charlie wasn't _entirely _happy about it, but allowed me to stay over at the Cullen's so that he could make Rose and Emmett sleep in different rooms for a few nights, as "punishment". Emmett had gotten a temporary job at the station, filling out criminal reports and helping with the booking process. He was going to look for another job as soon as football season was over.

It was Friday, and Emmett was driving me over to the Cullen's house. Usually, Edward drove me home, but he had to stay after today to help finish a project.

"No way, you're honestly sleeping by _yourself?!" _I asked Emmett as he navigated out of the parking lot. We hadn't had alone time in a long time, and it was nice to get to talk to him again.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I may not like it, but I do think it's for the best. Plus, I don't want to disrespect Dad anymore than I already have by lying to him, ya know?"

"So when I come home she'll be back in your room?" I asked quickly.

"I don't know." He said softly. "We've been fighting a lot. I think she likes sleeping without me."

"What do you mean?" I asked in surprise. "What have you been fighting about?"

Emmett ran a hand roughly across his face before pulling on to the main road and speaking up. "Well, she's upset that I told her I'd quit football to work, you know, so we'd have money for the kid and all."

"Well I can see why that upsets her Emmett. She knows you're only getting to go to college on a football scholarship. Do you think she wants to be the reason you lose that?"

"Yeah I know." He said quickly, spitting it off his tongue. "So I told her I'd finish out football. I'd find a job that pays well, but will help keep me in shape. That way the scouts will keep me in mind. But I'm done with athletics as soon as football is over. It's just too much. I won't play basketball or lacrosse this year. That kind of pisses her off."

"I think I understand what she means though. She doesn't want you to resent her or your child." I said slowly, testing the thoughts as I said them. "She hates to see you give up so much of your senior year."

"Well that's not all we fight about anymore. It's things like what OBGYN we can go see, she wants to see who is cheapest, but I want to see who is best. And those hormones! _Holy hell_ Bella! Did you go through those mood swings?"

I just laughed. "Everyone does, Em."

"And she's on edge about everything. She's worried about her stress levels, taking her temperature every five minutes, shoving all sorts of vitamins into her. She's taking it a bit overboard."

"Look Emmy," I said, cutting him off. "Tell her to come over tonight. We'll have a girls' night in. You boys can go out and then stay the night at Dad's house. Sound good?"

He nodded slowly. "If you think it will help loosen her up."

I smiled at him. "It will. I'll help her out." I kissed him on the cheek and hopped out of the car, running up to the front door to go play with Eve.

I drifted awake around four to Eve squirming and screaming on the bed. Edward was holding her down, tickling her sides as she screamed against him.

"Hey," I said, sitting up on the bed. He looked at me with a bright smile and kissed me quickly.

"Hey yourself." He said back. "Sorry I woke her up from her nap." He nodded down to Eve, who had been napping next to me for the last hour.

"No it's fine." I smiled. "She needed to wake up anyway, or she'll never go to bed for Charlie."

"Da-da tickle tickle," Eve giggled. Her favorite word was currently "tickle".

"Oh, daddy is tickling you?" I smiled at her.

"Ya," she nodded her head.

"Should we tickle him back?" I asked. She nodded her head. I turned to Edward and smiled deviously at him. Before he had then chance to talk again, both Eve and I were sitting on top of him and tickling him.

There was a knock at the door during the middle of our attack.

"It's open," I laughed continuing to help Eve tickle Edward.

"Hey kids," Esme smiled from the doorway.

"Hey Esme," I laughed removing myself from sitting on Edward. Esme walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it talking to Eve.

"What were you guys doing?" she chuckled.

"Tickle tickle da-da." she giggled.

"Oh, you were tickling daddy?" Esme smiled. Eve nodded and turned back to Edward kissing his cheek before running/wobbling out the door.

"Oh God," I muttered under my breath. "Be careful Eve!" I yelled, looking to Edward. "She's going to give me a heart attack." He laughed at me and Esme quickly left the room to follow Eve out.

"She's going to be two in February." I said softly. I couldn't believe it. She was doing so well with Edward and I as parents. It was pure bliss, and I felt selfish sometimes because I would forget about my mom and Phil and how they fought to the death to keep my little girl safe. I always wondered 'what if?' What if I had never left Phoenix? What if Eve had been home that night with Connor came for her? What if my rape and abuse had never happened in the first place?

Edward noticed my inner turmoil. "We should probably start saving for her first car now." He said, nudging my arm.

I chuckled and got up off the bed to follow Eve and Esme.

"Mama!" Eve giggled when I reached the bottom of the stairs. She ran at me full force and tripped on her own feet, flying a bit before landing on her butt.

I had learned not to gasp anymore. It seems kids didn't ever cry when they fell down.

"Be careful Eve," I giggled carrying her into the living room. I knew exactly where she was trying to get to, Rose.

"Anie Wose!" Eve called running around the house looking for her. As she ran into the living room she found who she was looking for. I leaned up against the doorway to the living room and just watched my best friend interact with my little girl. When Rose had her baby I just knew that she would make a wonderful mother.

"Hey pumpkin!" Rose smiled, lifting Eve up onto her lap, "What you up to?"

"Tickle tickle da," she giggled.

"Oh, was it fun?" Rose asked. Eve nodded and then jumped off Rose's lap and sat down on Emmett's.

"Hey troublemaker," Emmett chuckled kissing the top of his head.

Eve giggled and nuzzled her head in to Emmett's neck.

Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, covering my eyes in the process.

"Guess who?" he asked.

"Come on Mr. Pattinson," I joked. "You know my boyfriend is around." **(****A/N Lol, I had to.)**

He gasped dramatically and began to tease me by pulling away. I quickly turned around and smiled up at him.

"I was just kidding baby," I chuckled. His lip jutted out like a little kid. I rose up on my toes and closed the gap between us. I figured it would be a normal peck on the lips like we usually do but as I began to pull away Edward leaned down further and kept the kiss going. Emmett, being Emmett, squealed really loud and covered his and Eve's eyes. Edward pulled away and I glared at Emmett.

"Hey Rose, you want to see a really embarrassing baby picture of Emmett?" I asked, an evil look on my face. Rose didn't say anything, but since Emmett still has his eyes covered she nodded and mouthed "later."

"What's going on down here?" Alice chuckled walking into the living room behind Jasper and sat down on his lap.

"Emmett you can uncover your eyes now. Aren't you supposed to be working? " I rolled my eyes. He slowly separated his closed fingers and peeked out trying to be funny.

"Not today. Dad gave me the day off," he answered. Emmett had got a job at the station writing up reports of incidents behind the desk. He was going to get a different job, one that dad didn't get for him, after football season was over.

I just shook my head and walked into the living room sitting down next to Alice and Jasper on the couch.

"Emmett's just being a dumb-a," I rolled my eyes, not actually swearing, because Eve had the tendency to pick up words that I said.

"Of course," Alice chuckled.

"Emmett can you toss your phone over here?" I asked randomly, thinking of what I could do with Eve tonight. Since we girls would want the night alone, I had to think of a place to keep her. Esme and Carlisle were going on a weekend trip and leaving in an hour or so.

"Sure. Why?" he asked throwing it to me.

"I have to call dad and ask him a question."

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey dad," I answered.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to spend some quality grandpa/granddaughter time with Eve?" I asked.

"Of course, why?" he asked.

"I am assuming that Emmett asked you if he and the guys could have 'Guys Night Out' and then come to our house, correct?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said confused.

"And you got a room for the night considering how the guys party?" I asked again.

"Yeah," he answered, laughing.

"I know that it's a lot to ask and you can say no if you want but I was wondering if…" he cut me off after I began rambling.

"Of course I will take care of Eve tonight. You girls have some good boy free time," he chuckled.

"Thanks dad," I smiled.

"Of course Bells. I'll swing by the Cullens' soon," he answered.

"Love you dad," I smiled.

"Love you too Bells," he said, as his voice cracked. Lately Charlie had been showing his emotions. I wasn't sure what sparked it, but I didn't mind it at all.

I hung up the phone and felt something falling down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before anyone else had the chance to see. Of course Edward noticed.

"You okay baby?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just Charlie, he's never shown his emotions this freely. It's almost like he's afraid that if he doesn't say that he loves me I am going to disappear or something," I answered. He didn't say anything but he took my shaking hand in his own and kissed the top of my head.

We spent about an hour talking before Charlie came and picked up Eve. I was nervous; it would be my first night away from her since I got her back after my mom and Phil's funeral. Soon after Charlie left the guys made their way over to my house.

That left just us girls. We didn't really want to start anything big yet, so we just watched movies until around dinnertime. We each picked a movie; chick flicks. Alice picked Step Up, Rose picked The Notebook and I ended our movie marathon with Sweet Home Alabama. We ordered pizza and between Alice and I, Rose was having a hard time keeping anything down, we finished off a large pizza. Emmett would be proud.

"We should play truth or truth!" Alice squealed.

"Whatever you think Alice," I rolled my eyes plopping myself down on the love seat and waiting for Rose to get back from her trip to the bathroom. Ahhhh… I remember the days of going to the bathroom non-stop, not fun.

"Okay, I'm ready. What are we doing?" Rose asked.

"Truth or truth," Alice answered, "Rose you go first."

"Okay," she looked between Alice and I trying to decide who to pick first.

"Can I ask one that's for both of you?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Alice answered.

"Okay, how far have you gone?" she asked, "Because obviously I've gone all the way," gesturing down to her stomach.

Alice and I looked at each other to decide who would go first. I shrugged my shoulder and took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Well, I've got a baby, so I've gone all the way too, but I haven't had sex with Edward yet. All we've really done is make-out while Eve is napping or hanging out with one of you guys. It's hard to do certain things when you have a kid," I smiled, "Plus, I don't know, I just don't think I'm ready for it. It seems like my rape was just a few months ago, and I think I'm afraid. I know I'd _love _to go all the way with Edward, but he hasn't pushed me, or even asked for it."

"Wow," Rose sighed, putting one hand on her still flat stomach, "Alice?"

"Well…" she sighed. "I was going to tell you guys today anyway, but we went all the way," Alice smiled.

"Oh, my God!" Rose and I squealed.

"When?" I asked.

"Where?" Rose asked.

"How?" I asked confused. They lived under the Cullens' roof and Esme was pretty much always home.

"It was Friday, the day we skipped school. Mom and dad went out of town for a while that day and they didn't know we were home. Jasper told me that he wanted some time to just us. One thing led to another and there you have it. Neither of us planned it, and I think that's the way it was supposed to happen. I'm glad we waited so long. We don't really rush anything, you know?."

"Wow," I sighed.

"So you've never had sex with Edward?" Rose asked, not believing me.

I laughed, "No, I really haven't."

"Don't you want to?" She asked quickly. "I mean, I know it's pretty quick, but you have been together a few months now."

"Six." I said quickly.

"Wow!" Alice yelled. "I can't believe time has gone so fast! Gosh, I've got to start thinking about Christmas presents! What should I get Jasper?"

"I don't know." I said softly. "What should I give Edward?"

"I know what you should give him," Rose said suggestively. I laughed it off, but maybe she was right. Was I holding out on Edward?

"Well I want it to be special." I said thoughfully. "How often do you guys get at it anyway Rose?"

She sighed dramatically. "I don't think we've had sex since I got pregnant. He won't touch me! Plus, we're fighting a lot lately, which kills the mood. I'm sure it will calm down eventually; my hormones are just crazy right now."

We sat in the living room for about two hours just talking about, life, love, kids, men, family and the future. It was a lot of fun to just hang out with the girls.

"I think that I need to go to sleep," Rose announced at around one in the morning.

"Me too," Alice and I replied at the same time. We lay down in our designated sleeping area and turned off the lights. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep.

**Edward's Point of View**

"I can't sleep," I groaned. It was nearly two in the morning.

"Me neither," Emmett replied grabbing his car keys.

"Edward did you bring your house key?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Let's go to your house and sleep then, maybe we will be able to sleep better if the girls are near us," Jasper suggested.

"Maybe," Emmett answered.

"You guys are whipped." I laughed.

We got into Emmett's car and drove back to my house. The lights were all off, so we just let ourselves in the front door, locking it behind us.

The girls were all out cold, lying on the living room floor.

"I better get Rose in a bed near a bathroom." He sighed. "She doesn't have much warning before the morning dash begins."

He picked up her sleeping form and carried her up to the guest room. Jasper laughed and followed with Alice tucked in his arms.

I sat down next to Bella, who was crumpled in an uncomfortable looking position. I rubbed her head softly, pushing her hair out of her face. My arms wrapped around her and I picked her up softly, carrying her to our room.

She woke up the second I set her down on the bed.

"Edward?" She asked sleepily. It was clear she was exhausted.

"Sorry I woke you. All us guys came over to see what you were up to."

"No, no. I'm fine. I don't want to sleep anyways." She said quickly, moving her hands around and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was a losing battle.

I laughed lightly. "What do you want to do then?"

"You," she said seriously, pushing me back on to the bed.

"What?" I asked quickly. That was something we had never talked about.

"Come on Edward!" She said in exasperation. "I'm not going to get pregnant! Eve is gone for the night, _plus _your parents are gone. How often does that happen?"

"So you want to _do it _just because we have the opportunity?" I asked softly, slightly disappointed. Didn't she want it to be special like I did?

"No!" She said quickly. "I just, well, do you realize we have been dating almost six months?" She asked, her voice almost ashamed. "I just don't want to hold out on you Edward."

I kissed her softly. "Bella, you're not holding out on me. You're the girl I want to wait for. Do you understand?" I asked.

Her eyes were drifting closed again. "Yeah, I understand," she whispered. "Thank you."

"I want to wait," I said again, sure she was asleep. "at least until we're engaged."

Sleep overcame me soon after that, my body wrapped tightly around Bella's.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! I will update as soon as I get the chance and lets aim for eight reviews. Have a happy break! Happy Holidays!!  
Megan :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Hello again everyone! Happy New Year! Thanks for reading! Thanks to my beta Tay Bee for all the help with my stories, I don't know what I would do without her. Enjoy the chapter!!  
Megan :)**

**Bella's POV**

"No! Emmett, just stay the hell away from me!" Rose screamed, slamming the door of his bedroom and racing down the stairs.

Jasper grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving the house. "Rose?"

"Don't Jasper." She said, yanking her arm away from him, setting it on her ever-growing belly. "We need to leave, now please." She said, turned, and stormed out our front door.

Jasper ran forward and kissed Alice's cheek. "Can Edward take you home?" He asked, apologetic.

"Of course," she whispered. "Go be with her."

Jasper sighed and followed his broken sister out the door.

_**Two weeks earlier**_

"Mama up, mama up! Santa came! Santa came!" Eve whined jumping up and down on my bed. When I didn't move she started jumping again.

"Dada up, dada up! Santa came!" Eve giggled jumping up and down.

Dada? I opened my eyes and quickly realized I was in Edward's bed. Crap. I must have fallen asleep over here. Eve was sitting down in the middle of the bed between Edward and I.

"Morning troublemaker," I smiled at her.

"Mowing mama," she giggled, "Dada up!"

I moved her so she was sitting on my other side, then I rolled over closer to Edward and kissed him full on the lips. I knew that he was awake because as soon as I kissed him he kissed back. I was first to pull away, causing him to groan.

"Merry Christmas baby!" I smiled at him, "And Merry Christmas Eve."

"Mewy Chwistmas mama!" she giggled jumping over me and landing on Edward's lap.

"Oh!" He yipped, ducking over and curling in to a ball. I pulled a bouncing Eve off of him while he recuperated.

"Remember Eve, you can't jump on Daddy like that. Ok?" I asked, looking over her shoulder to see Edward sitting up with a crooked, albeit wincing, smile. "At the rate she does that I'll never be able to have my own kids." He said with a slick grin.

"Sowy Dada. Mewy Chwistmas!" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Thank you baby. Merry Christmas to you too," Edward chuckled, "How about we go downstairs and say good morning and Merry Christmas to everyone else?"

"Okay dada," she giggled, running into the bathroom. I jumped out of bed and followed her. I knew that she wanted to change into her Christmas jammies that she had found at the store the other day when we were shopping for everyone.

I quickly got her changed and made my way downstairs with Eve squirming in my arms. She yawned, but covered it quickly. I doubt she slept very much last night.

I sat down on the couch that was reserved for Edward, Eve and I. Alice had reserved seats for every person coming to visit. Every "family" had an assigned seating area, except Rose and Emmett. No one really knew what was going on with them. One day they were normal Emmett and Rose, then the next they would be screaming at each other. The stress of expecting a child seemed to be eating away at them. For Alice's sanity, and mine, I prayed today would be one of their happy, in love days.

The phone rang and Alice sprung up to answer it.

"Oh, hey Charlie!" She said excitedly. I started to put Eve in Edward's arms to go talk to him but Alice held up a hand to stop me. "Yeah, she just fell asleep here, I'm sorry I didn't wake her to call you," she said with a smirk. She started laughing at something Charlie said in response. "I'll be sure to yell at her." She winked at me. She listened to him a moment more before her smile faded quickly. "How many extras, Charlie?" Alice asked in a completely different tone. "Well, I don't need a estimate, Charlie. This is very important. _Exactly _how many more people will be coming?" She waited on bated breath for his answer. "FOUR!" She screamed, yanking the phone away from her ear. She took a deep breath before pulling the receiver back to her. "No, of course that's fine, Charlie. I just need to rework some seating. Ok, I've got to hurry Charlie, thank you. Bye." She slammed down the phone and looked at me. "I could kill your father!" She yelled

"Umm, why?" I asked.

"He _just _called to ask if he could bring his girlfriend over today!"

"Well it is just Sue, that can't be too bad." I said softly, trying my best to comfort her.

"No it's not Bella!" She said in exasperation. "It's Christmas! She's going to want to be with _all _her family. That means she's bringing her son Seth, her daughter Leah _and _Leah's boyfriend, Jacob. I'm going to get dad to bring the chairs up from the basement."

Alice stormed out of the room, grumbling. Edward and I just laughed.

The doorbell rang, and I quickly rose to answer it, handing Edward a sleeping Eve.

I was tackled as soon as I opened the door.

"Leah!" I squealed.

"Isabella Marie Swan!!" she giggled pulling away and giving me a once over, smirking, "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, you too," I laughed, "How you been?"

"Good, good. You?" she asked.

"I've been great." I said with a genuine smile.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked peering out the door.

"Right here," a tall, buff boy smiled.

"No! Seth?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"No freaking way!" I smiled looking at him, "Man did you finally grow into your looks."

"Thanks," he smiled letting the next person walk through the door.

"Jake!" I smiled walking over to him and giving him a hug. "How you been?" I asked.

"Good. And yourself? That boy being good to you?" he asked chuckling.

"Referring to me?" Edward laughed walking towards us with Eve on his hip.

"Yeah," Jake laughed pulling him in for one of those man-hug things I would never understand.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" a woman asked walking in the doorway my dad right behind her.

"Hello Sue," I smiled.

"Would you take her upstairs?" I asked Edward.

"Of course love," he kissed my cheek taking Eve upstairs so she could sleep a bit longer.

"Aw…young love," Sue laughed pulling me in for a hug.

"It's been too long guys." I smiled.

We all sat down in the living room and Edward joined us quickly after. We talked for a little bit before Alice stormed in, pushing a large chair.

"Look Alice!" I said in fake excitement. "We all found some place to sit!"

She grumbled at me and went off to answer the door, which had rung again. Alice came back in the room with a calm smile on her face. Jasper was now attached to her arm, and Rose and Emmett walked in hand in hand behind them. It was one of their good days. Rose was wearing her favorite outfit, sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

They found seats in the chair Alice had pushed upstairs. She stuck her tongue out at me in victory.

"How's the new job Emmett?" Sue asked, referring to his new construction job.

"Pretty good. Physically demanding, but if I want a football scholarship to anywhere I have to be in shape," he answered. Rose looked weary of the situation.

We all talked for a few minutes more before I excused myself to go get Eve. I made it to the top of the stairs before I noticed Leah was right behind me.

"Hey Leah." I smiled.

"Can we sit somewhere?" She asked me, "I feel like we need some girl time."

I laughed and led her into Alice's (and Jasper's) room since Eve was asleep on Edward's bed.

"How have you really been Bella?" she asked, sitting on Alice's bed. "I mean, Charlie has told my mom pretty much everything, and she's told me. It's got to be tough."

"Well I'm as good as I could be I guess." I said with a sigh. "I mean, my mom and step-dad are dead because of my step-brother, my rapist, and the possible father of my daughter. Oh, and even though he's locked away for life in some prison, his douche bag friend lives here and is giving me hell at school."

"Who?" She asked in surprise.

"Mike Newton. Have you heard of him?"

"Who hasn't," she groaned.

"Well it's kind of complicated, but Mike's dad married Jame's mom. So Mike was a stepbrother. When his mom split up with Mike's dad, they moved here." I sighed looking up at her.

"Well why doesn't Edward beat him up?" She asked quickly.

"Because I haven't told him." I said quietly. "He's got so much going on right now. Lacrosse, basketball, and football season just ended. I don't want him to risk that by getting in a fight."

"Bella…" she shook her head, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," I shook my head clearing it of all the bad things I had begun to think about.

"What about you? How are you and Jake?" I asked

"Good, great, better than great." she beamed.

"I'm glad that you too are so happy. How long?" I asked.

"Technically eight years," she laughed, "He 'asked me out' when we were forth grade."

"I remember you telling me about that," I laughed, "But still, that's a really long time to be with the same guy."

"Yeah, but we love each other so it makes everything worth it," she smiled, "What about you and Edward?"

"What about us?" I retorted, laughing.

"How are you guys?" she asked.

"Great," I smiled, "We got off to a rocky start with his ex and lots of unneeded drama, but it's been really good. Eve calls him dad."

"Oh, my God!" she whisper-screamed, "How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well. I think he actually likes it," I smiled.

"Of course I like it." Edward said in the doorway, Eve on his hip. _Oh my God. _How long had he been there? Had he heard about Mike? "You guys going downstairs?" he asked. I sighed in relief. I guess he hadn't heard.

"Of course Eddie," Leah teased, "It is Christmas after all."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes at her.

The four of us walked down the stairs, Eve was carried by Edward due to my lack of balance. We walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for us.

"Well it's about time," Alice shook her head at us.

"Sorry Ali. Some little girls didn't want to sleep last night," I answered.

"Come here munchkin," Alice chuckled as Edward put down Eve. Eve wobbled over and plopped herself on Jasper's lap. Alice looked dejected.

"We've been replaced," I whispered in Edward's ear sitting down on our couch.

"Tell me about it," he chuckled.

"So let's open some presents!" Alice yelled.

_Three hours later_

Everyone had finished opening gifts and we were all smiling from ear to ear. Rose didn't seem as happy, Emmett hadn't gotten her anything.

We were all laughing and talking when we heard Rose gasp. We all looked quickly over to her, where Emmett was bent on one knee with a small black box stretched towards Rose.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you in it," he took a deep breath, "So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

We all screamed and applauded the new engagement. Alice had a sketchbook out already, drawing things she saw at the wedding. We all laughed and spent the rest of the evening together with food and fun.

_**Two weeks later**_

"Hey you little whore." He said, pinching my butt from behind me.

I spun around quickly. "You're a disgusting human being Mike."

"You're the filthy one. You're ruined." He said, running a finger down my arm.

I refused to give him the satisfaction of punching him. He was just trying to get a rise out of me.

"It's a shame James got to you first. I would have liked to claim you." He said.

"**HEY**!" I heard a scream. "You don't talk to her like that!" Edward yelled, storming towards Mike. Mike looked horrified, Edward looked murderous.

I grabbed his arm to stop him before he started something he would regret. His head snapped to look at me when I grabbed him.

"Please don't," I whispered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back to a quivering Mike.

"You will never speak to her again or I will wait until you think you are safe. I will wait till you are sleeping if I have to. I will do horrible things to you Mike Newton. Leave." He said, his voice frightening. I shivered at his tone of voice. Mike nodded quickly and scrambled away from the two of us. "Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked, quickly turning his attention to me. "Why wouldn't you let me protect you from him?" He asked again, his eyes clearly showing pain.

"Edward," I sighed, running a hand down his face. He leaned in to me and took a deep breath. "I don't want to worry about him. He's all talk. He'll have his day, but I don't want you to be locked up for assault or something. Okay? Promise me you won't go after him. He's not worth it."

Edward sighed and nodded slowly. "Don't let him say those things Bella. I'm just hurt you would hide it from me."

"I'm sorry Edward." I said, "I just didn't tell you. I don't know why."

"Let me get you home." He said softly, taking my hand and leading me out to his car. I realized school had gotten out almost thirty minutes ago, but with the Mike drama I just didn't notice.

We drove up to my house and saw Jasper's car in the driveway. Edward pulled up to the sidewalk and walked me inside. Alice and Jasper were in the living room with Eve, who was still napping.

"Oh there you are!" Alice whispered. "We waited for you at my house, but when you didn't show, we just came over here. Where were you guys?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Edward grumbled.

Alice just nodded, confused, but silent.

"Where are Rose and Em?" I asked.

"Upstairs," Jasper whispered, "they were having a fight."

I sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Edward. We all whispered around for a little bit before it started.

"No! Emmett, just stay the hell away from me!" Rose screamed, slamming the door of his bedroom and racing down the stairs.

Jasper grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving the house. "Rose?"

"Don't Jasper." She said, yanking her arm away from him, setting it on her ever-growing belly. "We need to leave, now please." She said, turned, and stormed out our front door.

Jasper ran forward and kissed Alice's cheek. "Can Edward take you home?" He asked, apologetic.

"Of course," she whispered. "Go be with her."

Jasper sighed and followed his broken sister out the door.

**A/N Hey... thank you so much for reading! I will update as soon as I get the chance to. School starts again on Monday, and I have to start studying for midterms. Please review! I will update when I get at least, let's shoot for around eight reviews. In your reviews... if you want to I need to start thinking about baby names, so if you guys have any ideas, let me know in your reviews. Thanks again!  
Megan :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Hello again everyone! Sorry it is taking so long to update, I am really busy right now, as is my beta. I will try and update again soon, as well as HCGB but I am unsure when that will be...soon hopefully. Thanks again to my beta Tay Bee for all the help with my story! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**BPOV**

My front door slammed shut, rattling as Rose and Jasper left the house. I looked to Alice and Edward in shock.

_What had just happened?_

I looked up the stairs to see Emmett standing there; stunned beyond belief at what had just happened. His tears started to well up pretty quickly.

I raced up the stairs and pushed him in to his room, leaving Alice and Edward with Eve downstairs.

I shut his door behind us and pushed him down on the bed.

"Em," I whispered, taking his large hand in to my small one. A small engagement ring fell out of his grasp. I gasped. He looked away from me and I saw a tear fall off his face. "What happened?" I asked softly.

"I was stupid Bella. I just, I didn't think when I said it. I didn't mean it. Bella, what do I do?"

"Emmett, you need to tell me what happened. Take a deep breath." I said, picking Rosalie's engagement ring off the floor and rubbing his back.

"It's been so hard, Bella. We've been so stressed out. The baby, you know?" He said, he was mumbling, broken.

"What happened Emmett?" I asked again, setting the engagement ring on his nightstand.

"We were just laying here, talking. We were happy, at the moment."

"_Emmett Swan, you are going to be a wonderful father." Rose said, placing Emmett's hand on her ever-growing belly. The baby moved and kicked his hand. "See?" She asked with a laugh. "She gravitates to you."_

_Emmett laughed and kissed her stomach, the little baby inside squirming more._

"_I love you Rosalie." Emmett whispered against her skin._

"_Why?" She asked, honestly wondering why he loved her so much._

"_You're the most beautiful women I've ever known. You're smart, creative, you don't deal with my crap." _

_She barked out a sharp laugh at that._

"_And because, for some reason, you love me too." He replied, returning his lips to her stomach._

"_And we're getting married," she whispered, looking at the ring on her hand. She was happy to marry Emmett, she was, but she worried about it._

_She worried she was forcing him._

"_It's the right thing to do." Emmett replied, laying his head next to her._

"_What?" She asked quickly, upset by what he had whispered in complete honesty. _

"_We're getting married." He replied, not understanding her question, sitting up and taking her left hand in to his. She yanked it back. _

"_I know we're getting married, Em. But why are we getting married?" She asked, the tears leaking out of her eyes having nothing to do with hormones._

"_Because I love you?" Emmett said. She bit her lip. He was asking. She shook her head to clear it._

"_We're getting married because it's the right thing." She said softly._

"_Yeah." Emmett said, not understanding why she seemed upset, but glad she had offered an answer for him._

_Her ring was off and in his hand so fast he didn't even realize it. "I won't marry you." She said quickly. "I don't want to be your wife because 'It's the right thing,' Emmett," she cried, standing up and racing to the door. "I think we need to stop dating." She said, realizing it was the most painful thing she could do to herself. But she wouldn't force him in to marriage. She wouldn't be that wife, the one that trapped her husband in to marriage when she got knocked up._

"_Rose!" Emmett whispered in surprise. "Wait," he said as she opened his bedroom door._

_She was angry now. Angry at him for letting her think he only wanted to marry her for love. She was angry with herself for not realizing that she said yes for the wrong reasons in the first place. She was just angry. _

_She hadn't realized she'd said that all out loud until it was too late._

"_Rose, baby, come back." Emmett whispered, frozen on the bed._

"_No! Emmett, just stay the hell away from me!" She yelled, racing out of his room and his life._

Emmett finished telling me his story. My heart was broken for both of them.

"She doesn't want me Bella." He whispered, grabbing the engagement ring off the table and twirling around in his fingers. "She said that she said yes for the wrong reason. She was going to marry me for the wrong reasons."

I didn't know what to say to him. I pulled his head down in my lap and let him cry for a moment. I hadn't seen him cry in so long. It was unnerving. He wasn't the strong man I knew right now.

"This wasn't just a fight." He whispered. "We're over."

I consoled him the best I could for a while, until his breathing even out and I knew his over exhausted mind had finally let him sleep. I snuck out from our embrace and snuck out of his room.

"Edward?" I called out when I reached the top of the stairs.

"In your room," Alice whispered from the couch in the living room. I walked in to find Eve napping on my bed with Edward cuddled up close to her, just staring at her.

"Thanks," I said lifting Eve up off of the bed.

"It's not a problem. Will you call me later to let me know what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Of course baby," I smiled.

I walked Eve in to her small room and placed her in her crib. Edward hugged me and walked downstairs to take his sister home.

_Seven weeks later_

BPOV

"Em?" I called opening the door to his room, "Em, you have to get up. We have school today."

"Give me five minutes and I will be downstairs," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Okay, five minute or I am coming back up here to get you," I chuckled.

I walked down the stairs, grabbing Eve on my way down and putting her in her high chair at the table where Charlie was sitting so I could go start my car.

I walked out into the wind and the snow. I detest snow! It makes everything so cold, but it is pretty, I have to admit that. I sat down in my cold car and started the engine. As I sat there turning the heat on and warming up the car I thought about these past few months.

During the final week of vacation Rose called her parents and told them about her pregnancy. They were disappointed, I suppose, but they really couldn't say anything. They had never really raised her.

Rose moved out of our house the day she broke off with Emmett. Her parents were paying for an apartment for her and Jasper. Jasper hated moving out of the Cullens', but he had to do it for his sister. Jasper came to pick up all her stuff. She didn't eat with us at lunch anymore, opting for the library instead. I don't think Emmett had seen her since they broke up.

After she left Emmett became a shell, only talking when he was talked to and only doing what he felt was necessary to keep living. He was still in love with Rose but he was convinced she didn't want him.

Jasper said Rose cried herself to sleep every night, thinking Emmett didn't ever truly love her. She barely got out of bed every morning. He said she was always so tired, never getting enough sleep with the nightmares.

Her parents had practically disowned her when she told them, and that killed her even more. The barely gave her and Jasper enough money for their apartment. She was responsible entirely for the costs of the baby. Jasper had gotten a job, since she wouldn't accept Emmett's money to help pay for things.

We were all falling apart because of it.

I left my car running in the driveway and ran back in the house to get Eve. Emmett was sitting in a kitchen chair, staring off in to space.

"You know she's going in for an ultrasound today." I said softly. His head snapped up at my voice. "She's twenty-two weeks. She's supposed to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Really?" He asked, a glimmer of hope in his eye. I nodded.

"Jasper told me. He wanted to go with her, but he's got a big exam today. She needs someone there with her." I said softly.

His eyes lit up brightly as he raced out of the house and got in his truck, driving off in the opposite direction of school.

EmPOV

"Hey Emmett," Jasper answered the door. It had taken me longer than I had hoped to find her apartment. I hoped I hadn't missed her.

"Morning Jasper. Is Rose still home? Please tell me she's home!" I begged.

"Yeah, Em. One second and I'll get her," he said confused, "Come in while you are waiting,"

"Thanks Jasper," I smiled.

Jasper opened the door to the small apartment to let me in to a small living room. It was pretty bare, no pictures or curtains, just a couch, chair, and TV. He wandered down a dark hallway, leaving me alone in the living room.

I knew that she may not want me anymore, but I wanted her to let me back in. I wanted to be a part of her life, and I wanted to be the father of my baby. I wanted to see it, on that small black and white screen.

Jasper came out of the hallway with a sad smile on his face. "She'll be out in a minute," he said, "she said she had to put some makeup on. That's a good sign." He hugged me tightly. We hadn't really hung out since the break up. He was too busy helping Rose and I was too busy feeling empty.

He left for school a minute later and I sat in the chair and waited. I saw a guitar sitting on the floor and picked it up, strumming a few cords.

Bella had been teaching me over the last few weeks. She was trying to keep me distracted.

"Since when did you play guitar?" Rose asked, wearily standing in the hall.

I smiled sheepishly at her, amazed by her beauty. I hadn't seen her in seven weeks and I was stunned. Her eyes were darker than usual, and I could tell she wasn't getting enough sleep.

I wondered if our little baby moving kept her up at night. Her belly was swollen now, large enough that there was no hiding it. She looked, well, not happy exactly, but she looked healthy.

Jasper had been taking good care of her.

"Morning," she smiled sadly at me.

"Rosalie," I whispered, walking towards her quickly and reaching an arm out, I was going to hug her at first, but stopped myself before I did. I placed a hand on her belly and felt our child kick my palm.

"Does the baby move a lot now?" I asked, unable to think of anything else.

"Like a gymnast." She laughed. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She walked out of my grasp and sat down on the couch. I sat back in the chair across from her.

"Rose, can I come to your ultra sound today? I know you are probably still mad at me, and I know it might be uncomfortable for me to be there but I really want to see our baby." I looked up at her from under my lashes, I hadn't been looking at her when I asked. Her mouth opened, as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Rose." I whispered. "I've just really missed you, and I want to see our baby. I want to at least be a part of its life." I said.

"Okay." She said softly. "Just let me go grab my bag." She stood from the couch and waddled slowly back down the dark hallway. The apartment was small. It couldn't cost much. I wondered if she had planned for a nursery.

I wondered if she had gone shopping for baby clothes without me.

She emerged a moment later with a small bag. She yawned as she walked in to the living room, asking if I could drive. I nodded and grabbed her coat, draped over the back of the couch, and put it on her.

"Are you tired?" I asked her, helping her in to my jeep as she yawned again. She nodded.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." She whispered. "And the baby really takes a lot of my energy."

I ran around the car and got in my seat, driving off to the office where Rose was getting her ultrasound.

She fells asleep on the way there, her head lolling to the side and her beautiful long hair covering her face. We got to the doctor's and I nudged her shoulder, trying to wake her. She didn't budge, so I walked around to the other side of the car, opening her door and sitting on the corner of the seat left so I was facing her.

"Rosie," I kissed her forehead so soft that she couldn't feel it, "Rose, sweetie, you have to get up."

"Okay," she sighed, opening her eyes a very little bit before closing them again. I unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her hand, pulling her softly out of the car. She stood slowly and opened her eyes again, seeming to realize where we were.

"Sorry," she smiled slightly.

"It's okay," I smiled. I held on to her until she was steady and then I let go of her.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled walking in to the small building.

She sat down in the chair in the waiting room and I walked over to the front desk to check Rose in.

"Name?" the lady behind the desk asked

"Rosalie Hale." I said.

She clicked around on her computer for a minute.

"Okay, the doctor will be with you soon," she said, never taking her eyes away from her computer.

"Thanks," I said, walking over to the seat next to Rose.

We sat in silence in the waiting room. Eventually, a nurse called us back and Rose stood up and walked back. I followed her with shaking hands.

"Hey Kathy." Rose said to the nurse. The nurse smiled and hugged her tight.

"Good to see you Rose." She said. When Rose looked back to me, she must have seen my confusion.

"What?" She asked. "I've had a lot of appointments the last few weeks." She said with a shrug of her shoulder.

I felt so guilty. She had been coming to these appointments _alone _for the last few months.

The nurse led her back to a room and told us that the doctor would be in shortly.

"Rose." I said softly. It was as if I was afraid I was going to break her with loud words.

She turned on her chair to look at me. "I'm sorry." I said softly. She tilted her head, as if unsure what I was apologizing for.

"I know it probably would have been awkward, but I never should have let you go to your appointments alone. We're supposed to be in this together, you know? Even if we're not _together. _I just think I've let you down. I'm sorry for everything."

Her eyes were teary by the end of my confession. It was true. I hadn't been there for her while she grew bigger every day. I hadn't been there for her when I _knew _people at school must have been talking badly about her.

I needed to be there for her now.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. "It's not your fault Emmett." She said softly. "It's not like I ever told you when I had an appointment, and I didn't really let you in. It's your baby too, you should get to see it and know how it's doing."

"How is it doing?" I asked, "What have the doctors told you?"

"It's a little small," she sighed, "but they think that's because I'm young." Her shoulders slumped and I knew she was disappointed that our baby was too small.

"Rose you can't help that. All you can do is love this baby. I promise it will be all right." I said rubbing her shoulders.

She looked up to me, her eyes red and blotchy. "But what if I _can't _take care of the baby?" She asked suddenly. "What if I miscarry again? What if I can't raise it right or take care of it right?" She asked.

I just pulled her in as close to me as she could get. She needed comfort right now.

"Rose, you will be a wonderful mother. You are perfect for this. And I'll be there every step of the way if you'll let me. I'm still working, and I've got quite a bit of money saved up now. We can do this." I said, whispering in her hair.

It was killing me. We were joined still, and even though we weren't together anymore, I was going to see her all the time, to be with my child.

She nodded in my chest and pulled away from the embrace, sitting back on the table.

The same small doctor from the last appointment I went to came walking in the room not much later pushing a cart with a TV on top.

"Morning Rose." She said cheerily. "Emmett, right?" She asked, sticking a hand out for me to shake. "I'm Dr. Clark."

"Yes, I remember," I said softly.

"Well let's get started!" She said happily, pushing Rose down on the bed and pulling her shirt up. She asked Rose a few questions before she started the ultrasound.

And then there it was; A tiny little baby, swimming around on the screen. It was much bigger than before, and I could make out little arms and legs.

"So, boy or girl?" Rose asked, sitting up and looking at the screen, tears in her eyes.

Dr. Clark looked closely at the screen. "You're going to hate me." She laughed. "I can't tell you that."

"Why?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Well the baby is laying on its stomach right now. See it's little behind?" She asked with a laugh, pointing to the screen. "I can't see any of its parts!"

"Well that's disappointing." Rose said softly, looking closer at the screen and at our baby.

"Come back next week, I'll look again and let you see. Until then, it looks like you'll be buying yellow!" She said with a laugh. She wiped the goo off of Rose's stomach and printed off a few pictures for us.

"She looks like she moves a lot." The doctor said. Rose nodded quickly. "You need to be sure to keep your eating up. Carbs are your best friend right now."

They spoke a little longer before we were leaving the office, and I was helping her back in my car.

ROPV

"Rose?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Would you… I mean… Would you let me take you to dinner, well, lunch?"

"Umm… I guess." I smiled at him.

"Good." He mumbled.

We drove the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. We hadn't talked much at all today, and it was killing me.

We pulled up to the restaurant and he helped me out of the car.

"Thanks," I blushed. God, I was starting to realize why blushing annoyed Bella so much.

"Not a problem," he smiled. He walked in front of me to the restaurant and held the door for me. The hostess looked me up and down with a smirk, staring at my belly before Emmett walked in. Her eyes widened when she looked at him. She quickly licked her lips and ruffled her hair before he looked at her. Bimbo.

"Table for two," Emmett said to her never even giving her a second look.

"Right this way," she smiled, shaking her hips as she showed us to our table. He grabbed my hand to lead me to the table, but dropped it quickly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

The waitress sat us down and looked to Emmett. "Your waiter will be with you soon." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Emmett said sincerely.

"Not a problem," she giggled, walking away and back to her podium.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked worried.

"No, Emmett. Don't worry." I chuckled.

"Nothing's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," I said.

He nodded at me and looked at his menu. It was a wasted effort. Even I knew what he was going to order. Macaroni and cheese. He got it every time we came here.

He ordered his mac and cheese and I laughed at him. We had a nice lunch, not talking much, but enough that it wasn't uncomfortable. We spoke of everything, our lives and what we had been doing, and I found myself making up things so he wouldn't realize I had done nothing but go to school and sit at home the last seven weeks.

He said he had been working and taking guitar lessons from Bella. The scouts had all been looking at him for football, but he hadn't heard anything back yet.

After lunch he took me to a small baby boutique in town, buying every yellow outfit he could find. He held my hand for some of it, but always dropped it quickly, as if I was burning him.

"Have you bought anything yet?" He asked me.

"No, I haven't. I thought that was something you should get to be a part of." I said honestly. I knew he would want to be a part of this baby's life, and even though I had been rejecting his offers for the last seven weeks, I was going to let him in a little now.

He grabbed a few more yellow onesies and socks, laughing at how small they were.

When we felt satisfied with all of our "gender neutral" clothes, we set off to my apartment. Emmett walked me inside and sat down on my couch.

I took the bags of clothes to my room and walked back out to hear Emmett playing Jasper's guitar again. He was singing.

"_And your slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that your scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care"_

"Emmett," I sobbed.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" I sobbed, running to him, collapsing on the couch, and burying my face in his chest.

"What are you sorry about?" he asked confused.

"I'm… s-sorry that we broke up and left t-things like I did. I never meant t-to hurt you. I was j-just scared t-that you didn't love me. That you only a-asked me to marry you because you thought it was the right thing to do!" I said between sobs.

"Of course I love you Rosie." He said, pulling my head in to his chest. "I'll never be able to stop. You're my world." He whispered.

"Can we be in love again?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"Were we ever not?" He asked with a smile. I kissed him then, having gone way to long without his lips.

I knew, in the back of my mind, that we wouldn't go right back to where we were before. I was most definitely not getting engaged to him again, at least not until we had everything worked out. I knew that I would probably not move back in with him just yet either. I needed my space right now, and I knew he needed his. Plus my lease wasn't up for another four months. I had planned on moving somewhere with a nursery about a month before I was due.

We were scared now, both of us. This was something that we were never going to forget. But as I pushed my lips against his, I knew we were going to be okay.

**A/N Yay! Rose and Emmett are back together! Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I get time and at least eight reviews. Thanks! I will try and update as soon as possible! Please review!  
Megan :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much to my beta Tay Bee for all the help she has given my stories! Please review! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**BPOV**

Over the next two weeks, things returned mainly to normal. Rose still hadn't moved back, afraid to return exactly to the way things were, and blocked in by her lease. Jasper and Emmett switched off every other night each person spending every other night at the apartment. Emmett didn't want to push Rose, and Jasper still wanted to be there for her. Emmett still had her engagement ring in his room, constantly reminding him that they were no longer engaged and still recuperating from their blow up.

Eve had turned two, and I couldn't believe that my baby was growing so quickly. Alice had planned her a whole party, and I honestly had fun.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, racing down the stairs.

"Morning Em." I said, laughing at his unnecessary speed.

"Is dad staying at Sue's tonight?" He asked.

"Yep." I mumbled. "Happy Valentines Day to me." I laughed, know Emmett was staying at Rosalie's.

"Well why don't you have Edward over?" Emmett asked. "Maybe he even has something planned for you." He waggled his eyebrows and I laughed at his ridiculousness.

"Yeah, he's probably got a self-defense lesson and restraining order lined up." I said, sort of serious. "Getting away from Mike would be the best present ever."

Emmett looked at me angrily. "You tell me if he touches you again." He said seriously.

I nodded. It had been a week since I'd talked to him.

* * *

"_Hello my little slut." Mike called from behind me as I walked to Edward's locker. I ignored him. He cut me off, stopping in front of me._

"_Mike, just go away." I said, exasperated._

"_Oh no," he whispered, sticking a finger at me, poking my shoulder. "I think I'd rather stay and make you mine."_

"_Right." I muttered, turning to walk away from him. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around._

"_Don't turn away from me." He said powerfully._

"_What do you want Mike?" I asked, tired of his games._

"_Well, you, obviously." He said, running a hand on my arms again._

"_Over my dead body." I muttered, turning again. This time, he grabbed my wrist, pulling hard and popping my elbow. I spun around quickly, hissing in pain._

_Tears filled my eyes. "Mike!" I whispered. "What are you doing?"_

"_I told you not to turn away from me." He said, squeezing my wrist harder. I winced._

"_Is everything okay here?" Mr. Greene asked, turning a corner and seeing Mike's hold on me._

"_We're fine." Mike said, letting go of my wrist. I didn't take another chance. I ran._

* * *

I hadn't had a run-in with him since then, but I passed him in the hallway everyday and he would wink at me.

"Don't think about it Bells." Emmett said, grabbing his keys and heading out the door to pick up Rose.

I dropped off Eve at the Cullen's house, like I did every morning and then Edward and I made our way to school. I didn't want to have to see Mike at school, but I knew that it was unavoidable.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked opening the door for me to get out.

"Yeah, fine," I replied distracted.

"Okay, let's go to class," Edward smiled, taking my hand and walking to my first class of the day, music, one of my favorite classes. It was a class I shared with Edward.

We got there early, but went in to the room anyway. Today was a big day. We all had to sing for the class. It was like a Valentine's Day serenade. I had brought my guitar, ready to play while I sang.

"Hey love?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Mm-hmm?" I responded.

"Want to play a game?" Edward asked.

"Random much?" I giggled.

"You know you love it," he joked, "Anyway, you are too quiet so I decided we are going to play a game."

"Okay. What are we playing?" I asked.

"Twenty questions," he smiled.

"Oh good God!" I shook my head laughing.

"Question number one is what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green," I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," he said as his eyebrows rose.

"Yup. My question is what's your favorite girl name?" I asked.

"I like Eve's name, but I also like Leila," he answered.

"Pretty!" I smiled.

"What's your favorite season?" he asked.

"Okay, umm… winter." I smiled. I loved winter because everything was so pretty. But for the uncoordinated winter is the worst season.

"What about your clumsiness?" he asked.

"What about it?" I questioned, "What's your favorite holiday?"

"Well of course Christmas, but would it be cheesy to say that I love Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"Of course not baby," I smiled.

"Would it be okay if I asked you to come to dinner with me for Valentine's Day tonight?" Edward asked nervously.

"Of course baby. I would love to go with you," I smiled kissing him.

"Okay class, settle down," Mrs. Christen shouted over the chatter.

"We'll finish this later," Edward mouthed to me.

"Okay class. There are a lot of people that have to perform their songs. So, who would like to go first?" Mrs. Christen asked.

"I'll go Mrs. Christen," Jessica said standing up.

"Okay, Ms. Stanley," she said sitting down at her desk.

Everyone sang, Angela and Ben stuck out the most, they sang together, and it was gorgeous.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Christen asked, "Would you like to go?"

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulder, walking over to the piano.

He sat up straight at the piano and rested his hands gently on the piano keys. He began to play and it sounded amazing. I recognized the song automatically, "How to Save a Life" by The Fray, I loved this song. When he stopped playing and singing, everyone was speechless. He walked back over to me and sat down in his seat at the table. I smiled at him and he took my hand. My hand was shaking and he squeezed it comfortingly then it was my turn to go.

"Good luck love," Edward smiled.

"Thanks," I sighed, standing up.

I walked to the front of the room to begin playing. I took my guitar out of its case and began to play one of my favorite songs, "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. I took a deep breath and began to sing. At the end of my song everyone applauded and I blushed.

The bell rang and the class all stood to leave.

"Okay, good job today class. I will see you on Friday in class," she smiled. I stood up and grabbed my purse, but when I turned around to get my books Edward had already had them, standing by the door waiting for me.

"You coming love?" he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered walking over to him and taking his hand.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully without too many run-ins with Mike. The one time I did see him in the hallway his eyes trailed up and down my body then he winked at me. Edward, thankfully, didn't see him. I knew if Edward saw, Mike would've never known what hit him.

* * *

School ended, but I had managed to not finish my English test.

"Edward, if I call you in like twenty minutes will you come get me?" I asked sweetly. "I have to finish a test."

He smiled brightly at me. "As long as you don't take too long." He said with a kiss. "I don't want to be late to our Valentine's dinner."

I smiled and kissed him quickly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I whispered against his lips. "I'll call you." He smiled and raced out to the parking lot.

It took me about fifteen minutes to finish my test; I didn't have a lot of questions left anyway.

I turned it in and walked to my locker to grab my phone. I had just gotten the door open when I heard him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little whore," Mike smirked evilly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I talk to James every week you know." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's great for you." I said slowly, as if talking to a complete idiot.

"He told me that talking to you like this wasn't really going to bug you."

"He's right." I said, looking in to my locker.

"That your daughter?" He asked, pointing to the picture taped to the back wall.

"What's it to you?" I asked, worried now that he had brought Eve in to it.

"No reason, she just looks like she'll grow up to be as big a whore as you are."

I didn't even realize I had hit him until I heard my knuckles cracking.

My ribs were next, as Mike's fist met them hard, pushing me back so that me head hit the corner of my open locker door.

I couldn't breath. As I fell to the floor, I saw Mike's feet running away. Coward.

My ribs hurt so badly, and when I touched the back of my head, blood stained my hand.

My vision was going black as I pressed the first speed dial I could get to.

_Edward._

"Help me." I murmured before everything was black.

**EPOV**

I looked at my phone and saw that it read Bella. I flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello love." I said with a smile.

"Help me," came a weak voice on the other side of the phone.

"Bella?" I asked in a panic. The line went dead.

I snapped my phone shut and ran out the front door of the Swan's house without telling anyone where I was going. I jumped into my car and immediately pulled out of the driveway. When I pulled up to the school, I grabbed my phone and ran in the front entrance, nearest our lockers. As I got closer I noticed that someone was lying down in front of a locker. Bella was lying, bloody, in front of her open locker, unconscious and barely breathing. I dialed 911 before I even got all the way to her.

I rattled off where we were and what I saw before I hung up and smoothed her hair as she whimpered in her sleep.

An ambulance got there as I went numb, racing to follow them and ride in the back with Bella.

We got to the ER quickly, the paramedics racing Bella back to a room and telling me to wait for a few minutes in the lobby. I sat down and ran a hand through my hair, grabbing my phone and sighing at the call I had to make.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Hey Em, it's Edward," I said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Listen, you guys should get to the hospital," I said. "Bella's hurt. Just get here. I'll have the doctor explain when you do. Oh, and tell you dad please?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be right there," Emmett answered; hanging up the phone.

It only took everyone else five minutes to arrive at the hospital and when they did Carlisle came out and brought us to Bella's room.

"She got hit pretty hard. Do you have any idea what happened to her?" Carlisle asked, looking to me.

"No, but I have an idea." I said with gritted teeth.

"She has a few broken knuckles. She punched something. Hard," Carlisle said.

I nodded, wanting to hear more. "She go hit back, my best guess is in the ribs. A few of the lower floating ribs were fractured, the only bad one punctured her lung."

He pointed to a small tube that was coming out of the side of her rib. "Her lung deflated, which made it hard to breathe, and this chest tube is filling her lung back up with oxygen. She'll have this tube in for another day or two, just to make sure."

"And her head?" I asked softly. There had been so much blood…

"Mild concussion. I put in a few stitches, but she'll be fine besides a mild headache. It's the ribs that will be the worst for her. She cannot carry Eve. At all. Okay?" Carlisle asked, looking to the whole family. We all nodded.

"No stairs. No excessive walking. No dancing for a while. It will take a month or so for the ribs to start healing. She'll also need to be in a small brace for her hand. Got it?"

Again, we all nodded.

"Charlie, you're police chief." Carlisle said, "I want you to get a hold of the video camera footage of the hall where Edward found Bella."

Charlie nodded, kissing his bruised daughter on the bed.

"When will she wake up?" He asked.

"Tonight or tomorrow." Carlisle said.

Charlie nodded and walked out of the room, ready to find out what had happened to Bella.

Rose cried as she looked at Bella's still form. She handed me Eve as she took Emmett's hand and pulled him in the room. They talked to her for a minute before they both walked out, ready to sleep back at Rose's apartment.

"Bye Edward," Rose smiled sadly walking into the waiting room to wait for Emmett

"Edward, you take care of my little sister for me, alright?" Emmett asked.

"Of course Emmett. I would do that even if you hadn't asked me," I smiled.

"Thanks," he replied hugging me then walking out to the car with Rose.

Eve fell asleep eventually, and I placed her in a spare crib Carlisle had brought down from the nursery. When Alice left, she took her along.

"I'll tell the office why you won't be at school tomorrow." Alice said softly.

"I have to be here when she wakes up," I answered.

"I will see you when we come back tomorrow afternoon," Alice smiled.

"Thanks for everything guys. Bye Jasper, Alice," I said. They walked out the door and out to their car.

I laid my head down on the bed and took one of Bella's still hands. I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes. I closed my eyes and let the sleep overcome me.

When I awoke in the morning Bella's eyes were still shut. I looked at the clock in the room and saw that it read nine thirty. I decided to talk to Bella, hoping that it would help. I took a deep breath in and then I began to talk to her.

"Bella, love, you have to wake up. You have to wake up for me, and Eve, and for our families and friends. You have to wake up because I don't think that I could spend a day without you here with me. I love you so much! Please wake up for me! I love you." I was sobbing by now.

"I missed Valentine's," someone whispered. I looked up, my vision blurred by tears, and saw Bella staring down at me.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to see Edward holding my hands and crying. He was speaking to me, but the only thing I heard him say was, "I love you."

"I missed Valentine's," I whispered, feeling humorous and slightly guilty at the same time. He lifted his head up to look at me, the tears still in his eyes.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I smiled weakly.

"Bella, oh thank God." He hugged my hips tightly, never moving his hands, afraid to touch me.

"What? I was out like maybe a day?" I asked, joking, but unsure at the same time.

"Love it killed me to see you lying there like that. You looked so broken, weak and defenseless. It was horrible! And while you were lying there, I was sitting here in this chair trying to imagine my life without you. But I couldn't. Bella you and Eve are my life now. I can't imagine trying to get through a day without waking up with you next to me, or seeing you smiling when you drive to school with me in the morning," Edward explained.

"What… what's wrong?" I asked.

"I still have more to say, then it will all make sense. I love you so much, and when I saw you I couldn't imagine my life without you. So that it why I am asking you this today. I know that we haven't been dating long, and I know we are so young. But you are the one I want to live the rest of my life with. You're the one I want the storybook with. The kids, the grandkids, the rocking chairs. I know that I didn't come prepared for this, but I need to ask you this. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart, mind and soul. So will you become my wife?"

**A/N Ah... I'm evil! I know, but my story will be updated soon. Thank you so much for reading! Yay! Please review! I will update when I get at least eight reviews and enough time! Thanks again for everything you guys do!  
Megan :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Hello everyone. This chapter was written by my fantastic beta. She has gotten all the rights to writing my stories for me, until midterms are over. So, thank you so much to her! This is just a short little chapter but I hope you enjoy it, I know I did! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked, my voice barely there.

Edward just smiled at me, a small tear forming in his eye. "You're just so perfect. I can't understand why you love me, but I don't ever want to live without you. Please, Bella, marry me. Promise me you'll only be mine. Promise me we're forever."

"Of course we're forever," I whispered with a smile, running my non-bandaged hand down his face. Edward just nodded his head and stared at me. I looked at him for a moment, wondering why he was staring so intently at me.

He kept staring, and I finally just asked, "Edward?"

"What's your answer Bella?"

"Oh!" I quipped in realization, "Oh Gosh! Of course!" I yelled. I laughed at myself. I had been so wrapped up in his speech that I never told him I would be honored to marry him.

His smile could have split his face as he jumped on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I tried to twist in to him, but yipped loudly when I felt a strong pull from my side.

Edward flew back from the bed and quickly called a nurse. I rolled back on to my back and looked at the source of the pain.

I began hyperventilating when I saw a sickening plastic tube sticking out of the side of my body. I grabbed at the foreign object, and pale hands quickly met mine, pulling them away from the tube.

"Bella, don't touch that." Hands wrapped tightly around my wrists and held them above my head.

_Hands wrapped around my wrists and I screamed and yelled against the person holding me. I began kicking, praying that would get him off of me. A sickening laugh came from my right and I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. Someone had kicked me. They began screaming at me, telling me I would never get away, that I would always belong to them. They were always going to be a part of my life. They would kill anyone important to me if I told._

"Bella!" A voice screamed, pulling tightly again on my wrists. I was thrashing, pulling, screaming, and doing anything I could to escape.

"Nurse!" He screamed again, holding me tighter than before. I felt hot tears leaking out of my tightly closed eyes.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

"Bella!" The voice yelled. "Bella it's me!"

"Don't hurt me!" I screamed, extremely unable to endure another rape. "Please." I cried, slowing my thrashing and allowing my tears to pour. "Please don't hurt me again."

I felt a sharp stick in my arm and felt drowsy. I wasn't sure how long it took, but soon, everything was black.

***

I woke in the same position as before, lying on my back, blankets tucked up around my chin. I tried to bring my hand up to rub my eyes, but couldn't move my arm more than an inch. I tried the other arm and realized I couldn't move it either. I pulled hard on my arms, feeling fabric wrapped tightly around both wrists. I groaned.

"Bella?" Someone asked, and I tried to look up from where I was laying to respond. I tried to sit up, but my ribs hurt and I couldn't move without my hands.

Edward's face was in front of me within the next few seconds. His eyes had tears in them, and his irises were bright red. He had been crying.

"Edward?" I asked lightly, "What's wrong?" He quickly brought a hand up to his face and furiously rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said dismissively, bringing a hand down to caress my face. I leaned in to his warm touch, still bound by the bed.

"Can you free up my wrists?" I asked with a slight laugh, wincing at the pain it brought.

"No." He said seriously. "I don't think that's a good idea." He leaned forward to kiss my forehead, but I yanked away rather quickly.

"Why is that not a good idea Edward?" I asked irritated. "Please let me go."

"Bella, do you remember what happened when you first woke up?" Edward asked, leaning in close to me with a worried expression.

I thought about it for a moment. I remembered waking up, and hearing Edward talk to me. I knew we were in a hospital, I could smell it. My brain felt foggy, and my body felt light. I knew I was packed full of pain meds. I thought back to what Edward told me when I woke up.

"You proposed." I smiled brightly at him, and he nodded sadly back. I furrowed my brow, wondering why he seemed sad.

"What happened after that Bella?"

"I said yes." I said, almost making it a question. I thought about it a moment more, after I said yes, we kissed, and then the pain hit.

I was breathing rapidly when I whispered my answer. "James." I said softly, not believing myself even.

"What do you mean James?" Edward asked quickly, "He's in jail, Bella. He's never getting out of there."

"Edward, I know that, but he was here. He was in this room."

"Bella, I was the only one in here. You tried to pull your chest tube out, and I grabbed your hands. You went berserk."

"No, Edward, you don't get it." I said, quickly growing frustrated. "He's _still _getting to me. Mike almost killed me."

"Mike will pay for what he's done." Edward said gravely. "You're safe now."

"What about Eve?" I asked, almost hysteric. "What about you?"

"What about us?" Edward asked, sitting further away from me, as if I repulsed him.

"Edward," I said, feeling a few tears slip out of my eyes. "When they raped me, they did more that rape me. They taunted me, kicked me, told me they would kill my family."

He scooted even further away from me, and I wasn't sure why. It killed me.

"Please don't move so far away." I whimpered.

He looked intently before walking back to my bedside. "I'm sorry Bella," he said sincerely, "it's just that whatever _happened _earlier, I sparked it."

"No, that wasn't you." I said quickly. "That was Mike. Don't you _ever _blame yourself for that."

"What _happened _Bella?" He was scared, I could tell it in his voice. "The doctors said you had some kind of episode, like a panic attack or something."

"I saw the chest tube." I said quickly. "I wasn't expecting to roll over and see a giant tube sticking out of me. And then I really remembered the whole thing with Mike. Realizing that James could still get me, even when he is in jail; that sent me in to overdrive. It was like the first night all over again."

His hands were on my wrists quickly after that, untying me quickly. I wasn't sure why he was doing it, until he was back in the bed with me, holding my hands at our waists.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, a small tear leaking out of his eye. "I was just so scared. The nurses had to sedate you, and then they tethered you to the bed so you wouldn't hurt yourself if you had another episode."

"So we're calling it an episode?"

"The nurses are at least. You were screaming and thrashing and begging me not to hurt you." He whispered. He looked so hurt when he uttered the words.

"I know you would never hurt me." I whispered, bringing a freed hand up to his hair. "I wasn't here when I was screaming that. I wasn't in your arms."

He nodded, tightly closing his eyes to prevent more tears. "They're going to make you go to therapy." He whispered, pushing his eyes even tighter, as if he didn't want it to be true.

"That's okay." I whispered, and his eyes slowly opened. "I don't want whatever happened today to happen again. I'll do what I need to make sure that never happens again." He looked at me, as if he was searching my skin for the answered to some question.

I didn't let him look for long. I closed the space between us and kissed him softly, pushing our bodies as close as they could get. When my lungs and ribs began to hurt, I rolled off my side and sighed.

"What's wrong with me anyway?" I asked him, trying to tilt my head up and wondering why I was on a completely flat bed.

"You broke a few knuckles when you punched him. He broke two ribs when he punched you back. One of the ribs punctured a lung. When your head hit the locker, you got a pretty good-sized cut. My dad put about a dozen stitches in there. You also have a mild concussion. Do you have a headache?"

I thought about it. I did have a headache, but it wasn't bad. "How did you know all of that stuff happened?" I asked.

"Well I found you in the hall, and I rode with you in the ambulance. I haven't left since we got here yesterday." I nodded in astonishment. He had stayed this whole time? "Charlie went to the school and got the video from the security camera in the school. He arrested Mike this afternoon. He's already got the court agreed to try him as an adult and to push the trial up as quickly as possible. He can't make bail, so he's not leaving any time soon."

I digested all of the information that Edward had given me. Mike was in jail, and James and Connor were never getting out. I nodded at him, happy tears flowing out of my eyes.

My family and I were safe.

**A/N Hello again! Thanks for reading! Please review just let me know that you like the story. Thanks!!  
Megan :)**


	38. Chapter 38

A/N Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait. But this chapter was written by my amazing beta Tay Bee. My cousin is doing okay, but he is not quite considered in remission yet, but let's hope. Thank you so much to everyone who has prayed for him and my family. You guys are truly amazing! Thanks again for reading!  
Megan :)

BPOV

"Do you know why you're here Isabella?"

I cringed at the use of my full name. I hated when people called me Isabella. It made me feel like I was in trouble.

"Because I spazzed out in a hospital." I muttered, picking at the cheap leather I sat on. I had been allowed to put on normal clothes for today's "session," and for that I was eternally grateful. Wearing a paper gown while sitting in this chair would have been disgusting.

I was in my first therapy session, and I was shaking I was so nervous about it. The IV was still in my arm, and a small tube stuck out of my chest, constantly reminding me that no matter how horribly this session went, I wouldn't be able to go home after it.

"I don't think that's why you're here." The small, mouse of a woman offered. She had told me her name earlier, but I had already forgotten it. "I think you have a few issues that you have suppressed since your first rape back in Phoenix."

My head snapped up to meet hers at the suggestion. She must have read my file. "I'd like to keep that a secret from the kids at school, so if you could not tell anyone." I pleaded. Being raped had been degrading enough. I didn't need people feeling pity for me, or worse, repulsed by me.

"Of course, Isabella," she said, pushing back a frayed puff of blonde hair. "I keep everything you say today confidential."

I returned to picking the leather, muttering "great" without care.

I wanted to talk to this woman, really, I did. I wanted to get better, but I was so scared of what she wanted to talk about. I didn't know how to prepare myself for what I was going to go through today.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I whispered, my eyes still locked on the chair.

"About what, Isabella?" She asked.

"About this little session we've got going. I'm not sure how I can help you help me. I just want to get better."

"It's not like I just have to say magic words to make you forget the whole thing Isabella. This is going to take time. And I'm not going to make you better. You're not sick. I'm just here to help you make remembering the past a little easier."

I nodded in response, but kept my mouth shut. I wasn't going to look like an idiot again.

"Now, your file says that your panic attack was sparked by a sharp pain in your ribs following an assault from a former friend of your rapists."

"That pretty much sums it up." I sighed when she glanced at me, waiting for me to elaborate. "His name is Mike. He knew James and Connor and even knew they raped me. He was getting lessons on how to do it too. Turns out we both ended up in Forks and I finally snapped when he called my daughter names. I hit him, he hit me, and I ended up here."

"I think being assaulted is what sparked the memories." She said, writing something down on her note pad. "You do know that Mike is now in jail."

"Yes, I know that, but I didn't know that when I had my panic attack."

"I understand. I think what happened was that reality hit when you felt the pain. You had a flashback to your rapes."

"Yes, I did." My eyes closed, begging to stop the images flashing through my brain. "And I didn't even realize where I was. I was just back in Phoenix, begging them to stop."

"That's fairly common for traumatic experiences."

"Really? So maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought."

"You're not crazy Isabella." The woman said. "That's the first thing you need to figure out."

"Ok." I said lamely.

"So what was going through your mind when you registered what had happened with Mike?"

"I was afraid for my daughter. I was afraid for Edward and Charlie and all of my friends. I was afraid for myself."

"Why?"

I was frustrated. Couldn't she figure out why I was afraid? Wasn't that her job? "Because James is _still _getting to me!" I yelled. "It's been over two damn years and he is still getting to me!" I was screaming. "He sent Connor after my parents, and look where that got them. They _died _for Eve, because of James. James came after me at their _funeral. _And now he's sending Mike after Eve and myself! He's killing me! Who else does he have? Who else is he going to send after me?"

The therapist leaned forward and handed me a tissue. I didn't even realize I was crying. I gratefully accepted and angrily swatted at my tears.

"Isabella." She said, but I interrupted.

"_Please_ call me Bella. Isabella makes this way too formal."

She nodded. "Well, Bella, I suppose there isn't a way to know that James is never going to try to contact you again, but you can't be in constant fear of him. You can't let fear rule your life. I highly doubt that James will be able to send someone after you again. After your last attack Charlie had him moved to a high security prison. He doesn't have any contact with people outside of the jail. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know that." I said honestly. "That makes me feel better."

"I'm glad, but being rational isn't always going to work for you. Humans aren't always rational. It just took a sharp pain in your ribs to spark your attack, it's possible that you could have more."

"What do you think would trigger another attack?" I asked.

"Well you are much less likely to have another attack now that you are off of the heavy pain meds and more aware of your surroundings. But I assume things that remind you of your most recent assault or of your rapes. Key words and sights. Like your locker at school."

"So just seeing my locker could spark an attack?"

"It's not likely, but since that was where you were assaulted, it's possible."

"So if I avoid things that remind me of the past I won't have any attacks?" My mind was swimming. What even reminded me of my rapes? I had suppressed so much of it, I wasn't sure what I remembered anymore.

"Well I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that any future panic attacks, though unlikely, will most likely have a spark that sets you off."

I nodded in my dull understanding. "What do I need to do? How can I feel better?"

"You need to stop fearing James. I know that you still feel threatened by him, but he won't be able to get to you anymore. He can't contact anyone where he is now. You will have to testify in court against Mike, and that will be hard for you, but I think that it will help you get over your past. You'll be able to lock away that part of your past. You won't be able to forget it, especially with Eve, but you will be able to move on and focus on your daughter and your wedding."

A huge smile broke out on my face at the mention of a wedding. I was getting _married._

Holy crap.

Charlie was going to be pissed.

*** * * **

I went to a few more therapy sessions before I was released from the hospital. Over the week I spent there, my sore wrist got better and my ribs got worse. They weren't improving, but Carlisle said that they wouldn't feel great for a while.

While I was in the hospital, Alice visited constantly and planned a welcome home party for me. It would be small, per my request and my sore body.

Edward only left my side for school, since I wouldn't let him miss any more for me. He talked about our future married life whenever no one else was around. We hadn't told anyone else about the engagement, and it was easy to keep the secret since I didn't have a ring yet. He stayed the nights, cuddling close to me in my hospital bed, constantly stroking the invisible ring on my finger.

When my discharge papers finally came, I happily took the wheelchair out to Charlie's cruiser, who took me home.

He seemed on edge the whole drive home, and I wasn't sure what was bugging him.

"Has something gone wrong with Mike?" I asked, nervous to know the answer.

"No!" Charlie yelled, "That little shit is going to be locked up for a long time. I've never seen a more airtight case. Why?"

"You seem jumpy."

"I guess I'm just anxious to get you home."

"You've never been this anxious to get me home from the hospital before." I chided. He cracked a small smile at my jab.

"Alice has this whole party planned. I guess I'm just ready to see how you accept… everything."

"What do you mean accept?"

"Oh, nothing. I just hope everything goes well."

"Ohhhhkay." I said, annoyed with his beat around the bush answers.

We pulled up to the house and he pulled in to the driveway, making me wait in the car while he walked around to help me out. I got out of the car and shook my head at the balloons on the mailbox. Edward's car was out front, as well as Carlisle's and Jaspers. I smirked at the "party" we were about to have and walked up the steps with Charlie's assistance.

"Welcome home!" Shouted the chorus when we walked in the door. My eyes scanned the room, spotting a giant cake and teddy bear on the counter. I looked at all of the smiling faces and finally found Edward, who had Eve in his arms. She was reaching for me, begging to be held. My heart broke. With the ribs, I wouldn't be able to hold her for almost a month. She looked bigger, but really I had only seen her yesterday. Edward laughed at her struggle and whispered in to her ear. She settled down immediately.

Only Edward could calm her down like that.

Alice escorted me in to the living room and sat me down in Charlie's recliner, where I was finally allowed to hold Eve, but she only got to sit in my lap.

I opened tacky presents, and ate delicious cake, and, to the best of my ability, laughed.

I was surrounded by family and friends, how could I be more happy?

Eve grew drowsy after her cake and Alice ran her upstairs for her afternoon nap. It was nice to feel my feet again.

Alice came back down and we all talked for a while, just telling more funny stories.

Esme talked about how she first met Carlisle, which turned out to be a very funny incident involving a shopping cart and an unconscious Esme.

"I woke up in the middle of the grocery store and I saw Carlisle leaning over me. I figured I must have been dead."

We all laughed at how awkwardly they met.

Edward talked about the first time Eve called him dad, and I watched him with slight tears in my eyes. It had been so scary when she did that the first time.

And then Edward stood from his seat across from me. He walked over and helped me out my recliner.

And then, in front of everyone, he was on his knee, and a small box was pushed towards me.

"Bella." He whispered, and I realized he had been talking to me. I hadn't even heard him. My ears had been too filled with my own thoughts.

"Bella, I love you, I always will. You are my world, my life, my sun. Will you marry me?"

I nodded, to dazed to speak, but snatched the box away from him. He laughed and stood quickly, pulling me in to a soft hug. Applause surrounded us, and I blushed from the attention.

"I told you I'd do it right." He whispered in my ear. "I even asked your dad."

I pulled back from him and smirked. "_That's_ what he was so nervous about me accepting." I laughed lightly before Edward took the box back from me and slid the most beautiful, tiny, perfect diamond ring on to my finger.

I smiled at the ring. It would sit there the rest of my life.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love it! She did an amazing job! Keep reading! I will update as soon as I can! Please review!!!  
Megan :)


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who has read! You guys are amazing! Thank you to my beta Tay Bee for helping my stories she is amazing! There will be pictures of the prom outfits on my photobucket account soon. The pictures of Rose's baby odds and ends are already on my photobucket account. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Megan :)**

**BPOV**

Three months had passed since my attack in the hallway at school. The first week home was the hardest. Nightmares got to me every night, and I would wake up screaming and sweating in Edward's arms. Eve stayed the week at the Cullen's house so my night terrors wouldn't upset her, and Edward stayed with me to try and calm me down after an episode.

I got back to normal eventually, but a small fear always sat in the back of my mind. I testified at Mike's trial, and though I never met his eyes, I could feel them burning in to me the entire time. He was furious. I shook as I told the jury everything that I never told. I talked about my rape, about seeing Mike in Phoenix, and about running in to him in Washington. I told them about my encounters with Tanya and her confessions to me about her assault with Mike. I finally got to the part where he hit me, and I managed to make it through without sparking a panic attack. I was oddly proud of myself when I left the courtroom. I didn't stay to hear the reading of the verdict. I didn't want to be in the same room as Mike, so Charlie went and called me when the sentenced Mike to fifteen years.

That would be enough time for Edward, Eve and I to disappear, if the need ever came.

Prom came and passed in a flurry of colorful dresses and matching tuxedos. It was my first prom, since I had been alone in Phoenix for my last one. Rose went to prom, wearing a beautiful white maternity dress, and endured the night the best she could. At eight months pregnant, it was hard for her to stand a long time. She had mostly moved back in to our house, but she and Emmett were looking for apartments in Mount Plesant, Michigan. Emmett had signed a football contract with Central Michigan University and was going to college next fall on a full scholarship. Rose would be taking a semester off and then joining him.

"Bella!" Rose yelled from upstairs. I walked up the stairs and saw her laying on my bed, rocking side to side. She was massive, and much bigger than I ever was with Eve.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Help me get up. I laid down and now I'm stuck."

I burst in to laughter at her predicament.

"Ha-ha Isabella," she fake-laughed. I grabbed her hands and pulled her off the mattress, swatting her butt as she stood up.

"Go get dressed and I we'll go grab brunch," I laughed.

"Oh," I said, walking over to my dresser and pulling out the dress Alice had dropped off yesterday. "And Alice says to wear this."

**RPOV**

Bella handed me the dress and sent me on my way. It was a long maxi dress with green, blue, black and white leaf patterns. It was one of the most gorgeous dresses Alice had ever picked out for me. I walked into the bathroom and began to get ready for the day. Bella was taking me out for breakfast, and then we were going to meet Alice at her house for the afternoon. She said that we needed a "girls day." I was excited for this afternoon; it hadn't been just us girls for a long time now.

"Rosie!" Emmett called from the bedroom.

"In the bathroom Emmett." I answered finishing the little make-up that I was putting on. I opened the bathroom to see Emmett, who had bright pink hair.

"What happened to you?" I squealed, laughing at the same time.

"Well Edward and Jasper seemed to remember the time Bella dared me to die my hair pink. Do you remember that? It was right after she got here from Phoenix." I laughed as I remembered the dare, and how unnerved Emmett seemed by the whole thing.

"Well I'm sorry." I said with a fake laugh.

"It's not too bad. Plus I think it will throw people off. They'll think peanut is a girl."

"Maybe it is." I said with a knowing smirk. We knew the sex of the baby, and even had a name picked out, but we weren't telling anyone yet.

"Well you're going to be late for brunch if you don't get going. Bella told me about it."

"Right. Love you," I smiled and kissed him. Getting close to him was getting harder by the day, with my ever-growing stomach literally in between us.

"I love you too," he smiled, returning my kiss, "And you be good there peanut. Don't kick your mommy too much because then she takes it out on me."

"Humph," I groaned.

"Just kidding baby," he smiled up at me, "But remember what I said peanut. I love you."

Ever since Emmett and I had gotten back together he had grown accustomed to talking to my stomach, and he would always kiss my stomach before we went to sleep at night. I couldn't have picked a better man to have a family with. I love him and he is great with kids, especially with his niece.

"Bye Rosie!" Emmett called as I walked out the front door to meet Bella in her car.

I walked out to Bella's car and sat down in the passengers seat. Eve squealed in the back seat. Bella laughed at her and turned the car on pulled out of the driveway.

"Rose do you care if we go to get Alice so she can come to eat with us?" Bella asked.

"That's great!" I said with excitement.

"Thanks. And she says that she needs to show you something before we go have brunch," Bella smiled.

"Okay?" I laughed, confused.

"I don't know either. That's just was I was told to tell you," Bella laughed.

"Thanks," I laughed, and leaned my head against the headrest. I slept all the time now. Being pregnant was starting to get really annoying. A soft shake of my shoulder woke me up and I saw we were at the Cullen house already. I got out of the car just as Edward came out of the house. He waved at me and walked towards Bella. He swept her in to a huge kiss before smothering Eve. He whispered in her ear for a moment and exchanged 'I love yous' before he walked off towards his car.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, wondering why he would leave the second Bella got here.

"Just evacuating the premises for a little while."

"What's going on?" I asked Bella.

"I don't know. I'm just the driver," Bella said, holding up her hand defensively.

"Sure, you are," I said, not believing her.

I pointed to the several cars that were parked in the driveway. The ones I knew didn't belong to Jasper or Emmett.

"Just be prepared," Bella laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned opening the huge front door to the Cullen's house.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed as I walked into the house. Everyone I ever knew stood inside wit a big smile on their face, and pink and blue balloons filled the room. A pile of presents stood in the back corner, next to a giant pink and blue cake.

"What are you guys…?" I began to ask, "You didn't?"

"Oh, but I did," Alice laughed, coming over to hug, "Every pregnant woman should be able to have a baby shower, no matter how old she is."

"Thanks Ali," I smiled, hugging her.

"What about me and my wonderful acting skills?" Bella joked.

"You did a fantastic job Bells, I had no idea anything was going on until we got here and saw all the cars," I laughed.

"Aww… I'm, glad that you like it," Bella smiled.

"Oh my goodness Rose!" Leah joked "Your pregnant!"

"Thank you captain obvious," Rose joked.

"How you feeling?" Leah asked.

"Tired, fat, and cranky." I laughed. "But I'm a lot better now."

Leah laughed for a moment. "That's good. Jake says hi to both of you."

"How are you guys?" Bella asked.

"We're great." Leah blushed. "We've never been so close."

"That's great," Bella smiled, tucking her left hand in to her pocket. I knew she wasn't greatly publishing her engagement. I understood that. In a town this small, there wasn't a lot more to do than talk. Bella didn't want her completely honest and happy engagement to be turned into a forced arrangement by Charlie or a cover for another pregnancy.

Leah was a good friend, though. She could know. So I spoke up. "Has Bella told you her big news?" I asked, looking pointedly at Bella. She smiled weakly at me.

"No, what's going on?" Leah asked, turning to look at Bella too.

Bella giggled, unable to ever be unhappy about her engagement, and pulled her hand out of her pocket, wiggling her ring in front of Leah's face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how could you not tell me your engaged!?" Leah asked with a yelp.

"I never see you Leah," Bella answered chuckling, "I was going to tell you this weekend when you guys come over."

"Well, I can't wait that long Isabella," Leah laughed.

While Leah and Bella talked, I wandered into the main living room. I was greeted by girl after girl. Esme told me I was glowing. Sue patted my belly and told me she was proud of me. Angela came and told me I looked beautiful. Even Tanya was there, and she told me I was handling this like a pro, because she knew it couldn't be easy. I agreed with her, remembering the looks I would get on the street when I shopped.

"She is so stupid." Some would whisper. "I can't believe she was so stupid as to get pregnant. There is no way she can care for a baby."

I ignored them. They could have their opinions. I would be a great mother.

"Rose, earth to Rose," Bella waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered."

Alice says you should open presents now," Bella smiled.

"How nice of you to join us Rose," Alice joked.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled taking a seat on the couch.

"Let's start by opening your presents then we will play some games," Alice announced.

"Sounds good," everyone agreed.

"Okay Rose," Alice smiled standing up and walking over to a larger table of presents.

"Start with that one right there," Bella pointed to a huge, beautifully decorated package.

"Okay," Alice smiled, picking up the large box and walking over to me with it.

"Who's this from?" I asked.

"My dad," Bella chuckled, "He insisted on buying you something but couldn't come to the all girl shower."

"I'll be sure to thank him later." I chuckled. I stood up and opened up the huge package. The box had a picture of a beautifully decorated coffee colored crib on the front. It was so beautiful. Tears welled up in my hormonal eyes.

"Awwww…" Alice and Bella smiled, "You like it?"

"I love it. It's gorgeous!" I smiled.

"So, my dad did a good job. He picked that by himself," Bella announced happily.

"Next?" Alice smiled, "This one's from Esme and Carlisle."

Carlisle and Esme got me a beautiful floral diaper bag, and inside was a small picture of the matching changing table of the crib Charlie got me. I smiled. I had wonderful family. I hugged Esme tightly.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Not a problem sweetie. I'm glad that you like it," Esme smiled.

After an house more of opening presents, I had everything that I needed to care for a baby. I had many different clothes, most of them unisex due to the fact I wasn't telling them the name of the baby or the sex. Plus, blankets, little shoes, books, toys and little odds and ends for bath time. My parents had, surprisingly, sent a rocking chair from when Jasper and I were kids, and a few other cute baby things.

"Now it's time to play games!" Alice squealed.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Let's play this game I found on the computer. It's called how well do you know the mommy-to-be," Alice smiled.

"How do we play?" I asked.

"Well, Rose will write down these eight things on a paper, eyes, ears, nose, legs, hair, smiled, intelligence, and humor. Then she will write if she wants that trait to come from her or Emmett. The person who gets closest to Rose's ideal child will win a prize!"

"Sounds fun," everyone agreed.

After many laughs and playing Leah, and Esme we both the closest to my preferable baby. After eating some delicious cake, made by Esme, everyone began to leave the Cullen house.

Bella offered to drive me home and I agreed and grabbed some of my presents and brought them out to the car. It took ten minutes to get everything into the car then with Alice sitting in the back seat with Eve we took off toward Bella's house.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby so soon." Alice said from the back seat, playing with Eve's hair. "Right after graduation. Holy crap. We're going to graduate soon!"

"We're growing up." Bella said. "We're all growing up so fast! Look at Eve, she's so much bigger. And I'm getting married. Rose, you're getting a new home with Emmett."

Tears sprang up in her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared. I scared that once Rose has her baby and we all go away to college and start our own families we won't be able to be so close anymore, and even if we are still friends it won't be the same." Bella sighed.

"No matter what happens Bells we will always be friends. It doesn't matter if you go to New York and I go to Japan, we will always be friends," I smiled.

"Thanks guys," Bella smiled, pulling into the driveway. We got out of the car and left all the presents in there, the guys could grab the stuff later. We walked inside and collapsed on the couch. It was seven thirty and Eve was already fed and asleep so Bella ran her upstairs and put her to sleep, Bella than walked back down stairs and sat on the only available couch.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Bella asked.

"Sure," Alice and I agreed.

"What do you want to watch?" Bella asked.

"Zombieland!" a voice from behind us yelled in excitement.

"Shut up Emmett! I swear to God if you wake up Eve you will die!" Bella gritted her teeth exhausted.

"Hey baby," Emmett smiled coming over to sit by me on the couch.

"Hello," I smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tired," I yawned.

"How was the shower?"

"You knew?" How did he manage to keep a secret? "You're the biggest blabber mouth!" I yelled, unsure how he kept it quiet.

"I was threatened." He shrugged.

I laughed. "It was wonderful." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"What movie are we watching?" Bella asked.

"Ummm… let's watch 2012!" Alice squealed.

"Fine," everyone agreed.

As soon as the movie was put in the player I fell asleep, as did Bella and Alice. I fell asleep thinking about the baby hoping that she would be a perfect mix of Emmett and I.

I couldn't wait for our baby.

**A/N Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! I will update when I get, let's shoot for five reviews! This story is sadly coming to end. There are only three or four chapters left, the next chapter is the Graduation and party, then it will be the birth or Emmett and Rose's baby where we find out the baby's name and weather it is a boy or girl. What do you think? Then the last one or two chapters are an epilogue! I am sad that this story is almost over, but I am looking foward to my new story and perhaps even a sequel!!! AHHHHH! Thanks again for reading! Please read and review!  
Megan Elizabeth :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Hello my fellow Twilghters. Lol. Don't know where that came from. I am pretty hyper right now, and for good reason. First, I started a new story that should be up, ummm...... sometime after OMMM and a sequel are done, maybe at the same time. And second big news, my cousin is considered to be 97% in remission! I am so happy right now! Thank you to everyone who kept my family and cousin in your prayers, thanks to you I have gotten through a difficult time. You are a amazing! Only one chapter and an epilogue are left, it is amazing how fast this story has seem to go, but don't go too far there will be a sequel for sure. I'm not sure how long it will be and I only have a few major plot points at the minute so I am not sure where it is going or when it will begin. All I know at the moment is that it will be eight years after the epilouge ends. At this point in time, I need to come up with a title. If you have any ideas let me know what they are. Thanks for everything! Keep reading! And thank you to my amazing beta Tay Bee, she is very busy right now. Thanks again!  
Megan :)  
**

**WARNING!!!!! This chapter has not been edited, I repeat this chapter has not been edited. Lol. Thanks for reading to very long note :)**

**BPOV**

Tomorrow was the day, graduation. I was so nervous to have to get up on stage and talk about my high school life and how much Forks High School has changed my life. Edward got it easy, he still got recognized as number two in the class, but didn't have to make a big speech in front of the whole school, their family, friends and the faculty. It was really nerve-racking to think that tomorrow at this time I will be standing at a microphone reliving the memories from the past year.

After Rose's shower we hung out with the guys for a while and the next day when we woke up it was time to go to school again. Everyone except for Emmett and Rose are taking difficult schedules. Emmett and Rose are taking some honors classes but both scaled back on the amount of classes once they found out Rose was pregnant. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I are taking International Baccalaureate classes to try to get a jump start in college.

"Bella?" Edward knocked on my door.

"Hey baby," I smiled seeing him walk into my bedroom. Eve was asleep in her crib on one side of the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you ever think about what's going to happen after tomorrow?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"We are all going off to different colleges in all different parts of the country. You are going to Dartmouth , Alice and Jasper will be in Chicago and Emmett will be going to UCLA on a football scholarship. Rose will also be going to UCLA next year once the baby is able to sleep through the nights, well somewhat. And I will be going to Dartmouth with you," I was about to continue when Edward cut me off.

"Wait you're going to Dartmouth?" he asked shocked.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath, "I wanted to surprise you tomorrow at graduation when they announce where I am going.""Well you did surprise me. I thought you were going to go to Sanford?" he asked.

"Well, I thought about it, then I realized that we will be married by then and I really don't want to be that far away from you," I smiled.

"You didn't have to choose Dartmouth just because of me. I want you to go where you want to go to college," he smiled.

"I want to go to Dartmouth with you," I stressed to him.

"Okay, if you're sure then come over here and let me kiss you before I have to leave and ," he said really fast.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Come over here so I can kiss you before I have to leave and ." he said again.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what did you just say?" I asked smiling."Alice is coming over here to take you and Rose shopping for tomorrow." he answered hiding from me.

"Ugh!" I groaned collapsing on to my bed. Edward carefully took his hands away from his face and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, Alice threatned to tell me if I told you," he said.

"I forgive you," I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you," he smiled standing up and walking out the bedroom door.

"Love you!" I yelled.

"Love you too," he popped his head back into my room.

"Emmett we're leaving!" I called walking out the door with Rose and Eve.

"Bye!" Emmett called from his room at the top of the stairs.

We walked out and buckled Eve into the back of Alice's car Rose sitting next to her. I walked around to the front and got into the passenger's seat. I leaned my head against the back of the headrest and let my mind drift off to thought.

I began to think about the future and what it was going to bring to us. As I looked around the car I realized that we would always be friends, no matter how difficult it may be, we will always be friends. It reminds me of my favorite quotes by Dr. Seuss, "Don't cry because it ended, smile because it happened." We may not get to see each other every day, or even every weekend or month but we still would see each other still.

"Bells?" Alice said breaking me out of my trance.

"Yup?" I answered.

"Ready to start shopping?" she asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Okay. We need two dresses each. One for the graduation, which must be white and one for the party at my house afterwards." Alice answered.

"Okay. Let's start shopping!" I smiled trying to be enthusiastic.

The first store we went into there were no dresses that Forks High School would allow us to wear to graduation. We went into three other stores before we finally found one that actually held dresses that were the appropriate color for graduation. Rose's dress was white, almost floor length, dress with a small colorful belt around the waist. It was perfect for her. Alice's dress was also white just above the knee, spaghetti-strapped with lace after the empire waist. It was perfect for her! My dress was also just above the knee, spaghetti-strapped with lace designs all over the dress.

"Okay. Next thing is party dresses!" Alice squealed running toward what she called the 'perfect' store. She claimed it had everything from the perfect shoes to the perfect dresses.

After ten minutes of looking for dresses she found the perfect dress for everyone of us, and a little dress for Eve. Eve's dress was pink with a zebra printed elastic around the bottom of the dress. It was so cute! Rose's dress was a light pink color with that goes midway down the calf with an empire waist around the dress in the same color. Alice's dress was a strapless, purple dress with a black ribbon around the waist. My dress was blue, of course, that went mid-thigh with a decorative strap that crossed the middle of the bust and went to one shoulder. I loved it!

"Well, I have to say that was a very successful shopping trip," Alice smiled, getting into her car.

"Yeah for you maybe," Rose groaned sitting in the car. The doctor said that if she didn't have her baby by Friday, today being Wednesday she had to come into the doctor's office to make sure everything was okay. She said that the baby was fine, she knew it. She also knew the baby's name and the sex, she had been withholding information with Emmett.

"I actually enjoyed this trip," I smiled.

"I'm glad," Alice squealed hugging me before pulling out of the parking. I loved this trip because it could be the last girls trip we have for a while.

_The Next Day_

"Bella." Rose shook my shoulder telling me to get up.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I checked the clock on the way, eight am. At least they let me sleep this long.

I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. I walked out of the shower to see that Eve was still sleeping, so I took advantage of the time I had and made my way back into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I put on a natural amount of make-up, not too much but enough not to get yelled at be preggo and the pixie. I then blow-dried my hair and plugged in my curling iron deciding that I wanted to curl it today instead of straightening. It only took my fifteen or twenty minutes to curl my hair the way I liked it, rather than the hour it took to straighten. Knowing that I wouldn't have much longer until it was time to get Eve up and ready and ran into my closet and changed into my white dress that Alice had bought yesterday. She also threw a pair of heels that I was going to kill myself in. They looked like 'cork' for lack of a better word with silver and pink straps twisting and criss-crossing everywhere. I was also directed to bring the other dress with me in my car because we would go right from graduation to the party at the Cullen house. It wasn't really a party as much as get together for family and friends of the graduates. At this party I would be meeting Edward's extended family until my hands were numb from shaking hands with people. They would also all find out about my daughter and our engagement in one night, it was likely to be an interesting evening.

"Bella?" Rose knocked on the door lightly her dress draping over her stomach gorgeously. She looked absoulty astounding.

"Rose you look amazing!" I gushed hugging her.

"Thanks Bells. You look awesome!" Rose smiled.

"What about me?" Alice joked walking into my room and shutting the door behind her. It was habit from when we knew the guys were here. Even before Rose had woken up due to peanut Emmett had gone to the Cullen's house to get ready for this morning.

Everything was coming so fast. Today we were graduating from high school then after summer we would be heading off to college. Me and Edward to Dartmouth in New Hampshire, Emmett and Rose to Central Michigan University and Alice and Jasper to Northwestern University in Chicago. I couldn't help but think I had missed the best parts of school while I was in Phoenix. I never had best friends down there like I do here. I never would have thought I would be graduating as a senior with my class after having a baby. I never believed that I would be able to catch up, but with the help of Edward and Esme I was able to get caught up and go on to become the valedictorian of my class.

"Bella?" Alice asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yup. Got to get Eve up and ready," I said motioning to her to follow me.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Thinking about the future, I've been doing that a lot recently actually, and going over my speech," I sighed turning to pick up Eve out of her crib.

"You'll do great!" Alice and Rose encouraged me.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled.

I got Eve dressed and walked down the stairs. I put together breakfast for her while she sat in the living room watching tv. I silently wondered where my dad was but automatically realized that I didn't want to know. My dad was still in his room, and for the sake of my sanity I wasn't going in there, incase Sue's in there. I grabbed my dress, shoes and my keys before walking over to Eve and picking her up in my arms. We walked out to my car where Rose where already ready to go. I put my dress in the trunk with the other two and made my way to Forks High School for the last time.

I had kissed Eve good-bye before setting her down with shaking hands on Esme's lap two hours ago. We were now seated in the rows of chairs alphabetical order next to our sibling. I was thankfully next to my big brother bear. He was holding my small, in comparison, shaking hands in one of his massive ones. I was going through my and had just finished thinking when they had finally gotten to the Jake.

"Jacob Black Junior" Principal Green called.

"Leah Clearwater."

I am a one way motorwayI'm the one that drives awayThen follows you back homeI am a street light shiningI'm a wild light blinding brightBurning off alone

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Principal Green called. Edward walked up on stage to receive his diploma his whole family, plus the six of us standing up, clapping and screaming for him. As he walked down the stairs he found me in the crowd and mouthed 'I love you' to me. I smiled from ear to ear receiving glances from the people around me.

"Mary Alice Cullen," Principal Green called. Alice waltzed up on to the stage smiling and laughing. She was basically skipping as she walked down the stairs her eyes locked on Jasper. We had all stayed standing and done the same for Alice as Edward.

"Tanya Denali." the principal called.

It's times like these you learn to live againIt's times like these you give and give againIt's times like these you learn to love againIt's times like these time and time again

"Jasper Elijah Hale," Principal Green called. Jasper walked up on to the stage and took his diploma from the hands of the person, shaking their hand while doing so. He looked to happy, he looked so happy and so proud. He looked out to Alice and his face brightened even more. They would make it. There was no question about it.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Principal Green called. It took her a second to get out of her seat and get up the stairs, but she did make it. Emmett who was on the end of the row, ran over to help her down, she had a knack at falling these day and that worried Emmett. She smiled as she took his hand and walked down the stairs diploma in hand. She walked back to her seat Emmett by her side, then she kissed his cheek before he came back to his seat.

I am a new day risingI'm a brand new skyTo hang the stars upon tonightI am a little dividedDo I stay or run awayAnd leave it all behind?

"Emmett Jason Swan," Principal Green called. Emmett stood up from his seat and walked up the stairs taking his diploma and walking back to his seat, first to get theirs in our row. Next it was my turn, please don't trip.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Principal Green called. I walked up the stairs and to one of the teacher I had never had. She handed my diploma and I shook her had and she smiled. I walked past the principal who smiled at me, before walking to the other side of stairs. I walked down and smiled brightly at Edward mouthing, 'I love you too.'

It's times like these you learn to live againIt's times like these you give and give againIt's times like these you learn to love againIt's times like these time and time again (Times Like These by The Foo Fighters)

He finished calling names of my fellow classmates and I knew that was that time.

"Congratulations to this years class. At this time I would like to welcome to the stage Isabella Swan, the class valedictorian." he smiled. The crowed clapped my family and friends cheered. I walked up to the podium and set down my papers taking a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Thank you Principal Green: Distinguished guests, parents, friends and this years graduating class. I would like to start by thanking all of the people who have helped get me to this point in my life. To my dad, as well as Esme and Carlisle who are like second parents to me, thank you guys for being there for me and helping me out with Eve so I could graduate High School. I would also like to thank my best friends Alice, Rose and Jasper, my brother Emmett, the new friends I have had the honor of meeting this year and my wonderful fiancé, for being there for me when I needed it. The only people who aren't actually here who are important to me is my mom, Renee and my step-dad, Phil. Unfortunately they were not able to be there for all the times that I needed them, and they also won't be here when I graduate from high school, like I wish they could be. They were killed back in Phoenix by the father of my daughter, because they were trying to get to her. As much as it pains me to admit it took me awhile to trust another man after that, I didn't even want to go near my massively huge brother.

"But, going to Freshman Orientation there are a few things I wish they would have told us back then. One, when walking down the hallways of Forks High, always stay to one side of the hallway, preferably the right side, unless you would like to get run over by seniors twice your size. Two, don't worry to much if the seniors are ten times bigger than you as a freshman, well except for Emmett. Three, don't worry if you don't succeed at first in Mr. Banner's class, he's hard on everyone. And also don't forget to study hard, write good essays, pay attention in class, do your homework, get a tutor if you need one, get involved, join sports, join clubs, get good grades, and get into your dream college.

"We are here today to celebrate the accomplishments of this dedicated and inspiring senior class. I feel that it is important to recognize the accomplishments of my fellow classmates. Over the past week I interviewed some of my students, and friends to find out what they accomplished during senior year. When I call your name if you would like to stand you may.

"Tanya Denali will be majoring in elementary education at the University of Washington. Jacob Black will be majoring in mechanical engineering at in Seattle. Leah Clearwater will be majoring in elementary education as well at University of Washington. Emmett Cullen will be majoring in education and social sciences at Central Michigan University, he will be attending on a football scholarship. Rosalie Hale will be attending Central Michigan University second semester also majoring in education. Alice Cullen will be majoring in history at Northwestern University. Jasper Hale is majoring in history, at Northwestern, last but not least Edward Cullen will be majoring in pre-med at Dartmouth. Can I get a round of applause for the people who let me interview them.

"Forks High school has given us the tools that we need to succeed in the 'real world' and we must put these skills to good use. As I look out among my fellow students I wonder where we will be in eight years at our eight year reunion. In this audience there may be the next supermodel, president, person to find a cure for cancer, or maybe in eight years some of these people will be just the normal people working a nine to five job, at this point in time it is too early to tell.

"I would like to share a quote that my mom use to love. "Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts." Winston Churchill. We must have courage as we move on in our lives. There will be times when we fail and there will be time when we succeed, but we need to have courage to keep moving. We can not give up just become times are getting hard. We must persevere and we will make it out alive.

"Now without further ado I would like to congratulate the Class of 2010! We did it we made it out of high school! Before I send you off to your families and friends awaiting to congratulate you I would like to say one more quick thing. As a younger teenager we never thought we would make it through all the heartbreak, fights, stress and pointless drama. But now that we are here in the moment that we are done with our high school careers, I can't help but feel that it all happened too fast. When my children get older that will be one important fact that I tell them: As you get older you have to cherish the moments that you are given because life goes too fast and you can never see when it will be over. You may be a freshman in high school and you blink your eyes you are standing up on this stage giving a speech to your senior class. Take my advice and live life to the fullest. Thank you."

I had tears in my eyes as I walked back down the stairs and to my seat. I smiled the whole way back to my seat looking at Edward until he smiled and turned back to the front. As I reached my seat the Principal took back the microphone and said one final thing to make everything official.

"Graduates of Forks High School 2010, would you please move your tassels from left to right?" he smiled, "You are now officially graduates! Congratulations!"

I kissed Emmett's cheek before congratulating him and walking to take Eve from Esme. I smiled when I saw Eve sleeping on the grass in the aisle. I walked over and scooped her up in my arms. She automatically smiled when I picked her up and I walked up to the stage to personally thank Mr. Banner for all the help he has given me this year in school in general.

"Mr. Banner?" I asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hello Bella. Your speech was amazing," he smiled, "And who might this be?"

"This is my daughter Eve. Can you say 'hi?'" I asked Eve.

"Da-da," she chuckled pointing behind me. I spun around to see Edward.

"Nice try." I laughed. I turned back to Mr. Banner who looked confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did she call Edward dad?" he asked.

"She's been doing that since before school started. He was with us more than any other guy, except for Emmett, my brother, Jasper a friends, and my dad. So she just thought that he was her dad. Since we are getting married soon anyway I never really thought about how weird it is for other people to hear her call Edward dad." I rambled.

"I was just wondering." he laughed.

"Anyway, what I came up here to say was 'thank you' so much for all the help you have given me over the past year. It has helped me so much," I smiled.

"It's not a problem Bella," he answered.

"I hope you continue to teach because I would love for my kids to have you when they are older. You are an amazing teacher," I smiled before turning to walk away.

"Thank you. Good luck at college Bella."

I walked away with Eve again asleep in my arms and Edward with his hand around my waist. I couldn't have felt any more perfect. We had our own little family going on here. I was excited to see what the future would bring for us.

**A/N Thanks again for reading! Even if it was unedited. I will put the edited chapter up as soon as I get it. Thanks for reading. Please review! I will update as soon as I can!  
Megan :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! I don't have much to say... except, there is only one chapter left before the epilogue. I am sad that this story is almost done, but I am happy that it is finished and and I love the finished product! Thanks to my beta Tay Bee and to everyone who read!! Enjoy!**  
**Megan :)**

**P.S. Two questions... Has anyone read any Nicholas Sparks's books, which ones and did you like them? And does anyone have any ideas for a title for the most likely to be written soon epilogue? Thanks!**

With graduation over and out of the way, we all piled in to Edward's "baby". The Volvo really was my main competition for his heart. Rose and Emmett followed behind us in the Jeep and Eve sat squished between Alice and Jasper in the back seat.

"So who all is going to be at this party?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I really had no idea who I was going to see.

Alice answered my question quickly. "Well all of our parents of course, and Sue and Leah and Seth and Jake and Billy, and then all of our extended families. Our aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents and stuff. They all got here this morning before graduation."

I nodded in reply and tried my best to ignore the new queasy feeling in my stomach. I was going to be meeting _all _of Edward's family today. Esme and Carlisle had been so accepting of me, but what about the rest of his family? I was a lot to take in.

The car jolted to a stop in the front of their house and Edward hopped out to grab Eve. He opened my door with an extremely tired baby on his hip. I stepped out of the car and immediately started smoothing out my clothes. I took a deep breath and looked to Edward's concerned eyes.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked me, running his free hand over my cheek.

"Edward, what if your family doesn't like me?" I asked, nervous of their reaction.

"Of course they will sweetie," Edward smiled and pulled me closer to him.

I looked over my shoulder at the noisy house behind me. Alice and Jasper had already run in together, leaving us alone out front.

"I don't know Edward, I'm a lot to take in. I've got a baby, and they're going to think bad things about that, and then add in that we're engaged and we've only been dating a few months."

"Hey." Edward interrupted me. "Do you not want to be engaged?" His face looked so broken when he asked the question. He tried to mask it, but I could see the pain in his eyes. I instantly felt horrible.

"No!" I shouted. He looked taken aback at my outburst. I took a deep breath and thought about my explanation. "Edward I want more than anything to be married to you. I do. And when that day comes, I will be _so _excited to stand on that alter and say some self written cheesy vow and I will walk out you that church completely _yours._ I cannot wait to be your wife and your family. I'm just saying that while we have our own perfect little bubble here, it looks totally different from the outside. People only know that I have a daughter and that we're engaged. They don't know that I was raped, Edward, and I don't talk about it. You know that."

His face seemed lighter now that I had explained that I did want to marry him, but I wasn't done with my speech.

"People are going to see me with my daughter and assume I made bad choices."

His mouth snapped open to say something back but I stopped him with my hand.

"You know it's true. I've accepted it, because it doesn't matter what other people think. But the people we're about to go meet right now are your family, and it _does _matter what they think, and I don't want them to dislike me. I don't want them to think I'm forcing you in to marriage because I need a dad for my baby."

"Isabella, my family would be crazy not to fall in love with you and Eve. Do you know why?" He said, stepping forward and kissing me softly on the lips. I shook my head no. "Because _I _fell in love with you, Bella. I fell for you so hard that I didn't know what hit me. I love you so much and my family is going to see that. You make me happy, and that will make them happy. They're going to love you, just like I love you."

I couldn't speak. I sniffled and realized I was crying. "Thank you." I forced out.

"You don't have to thank me," he offered, pulling me in to a tight hug. "All I've done is remind you how in love I am with you. Silly girl." He held me for a minute while I sniffled, with his free hand rubbing circles in my back. "You ready?" he asked, squeezing my side.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let me hold Eve." I said, pulling her from Edward's arms. She was dazing in and out of consciousness, tired little bug.

Edward grabbed my hand tight as we walked to the house. I sighed as I thought about the rest of the speech stored in my head.

We walked into the house, Eve in my arms ad Edward's hand securely in mine. My hands began shaking as we reached the front door of the house.

We walked in the large door and were assaulted by smells of Esme's home cooking and loud music playing over the house speakers. The door shut loudly behind us and a few people turned to look at us. They all had bright smiles on their faces and I realized it brought a bright smile to my face too. Edward squeezed my hand and whispered into my ear. "I love you." I nodded at him and walked in to the main living room.

A shorter blonde girl came racing up to us and tackled Edward. He laughed and hugged her tightly. When they recovered Edward placed a hand on her back and turned her towards me.

"Bella, this is my older cousin Irina. Irina, this is my fiancé Bella."

"So I've heard," she said with a smile, pushing a hand forward to shake mine. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

My grip broke from hers and Eve's arms stretched towards her, begging to be held by Irina. Irina laughed and grabbed her out of my arms, bouncing her on her hip. "And who is this little angel?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, afraid to end my pleasant conversation with Irina.

"Bella is afraid people are going to judge her." Edward said, running a hand through Eve's hair. "But this is her daughter Eve. I'll be adopting her when we get married."

"Well why would you be afraid of us?" She asked quickly.

"I don't know," I said, looking at my feet as they kicked across the floor. "I just know how young I am and I know how young Edward is and I know that marriage and children should be the last thing people think we should be involved with, but it's just right for us."

"I see, so because you're young, and have a child, you think people are going to think bad things about you."

"I know people think bad things about me," I said with a laugh, "but I don't care what they think. I just want you to like me."

"Well of course I do! This is quite the scandalous family," she said with a laugh. "You won't be judged for having a child out of wedlock. I promise you won't be the first."

"Really?" I asked, looking at all the faces around the party.

She laughed. "I guess Edward never told you, it's not a big deal, but I distinctly remember being four and the flower girl for a _very _pregnant Esme at her wedding."

Edward was laughing.

"No way!" I shouted, laughing along with Edward and Irina.

"See?" Irina asked. "You're not the first scandal. I guarantee no one will think anything of it."

"Thanks." I smiled. Eve strained towards me again and I took her off or Irina. Someone across the room called her name and she spun around to go talk to them after a quick goodbye.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room, where Alice and Jasper were deep in conversation with a girl maybe a year or two older than us.

A hand grabbed onto Edward's shoulder from behind and yanked him around into a giant hug.

"Congrats Edward." The old man said with a large smile, mussing Edward's hair. "You're a graduate!" He laughed and pulled back from the embrace, pulling me into his arms as soon as they were free.

"Grandpa, this is my fiancée, Bella" Edward smiled looking at me.

"Well hello Bella," he said, pulling me into a big hug. "I'm Edward the first. Everyone just calls me Grandpa."

I laughed. "Well hello Grandpa, this is Eve." I pulled Eve forward on my hip so he could get a good view of her. "She's my daughter."

"Well she's gorgeous," he said, patting her head softly.

"Thank you." I said softly, smiling down at my sleepy daughter.

"Well Edward, it's looks like you've got yourself a mighty fine girl," Grandpa laughed.

"Thanks Grandpa," Edward chuckled. We talked with Grandpa Edward for a while and he introduced me to Grandma Elizabeth. They talked about their home in New York, and insisted we come for a visit some time. Esme ran over to me after a while, begging to take Eve and show her off. I laughed and handed her over. Edward's grandparents went off to congratulate the other graduates and left him and I standing in the corner.

I talked to Leah and Jacob and Seth and Sue and my father, who were horrible at hiding their new relationship. I knew he wasn't trying to hide it from me, he was trying to hide it from Billy Black.

My dad and Billy gossiped like old women, and he knew that as soon as Billy knew, the whole town would. So he kept it a little quiet, although I'm sure Billy had an idea of what was going on.

Eventually, Edward and I stood alone in our own corner of the living room.

He spun me around in his arms so my back was pressed in to his chest.

"They love you." He whispered in to my ear. I shivered at the contact and he chuckled.

I stood presses against Edward, watching as Esme handed Eve around a circle. They had all been so accepting of me and of Eve. Grandpa Edward's laugh caught my ear and I turned to see Emmett bent over in laughter next to him. He seemed like the type of grandpa that every kid would love. The type I knew my dad and Carlisle would be.

Eve would have a wonderful family. Edward was a great father to her, and I smiled thinking about what a good father he would be to the children I knew we would have years down the road.

"What you thinking about?" Edward asked from behind me, tightly squeezing his arms around my waist.

"Nothing much. Our future," I smiled.

"Me too." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on my neck.

I spun around and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest.

"_Belllllla_" Alice called through the house in a sing-song voice.

"Hide me," I pleaded into Edward's chest. He laughed.

"Too late."

A tap on my shoulder pulled me away from Edwards embrace.

"Rose wanted to watch a movie, you guys okay with that?" She asked.

"Sure. What are we watching?" I asked.

"Umm… Rose is choosing, so I think it could take a while." Alice answered with a laugh.

"Let me just put Eve down." I said, pulling away from Edward.

"I'll help, Bells." He said, grabbing my hand and walking with me. "I can't be alone with them." He joked.

"Well the sex jokes are getting pretty old." I laughed. They all seemed to know that Edward and I hadn't had sex. They also seemed to know that it was his idea, and so the jokes had gotten completely embarrassing. Edward laughed next to me.

"Yes they are." He agreed, grabbing Eve up from Esme. She didn't say anything, knowing where we were going.

We took Eve up to Edwards room and put her down in the crib before going to the little theatre that the Cullen's had in their basement.

"What are we watching?" I asked as Edward and I plopped down on a love seat. Alice sighed.

"Rose can't decide." She said. "Hormones." She muttered under her breath.

"Rose how about Father of the Bride?" Emmett asked. Rose just groaned.

"Ew!" Jasper yelled. "No way! Let's watch The Whole 9 Yards!"

Rose just groaned again.

Edward laughed at her and Emmett and Jasper started a full-scale war over which movie. Rose put a hand to her head and kept groaning.

"It's a love story Emmett!" Jasper yelled.

Rose groaned.

"I'm not in the mood for a mafia movie!" Emmett shouted.

Rose moaned.

"Seriously, man, do you even have a di-" Jasper started.

Rose gasped.

"GUYS!" Rose screamed from the couch, effectively shutting the boys up. They both looked to her in surprise of her forcefulness.

"Did you pick one out Rosie?" Emmett asked in a sick-sweet voice, pushing "The Father of The Bride" towards her.

"No!" She yelled. "My water broke!"

**A/N Hello and thank you for reading! You guys are truly amazing! Please review! The rest of the story is written and has been sent to my amazing beta Tay Bee. So... thanks for reading! Hope you have/had a good spring break!!!  
Megan :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N I can't believe it... this is the last real chapter of OMMM. It makes me sad to think that this story that I have been working on for a year is done. Without you my fellow reviewers I don't know if I would have ever finished the story. You are the reason I write, because of your kind reviews, and helpful reviews my writing has become better. Also my stories have gotten better thanks to my amazing beta who has been there since the beginning of this story, Tay Bee. Without her this story wouldn't be what it is today. So thank you to everyone!  
****I am very sorry that this chapter took so long, I was on Spring Break in Florida for 10 days then I got back on Wednesday and left Thursday morning for a trip with a class to NYC. So thanks for sticking with me, you guys are amazing! Enjoy the chapter!  
Megan :)**

_Emmett Point of View_

Holy hell, I was about to become a father! I was standing out side a noisy hospital room, walking back and forth with my hands pulling hard on my neck. I had followed Rose in to her room as soon as we got to the hospital, but she was screaming and swearing and yelling at me to leave.

I stood out side the room, debating whether or not to go back inside. It was killing me not to be with her.

"Dude your pacing is killing me. Just friggin go in there already." Edward said from the wall he was currently sitting against.

"Should I? I mean she told me she wanted me to leave."

"She's pushing out a watermelon, she doesn't know what she wants right now. Rational thought has left the building." He laughed at himself while I scowled at him. His cell phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hey Jasper… well try rocking her and then give her a little bit of milk. That usually knocks her out, and if that doesn't work, turn on the mobile and the white noise machine and just sing to her a little… she's asking for me?"

His voice rose up and the cheesiest grin crossed his face. "Well tell her daddy loves her very much and will be home soon."

"Oh my God." I said, laughing at his utter girly behavior.

"Shut up." He mouthed at me. "Bye Jasper," he said, slipping his phone back in to his pocket.

"Tell her daddy loves her very much." I mocked in my most feminine voice.

"You don't even know Emmett, but in a few hours, you're going to feel the same way."

I stopped in my pacing tracks and looked at him in shock. He was right.

"Edward, why do you love Eve?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean, don't be offended or anything, but the baby Rose is about to have, she belongs to me in every way. I'm the one that created her, and I will be there to see every single second of her life."

"Her?"

"Oh shit, don't tell Rose."

He burst out laughing and agreed.

"Back to my point." I said, stopping his laughing. He took on a more serious tone and looked at me. "This baby is 100 percent mine. You didn't even know about Eve when you started dating Bella. You hardly knew Bella before she was raising her own baby, and you just took Eve in like she was yours. But she's not, you know? I just feel like most teenage boys would go running as soon as they found out that their girlfriend had a kid, but you stuck around. And now Eve calls you daddy and you talk about how much you love her. Why?"

"Wow." Edward said as the breath left him. "Emmett, I may not have known Bella perfectly when we started dating, but I knew from the moment I saw her at that party that I loved her. And she introduced herself to Tanya as my wife, remember? And it's silly, but when she did that, all I could think was that I knew it was going to be true someday. I knew she was going to be my partner for the rest of our lives.

"And so when I found out about Eve, there was no question that I wouldn't be there for her. When you love someone with all your heart, you're there for them no matter what they bring with them. And so yeah, I was worried about Eve, but I needed to be there for Bella. I wasn't planning on becoming 'Daddy' or anything, but I figured I could help change a diaper or two.

"But then I met Eve, and it was like she was meant to be mine all along. She looks just like Bella, and she's just the sweetest thing I've ever seen. She attached her little self to my heart so fast I didn't know what hit me. I'm going to adopt her when we get married."

"Wow." I repeated. "You're a noble guy Edward."

"You're doing pretty good yourself."

"I hate to interrupt." Bella's soft voice broke from behind me, "but Rose is begging for Emmett."

I smiled and jumped up from the floor I sat on for our talk. I raced in to the room and shut the door in Bella's face. She laughed, but my eyes were only on Rose.

"I had an epidural." She said sheepishly. "So I'm a little nicer now."

I just rushed forward and pushed myself on the bed next to her. "I love you." I said, pecking her nose softly. "I can't wait to see our baby."

I heard her sniffle and looked up to her eyes. Soft tears ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, looking for any source of pain I might have been causing.

"I just wish my mom was here. I tried calling her a few minutes ago. She hung up."

I was outraged at her mother. Who does that? Who just abandons their children like that?

I knew that no matter what my little girl ever did in her life, I would _never _leave her like Rose's parents did.

I tried calling her parents six more times that night. It went to voicemail every time.

I left angry messages, telling them Rose only wanted their love. I told them that Rose would be a better parent than either of them. I was so angry.

But I was _so _happy.

_Bella's Point of View._

"Jasper called. He and Alice are having a hard time getting Eve down." Edward said, as I turned from the slammed door and sat next to him along the wall outside the room.

"You really want to adopt her?" I asked.

"I figured you heard all that."

My eyes were closed, and I just smiled on his shoulder. "I did." I whispered.

"It's all true." He said back, rubbing my hair. "Is Esme still in there?"

"Yeah she is. Carlisle is around here somewhere. He checks in every so often. Charlie had to take Sue home but then he'll be here."

"That's good. Let's find an empty bed." Edward said, grabbing my arms and pulling me up from my semi-comatose state. "It's nearly three in the morning."

"Hmm." I agreed, and I felt myself being blindly led through the hospital. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I felt Edward lay me down on a rough mattress and his warm body curl up with mine as I drifted to sleep, envisioning a future that I never knew I could have.

I sprung up from my spot on the mattress when I heard a loud, pitching screaming. Edward sat up quickly next to me, looking equally startled. We ran out of the room and saw a familiar black little fuzz ball jumping up and down screaming. Alice lunged out at Emmett, who was beaming. I looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning.

"So is it a boy of girl?" I asked as I approached Emmett, and Edward coughed awkwardly next to me. I looked at him with a strange expression.

"What? It's not like _I _know." He said with a shrug. I shook my head and looked back to Emmett. I could swear I saw the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"It's a girl. Camille Marietta Swan. Cami for short." Emmett said, struggling to get Alice off of him, "Would you like to meet her?"

We all eagerly nodded and smiled as we followed Emmett in to the small hospital room.

We all piled in to the room, where Charlie was sitting with Eve and Sue, and Carlisle was holding tight to a crying Esme.

Rose sat in the bed, staring in shock down at the small fussing bundle in her arms.

Jasper pulled Alice tight to him and kissed her softly, and Edward walked to Charlie and collected up a fussing Eve. She always settled the second he held her.

Emmett returned to Rose's side and draped an arm around her and their child.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to the small couch in the corner of the room.

It was when we settled in to the cracking leather that my world entered slow motion.

I used to be afraid of my future. Every single day I had something to fear. Fear for losing my perfect boyfriend James turned in to fear that he would rape me again or hurt me if I told.

Fear that I would be raped a third time turned in to fear that I may be pregnant.

Fear that I may be pregnant turned in to fear that James or Connor might hurt my child.

Then there was the fear of rejection by my old friends, fear of Mike, fear of losing Edward or more of my family.

But as I looked at all of the smiling faces around me, with happy tears staining glowing cheeks, I knew that fear was no longer something that ruled me.

After years in my own personal Hell, my future was as bright as Heaven.

My smile was the last to join the room

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed the story. At this point there will probably be a sequel, but if that changes and when the first chapter is up I will leave an AN to tell you. The next chapter is the epilogue and it should be up by the end of this week. Thank you for reading, as always! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again!  
Megan :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Hello everyone. How you all feeling? School should be almost over... thank goodness :) We finished the story, what about that. It so sad to see that the store is over. THank you all so much for all the amazing reviews and story alerts/favorite stories that you have given me over the course of this story. It is amazing to go tthrough and read how many people have told me what they liked about my stories. Thank you so much to my amazing beta who makes my stories 100% better. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of OMMM... the epilogue.  
Megan :)**

_Ten years later_

Edward and I had kept in touch with our friends, but we did drift apart as the miles between us grew in numbers.

Edward and I had actually been living in Phoenix the last six years while Edward completed his medical school and residency. It was hard at first for me, being back in the town where I had been raped, where my parents had been murdered, and where James and Connor remained jailed. Eventually, I seemed to move on with my life, realizing that my family was much more important than my past. Moving to Phoenix meant Edward got to intern with one of the best pediatricians in the US, and that meant a much better future for our children.

Yes, children.

Eve was twelve years old now, and her little sister, Jacqueline, was nearing four years old.

Jacqui had been a bit of surprise. A complete surprise, really. Edward and I had been married about four years when I realized I was late. About three months late, actually. I was shocked that I hadn't realized it, but I had been so busy with Eve and working at the publishing office that I guess I just thought it was stressed.

Did you know that birth control doesn't work when you're on antibiotics? That's how Edward and I learned, because we counted back the days together, and realized I had gotten pregnant the same week I had been on antibiotics for a sinus infection.

I had recently stopped taking my birth control, because Edward and I were hoping to get pregnant a second time.

Rose and Emmett moved to Michigan to attend Central Michigan University, where Emmett had gotten a full football scholarship. They raised little Cami in the apartment they lived in, but decided they wanted to move back to Forks about six years ago. I had been so jealous; Edward and I had wanted to go home so badly. Cami was now ten, and her little brother Danny was two. Apparently, Cami was giving Emmett quite a bit of trouble. She already had three "boyfriends" that all played on his football team. I should have expected nothing less of Rosalie's daughter, I suppose. I was convinced Emmett was going to die young of a heart attack because of that girl.

Alice and Jasper had moved to Chicago and there they attended Northwestern. They had moved to Seattle a year ago, because it would make their in-vitro appointments easier to go to. Alice and Jasper had been trying for a baby for quite a few years now, but they hadn't been able to get pregnant. Alice was a wreck about it, often calling me in tears. The hormone injections made her really hormonal, but she endured, because they wanted a baby.

After a year of in-vitro, they still hadn't had any luck.

I broke away from my thoughts and looked back at the clock on our nightstand. Angry red numbers flashed 5:36 at me. I groaned and tried to fall back asleep in hopes of getting a few more hours of sleep before we all boarded a plane to Forks.

After ten years, the Cullens were moving back to Forks. We had kept it a secret from everyone but our parents. Edward had been asked to join a local pediatrics firm in Forks to replace a retiring doctor, and we greatly accepted the position. We told our parents and asked them to keep it a secret. We bought a house a few blocks away from where we knew Rose and Emmett lived and we were moving in today.

We told Rose and Emmett that we were coming to Forks for the ten year high school reunion next week, and that we would be staying in a hotel for the whole week so we could show the kids where we grew up.

Really, we would just be settling in to our new home.

Alice and Jasper would be coming in for the reunion three days before.

Edward stirred beside me and pulled me close in to his chest.

"Why are you awake?" He asked sleepily. "Did Eve get sick again?"

I chuckled and shook my head no. Eve had been sick with the stomach flu this week, but it looked like she was finally getting over it. We were all rather thankful. She was a terrible sick person.

I groaned when I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and got out of bed for a shower. I might as well wake up early and make sure everything is ready for the movers.

I took a quick shower and started grabbing all of the little things the girls were going to take on the plane today. I triple checked the list of what the movers were supposed to take and where they were supposed to put it in our new house. Due to an overnight layover, they would be beating us to our house.

I was cooking the eggs when I got sick. I swore under my breath and ran to the closest powder room before throwing up whatever was in my stomach. I felt sick to my stomach and sweaty. I sat in the bathroom for a moment before Edward found me.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you don't have the flu too."

"I hope not. It would suck to have to travel with it."

"Let me get you some Tami Flu. That should help." He offered, rubbing my back once more before finding his medical back that he kept for emergencies and digging out a few little pills. I quickly took them and waited a few minutes on the cold bathroom floor. The nausea didn't subside immediately but I knew that the meds would take a while. I forced myself back in to the kitchen and continued making the girls dinner. Just because I was sick didn't mean I got the day off.

Edward fussed over me but I told him I was feeling better and he left to wake the girls. They came sleepily down the stairs and ate breakfast before grabbing their carry on luggage.

Everything went smooth with the movers and we headed off to the airport for our nine AM flight.

I got to feeling really bad on the flight, and took a few more meds from Edward. He took my temperature and was upset to find I had a fever. The meds seemed to help a little, as did water and saltines, so I continued to take them.

We spent the night in a hotel in Salt Lake and I didn't get sick until the flight the next day. I promised Edward I would go to the doctor the next day to make sure it was only the flu and not something worse. He also said I could get a B12 shot that would solve all my problems.

When we got to Forks we all happily met our parents at the airport. Esme had been at the new house yesterday to monitor everything with the movers and Carlisle gave me the number of a good doctor for a checkup. Dad offered to keep the kids while I went and while Edward settled in at work.

I visited Edward at his new office after my appoitment.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked anxiously, handing me a cup of warm tea.

"Just a stomach bug." I confirmed.

"Dose he think it's contagious?" He asked.

I laughed a little. Edward was always worried about that kind of thing. "No, it's not contagious." I offered. "He gave me some tips to reduce the nausea."

We met at Rose and Emmett's house that night, while the girls were under strict order to talk about the _hotel _and not the _house._

Eva and Jacqui got along wonderfully with Cami and Danny. They were so cute while they played together.

We talked for hours that night, until the girls were passed out cold on the floor. We told silly storied from college, what it was like to get pregnant a second time, and how sad we felt for Alice and Jasper, who tried nearly every option, but couldn't seem to get pregnant. We told baby horror stories, comparing embarrassing things our children did in public places. We talked about how much we missed each other, and how nice it would be to all live in the same place again.

I spoke of the book I was trying to write. Emmett talked about his football team, he loved the boys, but the seniors really should stop joking around about Cami. We all seemed to think that was hilarious. The played just adored her, it seemed. Rose talked about the model agency she was managing, and Edward told funny stories about ER patients.

The night came to an end around two in the morning, when I felt my nausea returning. Edward quickly dismissed the night and took me home for a warm bath and bed.

Sleeping in our new home was wonderful. The girls each had their own room, and there was a fourth bedroom. "Just in case," Edward had told me with a smile.

We spent the next few days lying low. I made Esme go grocery shopping for us so we wouldn't be seen at the grocery store. The girls only got to play in the back yard, and the garage always stayed closed. One look at the shiny little Volvo inside, and it would give us away.

Alice called me the day that they were supposed to come in town and apologized, saying Jasper got stuck at work and that they weren't going to be able to come until the day of the reunion.

We were disappointed. We had wanted to hang with all our friends for a few days, but we knew that Alice and Jasper would only be a few hours away from us.

And finally the day of the reunion came.

Alice called me that morning, saying she was in Forks and wanted the girls to meet up for coffee. I called Rose and we scheduled to meet at a local coffee shop and hour later. I left Edward with the girls and sped off to meet them.

We were a bundle of screams when we all saw each other with ten years on us. I had already seen Rose, of course, but being back together as the group was surreal. Rose wore a simple cotton red dress and Alice wore a very flowy top with layers of jewelry and loose jeans. We walked inside the coffee house and quickly sat down.

I ordered a tea, and noticed the girls did the same.

"What's this Alice?" I asked with a joking tone. "No venti vanilla latte skinny today?"

Her demeanor changed suddenly. She looked somber. "Well the doctor said that I should avoid caffeine. It may help Jasper and I…" She trailed off and I felt horrible.

"Oh gosh Alice I'm sorry." I said quickly, but she waved me off with a smile.

"It's all good. You didn't know." She said politely.

We talked for about an hour before Edward started texting me.

_Bells, I swear I was watching them, but Jacqui found the flour. Please help!_

I didn't respond, enjoying his suffering all too much.

_Baby seriously. This shit is everywhere. I'm not even sure where Jacqui ends and the walls begin. It's going to take us forever to clean this up._

I suppressed a giggle and text him back.

_What do you mean us?_

I slipped my phone back in my purse, but Alice noticed me.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh apparently Jacqui found the um, bubbles from the hotel bathroom. She's managed to get them all over the room."

The girls broke out in to peals of laughter.

"I can't wait to see them," Alice said, "I haven't seen Jacqui since she was a week old."

Alice and Rose had come to visit us in Phoenix right after Jacqui was born. They wanted to help me.

We said goodbye when I finally admitted I should help Edward clean up the "bubble" mess. Alice cried as she said goodbye, and we all laughed at her. She was so emotional with the hormones injections. She knew she was going to see us in about twelve hours, she just cried anyway.

I got home and helped Edward clean the flour mess, for which he was very thankful. I gave Jacqui a bath and got the girls and myself ready for the reunion. A few hours later Edward and I loaded them up in to the car and drove off to Forks High School.

Our old parking spot was open when we arrived, and Edward and I chuckled about it. It was like nothing had changed here.

We walked in to the reunion and quickly spotted Alice and Jasper. They weren't facing us, but they were recognizable even from the back. They were holding tightly to each other, and when Alice turned around, she had _quite _the visible belly. She wasn't huge yet, but she was defiantly a good five months along.

I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see Rose.

"Are you seeing this?" She asked me with a shocked expression. I nodded my head wildly. "That little shi-" Rose quickly stopped her yelling and looked to her young daughter next to her. "Shilly Shilly girl." Rose recovered, looking thankful that her daughter was appeased with her sudden lisp.

Alice spotted us across the lawn and quickly blushed before running towards us. Jasper's eyes grew wide at her actions and he took off after her, grabbing her wrist and slowing her down. She giggled and nodded at him, instead walking the rest of the distance towards us.

"Have something you want to tell us?" Edward asked, looking wide-eyed at his sister.

"We're moving to Forks!" She yelled.

"What?" We all asked.

Alice giggled and Jasper wrapped his arms around her, placing two hands on her belly. "We decided we wanted to raise our first child in Forks. So as soon as our house in Seattle sells, we'll move out here."

"I'm five months, by the way." Alice said with a blush. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how!"

"Sex?" Edward asked, and we all looked to him with wide eyes.

"Um, no." Alice said. "In-vitro."

Edward blushed a shade of red and quickly made sure the kids hadn't heard. "Not what I meant, but thanks." He said. "I meant to ask if you knew if it was a boy or girl yet. Sorry."

"Oh!" Alice yelled with a giggle. "I forget that's how you doctor types ask. It's a girl."

"We're going to name her Naomi." Jasper interjected.

"So do you know when your house will sell?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Hopefully within the next few months." Jasper said. "Now all we have to do is get Bella and Edward to move back."

"Too late." Edward said with a smirk.

"What?" The group asked again. We laughed together.

"We moved back last week." Edward said simply.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because Edward got a job here." I said with a smile. "And, we're going to need a fourth bedroom in about seven months."

"What?" Edward asked from behind me, squeezing me tighter against him. It was a whisper, like all the sudden we were in our own little world.

"I'm pregnant." I said softly. "That's my little stomach bug."

Rose broke out crying and Emmett quickly soothed her. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but Edward had me in such a tight hug that I couldn't think about anything but him. I buried my head in his chest while he rocked me back and forth, thanking me over and over again.

"I can't wait." He whispered. "I love you." He cooed. "If it's a boy, let's name him Phillip."

When I pulled away from him I turned to see Alice looking oddly at Rose, who was bawling, and Emmett who was literally on his knees trying to stop her crying.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, um, Rose is just a little emotional."

"Well duh." Alice said matter-of-factly. "Why?"

Emmett looked back at Rose with a distressed expression and she simply nodded at him.

"Because she's pregnant too?" He asked.

I almost didn't believe him, but I knew he wasn't joking.

I started laughing at us.

"What's so funny," Edward asked from behind me.

"We girls are going to drive you crazy." I said through my laughs.

"Well awesome." Emmett said, before giving up on stopping Rose's tears and instead pulling her in for a hug.

I laughed again and hugged Edward tightly.

I rested my head on his chest and saw my friends doing the same with their husbands. Our children played together on the field while we all held tightly to each other.

Dad always joked that we would all end up together someday. He said that it was in the stars for us to always be together.

I wish that Renee and Phil had been alive to see our happily every after. Either way, we still got one.

The End (or is it?)

**A/N Thank you for reading. Please review. As soon as I know about a sequel I will let you know. It probably won't be until the end of June that you find out if there is an sequel. At this point in time. I can tell you that there is a 55% chance I will, but as time goes on it will most likely increase becuase I love this story so much. Thank you so much to everyone again!  
Megan :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Hello everyone. You all deserve to know what has been going on in the past few months. I am sorry that it has taken so long to get back to you about a sequel. At this point in time I have to say that I will not be able to write any more stories. I have tried for months to make time to update my stories, but I have no time in my schedule. I have started working a babysitting job from 9-5 then I have numerous projects to do over the summer for school next year. I am going to try for the IB diploma which is a rigorous course of school work. Again I am very sorry to say that I will not be able to give you guys the sequel that you deserve. I am sorry... :(

But I am still aviable to help you by reading your stories still if you still need help. Just send me a PM and I will happily read any Twilight or Harry Potter fanfics. If you have any other fics you may want me to read just ask, I will most likely ready them.

Thank you so much to all of my dedicated readers. I hope that you have enjoyed reading my stories.

Thanks again...

Megan :)


	45. AN

A/N Hey guys this author's note goes out to all my fanfics that are already begun or have been finished too. I am sorry to announce that I have horrible writer's block and no matter what I do it won't go away. I went to see my cousin over the 4th of July and he's doing better, but that doesn't make me feel any better really. When I saw him for the first time, he was so skinny, pale and he had no hair at all. It was the worse possible thing to see. He will be turning 2 in October and he is just regaining his ability to talk and walk.

Anyway, I am going to give Twilight Fanfiction a break for a while and pursure a story that isn't Twilight involved. It's Harry Potter, I know gasp… but I have had the idea for a little over a year and I am hoping that by trying something else out for awhile maybe ideas will begin flowing again for my unfinished Twilight stories. I am extremely sorry that I have kept you people in the dark for so long, but I had no news to report.

Thank you to all of you who read, and if anyone out there still believes in my writing please read my Harry Potter Fanfiction. I don't know when it will be up probably by the end of the week. Thank you so much again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or alerted, know that I truly appreciate all the kind words you have said about my writing.

I hope to come back to my dedicated Twilight fans someday. As soon as I know what's going on with my stories, I will let you all know with another Author's Note. Thanks!

Megan


	46. AN HP FanFic

A/N Hey guys... this is my last author's note... I just wanted to let people who enjoy Harry Potter know that my new fanfiction is offically started on here. So, anyone who would like to please read and review to tell me what you think!

I will be in Chicago starting tomorrow, so I will try to update for the last time today and then I will update again when I get back. Thank you to all of my dedicated Twilight Fanfiction readers! I will come back soon :)

Megan :)


End file.
